


Bolo de Sorvete

by fan3



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Menção Baekrene, Menção Yehun, Other, Seulrene, Shoujo, Shoujo-ai, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 116,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan3/pseuds/fan3
Summary: Irene sabia que estava tudo bem escrever um romance usando sua criatividade e adicionando um pouquinho do que havia em seu cotidiano; só que, atribuir as personalidades de seus dois melhores amigos em protagonistas de uma fanfic, às vezes, parecia um pouco errado, mas ela já não sabia como contornar aquela situação depois de receber um feedback positivo.E mesmo que sua fiel leitora e confidente '@booyah' a acalmasse depois de qualquer tensão, ela sabia que aquilo poderia causar bastante alvoroço caso algum deles descobrisse.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Oh Sehun, seulrene - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Notas Iniciais

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, muito que bem, Bolo de Sorvete chegou aqui no AO3!  
> Espero que saboreiem essa historinha e aproveitem a leitura!

Notas Iniciais

Era madrugada, tal como na primeira vez; os dedos da menina não paravam de correr pelo teclado do notebook, estava completamente dentro daquela história. As ideias estavam tão nítidas em sua memória que ela não via necessidade nenhuma em verificar o roteiro para reorganizar tudo. Continuava escrevendo como se o amanhã não existisse, controlando muito a própria respiração para não acabar gritando de alegria e animação a cada parágrafo escrito. Cada palavra escura que pintava aquela tela em branco do editor de texto era como respirar o ar puro em uma grande floresta tropical. Numa ilha deserta, um lugar feito somente para que ela conseguisse respirar. Ela sentiu tanta falta daquele sentimento..

Estava finalizando o primeiro capítulo de uma sequência que conhecia bem, escrevia tudo com alegria e sentia aquilo transbordando na essência de suas palavras. Era como magia! O foco era simples, nada tão mirabolante como pensou nas primeiras vezes; nada de dois garotos que se conheciam numa cafeteria ou alguma história que se assemelhasse a algum videoclipe da _Taylor Swift_. Tudo o que ela escrevia parecia fazer mais sentido quando colocava em suas próprias palavras, em sua própria maneira de ver o mundo e, para ela, não tinha sensação melhor.

A história não teria nenhuma paixão proibida ou ação escandalosa, mas sim, um conflito interno e algum drama que enchesse a cabeça e coração de cada pessoa que se comprometesse a ler; já tinha o final visualizado em sua mente, dois amigos que percebiam que ninguém ali estava errado. Percebiam que trocar beijos de vez em quando era como flutuar. Tocar as mãos todas as manhãs era como viajar a uma outra dimensão. E tudo ficaria cada vez mais mágico quando eles percebessem que conseguiam ver o universo pintado nos olhos um do outro.

Ela podia admitir que talvez as pessoas sentissem falta de um pouco de ação, talvez tudo fosse monótono demais a primeira vista. Mas não faria sentido mudar algo que, na sua cabeça, já estava completamente feito; ela poderia inventar algo do nada e adicionar uma ex-namorada louca por vingança ou uma irmã gêmea que não aprova o relacionamento dos protagonistas de maneira nenhuma, assim eles poderiam lutar contra todos e fugir para longe, finalmente consumando seu amor em alguma cabana qualquer. 

_Mas não havia me comprometido com aquilo. Não foi isso que eu prometi. Fora que Sooyoung jamais betaria algo tão estúpido assim._

As pessoas naquela plataforma estavam acostumados a gostar de ler coisas do tipo. Muita ação, alguma mulher fazendo o papel de vilã apenas por existir, mas para _Irene_ , era apenas uma ridícula forma de estragar o que é simples. Para ela, o simples era especial. Ela não modificaria toda uma história para ganhar um pouco de fama. Não era isso que estava em seu roteiro, não era o que havia pensando em primeiro caso, não era aquela a história. Ela não fazia questão de mudar coisa alguma. Sem muita ação, atenta ao mínimos detalhes e às últimas anotações que havia feito um tempinho antes de sentar para escrever, ela só precisava dar asas aos seus dedos para que eles buscassem as melhores palavras para trazer sua imaginação a vida. Com muito, muito mesmo, açúcar, porque era inegável seu amor por romances irritantes, bregas e fofos.

Sua história falaria sobre um amor reprimido entre dois melhores amigos e talvez aquilo se tornasse um tanto quanto dramático com o passar do tempo, mas ela sabia que tudo ficava mais interessante com aquele gostinho de dia-a-dia no qual se acostumou a escrever. Tudo parecia comum porque, na verdade, tudo era _mesmo_ comum.

Os dois amigos ficariam, sim, em conflito por causa de uma garota, não tinha como nem porquê negar aquele fato, afinal a garota se parecia muito com ela. Mas nenhum deles seria um vilão, ela não gostava de criar vilões em suas histórias, talvez ela fosse a única vilã durante a trama inteira. Mas suas personagens femininas eram seu maior xodó, e ela esperava muito que nenhuma delas fosse ignorada.

Aquela fanfic era, de longe, a mais importante; seus personagens passariam o tempo descobrindo sobre si mesmos e sobre suas questões, descobrindo sobre os outros e sobre o mundo ao redor deles. Descobrindo que é junto das pessoas que você ama que se pode encontrar a felicidade e as respostas para seus problemas, porque eles sempre estarão ali por perto para dar uma luz quando tudo parece escuro. É com eles que sempre vai haver um lar esperando no fim do dia. E era exatamente disso que _Irene_ mais gostava.

Ela também gostava de trabalhar com pontos de vista e como nem todas as opiniões narradas ali concordavam com as dela, tinha que se esforçar para mostrar o ponto de vista de cada personagem. Faria mais pesquisas caso fosse necessário, embora seu enredo realmente não fosse complicado de se escrever. Ao menos, era o que ela pensava. Sabia que havia a dor vinda com o trabalho de criar uma história, mas tudo parecia distante demais. Era como voltar para casa com as pernas doendo após um dia inteiro de diversão. Valia a pena.

E mesmo que tenha planejado muito antes de finalmente escrever qualquer coisa, não demorou muito para que as páginas se enchessem de vida, letras frases, parágrafos, tudo parecia crescer cada vez mais, assim como seu sorriso e sua vontade de continuar escrevendo.

Tudo girando ao redor de dois garotos que poderiam muito bem serem confundidos com alguém na vida real.

Garotos reais, garotos comuns que gostavam de jogar basquete, fazer bolos, assistir clipes de músicas _pop_ e fingir gostar de filmes de terror. Meninos reais que gostavam de rir juntos e de dividir cada um de seus bons momentos com todos os seus amigos.

Ela respirou fundo e endireitou as costas sentindo os músculos tensos. O capítulo piloto estava finalmente pronto, estava exausta, mas mesmo assim maravilhada. O trabalho só havia começado. Era apenas o começo de uma saga que ela esperava conseguir levar até o fim. Teria ajuda, não tinha dúvidas, mas havia começado aquilo sozinha para tentar se desafiar. Era uma competição interna.

Gostava do apoio que recebia mesmo que muitas vezes viesse disfarçado de cobrança. Gostava do apoio quando decidiu expor aquela ideia maluca, suas amigas também eram escritoras assim como ela e mesmo que fizessem aquilo por hobby, não se podia negar que era trabalhoso desenvolver uma história como aquela; ainda mais quando haviam pessoas esperando por isso também. E ela sabia que o que mais a desesperava eram as pessoas.

Seus personagens eram tudo para ela. Sempre os escrevia montando traços de sua personalidade misturando a diversos outros que acabavam surgindo em sua mente, era como num sorteio. E mesmo assim, sempre gostou de escrever com personagens de universos já inventados. Não sabia se algum dia seria capaz de criar todo um universo novo e inédito e, com toda a honestidade do mundo, ela não se importava muito com o assunto. Sabia que suas obras eram originais, só suas, não importando que personagens ela escolhia para vestir as personalidades que ela mesma criava do zero.

Por mais que sempre falassem que histórias como aquelas eram criações genéricas e uma forma de plágio — o que não fazia sentido nenhum — ela sabia que não funcionava assim. Por isso, sempre se sentia bem ao colocar seus personagens favoritos de alguma HQ ou Cartoon em suas histórias, e por mais simples que cada fanfic parecesse, os personagens sempre tinham um diferencial, eram um misto bem complexo de opiniões que nem sempre concordavam com as suas, gostos e desgostos que nem sempre combinavam com os seus. Era nítido como as palavras descreviam o cotidiano, incrível como qualquer folha de árvore caindo poderia ser inspirador quando se está escrevendo.

Tudo saía automaticamente. Cada linha, cada diálogo. Ela sentia que não precisava fazer tanto esforço assim para que a história fluísse, e às vezes parecia estranho, mas era tão fácil! Tudo saía rapidamente como se seus dedos estivessem programados para fazer aquilo sem cansar, por horas e horas, para sempre. O ruim de tudo aquilo era saber que mesmo muito animada para postar sua mais nova obra de arte, era de se esperar que poucas pessoas fossem lê-la. _Irene_ já tinha noção de que não tinha tantos leitores assim. Mas os que tinha, eram fenomenais.

Ela sabia que no fundo não tinha muitos leitores por suas histórias serem apenas _fluffy_ e qe ninguém estava muito interessado nisso, a maioria preferia algum _plot twist_ mirabolante com cenas de sexo e putaria. _Irene_ sabia que as pessoas gostavam de coisas inusitadas e até mesmo impossíveis especialmente quando se tratava daquilo chamavam de _pwp_ — o pornô sem qualquer enredo mesclado dentro dele. Coisas que raramente, ou mesmo _nunca_ , habitavam suas histórias. 

Ninguém gosta de ler sobre o cotidiano de alguém, ela pensava em momentos frustrantes. Ficava chocada em como as pessoas valorizavam tanto histórias em que o escritor não tomava cuidado ao moldar personagens, deixando sempre a mesma personalidade monótona em todos os trabalhos feitos. Ou mesmo quando faziam enredos tão frustrantes e _errados_ que seus olhos ardiam apenas por pensar que outras pessoas davam palco para aquele tipo de coisa. E pior, gostavam.

Talvez fosse apenas inveja do sucesso alheio, inveja que seus trabalhos não fossem tão valorizados e aclamados.Mas não havia muito o que fazer quanto aos que os outros escreviam. Ea podia apenas cuidar das próprias histórias e não cometer os mesmos erros. Se manter fiel ao que acreditava.

Irene suspirou de novo, estava um tanto mais tarde, logo o sol apareceria e ela não teria mais tempo para dormir. Não lembrava o que estava planejando para aquele momento, ainda não estava satisfeita com o que tinha escrito até ali. Folheou o caderninho de anotações e não encontrou o que precisava. Ela conhecia os personagens tão bem, não fazia sentido nenhum perder o fio da meada logo no início da caminhada.

Parou por ali, fechou a aba do capítulo e respirou fundo mais uma vez vendo tudo voltar à escuridão naquele quarto. Teria que terminar tudo antes que sua força de vontade se esvaísse. Tinha que aproveitar cada momento em que seus dedos batiam nas teclas do computador para que tudo ocorresse bem e ela conseguisse acabar tudo no prazo estipulado.

Era péssima com prazos.

Talvez o capítulo atrasasse, talvez não devesse prometer tanto nas redes sociais. Talvez devesse ter mantido tudo em segredo até o último minuto. Mas não importava sua decisão, sempre poderia se explicar aos leitores nas notas iniciais.

O problema é que ela ainda não fazia ideia do que escrever.

* * *

_— Não acha que ficou muito esquisito? — pergunto, completamente frustrada com os primeiros rascunhos. — Pra mim ficou estranho. Essa linha aqui… é só o prólogo, mas acho que já tem coisa demais, parece chato..._

_— O que é uma Irene? — pergunta de volta, como se mais dúvidas fossem me ajudar._

_— Personagem de Doofer! Eu já te falei mil vezes. — ela revira os olhos, sem o mínimo de interesse._

_E então lê com calma novamente, o cenho franzido e os cabelos caindo na frente do rosto me deixando completamente sem uma pista do que está pensando. Provavelmente odiando muito. E enquanto isso eu espero, espero imaginando que cada linha que eu escrevi está uma completa porcaria._

_— Tá… legal. É o começo né? Já mostrou pra eles? — faço que não e ela sorri. — Quando vai mostrar._

_Ela sabe. Sabe que eu pretendo adiar esse momento até o último minuto._

_— Eles vão odiar._

_— Se ficar pensando assim, talvez eles odeiem mesmo. — ela dá de ombros. — E toma cuidado que tá cheio de erro ortográfico._

_Faço careta. Não consigo lembrar de onde eu tirei a ideia maluca de me comprometer com aquela tarefa terrível, horrível, desesperadora que só me tirava o sono. Mas não tinha como voltar atrás, era o peso nas costas que eu tinha que carregar._

_E talvez eu puxasse cada uma delas para o buraco comigo._

_— Joy… — murmuro. — Vai betar pra mim, né?_


	2. 1. Ficção de Fã

1\. Ficção de Fã

_História: Macaron — Capítulo Um_

**@booyah** comentou:

_garota, meu deus eu não sei o que dizer !!! sério, tô completamente em choque. me desculpa, mas eu não consigo nem pensar agora quanto mais fazer um comentário decente, mas ok. eu nunca li muitas fanfics, mas eis que estou aqui me aventurando nesse mundinho e logo de cara eu me vejo presa num universo que eu mal conheço! tô completamente apaixonada!!!!!_

_o que você faz não é simplesmente escrever, você coloca sua alma nas palavras e dá pra ver bem isso, é como se cada letra dançasse nos parágrafos, é tão lindo de se ler. eu me senti completamente dentro do universo dos personagens, espero que você continue postando essa história — e muitas outras também — porque eu tô completamente apaixonada por ela, e por você!_

  
  


_História: Macaron — Capítulo Dois_

**@booyah** comentou:

_AI MEU DEUS????? como é que eles são perfeitos um para o outro e não percebem???????? está escrito na testa dos dois o quão bobos eles são um pelo outro, por que não se tocam de uma veeeeez?_

_quer saber, esse é o tipo de romance que me agrada mais, é tão leve e tão cativante! você já deve saber de tudo isso já que eu sempre estou no twitter enchendo seu saco sobre sua escrita ser perfeita, mas eu preciso expor isso aqui mais uma vez em todos os lugares possíveis._

_VOCÊ ME FAZ FICAR APAIXONADA TODA VEZ! pronto, me sinto bem melhor agora!_

_estou esperando ANSIOSA MUITO MUITO ANSIOSA pelo próximo capítulo! (e esperançosa, esperando o dia que o Ben vai deixar de ser orgulhoso e ouvir os gritos sufocados do coraçãozinho dele! acorda garoto!)_

  
  


**booyah @booyah . 10 mar 17**

_eu não aguento mais sofrer por essa fanfic !!!!!! #macaron_

**yeri @justbeyeri . 10 mar 17** em resposta a **@booyah**

_entra pro clube more_

* * *

Aquela sexta-feira havia começado extremamente bem, o que fazia dela um dia bem suspeito. Não era nada como os filmes mostravam da Califórnia, aliás; o sol não estava brilhando no céu azul e não havia pássaro algum cantarolando por ali. Na verdade, o dia mal havia começado; estava nublado, frio e a névoa cobria as copas das poucas árvores altas que haviam pela _Haight-Ashbury_. O único barulho que se podia ouvir àquela hora era o início da vida agitada naquela parte da cidade. E, pra falar ainda mais a verdade, para a maioria dos moradores, aquela sexta-feira não passava de uma sexta completamente comum.

Mas, ainda assim, não poderia haver um dia melhor e mais bonito para Bae Joohyun.

_Ao menos, era o que ela pensava, tadinha._

Joohyun gostava de sextas-feiras como a maioria dos estudantes de ensino médio, mas não era _apenas_ pelo fato de ser o último dia de aula da semana inteira (apesar de ela ter certeza de que isso influenciava um pouco), que gostava daquela em específico. Aliás, porque naquele dia, seu despertador havia tocado meia hora mais cedo que o usual e, ao pegar o celular para checar as redes sociais como sempre fazia pela manhã, ela notou que havia algo incomum nas notificações da sua conta no site de hospedagem de _fanfics_.

A menina coçou os olhos sonolentos e tentou abri-los mais um pouco, sem sucesso; tateou então a mesinha de cabeceira em busca dos óculos redondos, o quarto era iluminado apenas por uma leve luz solar que atravessava as cortinas e, claro, pelo seu _smartphone_ ; por fim, achou o que procurava e, colocando as lentes na frente dos olhos ela conseguiu ver melhor e ter certeza do que estava acontecendo. Era inacreditável.

Seu romance, sua _fanfiction_ , sua estória havia chegado aos duzentos favoritos!

Considerando a categoria em que estava adicionada, o gênero na mesma e por se tratar de um _couple_ um tanto novo, _duzentos favoritos_ era algo inimaginável!

Então, sim! Aquela sexta-feira havia começado de uma maneira extraordinária!

  
  


_Começado, porque existem dias ruins disfarçados de dias bons; sabe aqueles dias tranquilos em que você acorda e está tudo tranquilo, mas que você sente que tem algo faltando? O que geralmente falta é a sua derrota diária, e ela sempre vem, uma hora ou outra. É fato. E naquela sexta… tudo podia acontecer._

  
  


Joohyun pulou da cama e se aprontou para a aula em tempo recorde! Ainda enrolou para vestir seu moletom de _todo dia_ , e, depois de prender o cabelo castanho no usual rabo de cavalo, ela voou para o computador fuçar um pouco a própria conta e acompanhar os comentários que haviam surgido por ali; seu sorriso aumentava a cada clique. As pessoas estavam falando sobre sua história! Era incrível! Ela sabia que o enredo não era tão elaborado e não tinha tanta confiança quanto a sua escrita, mas havia uma galera que estava gostando _de verdade_! Aquilo a deixava imensamente feliz, mas também com um tantinho assim de medo por ter em mãos algo bom e poder estragar tudo, mesmo que sem querer.

Abriu o primeiro capítulo no qual havia escrito em forma de prólogo e viu os poucos parágrafos contando um pouquinho da história de _Ben_ e _Chandler_ (ambos personagens de uma _comic_ britânica muito famosa chamada _Doofer_ ), dois melhores amigos que acabavam descobrindo juntos o amor em uma das _noites de filmes dos caras_ na qual eles dividiam doces, salgadinhos, segredos obscuros, às vezes abraços e, no avançar da história, beijos.

Mas ninguém sabia disso ainda, era um dos segredos obscuros que ela tinha que manter para si.

 _Mesmo que estivesse explícito nas tags “Bendler”_ e “ _ChanBen_ ”.

Ela parou e pulou para o capítulo um, imaginando o que faria para dar continuidade àquela estória. Não havia um planejamento nela e mesmo que Joohyun soubesse que não conseguiria fazer algo grande sem perder o fio da meada, a vontade de finalmente ter uma _longfic_ acordava aos poucos em algum lugar da sua mente. Tudo em seu perfil era curto, histórias de um, dois, no máximo três capítulos habitavam aquele lugar e ela queria mais. Escrever era sua maior paixão e a única forma que tinha para se expressar da forma que gostava, ela sabia que era capaz de fazer melhor, mas, de alguma maneira, se via perdida quando as oportunidades surgiam. Até que, afugentando seus pensamentos naquele instante, alguém bateu à porta de seu quarto com urgência — ela pensou até na ironia da cena se estivesse em uma _sitcom_ americana, quas podendo ouvir as risadas histéricas de fundo — e, mesmo antes que ela pudesse se levantar para abrir, a porta abriu de repente, como se fosse um furacão.

— Você viu? Você viu aquilo? Eu não acredito que finalmente estão te reconhecendo, _famosinha_ ! — Aquela era Kim Yerim que, como Joohyun bem sabia, havia descolorido os cabelos na madrugada de quinta para sexta por si só, o que causou um dano irreparável àquela cabeleira pela falta de experiência da menina. _Yerim fedia a pó descolorante e água oxigenada naquela manhã._

— _Famosinha_ nada! E _sim_ , eu vi! É muito doido, não é? — A morena falou num tom bem mais suave que a amiga, que pareceu não perceber muito bem que aquele seria o tom que uma pessoa deveria usar em plena manhã. Yerim falava daquela _fanfic_ como se estivesse falando do próprio filho. Era como se seu filho estivesse para nascer e ela o aguardasse na sala de espera. Como se seu filme preferido tivesse lançado uma continuação, apesar de nem todo mundo concordar que foi tão bom assim.

— _Doido_? É maravilhoso! Não fico surpresa, já que sabia que isso iria acontecer logo, logo — A loirinha fungou e olhou para o computador de relance, sabia que tinha poucas chances de conseguir aquele feito, mas tentar não lhe custava nadinha que ela já não estava acostumada a perder. Sorrateiramente se aproximou do aparelho e, aproveitando que Joohyun havia levantado para buscar seu material escolar, puxou a cadeira rotatória e fez o que fazia de melhor: fuçar.

— Opa, o que acha que está fazendo, meu anjo? — Bae Joohyun não era boba e sabia muito bem as intenções de Yerim; ao puxar o mouse, se deparou com a maior cara de pau decepcionada estampando o rostinho meigo da menina, sendo emoldurada pelos cabelos loiros completamente bagunçados. — Yerim, minha neném, você não pode ler os capítulos de _Macaron_ antes de todo mundo!

_Até porque não havia mais nada escrito além de metade de um parágrafo do capítulo dois._

Joohyun se sentia um tantinho mal bancando a Rainha má, mas era preciso ter um pulso firme, especialmente porque Kim yerim tinha uma característica bem especial que não era segredo para ninguém. Até porque a loirinha não deixava nenhum segredo passar despercebido.

— Por quê? Você disse que precisava de uma _beta_ , por que não eu? — Chorou um pouquinho, formando um biquinho nos lábios que quase fez Joohyun se derreter e apertar suas bochechas. _Quase._

— Porque você é bocuda, Kim Yerim! Se eu te falar qualquer coisa agora, mais tarde vai estar no _twitter_ pra todo mundo ver! — Cruzou os braços e aquilo fez a menina Kim calar a boca e pensar sobre o assunto. Ambas se recordavam muito bem o que a falta de discrição da Kim causava e, mesmo que não tivesse motivos para se sentir culpada, foi exatamente assim que Joohyun se sentiu. — Desculpe, bebê. Você fez uma capa maravilhosa, viu?

_Os olhos dela brilharam tanto em seguida que eu mesma quase fiquei cega!_

— Não deu trabalho nenhum, para com isso — a menina sacudiu a mão, fazendo pouco caso, a verdade era que cada capa levava, em média, de quatro a oito horas para serem feitas. Yerim se dedicava um bocado na frente do _photoshop_ , além de ser muito detalhista e ter aversão a falhas. Na opinião _das duas_ , aquilo só poderia ser explicado pela quantidade de _Virgem_ e _Aquário_ no mapa da loira. Eram _muitos_ . — Você deveria me agradecer mais vezes, eu sou quase sua capista oficial! A cada dez capas que eu faço, oito são pra ‘ _arroba_ ’ _Irene_.

— Nem vem, eu não escrevo tanto assim. E eu te agradeço muito, todo dia mando uma oferenda pra sua casa e me curvo pra dizer ‘ _muito obrigada pela capa, dona Kim’_ — disse, desligando o computador pra ter certeza de que aquele monstrinho ao seu lado não tivesse uma compulsão para ler seus capítulos não lançados. _Nem escritos._

— Ei, você acha que a Sooyoung leu? — Joohyun paralisou por uns segundos e Yerim já não sabia dizer se era a amiga ali ou uma imagem _jpeg_.

Park Sooyoung era mais uma amiga das duas garotas; era morena, alta e tinha um olhar mortal frio e duro como um _iceberg_ . Ironicamente, era apelidada de _Joy_ . A Park era o que as pessoas no mundo da escrita chamavam de _beta-readers_ — pessoas que liam, corrigiam e avaliavam histórias antes de serem postadas; Joohyun não havia nem pensado na possibilidade de mostrar _Macaron_ para a garota morria de medo que Joy descobrisse por si mesma e então desonrasse ainda mais seu adorável apelidinho.

_Depois de Sooyoung ter destruído meus sonhos dizendo que ‘sobre enganos entre pastéis de frango e queijo’ era muito mais piegas do que o permitido, eu desenvolvi um trauma e nunca mais mostrei nenhuma das histórias seguintes. Não acho que ela se importou._

— Nah, ela prefere ler coisas tristes e… angustiantes — tentou se enganar, mesmo sabendo que, caso a guria lesse _Macaron_ , era possível que ela notasse a semelhança que havia entre os personagens e a realidade. A famigerada semelhança que ela tanto queria esconder, mas não podia mais porque tudo havia se tornado uma bola de neve. E, ainda que não soubesse como Joy reagiria, ela tinha dois palpites que envolviam dois polos possíveis: no primeiro, Sooyoung iniciaria uma terceira guerra mundial e quebraria os óculos redondos de Joohyun ao batê-los na cara da escritora, no segundo: ela apenas riria um pouco antes de dizer que está tudo muito mais piegas do que o permitido, desistindo da leitura e seguindo a própria vida. Por mais que Joohyun pensasse no assunto, ela não estava nem um pouco curiosa a ponto de querer uma demonstração ao vivo, _ah não estava mesmo!_

— Se ela descobrir… acha que contaria ao Chanyeol? — Yerim decidiu jogar no ar a dúvida que as assombrava diariamente. Nenhuma delas sabia a resposta para a aquela pergunta e tinham medo do que poderia acontecer quando a descobrissem.

_Rir de nervoso ou chorar de frustração? Se Sooyoung abrisse a bendita boquinha para falar com Chanyeol sobre isso, o próprio abriria a boca também e, como aquela língua não tem freios ou limites, haha, tudo iria acabar caindo nos ouvidos de alguém muito importante. E então eu seria obrigada a mudar de país e trocar de identidade! Seria um trabalho e tanto._

— Você acha mesmo que eles conversam? Tipo, civilizadamente? — Riu soprado esperando ser acompanhada pelas risadinhas da amiga. Elas sabiam que os irmãos Park conversavam às vezes, em períodos curtos de tempo já que seria impossível para seus pais aguentarem as brigas a todo momento, mas era difícil acreditar que os dois pudessem manter uma conversa animada sem trocar nenhum insulto quando não havia mais ninguém por perto. Nenhuma delas sabia como era a relação entre irmãos como a de Chanyeol e Sooyoung, Joohyun era filha única e Yerim tinha apenas um irmãozinho que era dez anos mais novo, ter discussões com uma criança fofa de cinco anos a faria parecer um monstro!

— Eu acharia bizarro se eles tivessem uma conversa de boa na minha frente, não estou preparada para tamanho susto — a loira fingiu ter um refluxo antes de cair na risada. Era realmente difícil imaginar uma cena em que os dois irmãos conversassem tranquilamente, sem alfinetar um ao outro com palavras ou até mesmo cutucões — Na verdade, mais bizarro seria ver a Joy conversando com qualquer ser humano que fosse. Por mais de cinco minutos.

_É a mais pura verdade._

— Bem, se você não quer me mostrar os capítulos e nem sabe se Sooyoung leu… pra quem você pensa em mostrar? Nem venha me dizer que não sabe, eu vi os seus tuítes e… — então ela parou e pensou um pouco, não seria possível que Joohyun tenha mostrado para os únicos dois garotos do grupinho, restava apenas uma pessoa a se cogitar, e ela não acreditava que aquilo poderia estar acontecendo. — Não acredito que fez o que penso que fez! Eu não acredito nesse vacilo, Joohyun!

— Mas que vacilo, eu não fiz nada! — A menina correu para a cozinha com Yerim fungando em seu cangote como um cachorro da polícia federal buscando drogas ilícitas no bolso de algum suspeito, mas Joohyun tratou de desconversar, para o desespero da loira. Mesmo que as duas soubessem do lanche gratuito que viria, comeram duas torradinhas com geleia de morango e ainda sim Yerim não conseguiu se acalmar. 

— Eu sei que quer mostrar os capítulos para Seulgi! — Acusou. Imagina só a cara que fez quando, pelo olhar da morena, percebeu que a tal menina Seulgi já estava sabendo de todas as ideias desenvolvidas para aquela estória. — Bae Joohyun, você está rindo na cara do perigo! — Naquele momento, Joohyun não hesitou, puxou a gola do moletom amarelo até a altura do nariz para esconder o sorriso que acabou escapando ao ver a expressão fofa da amiga ao ameaçá-la. _Kim Yerim não deixava de ser um bebê, afinal._

— Mas isso não é nenhum crime, meu amor! — Respondeu, ainda sorrindo enquanto mordia a torradinha, Yerim não compraria aquela conversa nem se ela fizesse um livro inteiro com seus motivos. Era um ranço pessoal — Aliás, Seulgi me dá ideias ótimas, e críticas muito bem feitas. E mais… ela não usa _twitter_.

A Kim apenas virou o rosto para olhar bem na cara da amiga com incredulidade, era um absurdo como Joohyun ainda conseguia manter o ar calmo mesmo com a aura ameaçadora pairando em volta. Não havia nada em Yerim que ela pudesse considerar perigoso, a menina tinha uma cara de bebê que só a fazia parecer engraçadinha enquanto xingava.

Yerim, por outro lado, se achava uma grande ameaça por causa de sua possessividade — não que aquilo chegasse a um nível doentio, mas a menina gostava de proteger coisas justamente porque as pessoas a protegiam demais, talvez aquilo triplicasse em relação à _Macaron_ , principalmente quando havia Seulgi ali por perto. Joohyun nunca entenderia isso, mas a Kim sempre teve um pé (às vezes os dois e, mais frequentemente o corpo inteiro) atrás em relação à amiga mais recente do grupinho: Kang Seulgi.

Não era algo surpreendente, afinal todo mundo ali havia se conhecido bem cedo, sempre estudaram na mesma escola, brincavam juntos e corriam pelo parque municipal quando nem haviam trocado os dentes de leite ainda! Na quarta série o grupinho criou uma base secreta para tentar mudar o mundo com as próprias mãozinhas sujas de tinta guache e barro seco.

Seulgi havia chegado depois, bem depois da puberdade. E, por conta disso, Yerim não confiava muito nela.

Para eles era incrível que, mesmo com pouco tempo de convivência, Seulgi já fazia parte daquela família boba de adolescentes burros e irritantes, ela era geralmente calada e só sabia mesmo sorrir, um sorriso com os olhos que cativou um a um presente naquela rodinha. Com o passar do tempo se mostrara uma piadista tão irritante quanto os reis das piadas que eram Chanyeol e Baekhyun, Seulgi se tornou bem mais que um sorriso naquela turma. 

A menina Kim não curtia muito a “invasão”, talvez por ser a única que não frequentava a mesma turma na escola por ser a mais nova e se sentir meio jogada de lado, mas todos faziam questão de dizer à pequena o quanto ela era importante para eles. E ela não podia fugir, gostava muito de receber carinho e atenção.

— Alá, o Baek — ela falou de boca cheia assim que saíram da casa e deram de cara com o garoto loiro parado na varanda.

— Olá, bom dia, cremosas — ele falou naquele tom de voz molenga que todo mundo acha engraçado. Mas, naquele momento, só existia o silêncio.

Byun Baekhyun era do tipo de pessoa que fazia a piada do pavê, um exemplo claro de tiozão e tinha apenas dezesseis anos de idade, mal conseguia dar partida em um carro e, apesar disso, fazia bolos como um profissional. Ele também fazia parte daquela pequena porcentagem de pessoas que não acordava mal-humorada e, mesmo que convivessem juntos por muito, muito tempo mesmo, ele nunca havia se tocado que Yerim não fazia parte daquele grupo.

— Dá uma segurada, amigo — Yerim atacou enquanto Joohyun vasculhava com os olhos todo o corpo do rapaz a procura de uma sacolinha que ele sempre carregava. Lá estava ela, discreta, bem escondidinha pendurada em sua mão direita.

— Qual o cardápio de hoje, chef? — Ignorou a possível discussão entre os dois logo pela manhã que, quase sempre, era impossível de contornar, no entanto, até mesmo a loirinha estava de olho na sacola que o garoto trazia consigo.

— Bolo de laranja com calda de morango e cereja — ele respondeu sem erguer a sacola e sem ter a mínima vontade de fazer isso. Antes que Joohyun pudesse se aproximar o suficiente para pegá-la, Yerim bufou alto para que os dois a dessem atenção. — Poxa, eu não te vi direito, desculpa. Seu cabelo tá ressecado, bem aí…

— Oi, eu não ouvi direito o que você falou — riu, enquanto Joohyun puxava a sacola que abrigava um potinho que, por sua vez, abrigava o bolo que Baekhyun havia feito. Era tão lindo. A mãe de Baekhyun sempre fazia comidas gostosas e ela desconfiava que aquilo havia influenciado os dotes culinários do filho. Baekhyun fazia bolos tão bonitos e gostosos que poderia abrir uma loja para competir com a Parks’ Central Cafe, a cafeterias dos pais de Chanyeol e Sooyoung, mesmo que não fosse tão legal assim ser concorrente dos seus amigos.

— Você sabe que seu cabelo está uma farofinha, não sabe, meu querido? — Joohyun balbuciou enquanto entregava o garfinho de plástico para Yerim que não foi boba e pegou uma grande porção do bolo.

— Eu sei, mas quando eu pintei, ela foi a primeira a me zoar — bufou como uma criança e cruzou os braços. — Agora parece que o jogo virou, não é mesmo?

— Você não disse que tinha sido o Chanyeol? — Pegando o último pedacinho de bolo no pote, Joohyun lembrou de quando Baekhyun havia ligado para ela completamente desesperado por Chanyeol ter descolorido seu cabelo e sua cabeça parecia prestes a pegar fogo.

_Também lembrava das risadas histéricas de Park Chanyeol, foi um dia memorável._

— Há! Não desconte suas dores em mim, Byun Baekhyun — Yerim rebateu, mostrando o seu próprio sorrisinho debochado enquanto o rapaz lhe devolvia uma careta.

— O Chanyeol não conta porque foi ele quem me ajudou, além disso, ele é meio bocó! — Eles começaram a andar e subiram a rua para encontrar os Park, Joohyun morava ao longo da _Haight Street_ junto de Yerim, não precisavam andar muito para chegar até a escola nas proximidades da _Low Haight_.

Já Baekhyun, que morava ao longo da _Ashbury Street_ , caminhava um pouco mais para poder acompanhar os amigos até a escola, mesmo assim era um cara de bom humor o suficiente para aparecer todos os dias com um sorriso no rosto pronto para atacar de comediante. Joohyun gostava daquilo nele, e era por isso que seu melhor amigo e _namorado_ se tornara sua principal inspiração para criar a personalidade de Benjamin Buckley para _Macaron;_ ele era alguém cheio de energia quando o assunto eram piadas e sempre tinha uma na ponta da língua, além de sua habilidade fora doo normal de enturmar com todo mundo, mesmo que Joohyun tivesse noção de que ele a havia adquirido com o tempo. Eram tantas peculiaridades sobre Baekhyun que a Bae teve que fazer uma lista do que podia e do que não podia citar em sua _fanfic_.

— Não é exigindo, nem nada, mas por que você não faz bolos maiores? Eu não tomei café hoje, ainda estou com fome — No meio do caminho a loira comentou, era comum que ela desse palpites sobre os bolos de Baekhyun só para implicar, mesmo tendo um finzinho de verdade já que os bolos do Byun eram incríveis.

— Você tomou café duas vezes, bebê — Joohyun afagou o braço da amiga, que revirou os olhos quando Baekhyun lhe mostrou a língua. 

— Uau, Sr. e Sra. Byun, como é que vão as crianças? — Sooyoung comentou com a voz costumeira recheada de sarcasmo quando avistou os três amigos se aproximando da cafeteria. Ela e Chanyeol estavam em frente à loja esperando como sempre e bastou trocarem olhares para que a garota começar com suas piadinhas que só eram engraçadas em sua cabeça. Mas não havia problema nenhum nisso, claro, apenas um dos irmãos Park podia ter o verdadeiro dom para o humor.

— Ai, por favor, Joy — Joohyun revirou os olhos e a morena mais alta pensou, toda pomposa, que havia finalmente conseguido aborrecer a menina, as pequenas batalhas de _quem-fica-irritado-primeiro_ eram pequenas coisas que deixavam suas manhãs melhores — eu nunca mudaria meu sobrenome.

— Não? Baekhyun concorda com isso? — Atacou novamente, sem desistir de sua missão, todos os olhares se voltaram para o loiro que lançou o seu próprio para Chanyeol, até então bem quietinho no seu canto; era um pedido de socorro silencioso, algo como “ _faça sua irmã calar a boca, por obséquio!_ ” — Ah, por favor, vocês não têm senso de humor?

— Não é sua culpa não saber fazer piadas, Joy — Chanyeol bateu no ombro da irmã gêmea e a menina revirou os olhos jurando que tudo aquilo era um complô contra ela.

— Até porque, se a Joohyun mudasse o sobrenome, ela não seria mais a _minha Bae_ — Baekhyun soltou e os dois bateram as mãos, rindo em silêncio.

— Tá vendo, Joy, isso é uma piada — Yerim sorriu atrevidissima para a menina de braços cruzados e cara fechada, o grupo todo sabia que Sooyoung não era capaz de matar um inseto, mas só sua expressão tinha capacidade de congelar os sete mares.

— Ah, eu sei. Olha bem pra minha cara de quem está adorando — ela resmungou enquanto todos acompanhavam as risadinhas de Chanyeol somente para irritar a irmã, Sooyoung não funcionava nada bem pela manhã e, por isso, era tão divertido deixá-la irritada.

— Ninguém quer olhar pra sua cara de _Muppet_ , Sooyoung, por favor — Chanyeol disse por fim e as risadinhas redobraram juntamente com a expressão indignada da Park que havia perdido no jogo que ela mesma havia criado.

_Limites, eles não sabiam realmente o que significava; mas sabiam que Sooyoung arranjaria um jeito que dar o troco._

  
  


No resto do caminho, enquanto discutiam sobre como Joohyun e Baekhyun pareciam um casal de idosos com toda a calmaria na voz ao dividir apelidinhos entre si — muitas vezes agindo como os mais velhos do grupo para prevenir brigas entre os irmãos Park, ainda que Baekhyun tivesse suas divergências com Yerim — Joohyun estava viajando em pensamentos, concordando vez ou outra com algum deles, sorrindo em meio à conversa alta, mas, no fundo, estava em outro mundo.

A todo momento, a menina lembrava das duzentas pessoas que liam e provavelmente estavam acompanhando _Macaron_ , era completamente insano! Ela tentava a todo custo pensar no lado bom, ter mais pessoas para compartilhar aquela estória, compartilhar momentos e emoções era sua maior alegria quando estava escrevendo; mesmo assim, não podia deixar de ficar ansiosa e com medo. A princípio, pensava que a partir do momento em que a quantidade de leitores crescesse, ela conseguiria ter mais ideias e até mais disposição para escrever, mas quando sentia a pressão na prática percebeu que não era todo aquele mar de rosas que imaginada. Sentia medo de críticas destrutivas, medo de que a julgassem pelo modo despojado de escrever, medo por não escolher palavras rebuscadas e uma escrita mais profunda, sentia medo que alguém não acostumado a ler suas histórias a julgasse por ser tudo muito lento, claramente _slow burn_.

— Ih, está plotando — Yerim disse alto e acordou a Bae dos devaneios; o grupo estava completo em um dos corredores da escola, Seulgi havia se juntado a eles de mansinho como sempre e mantinha um sorrisinho preguiçoso no rosto enquanto todos os outros faziam barulho.

— Não estou, não — resmungou fazendo uma careta, mas viu que a loira já havia saído dali correndo para entrar na sua própria sala de aula. Yerim era a única da turma com quem nenhum dos outros tinha aulas junto, já que a pequena era um ano mais nova.

Joohyun mordeu os lábios se segurando para não pular e gritar a quem quisesse ouvir — especialmente Seulgi — que _Macaron_ havia atingido seus duzentos favoritos, além de todos os comentários e mensagens fofas que seus leitores costumavam mandar; mas ela precisava respirar fundo e se conter um pouquinho mais. Não podia sair por aí falando da sua fanfic quando Chanyeol e Baekhyun estavam tão perto! E mesmo que ela pudesse, duvidava muito que Seulgi pudesse escutá-la já que os dois ali eram tão barulhentos juntos que todos no prédio conseguiam ouvi-los.

— Soo, você sabe a altura da mamãe? — A voz grossa e assustadoramente rouca de Park Chanyeol espantou a linha de raciocínio de Joohyun, que agradeceu silenciosamente por isso. Ela já não pensava mais nas possibilidades dos amigos descobrirem seu segredos, mas sim, em qual seria a altura da genitora dos gêmeos Park. _Chutei um metro e sessenta e cinco._

A dupla avassaladora olhava a menina Joy com olhares de águia, Joohyun tentou perguntar a Baekhyun o que estava acontecendo, mas o loiro só sorriu bonitinho e encolheu os olhos, aquele era um assunto que somente os dois garotos ali podiam compreender.

— E como é que eu vou saber? — Ela resmungou dando de ombros.

_Sooyoung levava muito a sério o lance de sempre cortar as asinhas do irmão a todo custo, eu não podia culpá-la de nada, afinal, conviver com aqueles dois desde criança quase que vinte e quatro horas por dia poderia deixar qualquer um louco._

— Vocês não sabem a altura da mãe de vocês? — A Bae acabou se intrometendo para não perder a oportunidade, abismada. Tinha certeza da altura da própria mãe, um e cinquenta e oito, e era inadmissível que os dois irmãos não soubesse aquela informação _importante_! Seulgi acompanhava tudo em silêncio, era como se estivesse julgando cada um ali, embora aquele fosse apenas seu jeito por não costumar falar muito ou interromper os amigos.

— É que o Baekhyun estava me falando… — antes que Joy pudesse falar algo a mais, Chanyeol tomou a frente dando cotoveladas no amigo para que ele continuasse sua linha de pensamento; o loiro respirou fundo e finalmente expôs sua dúvida em voz alta com uma expressão no rosto que denunciava toda a falta de noção.

— Bemm, é que ambos os _Park Twins_ são altos, me pergunto como a mãe deles conseguiu suportá-los na barriga por nove meses… — as três garotas se olharam entre si antes de voltarem a atenção para o garoto a sua frente. Era difícil entender de onde havia surgido aquele assunto, ainda mais difícil entender por que não haviam se acostumado depois de tanto tempo convivendo com aqueles dois gênios.

— Primeiro, não nos chame assim, não somos aberrações — Sooyoung sorriu friamente, ainda com os braços cruzados — e, segundo, nascemos com oito meses e três dias.

— Faz todo o sentido agora — Baekhyun falou como se aquilo explicasse todas as teorias da conspiração que se passavam pela sua cabeça. — Me pergunto se ela ficou com alguma sequela por carregar vocês dois…

— Joohyun, seu namorado está sendo burro e passando vergonha — Sooyoung apertou o ombro da Bae, deixando os dois rapazes completamente afetados.

— Baek… meu anjinho — Joohyun falou com um sorrisinho, a menina Park fingiu um refluxo enquanto Seulgi deixava escapar uma risadinha, mas a morena só lançou o seu olhar costumeiro de “dá uma segurada, por favor” para os dois garotos que puderam ler perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer imediatamente, voltando aos seus assuntos secretos sem se preocuparem em dividi-los com todo mundo, já que só fazia sentido na cabeça dos dois.

  
  


Joohyun pareceu dormir durante a aula de química, ela estava completamente em outro mundo. Aquilo costumava acontecer com certa frequência quando estava animada em planejar um de seus muitos _plots_ , mas com _Macaron_ era diferente; o êxtase não parecia passageiro, o calorzinho em seu coração aumentava cada vez mais sempre que lembrava das duzentas pessoas que estavam ali por ela e com ela. 

E foi por causa de um impulso totalmente irresponsável que, se inclinando para a carteira ao seu lado, ela suspirou como se estivesse apaixonada.

— _Macaron_ chegou aos duzentos favoritos! — Soltou uma risadinha antes de perceber que quem estava ao seu lado não era Seulgi e seu sorriso meigo, e sim Sooyoung.

— O que é _Macaron_? — A menina estava ocupada com o último exercício, não parecia curiosa ou interessada, mas mesmo assim Joohyun sentiu um frio na espinha.

— Hm… é aquela minha fanfic de _Doofer_ , lembra? — Ela disse com um sorrisinho vacilante, aquele provavelmente seria o fim do seu segredo.

— Doofer? — Riu soprado, provando claramente que Joy não estava interessada mesmo, e como se tivesse achado muito rude debochar da série de quadrinhos, ela sorriu um pouquinho para murmurar “legal”. — Ah, eu odeio muito química.

— E quem não odeia? — Joohyun riu, ainda muito nervosa com sua falta de atenção.

Logo no fim da aula, quando ninguém mais aguentava tantas fórmulas e configurações eletrônicas, Sooyoung sumiu nos corredores e Baekhyun correu para o refeitório acompanhado de Chanyeol. Seulgi aproveitou a oportunidade de não ser interrompida com altos papos dos barulhentos da turma para cutucar o ombro de Joohyun, a menina estava tirando mais uma sonequinha para compensar sua maratona de escrita falida que só resultou em ficar até às três da manhã olhando para o computador sem escrever uma só palavra. 

— Ouvi dizer que _Macaron_ chegou aos _du-zen-tos_ favoritos! — Ela sorriu, os olhinhos se fechando em felicidade quando Joohyun sorriu junto. — Não fiquei surpresa, você mereceu, é uma história muito boa.

_Eu nunca soube reagir a elogios, principalmente aos de Seulgi._

— Sim! Eu estou berrando! — Disse quase pulando da carteira para dançar em cima da mesa do professor, o que não seria tão educado e ia contra todas as regras da instituição — Eu ia te contar mais cedo, mas em vez disso contei pra Joy, passei tanto nervoso! Obrigada por me ajudar com _Macaron_ , aliás...

— Nah, eu que agradeço por me deixar ajudar! Eu te garanto, a história é maravilhosa, você pensa em publicar ou algo assim? — Joohyun pareceu congelar. E naquele mini-piripaque ela começou a balançar a cabeça, negando fortemente. Nunca publicaria nada, nadica de nada, era simplesmente um passo muito além do que ela estava acostumada. 

— Eu morreria até se a Joy lesse, imagina só se Chanyeol e Baekhyun desconfiassem… _deus me livre_! — Sussurrou, mas mesmo assim sentia que estava falando alto demais; todo mundo parecia ouvir aquela conversa.

— Tudo bem, relaxa um pouco! — Ela sorriu novamente e tudo parecia mais colorido com os sorrisos, Seulgi era um docinho de pessoa e sempre sabia o que fazer em situações desesperadoras — Dá pra ver que os dois são uma grande inspiração para os personagens principais, mas você deveria pensar sobre isso, é uma história muito boa e sua escrita é maravilhosa — Joohyun fez um biquinho, emocionada, Yerim era boa em aumentar o seu ego, mas Seulgi fala tudo com um brilho nos olhos que a fazia se sentir a melhor escritora do mundo, mesmo que tivesse certeza que não era bem assim. — E não sou apenas eu quem pensa assim, veja só os _du-zen-tos_ favoritos, você tem que concordar comigo.

* * *

Encontrar Yerim após as aulas era sempre um impasse para o grupo, eles sempre tinham que esperar por ela já que, na maioria das vezes, a menina estava discutindo com alguém ou dormindo em seu cantinho como a princesinha que era, levando sempre um aviso para ficar depois da aula; mas naquela sexta-feira ela não estava fazendo confusão, nem estava quieta presa em seus sonhos. O que surpreendeu a todos naquela manhã foi encontrar a loirinha fora da sala de aula discutindo baixinho com Kang Sehun, irmão de Seulgi.

Nenhum dos quatro ali presentes conseguiu ouvir sobre o que os dois conversavam, mas Yerim puxava a manga do casaco do garoto enquanto o menino tentava, a todo custo, se esquivar; Seulgi franziu o cenho enquanto se aproximava, a aula ainda estava rolando para aquela turma, não havia motivo aparente para aqueles dois estarem fora da sala — além do que, a Kang não era boba, sabia que a implicância de Kim Yerim não era exclusiva a ela, a loira também adorava implicar com seu irmão mais novo.

— Não era nada demais! Não precisava fazer aquele escândalo, seu maluco — eles puderam ouvir ao se aproximarem mais, Yerim repreendia o menino que parecia muito contrariado para sofrer qualquer repressão.

— Nada demais? Olha, não me leve a mal, mas eu não vou receber a culpa pelas _suas coisas_ — ele parecia indignado, Yerim só bufou e revirou os olhos lançando um sorrisinho maroto.

— Como se você não fizesse coisa pior — bufando, a loira finalmente notou que os dois estavam sendo assistidos pelo grupo, seu impulso foi completamente contrário a sua expressão descolada exalando razão, ela baixou a cabeça e, com o rabinho entre as pernas, tentou se esconder atrás do Kang mais novo.

— O que aconteceu, Sehun? — Seulgi se apressou para perguntar ao irmão parecendo preocupada, Sooyoung por outro lado, se segurava para não rir.

_E, novamente, eu não poderia culpá-la, a cena era um tanto cômica, sim._

— Eu… — o garoto começou tropeçando nas palavras como sempre fazia até deixar a voz morrer completamente, Seulgi só balançou a cabeça em reprovação em um dos raros momentos em que ela não estava mostrando o sorriso bonito, a face séria era incontestavelmente intrigante e, na opinião de Sehun, um completo pesadelo.

— Ora, Seulgi, parece que os dois estão matando aula para ficar de namoricos… tsc — Sooyoung atacou finalmente, Yerim quase deu um pulo por cima do Kang para fincar as garrinhas na cara da Park como um gato endiabrado, felizmente para todos ali, a menina Kim não era tão ágil em movimentos quanto era com suas palavras atrevidas.

— Não tem ninguém aqui de namoricos — ela praticamente gritou e cruzou os braços fazendo birra.

— Sehun… o que aconteceu? — A Kang mais velha perguntou outra vez, mais firme, Chanyeol cutucou Joohyun e a morena encolheu os ombros para dizer que não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava havendo.

— Fomos expulsos da aula…

— _Convidados_ a sair da aula — Yerim interrompeu e o garoto revirou os olhos.

— Fomos _convidados_ a sair da aula por hoje… por culpa dela.

— Por sua culpa! — acusou, recebendo um “ _shhh_ ” atrevidíssimo em resposta, tanto de Sehun quanto de Sooyoung.

— O que aconteceu? De verdade, mocinha — Joohyun falou e Yerim suplicou com o olhar para que sua amiga não pedisse detalhes, mas eram os detalhes que realmente interessavam a menina de óculos.

— Sehun gritou. — Falou, encostada na parede como se sua vida a partir dali fosse tranquila, estava pronta para pegar um banjo e sair por aí mascando grama.

_Acontece que Sehun não era a pessoa mais falante do mundo ninguém nunca havia ouvido a voz de qualquer um dos Kangs acima de setenta decibéis; por isso todos nós o encaramos como se ele fosse outra pessoa._

— Eu não gritei! — Se defendeu, fazendo um bico naturalmente fofo naquele rosto de criança crescida — Na verdade, foi um susto porque ela estava lendo…

— Você gritou, admita. — A loirinha afoita o interrompeu de novo e todos perceberam ali o que estava acontecendo; Yerim estava nervosa, trêmula.

— Yerim, o que _realmente_ aconteceu? — Joohyun perguntou, ajeitando os óculos redondos na ponte do nariz para aparentar mais ameaçadora, aquilo funcionava apenas com algumas pessoas contadas a dedo, Yerim era uma delas, mas a menina ficou muda.

— Ela estava… — Sehun abriu a boca para comentar, mas sua voz morreu no meio da frase, Yerim havia fincado as unhas dos dedos pequenos no braço do menino que ficou ainda mais pálido. 

_Yerim estava definitivamente escondendo alguma info._

_Eu queria saber qual a info._

— Sabe de uma coisa? Eu não preciso disso, estou com fome, quero bolo — a pestinha fez um bico para Joohyun sabendo que, como a mãe do grupo, poderia se derreter facilmente com suas manhas, mas ela não poderia estar mais enganada já que a morena ignorou suas tentativas voltando a atenção para o irmão se Seulgi, que tentava se recuperar do susto e da dor no braço direito.

— Será que a gente precisa de uma reuniãozinha para dar bronca em alguém? — Seulgi fincou os olhos felinos no irmão, dando um sorrisinho meigo que só o fez engolir em seco.

— Ou podemos comemorar os duzentos favoritos! — Yerim apelou e aquilo fez Joohyun tremer de nervoso tentando achar alguma curiosidade no olhar de Chanyeol, sem sucesso. Felizmente Baekhyun não estava ali, ela pode respirar fundo aliviada.

— _Blá-blá, favoritos_ , ah, eu estou de saco cheio! Joohyun, sei que você é flop, mas pelo amor de Pitágoras, viu — Sooyoung explodiu, bufando e revirando os olhos exageradamente caminhando até ficar frente a frente com os dois delinquentes juvenis, Yerim não tardou a voltar para seu esconderijo improvisado. — Nós vamos pra confeitaria agora, porque vai começar meu turno, e eu vou te perguntar de novo o que aconteceu, é melhor que a senhorita responda…

— E se eu não responder? Vai me jogar num caldeirão e me transformar em um bolo? — A loira riu enquanto Sehun tentava sair de perto da menina que o usava como escudo, ele era alguns muitos centímetros mais alto que Sooyoung e ainda sim tremia de medo daquela garota.

— A escolha é sua, se não quiser falar o que diabos aconteceu pode dar adeus ao desconto da confeitaria — O sorriso travesso da Kim morreu, era quase como uma cena dramática de novela, todos ali pareciam prender a respiração.

— Isso parece meio extremo… — Chanyeol chegou a intervir, mas Sooyoung estava decidida.

— Chan… tem treino de basquete hoje? — Joohyun perguntou baixinho enquanto Sooyoung argumentava, ela estava tão séria que conseguiu fazer Yerim sair do esconderijo e caminhar com ela lentamente para a saída do prédio.

— Hm… sim e não, é segredo — Chanyeol lhe respondeu tapando a boca para rir sozinho.

— Segredo por quê? — A menina insistiu, mas o rapaz fechou a boca como se fosse um cadeado.

— Baek disse que te falaria mais tarde, mas eu não posso falar nada — e, com um último sorriso, o rapaz correu para acompanhar a irmã que levava Yerim e Sehun para a confeitaria como se estivesse os levando para a prisão.

  
  


A confeitaria da familia Park era uma lugar familiar para todos do grupo e mesmo que Sehun nem fosse tão próximo assim de todos eles, lá ele parecia se sentir em casa; a _Park’s Central Cafe_ era um ambiente tão caloroso que a maior dúvida ali era em como um lugar como aquele pudesse ser o lar de Sooyoung, o mistério continuava no ar.

— É melhor que a senhorita comece contando a sua versão de história — estavam todos na mesa de costume, o lugar de Baekhyun sendo ocupado por Sehun que comia calmamente sua torta de limão, parecendo alheio à situação que o levou até ali.

— Tá, que seja… — ela deu de ombros, comendo mais um pouquinho do bolo com cobertura de sorvete que havia implorado para ganhar — Eu estava lendo uma _fanfic_ como sempre faço, super quietinha, na minha, quando esse energúmeno chegou no meu lado e gritou no meu ouvido.

— Era pornô! Ela estava lendo pornografia! — Sehun levantou a voz de boca cheia, foi claro e fácil de ouvir e Sooyoung só não explodiu em risadas porque viu de relance o olhar julgador da mãe.

— Será que você pode falar mais alto? — Yerim escondeu o rosto atrás da metade do seu bolo, mas aquilo não foi o suficiente para livrá-la.

Depois do tempo necessário para que todo digerirem a informação, Sooyoung conseguiu explodir em uma risada alta e histérica até sua mãe se aproximar com um sorriso meigo e mandar a filha calar a boca para não espantar os clientes. 

Yerim, porém, fuzilava o pobre garoto Kang com olhares afiados.

* * *

_A verdadeira história foi a seguinte: Yerim estava lendo uma pwp na sala de aula, Sehun se aproximou e, por curiosidade, leu um pouco do que tinha ali. Acontece que estava rolando o famoso oba-oba e o garoto não esperava por aquilo; o susto foi tão grande que ele acabou gritando em alto e bom som que aquilo era pornografia. De fato, era. Resultado: os dois foram convidados a se retirarem dali por perturbar a paz da sala de aula._

Joohyun estava a caminho de casa ao lado de Yerim que se mantinha ocupada comendo, sem abrir a boca para dizer uma só palavra — _estava profundamente magoada por ser vítima das piadinhas de Sooyoung, coitadinha_ — o silêncio da menina Kim era quase uma armadilha, elas conseguiam ouvir os próprios passos e o movimento das ruas ao longo do parque, mas o que assustou a morena de verdade foi conseguir ouvir o celular vibrar dentro do bolso da mochila.

— Sua mãe está ligando? É notificação do _twitter_? — Yerim agarrou o braço da amiga enquanto segurava o pratinho com a torta de limão que havia implorado a Chanyeol antes de irem embora, o grandão era muito mais subornável do que a própria Joohyun, bastava que alguém choramingasse um pouco e então Park Chanyeol ficava totalmente sem reação. Yerim parecia visivelmente mais feliz com aquela torta, mesmo que se esforçasse para parecer aborrecida; era sempre notável sua mudança de humor depois que comia alguma coisa, principalmente os quitutes da cafeteria dos Park.

— Não, é o Baek — Joohyun falou baixinho e viu a loira murchar.

— Que fofos, vocês dois parecem idosos apaixonados — disse, sem qualquer emoção na voz, furando o bolinho com o garfinho de plástico. A Bae quis perguntar qual o motivo de tanta indignação, mas seu celular acabou vibrando outra vez anunciando mais mensagens.

[4/10, 6:34 PM] Baekhyunee: _Eu estou aqui na sua casa, Baee~_

[4/10, 6:34 PM] Baekhyunee: _não sei se o Chan te contou, mas eu tenho uma novidade_

[4/10, 6:35 PM] Baekhyunee: _tô te esperando, venha depressa, por favorr_

_Era Baekhyun. No meu quarto. Meu coração parou._

Joohyun já podia vê-lo entrando no quarto e indo diretamente ao computador onde os dois costumavam jogar aleatoriedades no tempo livre; ele descobriria os arquivos de _Macaron_ porque a pasta estava aberta e com certeza perceberia a grande semelhança entre ele e um dos personagens principais atribuindo Chanyeol ao outro personagem e tudo se tornaria um caos. A morena teve certeza de que aquela sexta-feira era uma grande cilada, que nada podia piorar a partir daquele ponto, então ela correu o mais rápido que conseguia, gritando um pedido de desculpas para Yerim que, mesmo se tentasse, não conseguiria alcançá-la. _E não é como se Kim Yerim fosse largar sua torta de limão para correr pelas ruas de Haight-Ashbury._

Quando Joohyun avistou a própria casa quase teve um treco daqueles de fazer sua memória ir para o espaço; pela janela do seu quarto, que era bem visível da rua, ela podia ver a lua acesa, só de imaginar que Baekhyun estava ali ela passou a recitar mentalmente um dos mantras que lembrava depois de ler tantas fanfics sobre meditação por indicação de Sooyoung. 

— Finalmente chegou! Estava preocupada, docinho — A menina não conseguiu evitar pular com o susto, sua mãe exibia um sorrisão idêntico ao seu enquanto segurava um pano de prato. — Baekhyun está aqui faz um bom tempo — apesar do sorriso, Joohyun percebeu que a mãe parecia cansada em dose extra. Era sempre um mistério de onde a Bae mais velha encontrava disposição para se manter tão radiante mesmo depois de um dia longo de trabalho dentro e fora de casa. A própria garota se sentia exausta e, como precisava de força tanto física quanto espiritual, a abraçou. — Hm, que amor a minha bebê, isso é suborno pra me pedir alguma coisa?

— Meu deus, você fala isso como se eu não fosse carinhosa — resmungou fazendo um bico, a mulher gargalhou — Eu sou um amor de pessoa, você me julga demais, Bae Taeyeon!

— Sim, sim, você é um amor, agora vai falar com o Baekhyun, ele parecia muito agitado para te dar uma boa notícia — ela disse, largando a filha e praticamente a expulsando da sala com um tapinha no bumbum.

_Eu suspirei, não pude evitar. Mas foi um suspiro de dor, a dor de poder imaginar todas as cenas possíveis que poderiam acontecer quando eu cruzasse aquela portinha._

Ela não sabia como seria a reação de Baekhyun caso ele descobrisse sobre _Macaron_ , mas sabia que não seria tão positiva visto o histórico de conversas que os dois tinham, as discussões sobre temas específicos que abrangiam a fanfics e a promessa. Especialmente a promessa.

_Ele poderia me ignorar para sempre depois daquilo, e eu não estava pronta para tamanha perda._

A porta do quarto estava semiaberta, Joohyun deixou escapar um riso engasgado que estava preso em sua garganta desde que começara a correr, ela encarou a porta de madeira com todos os seus adesivos ali colados. Talvez devesse fazer alguma piadinha antes de entrar, talvez não fosse uma boa ideia. Ela estava tão nervosa que decidiu apenas entrar em silêncio, era o seu quarto afinal de contas. Deveria ser um lugar seu. Mas com Baekhyun por perto depois daquela mensagem, ela não sabia o que sentir. Ou o que falar.

E lá estava ele. Baekhyun, sentado em sua cadeira giratória, girando de um lado para outro bem devagarinho, balançando o pé ao lado das rodinhas; ele olhava com atenção para a tela do computador e usava os fones de ouvido cor de rosa e com orelhinhas de gato que Joohyun jamais o deixou tocar. Ela suspirou.

estava mais aliviada já que o namorado parecia estar entretido com algum jogo, colocou a mochila em um canto do quarto, só para poder respirar fundo e se livrar de todas aquelas paranóias que sua cabeça andava projetando. Talvez fosse uma boa hora para perguntar sobre a tal novidade. _Mas não era, ah e não era mesmo!_

Quando se aproximou o suficiente, Joohyun viu que seu doce Baekhyun não estava jogando coisa alguma, as letrinhas em Century Gothic pretas no fundo branco do editor de texto não poderiam ser mais claras e evidentes, que a fez tremer dos pés a cabeça.

Baekhyun estava lendo um dos capítulos não finalizados de _Macaron. E eu? Eu estava prestes a ter um treco._

* * *

_Eu paro e salvo o arquivo. Respiro fundo e olho para a tela vazia me virando para minha cama onde Yerim estava entretida com seu celular. Me pergunto por quanto tempo fiquei ali entretida relendo tudo outra vez e martelando os dedos nas teclas do computador, me parece ter sido muito._

— _Já acabou? — ela me pergunta, o sorrisinho cheio de expectativas que quase me deixam sem ar. E num olhar mudo, ela me pede permissão para se aproximar e ver o que já estava feito. — Posso ver?_

— _Vem aqui. — me levanto e dou o espaço a ela, temendo que tudo aquilo que eu havia feito fosse em vão. Tudo parece um turbilhão de cores e eu me jogo na cama, cansada. Preciso dormir._


	3. 2. Feedback

2\. Feedback

  
  


**YERI LOVES CHANBEN @justbeyeri . 11 abr 17**

_GALERA A **@swagirene** ACABOU DE ATUALIZAR MACARON CORRE AGORA _

**YERI LOVES CHANBEN @justbeyeri . 11 abr 17**

_meu deus meu deUS MEU DEUS MEU DEUS MEU DEUS MEU DEUS MACARON POR QUE ME MATASTE_

**YERI LOVES CHANBEN @justbeyeri . 11 abr 17**

_CHANDLER POOLE É UM PRINCESO EU SEMPRE SOUBE!_

**YERI LOVES CHANBEN @justbeyeri . 11 abr 17**

_o ben é muito chato quem concorda respira_

**blend ur bendler @swagirene . 11 abr 17** em resposta a **@justbeyeri**

_para de falar mal do meu filho, kim yerim_

**blend ur bendler @swagirene . 11 abr 17** em resposta a **@justbeyeri**

_e sim, o chan poole é um princeso, eu concordo TE AMO MEU LINDO_

**YERI LOVES CHANBEN @justbeyeri . 11 abr 17**

_a culpa é toda sua por fazer o baekhyun ser um pé no saco mandão_

**YERI LOVES CHANBEN @justbeyeri . 11 abr 17**

_o benjamin* no caso_

**blend ur bendler @swagirene . 11 abr 17** em resposta a **@justbeyeri**

_mas ele é só um bebezinho!!!!!_

**YERI LOVES CHANBEN @justbeyeri . 11 abr 17**

_AH TÁ_

**YERI LOVES CHANBEN @justbeyeri . 11 abr 17**

_acabei de ler o capítulo_

**YERI LOVES CHANBEN @justbeyeri . 11 abr 17**

_POR QUE VOCÊ ME ODEIA BAE JOOHYUN_

**blend ur bendler @swagirene . 11 abr 17** em resposta a **@justbeyeri**

_não fiz nada garota rs_

**YERI LOVES CHANBEN @justbeyeri . 11 abr 17**

_eu não confio mais em você sua bruxa sem coração **@swagirene** _

**blend ur bendler @swagirene . 11 abr 17** em resposta a **@justbeyeri**

_gente mas o que eu fiz :(_

_[11/04/2017] História: Macaron — Capítulo Três_

Notas Finais por **@irene**

_Pois é meus, não foi hoje que bendler se beijou (provavelmente nunca vãokkkkkkkkkk) mas é que eles ainda tem muito o que resolver pela frente, pode demorar um tantinho, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, até o próximo!_

* * *

Aquela sexta-feira que havia começado tão linda e cheirosa já não parecia tão cheia de cor para Joohyun. Tudo passou a fazer sentido quando a menina parou para pensar no assunto. Todas as situações ao longo do dia tinham sido suspeitas, nada mais justo que a noite tivesse um desfecho fenomenal como aquele. E por mais que as noites na Califórnia fossem comumente frescas naquela época do ano, aquele quarto parecia abafado demais. Quase sufocante.

A cabeça da menina Bae estava um caos, ela poderia ter um pipoco a qualquer momento, era estranho para ela não conseguir falar nada na frente de Byun Baekhyun com quem sempre dividira tantos segredos e aleatoriedades. Só conseguia pensar no que havia naqueles trechos mal escritos que o namorado estava lendo momentos antes, esperava profundamente que não fosse nada de mais. Apenas uma cena aleatória entre dois amigos que gostam muito de contato físico.

Ela sabia que não tinha nada de muito constrangedor nas cenas aleatórias que escrevera de cada capítulo que planejava fazer, mas sabia que ali havia coisas extremamente específicas que poderiam deixá-la em uma enrascada imensa caso o Byun somasse dois mais dois. Principalmente em uma das cenas em que Chandler e Benjamin começavam a rever a amizade de anos que tinham, notando que estavam cada vez mais próximos depois de quase trocarem um beijo durante _a noite de filmes dos caras_ . Baekhyun não poderia ler aquilo de _jeito nenhum_.

Mesmo que estivesse em uma situação crítica, Joohyun pensou se as cenas aleatórias que ela havia denominado como parte do roteiro, eram boas o suficiente. Ela fizera aquilo no intuito de planejar tudo direitinho já que _Macaron_ seria um fanfic longa e a _ficwriter_ não queria de jeito nenhum que ficasse maçante. Queria agradar os leitores que havia conquistado com todo o seu trabalho, especialmente Booyah. Era estranho ter leitores fixos pelos quais ela sempre esperava receber comentários, ela sentia um friozinho na barriga ao aguardar pela opinião dos leitores e era confortante saber que havia pessoas que realmente gostavam do que ela produzia. Era assim com Booyah. Cada comentário, cada feedback, cada crítica construtiva era algo bom. E mesmo que ela se sentisse totalmente incapaz de responder dignamente a todos os comentários com o mesmo afinco, os maiores eram aqueles que faziam seu coração vibrar e todo o trabalho que teve para escrevê-los valer a pena.

— Boa noite, meu chuchu. Tá tudo bem? — ela acordou dos devaneios quando Baekhyun disse, tirando os _headphones_ , com aquela voz macia que ele usava quando não estava fazendo piadas ou rindo de alguma piada. Exibia um sorrisinho terno e fofo como se imaginasse que Joohyun estivesse muito cansada naquela noite. Aquele sorriso costumava deixar a Bae relaxada sempre, mas naquele momento só a fez morder os lábios com a tensão.

— Noite. Hm… tá sim. — engasgou, ela queria perguntar de uma vez só qual seria a novidade importante que o fez faltar à _noite de filmes dos caras_ , aquele era um evento quase sagrado para Baekhyun e Chanyeol que acontecia todas as sextas-feiras, sem falta. A tal notícia deveria ser muito, muito, importante mesmo. — Que novidade é essa que te fez cancelar a _noite de filme dos caras?_

_Eu tremia dos pés a cabeça, era um momento tenso e, não, Bae Joohyun não nasceu para passar por momentos tensos. Por pouco não caí dura no chão._

— Nós não cancelamos. — o rapaz disse um tanto animado demais. As pernas se moviam sem parar e toda a agitação eminente deixava a garota a sua frente ainda mais ansiosa. — Eu só vou me atrasar um pouco, precisava dizer isso pessoalmente, mas acabou que… — ele virou novamente para o computador fazendo com que a menina prendesse a respiração ao se aproximar para ver o que havia ali estampado na tela de seu monitor.

Era uma cena parcial não finalizada de alguma parte do roteiro do capítulo onze no qual Chandler e Ben trocavam o primeiro beijo. Joohyun queria fazer daquela cena um momento dramático, porém romântico, o que era extremamente difícil para ela que sempre costumava mesclar comédia a tudo que escrevia e aquilo havia desencadeado seu bloqueio que já durava meses. Deixar Baekhyun ler aquilo era uma coisa terrível, ainda mais aterrorizante porque ela tinha certeza de que, em algum ponto ali, havia trocado os nomes de Chandler e Benjamin automaticamente pelos nomes de Chanyeol e Baekhyun como teste para evitar o bloqueio. Não funcionou, obviamente.

— Mas acabou que…? O quê? — sem escolha a não ser bancar a desentendida, Joohyun sorriu pequeninho olhando bem para o namorado que já não mais olhava para o computador, o Byun não parecia preocupado ou furioso, estava tranquilo e até um tantinho eufórico e essa não era exatamente a reação que a garota esperava dele quando descobrisse que ela havia o usado com inspiração para construir seu personagem principal. — Me fala a novidade, eu já já estou ficando nervosa!

Ela ajeitou os óculos no rosto torcendo para que ele continuasse olhando para ela e não para o monitor. Baekhyun poderia estar magoado ou furioso, poderia acabar com a amizade que os dois haviam construído e até com aquela coisa toda do namoro. Eram tantas coisas que podiam ser perdidas naquele momento, Joohyun se sentia impotente. Mas não havia para onde fugir. Não quando ela já estava fugindo daquilo por meses e se sentia cada vez mais presa. Era como se finalmente tivesse sido pega no pulo.

— Eu estou oficialmente no time! — ele disse com aquele sorriso mágico que derretia o coração da garota que sorriu junto, mas que já pensava nas diversas cenas que poderia escrever com aquela base, e que jamais poderia dizer ali em voz alta.

Baekhyun esperou que a namorada dissesse alguma coisa sobre sua grande conquista, estava há tempos como jogador reserva lutando para que fosse escolhido como um dos titulares e enfim havia conseguido! Mas nada veio. O que o loirinho não sabia era que a menina já estava voando alto formulando ideias para _Macaron_. _Benjamin_ _Buckley_ estava prestes a entrar no time de _softball_ lá pelo capítulo três no qual havia empacado e ela imaginava como seria a cena em que ele contaria a Chandler com toda a alegria do mundo. Aquela poderia ser muito bem a continuação daquela maldita cena que a deixou presa por horas encarando a tela em branco do computador. seus dedos tremeram um pouco, mas ela não podia simplesmente expulsar o namorado dali com a desculpa de que iria escrever uma cena baseada naquele momento. Seria insano. E errado. E muita falta de educação.

— O time de _softball_! — ela murmurou balançando a cabeça com um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios, seus olhos focavam o nada e era como se ela estivesse em um transe. O loiro levantou-se da cadeira giratória para chacoalhar os ombros da Bae levemente, agora ele estava um pouco preocupado.

— Não softball, Bae, basquete. Eu jogo basquete. — explicou pacientemente, Joohyun acordou dos devaneios e só assim percebeu que estava falando bobagens, com um sorriso sem jeito tentou consertar o erro e puxou o garoto para um abraço apertado escondendo seu desespero.

— Isso! Basquete! Baek, isso é maravilhoso! Mas não estou surpresa, eu sabia que conseguiria. — Baekhyun também achava aquilo maravilhoso, depois de tanto treinar e substituir jogadores já estava na hora de finalmente entrar para a equipe titular. A paixão do garoto pelo esporte era visível sempre que havia um jogo ou quando via os veteranos desfilando pelos corredores usando aqueles casacos bonitos. Baekhyun sonhara com aquilo, era algo que ele realmente amava fazer.

— Eu confesso que estava inseguro para o teste, não sou nem de longe o mais alto, mas os veteranos disseram que eu sou bom. — o menino se afastou do abraço para pontuar aquela novidade com um sorriso totalmente sincero e feliz. Joohyun sorriu pendendo a cabeça para o lado e erguendo as mãos para alcançar as bochechas do namorado, Baekhyun poderia não ser o mais alto do time, mas entre eles dois ainda havia uma boa diferença de altura. _Algo em torno de doze centímetros._

— Eles pouparam elogios, você é ótimo, é o melhor jogador do time, só a minha opinião que importa. — ela disse, apertando tanto as bochechas do loiro que o biquinho que se formou parecia extremamente beijável. O sorriso do rapaz dobrou de tamanho e os dois ficaram sorrindo um para o outro por um tempo, até Joohyun lembrar que poderia aproveitar a deixa e desligar o computador enquanto tinha tempo. Logo que largou as bochechas do rapaz, se jogou na sua cadeira giratória ignorando seu celular que vibrava incansavelmente dentro do bolso da calça _jeans_. Com um clique ela desligou o monitor com um sorriso.

Baekhyun estava muito felizinho para notar qualquer coisa estranha por ali, ficou perambulando pelo quarto provavelmente se achando muito com todos aqueles elogios, era típico do garoto agir daquela forma mesmo sem perceber, Joohyun achava até bonitinho o sorriso orgulhoso que ele dava e, sempre que podia, tentava fazê-lo sorrir ainda mais.

Mas a menina estava curiosa sobre outras coisas, a novidade fora sim uma forma de pensar na solução mais válida para continuar o capítulo travado de Macaron, mas ela queria detalhes, mais informações para que ela pudesse trabalhar melhor. Escrever era uma tarefa difícil, o bloqueio era seu pior inimigo.

— Hm… o Chan já sabe? — não conseguiu se conter nem esconder o sorrisinho, Baekhyun também não o escondeu e a menina se segurou um pouco para não rir da cara de bobo do Byun. — Isso foi um sim?

— Na verdade ele estava lá quando me chamaram. Fez um escândalo daqueles, você sabe. — _ah, eu sabia sim._ O garoto revirou os olhos ainda com o sorriso fofo enquanto sentava na cama cheia de bichinhos de pelúcia. — Me pergunto se ele gosta de bancar o palhaço.

— Ah, me conta a peripécia da vez. — Joohyun se empolgou, era de conhecimento geral que Chanyeol além de realmente agir como o palhaço do grupinho, era uma daquelas pessoas que atrai situações vergonhosas facilmente, muitas vezes caindo no buraco negro do constrangimento.

_Baekhyun não podia reclamar do melhor amigo, os dois eram a dupla mais dinâmica que já passou por aquela escola! Era impossível não se sentir cativado pela presença dos dois! Eu costumava dizer que eles eram como almas gêmeas mesmo que os dois nunca tenham me ouvido falar em voz alta. Talvez até surtassem se me ouvissem falar sobre o assunto. Suas reações sempre seriam um mistério para mim e eu preferia manter desse jeito. Mal sabia eu..._

Ele fez uma careta antes de finalmente suspirar e decidir expor o amigo para a garota. Afinal, Chanyeol mesmo se expôs fazendo o escândalo.

— Quando saímos da aula fomos direto para a quadra, já que o treino é livre e eu nunca perco uma oportunidade de mostrar aos veteranos do time o quanto eu sou bom, claro. — ele disse naquele tom molenga que Joohyun adorava, e mesmo que o Byun não parecesse nada modesto, a verdade é que ele sempre se esforçava para fazer o melhor possível no time, sua entrada ali não era em vão, todo mundo sempre notava a dedicação e paixão que o menino tinha, era visível que ele estava aonde queria estar. — Então, o capitão do time chegou e disse que os novos membros do time passariam a treinar para os jogos e que receberiam os casacos de jogadores titulares e... você sabe quem é o capitão, não sabe?

— Claro que sei, aquele cara bonitão de dois metros de altura do quarto ano.

— Sim… o Yifan. — Baekhyun falou com os olhos semicerrados, arrancando uma risadinha da menina que deu de ombros como desculpa. — Ele acabou dando o casaco para mim e para Lu Han sem dizer mais absolutamente nada. Daí, no meio do silêncio o Chanyeol, que estava na arquibancada, pulou e começou a gritar meu nome sem parar.

— É bem a cara dele, nossa! — ela não conseguiu dizer mais nada e por mais que tentasse segurar o riso era impossível já que conseguia imaginar a cena perfeitamente.

Ambos sabiam que Park Chanyeol tinha seus extremos assim como a irmã gêmea, às vezes era tão desligado como um rádio quebrado, ignorava a existência de todos fora do grupinho, mas nem mesmo quando estava de mau humor ele se deixava possuir pela cara amarrada da irmã. Seu outro extremo era o mais comum do dia a dia, quando estava feliz demais, mostrava os dentes para todo mundo sorrindo alegremente e pulando para lá e para cá como um filhotinho. Mas todos sabiam que, não importava o humor do dia, Park Chanyeol sempre passaria vergonha em público. Era quase uma regra.

— Ele fez aquela dancinha estranha dele na frente dos jogadores e do capitão, fiquei com medo dele abrir um espacate na frente de todo mundo e não conseguir mais levantar! A gente sabe o sufoco que foi aquela vez quando ele tentou fazer um _death drop_ por pura birra! — mesmo com os olhos extremamente abertos para enfatizar o horror que passou naquele dia, ninguém ali pôde evitar rir da situação. Os micos que Chanyeol passava eram com certeza as coisas mais bizarras que eles podiam imaginar. O menino parecia fazer questão de se ferrar só pra ter uma boa história para contar depois. — E depois ele ficou com muita vergonha, saiu da quadra antes do treino acabar e foi com vocês pra casa. E só me mandou uma mensagem falando sobre a _noite dos caras_ agora _._

— Eu acabei de imaginar a cena toda, acho que Chanyeol não me surpreende mais. — ela sorriu, voltando a tocar as bochechas do garoto que estava ali pertinho sentado em sua cama. Ele sorriu em resposta e não a afastou, Joohyun sentia cada vez mais nítidas as ideias que vinham do nada em sua cabeça incentivando-a a escrever. Ela precisava muito terminar o capítulo três com uma cena daquelas, seria tão incrível e apaixonante, ela sabia exatamente como mesclar aquela situação aos capítulos seguintes. Ela simplesmente precisava escrever. — Eu preciso tanto escrever.

_Opa._

— Escrever? — alerta vermelho. Baekhyun olhou para a namorada e ela quase enxergou um ponto de interrogação marcado acima de sua cabeça, um arrepio subiu e a menina já sentia os dedos tremendo novamente. Tudo piorou quando o rapaz passou a olhar a tela escura do computador que, mesmo sem exibir nada, era fortemente suspeita. — Ah, você tá escrevendo um livro?

— Livro? De onde você tirou isso, meu anjo? — sem saber conter a voz esganiçada, Bae Joohyun acabou gritando e parecendo ainda mais suspeita fazendo com que Baekhyun se afastasse um tantinho.

— Eu li um negócio… estava aberto, me desculpa. — ele não parecia furioso nem nada, parecia mais constrangido do que qualquer coisa. Joohyun tremia. Não seus dedos clamando por um teclado de computador para escrever, mas sim seu corpo inteiro. Tremia de nervoso. — Você que escreveu?

_Minha alma choraria sangue a qualquer momento. Meu coração falhou uma batida e eu comecei a pensar em respostas que soariam reais aos ouvidos do meu pequeno Baek. Infelizmente, minha cabeça estava completamente vazia._

Baekhyun observou as feições da menina, os olhos tremendo por trás das lentes redondas, a boca semiaberta como se quisesse falar algo sem poder pronunciar direito cada palavra. Então ele esperou, com um sorriso bondoso e foi a sua vez de tocar as bochechas da menina. Segurou cada lado de seu rosto e tentou a todo custo transparecer confiança.

— Ei, eu gostei do trecho que eu li. — ele murmurou fazendo o coraçãozinho da menina se alegrar imediatamente. Era importante para ela como escritora receber um feedback, mais importante ainda era receber elogios de pessoas que importavam para ela e mesmo que Baekhyun estivesse sendo apenas educado, ela se sentiu nas nuvens.

_Baekhyun é realmente precioso para mim._

— É um projeto… na verdade…. da Yerim. — Joohyun explicou sentindo a boca formigar, era difícil mentir e mais difícil ainda mentir para Baekhyun quando ele estava sendo um completo fofo. — Ficou sabendo que ela foi expulsa da aula por ler pornô?

— Chanyeol me disse. — o menino respondeu com uma risada contida, Joohyun suspirou aliviada. — Yerim quem escreveu isso?

— Hm… foi. — ela respondeu com um nó na garganta. Era tão, tão difícil.

— Faz sentido já que é… tipo… sobre dois caras. — ele disse meio desconfortável e Joohyun já sabia porque, por isso levantou da cadeira giratória e sentou ao lado do namorado abraçando seu ombro como se o confortasse. Era sempre daquele jeito, se Baekhyun estava esquisito, seja por estar triste ou confuso, Joohyun sempre conversava com ele para clarear a mente. Isso o ajudava e aproximava ainda mais os dois.

— Já tivemos essa conversa, não tivemos, amorzinho?

— Sim, eu vou tentar não surtar outra vez. — ele fez um biquinho adorável que Joohyun quis morder, ao invés disso puxou o menino para que ele repousasse a cabeça em seu ombro. — Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

— Eu sei. — ela disse com um sorrisinho pequeno mesmo que ele não pudesse ver. — Não precisa se preocupar, tá bem? Eu te amo.

Os dois permaneceram assim durante um bom tempo, não era estranho ficar apenas um perto do outro sem dizer nada, aquilo acontecia sempre nos últimos meses quando começaram a _namorar_. Não era estranho que os dois partilhassem segredos que ninguém mais soubesse.

Baekhyun havia voltado a euforia usual quando levantou a cabeça, sorriu para a garota e levantou da cama agitado novamente.

— Eu preciso ir porque a _noite de filme dos caras_ ainda vai rolar.

— Uh, e qual filme vocês vão ver hoje? — ela indagou igualmente animada, se Baekhyun estava bem e Macaron permanecia debaixo do lençol tudo parecia correr nos devidos trilhos. A menina Bae já podia respirar mais despreocupadamente, pelo menos por um tempo.

— Chanyeol fez questão de vermos um filme de terror. — o menino revirou os olhos. Joohyun sabia o quanto Baekhyun odiava ver filmes de terror e odiava ainda mais vê-los com Chanyeol, que era um falso corajoso. Era aquele mesmo esquema, Chanyeol pedia um filme de terror na intenção de assustar Baekhyun, que aceitava mesmo sem curtir o gênero. Baekhyun não via o filme por ficar se distraindo e rindo dos erros, mesmo que mínimos, para não ficar com tanto medo assim. Depois, Chanyeol, que realmente prestava atenção no filme, ficava com medo e paranoico o resto da noite. _Muitas vezes pelo resto da semana_. — Ele disse que é um filme fraquinho e mal produzido dessa vez, eu duvido, mas vou aproveitar que mamãe não está para deixá-lo gritar à vontade.

— Sua mãe não está? Algum problema no trabalho? — perguntou, Baekhyun morava apenas com a mãe desde que os pais se separaram. Os dois acreditavam que mantinham uma relação bonita por ambos serem filhos únicos morando apenas com a mãe já que todos do grupinho, exceto eles, tinham irmãos. E Joohyun amava muito a mãe de Baekhyun, assim como a mãe de Baekhyun amava Joohyun. As duas conversavam sobre bolos, receitas diversas, sobre como programas de domingo são chatos comparados aos programas que passam durante a semana quando ninguém pode assistir, e mesmo que ela fosse cristã e extremamente religiosa, nunca havia demonstrado desconforto pelo fato da ausência de religião na família Bae.

— Não, ela aproveitou a folga no trabalho para participar de uma vigília na casa de uma colega estrangeira. — ele disse, já pegando a mochila em um canto e colocando nas costas indo até a porta do quarto pronto para se despedir.

— Tudo bem, crianças? Baek, já está indo? — Taeyeon falou no tom de sempre, olhando para a filha se perguntando se a tal novidade fora boa ou ruim, mas Joohyun se manteve neutra; e não é como se a mulher estivesse escutando a conversa por trás da porta.

Mas também não é como se ela não tivesse tentado ouvir algo. As portas daquela casa eram grossas demais.

— Sim, ele tem um compromisso inadiável. — respondeu a mãe enquanto levava o garoto até a porta. Baekhyun apenas sorriu para a Bae mais velha, que respondeu com um tchauzinho simpático e viu o rapaz dar um beijo na bochecha da filha antes de sumir a passos largos. Joohyun mal teve tempo de se despedir, mas ficou olhando a rua enquanto Baekhyun sumia ao longo da _Haight Street_.

— Baek deixou um pedaço de bolo pra você, filha. — a voz calma de Taeyeon se fez presente quando Joohyun voltou para a cozinha, já havia um pedaço muito bonito e aparentemente saboroso de um bolo veludo vermelho, mas era muito menor do que os pedaços que o Byun costumava mandar. — Era maior, comi metade.

A menina tentou rir um pouquinho pegando o garfo e comendo metade do pedaço de uma só vez, mas tudo estava sendo atropelado pelas informações que havia recebido. Baekhyun parecia cada vez mais nervoso e confuso e talvez o trechinho de Macaron só tenha acelerado o processo naquela cabecinha dura e cheia de coisas. Joohyun sabia que aquilo poderia se tornar grande em pouco tempo, como uma imensa bola de neve.

— Por que você parece tão preocupada, meu amor? — sua mãe perguntou ao ver a filha tão murchinha, não era normal que Joohyun ficasse triste comendo um bolo feito por Baekhyun. Não era comum que alguém ficasse triste comendo bolo! Deveria ser considerado um crime, por sinal.

— Acho que a hora está chegando. — murmurou. O sorrisinho cansado no rosto de Taeyeon acabou morrendo aos poucos. A mulher estava a par de tudo o que estava acontecendo e sabia também que a filha havia se prendido tanto àquela situação que seria muito difícil abandoná-la na mesma velocidade. Mesmo que fosse impossível evitar o inevitável, as duas sabiam desde o começo que seria assim.

— Você só está pensando demais, filhota. — a mãe se aproximou da garota e a abraçou, afagando sua cabeça e destruindo seu rabo de cavalo. _Minha mãe é exagerada. Completamente. Eu não estava triste nem nada, só estava perdida. Com medo de perder tudo de repente._ — Baekhyun é um bom menino e, além de seu namorado, ele é seu melhor amigo. Não acho que ele vá fazer alguma coisa sem avisar a você antes.

Mesmo que seu bico gigante não mostrasse, Joohyun pensou em tudo que poderia ganhar se aquela situação terminasse bem. Ela veria Baekhyun como ele realmente é, tudo se resolveria e as coisas caminhariam por si só finalmente! Não seria de todo um ruim, afinal.

E era exatamente isso que ela queria, um aviso prévio para que ela saísse daquilo com um sorriso, tal qual como entrou.

_Quem eu quero enganar? Quando entrei estava tão confusa quanto agora._

— É bom que ele me avise mesmo. — disse com a convicção que sua mãe estava esperando e, com um olhar de águia, comeu o restinho do bolo em seu prato. Estava tremendamente delicioso, ela até sentiu um tantinho de raiva. — Eu mereço um aviso prévio, o ajudei com tanta coisa…

— Você o ajudou sim, — Taeyeon disse e a menina imaginou que ele logo jogaria as farpas, era assim que funcionavam os conselhos na família Bae. — mas você sabia que haviam mil maneiras de ajudá-lo a lidar com isso, e eu costumava categorizá-las como “ _sensatas_ ”, “ _viáveis_ ”, “ _insensatas_ ”, “ _inviáveis_ ” e “ _ridículas_ ”. Seu namorado conseguiu estender o catálogo criando uma nova, eu chamo de categoria “ _Baekhyun_ ”.

_Ah, a famosa relação das mães com os conselhos amorosos fajutos._

Joohyun não pode deixar de rir de sua mãe por tratar o assunto com a seriedade que ele pedia e mesmo assim não deixar as piadas de lado, — porque a menina Bae não era boba e sabia que a categoria “ _Baekhyun_ ” vinha logo depois da “ _ridícula_ ” — mas ela precisava deixar aquele assunto guardado para depois.

Não era a hora de importunar Baekhyun com perguntas que só o deixaria ainda mais nervoso e confuso. Não era hora de se preocupar em adiantar um assunto que viria de qualquer jeito. Então, Bae Joohyun apenas respirou fundo, desejou boa noite para a mãe que decidira dormir mais cedo, e voltou para seu quarto sentando-se confortavelmente em sua cadeira giratória.

Ajeitou os óculos redondos no rosto e consertou o rabo de cavalo, pensou em tudo o que havia acontecido naquela noite e estalou os dedos.

Era finalmente a hora de terminar aquele capítulo.

* * *

Aquela era a _noite de filme dos caras_ mais difícil que Baekhyun teve que passar. Ele estava animado, claro, finalmente entrar para o time de basquete como um membro titular depois do primeiro ano inteiro como membro reserva era algo enorme, mas depois da pequena conversinha que teve com sua _namorada_ , ele teve que voltar a pensar sobre coisas que já não estavam em sua mente há um tempo.

Mas se ele fosse verdadeiramente honesto saberia que aqueles pensamentos estavam sim em sua mente todos os dias, a todo momento. Não era algo que ele podia evitar.

Portanto, quando chegou em casa e viu o seu melhor amigo no portão como um cachorrinho tentando abri-lo — sem sucesso, obviamente — sentiu aquele mesmo sentimento que estava sentindo por meses. Não era algo bom, ou algo confortável. Era algo que o deixava preocupado e o fazia morder os lábios e a parte interna das bochechas até sangrar. Logo ele teria vários pequenos ferimentos na boca e não poderia mais comer frutas cítricas por dias.

Não era como se Baekhyun tivesse culpa de sentir aquilo. Ele não sabia como controlar e também não havia escolhido ter aqueles sentimentos. Mas a escolha de não contar ao melhor amigo foi dele, Joohyun havia insistido para que ele fosse honesto, mas o menino simplesmente evitou a conversa, evitou tanto que tudo havia se tornado uma grande bola de neve cada vez maior e agarrando tudo pela frente. Não dava para pará-la de uma hora para a outra.

Por isso o loiro ficou completamente preso em pensamentos até o amigo lhe chamar a atenção balançando a mão em frente ao seu rosto.

— Baek, você tá bem? — o Park perguntou o olhando nos olhos e aquilo fez com que o garoto desviasse o olhar já tinha certeza de que Chanyeol poderia notar qualquer tipo de mentira, como um detector.

— Acho que estou nervoso por começar a jogar como titular. — ele respirou fundo. Aquilo não era mentira, ele estava verdadeiramente nervoso, não é como se fosse um mentiroso. _Claro que não, aham. Pffft._

Mas Chanyeol sabia que aquela não era a única preocupação do amigo, ele sabia que Baekhyun só ficava nervoso assim quando sua mente estava cheia de informações não processadas e o Park tinha uma ideia do que estava acontecendo com o melhor amigo, por isso colocou as duas mãos em ambos os ombros do Byun e o olhou bem nos olhos.

— Baek… — era como se conversasse com uma criança, ou um cãozinho. — Me desculpe por ter dançado na frente dos seus colegas de time, devem achar que eu sou um esquisitão.

Baekhyun não fez nada a não ser rir, aquilo não chegava nem perto de ser um problema, aliás, todos do time tiveram um bom tempo rindo com a performance do menino.

— O pessoal do time adorou, Chan. — achou que deveria falar sem rir tanto, mas Chanyeol não pareceu se importar já que sorriu grandão.

— Mas então qual o problema?

— Eu acho que não tem mais milho para pipoca. — o Byun disse parecendo realmente preocupado mesmo sabendo que aquilo nunca convenceria o amigo, os dois se conheciam bem demais e há tempo demais para que desculpas bobas colassem. Ainda assim, ambos sabiam respeitar o espaço um do outro e, quando alguma desculpa esfarrapada era usada, o outro entendia que era hora de deixar o assunto para lá. Pelo menos por um tempo, é claro.

Por isso Chanyeol não disse mais nada, deixou que o amigo corresse até a cozinha para verificar se realmente tinham milho para pipoca o suficiente — Baekhyun descobriu que sim, havia milho! — e pensasse sobre o que tanto o afligia porque foi exatamente o que o Park ficou fazendo enquanto jogava as almofadas em cima do tapete da sala dos Byun.

Não era segredo para ninguém de que Park Chanyeol era gay, mas toda vez que seu melhor amigo agia estranhamente daquele jeito era como se ele voltasse para dentro do armário sendo consumido pela insegurança que o torturava. Completamente cego e ignorante em relação a opinião do melhor amigo para com sua orientação sexual. Ele sabia que seria difícil para qualquer um assimilar a notícia de cara, mas tudo foi tão tranquilo quando ele finalmente deixou seus pais, família e amigos a par de tudo que achava que seu castelo poderia desmoronar a qualquer momento. Mesmo depois de quase um ano.

Baekhyun, por outro lado, não pensava em nada daquilo. Estava preso em pensamentos nas páginas que havia acabado de ler e na promessa que havia feito junto de Joohyun quando tudo começou. Ela não seria capaz de estragar tudo, seria?

_Claro que seria. Era Bae Joohyun, afinal!_

Ele não precisava mais pensar naquilo durante aquela noite, mas definitivamente teria uma conversa com a menina mesmo que só a ideia de tocar no assunto em voz alta o fizesse tremer na base.

— Ei, Chanyeol. — a conversa definitivamente se tornava ainda mais amedrontadora quando se referia ao seu melhor amigo, mas não era algo que Baekhyun poderia controlar já que o Park o olhava com os olhinhos piscando em curiosidade. — o que… o que você acharia se encontrasse por aí alguém escrevendo coisas da sua vida para colocar em alguma história…?

Chanyeol continuou a piscar em curiosidade.

— Eu não entendi nada.

— Presta atenção, cabeção! — ele se aproximou com a tigela de pipoca que havia preparado, e isso significava que ele havia colocado o pacote no micro-ondas e aguardando alguns minutos. — Se alguém estivesse escrevendo sobre você para colocar em algum livro ou história… nessas _coisas_ que as meninas escrevem…

— _Fanfic_?

— Isso. É isso. Não seria esquisito? — ele perguntou ainda inseguro sobre o tipo de pergunta específica que decidiu fazer. Ele não estava duvidando de Joohyun, afinal aquele trecho fora escrito por Yerim, segundo a menina, mas ele tinha medo do que poderia vir em seguida. — Então, o que você faria?

— Primeiro, eu leria algumas porque deve ser hilário! Segundo, eu me acharia muito famoso, só se escreve _fanfic_ de coisa famosa, Baek. — explicou. — Por que você tá perguntando isso?

— Eu não sei, só acho invasivo. Você não pedir permissão de alguém para escrever sobre ela, isso não é errado?

— Não, porque eu tenho certeza de que nada do que tem em fanfic é verdade. — ele disse quando levantou para pegar a tigela de pipoca da mão do Byun que não fazia questão de se sentar até ali. — Uma vez Sooyoung escreveu uma fanfic de um grupo que ela gosta, tenho certeza de que se chama _neo culture_ ou algo parecido. Mas a fanfic era algo louco que envolvia corações partidos e criaturas da escuridão.

— E você não acha errado escrever sobre pessoas assim?

— Não. — respondeu comendo pipoca. Não era tão complicado para Chanyeol resolver assuntos complicados assim e ele se achava algum tipo de gênio, mas para Baekhyun tudo ainda era um conjunto de nós que se atavam e o confundiam ainda mais.

— Como não? — se jogou no sofá enquanto o amigo estava jogado do tapete rodeado de almofadas, parecia muito mais confortável mesmo sendo no chão.

— Porque eu tenho certeza de que os caras adorariam caso lessem aquilo! Eles eram vampiros e bruxos e outras criaturas dentro daquela fanfic, eu super adoraria caso alguém escrevesse sobre mim e me fizesse um fauno, como aquele em As Crônicas de Nárnia.

O garoto parecia extremamente animado com a ideia, mas aquilo não fez Baekhyun ficar mais tranquilo.

— Aquele que foi capturado e torturado pela Feiticeira Branca? — ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Eu não quero _ser_ o Sr. Tumnos — falou de boca cheia. — Eu quero ser um fauno comum. Imagina só ter aquelas pernas de cabrito.

— Você poderia abrir um espacate com aquelas pernas. — Baekhyun provocou fazendo o amigo revirar os olhos. Foi divertido e ele não parou por aí. — Desculpa, Chan, é que você já parece ter uma cabeça de fauno.

— Para a sua informação, fora os chifres e orelhas, os faunos tem a parte superior humana. — o Park cruzou os braços usando toda a sua sabedoria naquela conversa, se ele estivesse usando seus óculos aposentados pareceria muito mais convincente.

— Sinto muito, então você é um fauno de ponta cabeça.

— Muito engraçado, Baekhyun, quero ver você continuar rindo quando eu te apresentar _The Bye-Bye Man_ . — o moreno virou semicerrando os olhos tentando parecer aterrorizante, mas o amigo apenas riu baixinho pensando que _diabos_ de filme seria o daquela noite.

— Esse é o nome do filme que vamos ver hoje? — perguntou, torcendo para que não fosse.

— Sim, e ninguém nunca pode dizer o nome dele em voz alta, senão morre.

— Você acabou de dizer.

— Não, não disse não.

— Disse sim. — Baekhyun riu em solidariedade ao amigo que não respondeu, apenas correu para a cozinha beber um copo d’água.

— Ninguém ouviu, beleza? — ele disse quando voltou, ainda parecendo um tanto preocupado, o loiro prendeu outro risinho para não deixar o amigo ainda mais paranóico. Ele olhava para os lados e tudo como se alguém estivesse observando os dois.

— Okay. Então, voltando ao assunto _fanfic_ , se eu escrever uma fanfic sobre qualquer pessoa, eu posso? — aquele não era o melhor exemplo que Baekhyun poderia usar, mas ainda sim foi o único que lhe apareceu na mente.

— Você quer escrever fanfic? — Chanyeol quase cuspiu a água que havia tomado. Claramente foi uma péssima escolha.

— É um exemplo, Chan.

— Ah! Bom, se for uma figura pública, claro que pode. — então sua feição confiante desmoronou quando passou a pensar de que, na verdade, ele não tinha certeza nenhuma daquilo que estava falando. — Na verdade, eu não sei. Sooyoung não me dá aulas sobre isso, eu só sei o que ela deixa escapar quando fala alto sobre o que lê. E quando ela tem paciência de responder o que eu pergunto.

— Entendi. — o loiro olhou para os lados se perguntando se _realmente_ havia alguém os observando. Yerim poderia estar ali. Ou Joohyun. Agora ele estava paranoico por causa de poucos parágrafos lidos, ele desejou poder desver certas coisas. — E se eu escrever sobre alguém normal. Alguém que não é famoso. Ainda.

— Então eu tenho quase certeza de que você vai precisar pedir permissão. — Chanyeol respondeu voltando a se sentar no tapete e pensou bem sobre aquele assunto, tocou no calcanhar do amigo que virou rapidamente para olhá-lo e mostrou sua feição mais solidária. — Você quer falar mais sobre isso? Porque eu estou ficando preocupado.

— Não, tudo bem.

— Se você quiser escrever fanfics, tudo bem, eu não vou te julgar…

— Eu só tô tentando te atrasar para não vermos esse filme idiota. — ele disse rapidamente. Não era cem por cento mentira, então Chanyeol abriu a boca em completa indignação.

— Eu não acredito que me preocupei e caí no seu papo, nanico! — era inadmissível para ele, portanto ele apenas virou para a TV e pegou o controle, Baekhyun não teria a escolha de pausar o filme naquela noite. O loiro não se importou de verdade, só se sentou no tapete ao lado do Park tentando não pensar nas muitas coisas que rondavam sua mente atropelando qualquer tipo de pensamento coerente.

— Eu tenho certeza de que você caiu, cara de penico.

* * *

Era segunda-feira e o primeiro dia de _Spring Break_ na Califórnia. Na _Haight-Ashbury_ aquele tipo de feriado costumava ser extremamente agitado com todos os universitários e hippies passando seus feriados naquela parte da cidade, mas aquela dia estava bem calmo.

Não era uma segunda-feira normal, obviamente. O céu estava bonito e mesmo que as pessoas romantizassem demais a primavera, as flores realmente pareciam mais coloridas e o ar menos _invernal_. Havia mais pássaros no céu e por consequência mais barulho de pássaros pelas ruas. Barulhos que não eram tão interessantes assim quando se precisa concentração para escrever algumas muitas palavras.

Bae Joohyun não havia pregado um olho sequer na madrugada, todo o seu fim de semana desde a sexta-feira foi direcionado a uma listinha de afazeres que incluía: arrumar o roteiro de Macaron, escrever algumas cenas, dar uma olhada nas tarefas da escola, escrever mais cenas, terminar todas as tarefas da escola e terminar a maldita cena antes do dia que marcara como deadline. Que seria na terça-feira. E ela não tinha arrumado o roteiro, não havia terminado as tarefas escolares e muito menos finalizado o capítulo três. Realmente, a menina Bae não era nada boa com prazos.

Então ela decidiu apenas seguir seu coração e escrever tudo o que estava em sua cabeça, mandou alguns trechos em grupos com outras escritoras que a apoiaram em algumas cenas e vetaram outras, o que ajudou muito já que Joohyun não sabia mais distinguir o que era necessário para a história e o que era apenas abobrinha. Quando suas amigas escritoras pararam de responder todos os seus gritos nos mais diversos grupos ela parou um pouco, esticou as costas e olhou o relógio.

Passavam das quatro da manhã, não era surpresa nenhuma estar sozinha ali naquele horário.

Foi quando a maçaneta da porta se mexeu e a menina não pensou duas vezes antes de colocar o notebook para o lado e se jogar na cama, fingindo estar no mais profundo sono.

— Acha que me engana, _tsc_. — ouviu a mãe falar ao desligar a luzinha do abajur, deixando tudo na mais profunda escuridão. — você não me engana, mocinha.

Quando a mulher saiu do quarto, Joohyun teve certeza de contar até dez para então se mexer e abrir novamente o notebook, não faltava muito para acabar aquela cena, e faltavam apenas duas cenas além daquela para terminar o capítulo. _Okay_ , estava um pouco maior que os regulares, mas ao menos ela conseguira escrever alguma coisa depois de tanto tempo sem postar.

_Benjamin ficou realmente tenso. Mas explodia de alegria. Jogar como titular havia sido seu grande sonho desde que entrara no ensino médio, havia jogado softball no ensino fundamental, mas nunca havia estado em um time que jogasse em torneios! Era grande. Era seu grande sonho. Portanto era óbvio que logo contaria para Chandler que_

Ela parou. _Não seria melhor se Chandler estivesse na quadra ouvindo a notícia com ele? E então os dois se abraçariam naquela cena clichê maravilhosa?_ pensou. O que suas amigas diriam, claro que Yerim só daria uns belos gritos e diria que está maravilhoso. Sooyoung reviraria os olhos e diria o de sempre, “clichê demais”.

_Benjamin ficou realmente tenso. Mas explodia de alegria. Jogar como titular havia sido seu grande sonho desde que entrara no ensino médio, havia jogado softball no ensino fundamental, mas nunca havia estado em um time que jogasse em torneios! Era grande. Era seu grande sonho. E quando seus olhos cruzaram com os de Chandler os dois compartilharam o mesmo sentimento._

_Perfeito!_

Ela continuou escrevendo com afinco, quando acabou a cena com ambos os garotos correndo para casa ela decidiu dormir, suas costas doíam como se ela tivesse envelhecido cinquenta anos e sua visão parecia turva mesmo usando os óculos, mesmo assim só respirou fundo e salvou tudo o que havia escrito. Deitou-se, mesmo com o quarto já claro demais e caiu no sono.

_Que não durou muito, para seu terror._

— Joohyunnie, você poderia ir à Park’ Central Cafe comprar uma torta de morango? — foi acordada às nove e meia por uma senhora muito bonita à porta de seu quarto que parecia não saber quão irracional era aquele pedido. Mas Joohyun sabia muito bem que a mãe estava escondendo um sorrisinho diabólico por trás daquele sorriso bondoso e cansado, mesmo que a mulher tivesse dormido por quatorze horas para aproveitar seus dias de folga.

Sem tem realmente escolha, a menina se levantou com a cara amassada sentindo nas costas o peso de todos os seus pecados. Era difícil se manter equilibrada em duas pernas quando ela sonhara que era um ser evoluído com suas dezenove patas traseiras. Também era difícil se manter lúcida quando havia dormido por menos de três horas.

Planejava dormir o resto do dia quando voltasse, para compensar tudo o que havia escrito ficando acordada a noite toda — as tarefas escolares poderiam esperar um pouco mais, ela era uma aluna excelente, não teria problemas com o conteúdo — e enquanto prendia o cabelo para trás tentando lembrar onde estavam seus óculos, ela bolava uma estratégia para evitar possíveis conhecidos no caminho até a confeitaria.

Desistiu de prender os cabelos e de colocar os óculos, as pessoas jamais a reconheceriam. Era como finalmente sair com sua roupa de super herói.

Mas quando chegou à Park’s Central Cafe a pequena Bae ficou um tanto decepcionada — e envergonhada, claro, muito envergonhada — primeiro por estar usando um pijama um tanto chamativo no meio de tantas pessoas. Segundo por não ter passado um pente dos cabelos no meio de tantas pessoas. Terceiro, ela realmente não esperava ter tantas pessoas ali naquele dia.

Logo que entrou deu logo que cara com muitas pessoas, caras novas e algumas poucas conhecidas o que a fez encolher os ombros, baixar os olhos e correr até o balcão-vitrine onde ficavam as tortas e bolos, seu plano era simples e bem elaborado. Comprar a torta e vazar dali o mais rápido possível.

— Oi, Bae, que dia lindo, não acha? — uma voz conhecida e ao mesmo tempo estranha chegou aos ouvidos da menina, era Sooyoung que _bizarramente_ mantinha um sorriso simpático no rosto que parecia espremer suas bochechas. — Eu tenho que ser simpática com clientes e… ih, que blusa ridícula é essa?

— Não implica com a minha blusinha, não. — respondeu na defensiva, devolvendo um sorriso superior. Joohyun não gostava tanto quando as pessoas a julgavam por andar por aí usando roupinhas com estampas fofas. Principalmente quando se tratava de Pinkie Pie, sua pônei favorita do mundo inteiro! É claro que Park Sooyoung não deu a mínima, apenas segurou o riso e sorriu ainda mais. — Eu tô achando esse bom-humor muito suspeito, Sooyoung.

— Suspeito? Por quê? Eu só estou feliz a ponto de querer explodir esse lugar. — ela jogou no ar e Joohyun vasculhou em sua mente o que poderia ter acontecido para que a amiga estivesse elétrica naquele dia. Era o começo do recesso de primavera, todos deveriam estar felizes de um jeito bom e não _do jeito Joy_.

— Deixa eu adivinhar, você não gosta da primavera. — a menina arriscou na cara e na coragem, mas não tinha a mesma disposição de Yerim para comprar briga, então parou quando viu a morena revirar os olhos.

— Eu adoro, adoro passar a primavera atrás desse balcão. — respondeu com um sorriso ainda mais forçado do que o de antes. A menina Bae não seria idiota a ponto de provocá-la ainda mais, o dia já fez o suficiente. Portanto ela se contentou em namorar os bolos e tortas naquela vitrine decorada, eram tão lindos que ela poderia comer todos de uma só vez. Mas mesmo com todos aqueles doces de ótima aparência, havia um probleminha que não afetaria apenas o seu plano de ser extremamente rápida com aquela compra, mas também o seu humor.

— Eu não estou vendo as tortas de morango nesse balcão, Sooyoung. — disse, tentando não entrar em desespero. — Onde estão as tortas de morango?

— Eu sei lá, devem estar no forno ainda, são nove e meia. — a menina respondeu sem se preocupar mais com a boa conduta para com os clientes e não foi o jeito ácido da amiga que a irritou. — Hm, não deve demorar tanto, talvez uns… quarenta minutos.

— Quarenta? — ela sorriu, escondendo toda a frustração que estava sentindo e falhando miseravelmente. Sooyoung havia obviamente notado seu estado lamentável já que sorria como a boa torturadora que era, mas felizmente não abriu sua boquinha cheia de veneno para dizer nada.

A Bae olhou os outros bolos — que não eram de morango — e ficou tentava a escolher qualquer um para poder ir para casa logo, mas ela sabia a relação que sua mãe tinha com os bolos de morango. Sua folga não seria realmente uma folga sem o sabor do morango. E meio que Joohyun queria muito a torta, eram dois motivos bastante válidos para esperar durante… quarenta minutos.

— Eu acho que vou esperar, então… — ela nem pode terminar a frase direito, o sininho da porta de entrada tocou outra vez e Chanyeol entrou na loja carregando sua mochila que mais parecia um paraquedas.

— Finalmente! Bom dia, está atrasado, mané. — Sooyoung cumprimentou o irmão gêmeo com seu melhor e mais sincero sorriso.

— Você dormiu na casa do Baek ontem também? — Joohyun perguntou, geralmente a _noite de filmes dos caras_ acabavam aos sábados de manhã, Baekhyun não havia mencionado nada sobre continuar até segunda-feira. E nem podia, a menina ficou tão absorta com sua lista de afazeres que havia se privado até das mensagens diárias entre os membros do grupinho. Yerim provavelmente estaria surtada.

— A mãe dele esteve em outra vigília, sabe... dessa vez o Baek escolheu o filme e acho que foi pra se vingar de mim porque eu falei mal de animação. — o garoto Park parecia bem determinado a ignorar a irmã gêmea, a cada palavra dita a Joohyun ele dava um micro passinho para longe da vitrine tentando não fazer contato visual. Sooyoung era como um monstro ali no estabelecimento. Mas Chanyeol sabia que teria que olhar para ela de qualquer forma, mesmo que ela pudesse arrancar de sua mente todos os seus pensamentos. — Hm, eu vou tomar um café e você pode ter sua hora de descanso.

— Mal posso esperar. — Sooyoung murmurou tentando parecendo totalmente exausta, mesmo que tenha sido uma atuação bem fajuta. Joohyun finalmente entendeu o motivo do mal humor ao quadrado naquela manhã. — Você quer café também, Bae? — ela disse, fazendo com que os dois ali por perto a encarassem com receio e surpresa. Não era do feitio de Joy oferecer coisas amigavelmente. — Quê? Não posso oferecer?

_Chanyeol não parecia tão à vontade assim, eu não tinha a mínima ideia, claro._

— Ah, nem precisa. — ela riu sozinha olhando para o chão enquanto o rosto do garoto ficava cada vez mais tenso. — Eu só vou ficar aqui por mais meia hora. Não comi nada, mas nem é como se eu quisesse café.

— Você é uma pessoa horrível, Bae Joohyun. — foi tudo o que o garoto Park disse antes de abraçá-la pelo ombro, puxando-a até os fundos da loja onde havia um corredorzinho que a menina conhecia bem. Aquele corredor os levava à residência dos Park, mais especificamente a uma cozinha aconchegante com cheirinho de lar. — Pode ficar à vontade, vou pegar seu troféu de campeã da chantagem emocional.

Ela revirou os olhos puxando uma cadeira para se sentar enquanto o amigo preparava sua mágica.

_Eu não tinha culpa alguma se o café do meu melhor amigo era simplesmente o melhor café já feito. E como uma amante de cafeína eu sabia muito bem como apreciar um bom café, Chanyeol era o melhor barista que eu conhecia. E o único também. Mas o fato era que o Park não podia jogar a culpa nos outros quando ele mesmo era bom do que fazia._

— Como se eu, _euzinha_ , fosse capaz de chantagear alguém. — ela cruzou os braços mantendo seu sorriso travesso, era bom esquecer um pouco as frustrações relacionadas à escrita e apenas relaxar. — Sou uma princesa.

— Tudo bem, então eu não acho que você precisa de café. — o grandalhão ameaçou com um sorrisinho nascendo na beira de seus lábios.

— Você não vai conseguir me driblar, _sir_ , _eu_ sou a campeã de chantagem emocional.

Ela viu o amigo colocar a água para ferver e mexer em todos os utensílios necessários para seu melhor café ser feito. Na verdade, todos os cafés que Park Chanyeol fazia eram os melhores, e mesmo que fosse demais pedir, ela pensou se o amigo faria os desenhos com leite cremoso. A menina Bae era muito otimista, principalmente em feriados quando caíam nas segundas-feiras.

— Baek me contou que você sabe sobre _aquilo_. — Chanyeol sussurrou enquanto mexia em potes e mais potes, provavelmente procurando o pó do café. Foi um sussurro tão misterioso que absolutamente tudo se passou pela cabeça da menina que gelou da cabeça aos pés. Eram tantas dúvidas, tantas perguntas sem respostas. Será que Baekhyun havia mencionado algo sobre o trecho que leu? Será que ele desconfiava dela? Será que Chanyeol também desconfiava? Será que os dois a odiavam em segredo? Joohyun não sabia a resposta para nenhuma daquelas perguntas, não sabia qual seria a resposta para uma simples soma de uma mais um devido ao nervosismo. Aquilo era preocupante. Ela se sentiu completamente exposta.

— Ah, _aquilo_ . Ele disse o quê? O que ele disse _exatamente_? — ela não conseguiu conter a exaltação, ficou realmente tentada a pular no pescoço do Park em busca de mais informações.

— Calma, não foi nada sobre a intimidade de vocês dois, sua _safada_ . — lançou um sorrisinho esquisito que fez o rosto da Bae pegar fogo. _Chanyeol é um péssimo amigo, anotem._ — Eu estava falando do meu incidente... na quadra.

— Ah sim, o incidente! Hilário. — soltou um risinho frouxo sentindo o peso de suas costas ser aliviado um pouco. Por poucos e torturantes segundos ela imaginou que tudo que havia combinado com Baekhyun havia sido jogado para o alto. Ela não hesitaria em tirar satisfações com ele caso acontecesse, mesmo que sentisse cada centímetro de seu corpo tremer de nervoso só de pensar do assunto.

O cheirinho de café preencheu a cozinha e aquilo de certa forma acalmou a pequena _ficwriter_ ; sua barriga roncava feito louca e, com aquela pequena confusão, ela havia perdido a noção do tempo. Não sabia mais quando as tortas ficariam prontas. Mas então Chanyeol se aproximou com duas xícaras de café — e com desenhos de leite cremoso! — junto com um potinho com biscoitos.

Joohyun parou em pouco enquanto via o vapor por cima da xícara exalando aquele cheiro que sempre a deixava mais calma; ela se sentia mal por sempre pensar em Macaron quando estava ao lado de Chanyeol ou Baekhyun, sabia que aquilo havia tomado conta de sua vida de um jeito que ela não deveria ter permitido. Mas nem sempre foi assim.

_Havia se tornado mais frequente depois que Baekhyun desabou e me contou coisas que jamais havia dito em voz alta. E de repente, lá estava eu, tomando café com um dos meus melhores amigos, enquanto imaginava um universo fictício onde ele beijava meu suposto namorado._

— Uh, eu amo muito o seu café, já te falei isso? — ela exclamou, jogando para o ar todos aqueles pensamentos inoportunos apenas para aproveitar aquele momento. Chanyeol abriu um sorriso grandioso e feliz, logo substituindo para uma expressão orgulhosa e egocêntrica extremamente forçada, o que arrancou algumas gargalhadas dos dois logo depois.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Isso, minha cara, não é um simples café. É arte. — disse cheio de pompa e Joohyun se deu o trabalho de erguer um braço para dar-lhe um peteleco na testa. E logo depois pegou um dos biscoitos. Tinha certeza de que eram os famigerados biscoitos dos gêmeos Park, estavam deliciosos. Benditos fossem seus amigos que sabiam cozinhar como anjos enquanto ela não fritava um ovo sem deixar grudar na frigideira.

— Me fala, qual filme vocês viram ontem? Disse que Baek queria vingança. — ela perguntou sem deixar de pensar um tantinho em Macaron. _Seria errado demais pensar em um capítulo com Chandler e Benjamin juntinhos vendo um filme de terror?_ Pelas teorias de Bae Joohyun, ela não estava preparada para viver em harmonia com a sociedade. Principalmente se a sociedade incluísse Baekhyun e Chanyeol.

— Não me lembra disso não! Eu fico com medo só de lembrar, aquela musiquinha da morte ainda está na minha cabeça. — ele fingiu arrepios exagerados e a menina logo pensou em qual filme poderia ser. Era uma animação, óbvio. Ela tinha quase certeza de qual. Baekhyun era obcecado por animações, e as do Tim Burton estavam no topo de sua lista de preferência.

— Vocês viram “ _a noiva cadáver_ ”? — quis confirmar só para não rir do amigo em vão, mas assim que o menino confirmou com um aceno de cabeça ela quase gritou. — Você ficou assustado com a musiquinha? Como conseguiu essa proeza, Chanyeol?

— Joohyun, são esqueletos cantando que todo mundo vai morrer! Eu tive pesadelos onde eu era torturado por um grupo de esqueletos malandros. Eles brincavam com meus órgãos e pulavam corda usando minhas tripas, e eu assistia tudo! Quando Baekhyun me acordou hoje cedo eu tremia tanto que a mãe dele pensou que eu estava sendo possuído. — disse naquela indignação de sempre, Joohyun já estava acostumada. Ela queria perguntar por que os meninos não mudavam o gênero dos filmes que viam sempre, não faria mal nenhum ver uma animação da Pixar ou um filminho de comédia romântica água com açúcar. Ao menos no fim da noite nenhum deles estaria tremendo de medo tendo pesadelos.

— Nossa. A mãe do Baek não estava numa vigília?

— Estava, mas quando voltou deu uma bronca na gente por vermos filmes de terror. Disse que, se somos _fracotes_ a ponto de ter pesadelos, seria melhor ver desenho animado. — Chanyeol tomou mais um gole do café lembrando das cenas horripilantes do filme que precisou ver. Balançou a cabeça como se aquilo espantasse aqueles pensamentos e desejou nunca mais ver um filme de terror na vida, mas sabia que não seria possível. — Então ela riu porque, de certa forma, estávamos vendo desenho.

— Eu concordo com ela, vocês sempre veem filmes de terror e sempre cagam de medo. — Joohyun alfinetou e viu o amigo colocar a mão no peito, completamente indignado.

— Eu faço isso pela cultura! — retrucou, mas sabia que deveria ouvir aqueles conselhos. Ainda conseguia ouvir os gritos na sua mente. — Mas nós já combinamos, na próxima _noite de filmes_ vamos ver Bob Esponja.

— Ótima escolha, vocês podem ver o filme e cantar aquela musiquinha “ _já somos homens_ ”, tenho certeza de que não vai te fazer ter pesadelos. — a menina disse totalmente empolgada, mas Chanyeol só bebeu mais café e comeu mais biscoitos. Discutir com o Park não era tão divertido quanto Baekhyun fazia parecer, aqueles dois tinham assunto sobre tudo e mesmo que Joohyun o conhecesse muito bem, não era como se alguém pudesse ser mais próximo dele do que Baekhyun. — Hm. Baek ficou em casa?

— Aham. Ele estava de saída, na verdade. Pra igreja, sabe. — bebericou o café e Joohyun acabou fazendo o mesmo. Era estranho que Baekhyun esteja indo para a igreja em uma segunda-feira, mas ninguém ali questionaria. — Ele me chamou pra ir também, mas como eu tinha que vir pra cafeteria eu não pude ir. Na verdade, eu não queria ir também, mas é detalhe. Ele parecia _beeeem_ nervoso e desconfortável.

— É, ele fica desconfortável. — a menina respondeu lembrando do dia em que ficou sabendo tantas coisas sobre o melhor amigo que mal conseguiu falar por alguns minutos, foi um dia doloroso, mas necessário. E ela ficou extremamente feliz por fazer parte daquilo. Por isso eles haviam começado a namorar, afinal.

— Sabe, eu estive pensando se Baek não vai à igreja só por obrigação. — Chanyeol falou, aquele não era um assunto sempre abordado pelos dois, mas Joohyun concordava com aquele ponto do amigo. Concordava porque sabia que o amigo estava certo. Mas ela não poderia dizer nada sobre aquilo.

— Acho que não, a mãe dele não o obriga a ir. — sorriu olhando o restinho de café com leite na xícara bonita se perguntando por quanto tempo estava ali. Talvez as tortas já tenham ficado prontas.

— Mesmo assim, mães têm exigências mudas às vezes. Elas podem negar, mas você sabe que elas realmente querem que você faça algo. — explicou, a menina pensou um pouco no assunto e até que fazia sentido.

— Faz sentido, até. Será que a exigência muda da mãe do Baek é que ele frequente a igreja dela?

— Não sei. — Chanyeol encarou o nada por um instante pensando realmente sobre aquilo. Talvez o filme da cera o tenha afetado de formas inimagináveis. — Assim, a exigência muda da minha mãe é que eu veja vídeos sobre _LGBTs_ no YouTube com ela. Mas especificamente dicas de prazer anal e pompoarismo. É extremamente constrangedor!

— Meu deus, Chanyeol! — a menina Bae quase cuspiu o café na cara do amigo, não estava esperando _mesmo_ por aquilo. Era muita informação. _Muita!_ Ela não precisava daquele nível de sabedoria, não queria precisar. — Eu tenho tantas perguntas, mas a primeira é: _por quê?!_

— Ela acha que eu demorei demais para contar que sou gay. — ele encolheu os ombros olhando a xícara como se esperasse que o café surgisse do além. — Minha mãe é uma figura, você não tem noção do quão paranoica ela é com isso.

— Pensa pelo lado bom, ao menos ela se preocupa. — mesmo agindo seriamente, Joohyun teve que se segurar bastante para não rir e cuspir todo o restinho de café que havia ali. Pegou um dos últimos biscoitos do pote e tentou se concentrar nele. — Eu estou rindo como todo respeito. Seu pai também tem alguma exigência muda?

— Não tão mudas. Na verdade, os pais são diferentes porque eles não têm aquela chantagem emocional das mães, pelo menos não o meu pai. — ele explicou, Joohyun não fazia ideia do que era conviver com um _pai_ , porque ela _literalmente_ não tinha nenhum. Mesmo que, obviamente, tenha tido um doador para que ela pudesse existir. — No caso do _meu pai_ , quando eu contei pra ele que curto caras, ele gritou. — a menina prendeu a respiração. Não era sempre que Chanyeol falava do dia em que saiu do armário, mas com aquele relato ela ficou um tanto preocupada.

O pai dos gêmeos Park era um cara alto, com os braços tatuados e que, apesar de ter uma pança um tanto desproporcional, parecia muito um daqueles velhos motoqueiros malandros. Isso até abrir o sorriso, a partir daí ele se tornava um simpático boleiro que fazia doces maravilhosos.

— Não faça essa cara. — o menino deu um tapinha no ombro da Bae. — ele _literalmente_ gritou. Foi tipo, um berro.

— E o que foi que ele disse?

— Não, você não entendeu. Ele berrou. Só isso. Um berro bem alto, tipo “ _uaaaaa”._ — completou com um sorriso vago ao lembrar do quão louco foi aquele dia. — Então teve todo aquele momento que ele me contou que é _bissexual_ , isso você já sabe. Mas tem mais. Ele me contou _certas experiências_...

— Eu não sei se quero saber dessas tais _experiências._ — a Bae o interrompeu antes que o garoto acabasse expondo demais a vida do amável senhor que fazia as tortas que ela estava prestes a comprar. Ela não queria pensar que aquele senhor pudesse ter feito mais coisas do que andar de mãos dadas com outras pessoas, mas como seus dois amigos foram concebidos pelo modo tradicional, ela bem sabia que aquele senhorzinho simpático havia _futricado_ algumas muitas vezes.

Ela olhou para a xícara vazia se perguntando o quão rápido o tempo teria passado com aquela conversa; ergueu o olhar para ver o reloginho que ela sabia que existia ao lado da geladeira acinzentada. Tinha a forma de um gatinho preto e ficava balançando o rabo de um lado para o outro contando os segundos, como um pêndulo. _Bem retrôzinho_. Levou uns segundos até que ela parasse de acompanhar o movimento hipnotizante do rabo do gato para finalmente olhar o que interessava de verdade. Ela não fazia ideia se aquele relógio estava funcionando direito, mas quase teve uma parada cardíaca ao notar que já passava das onze horas. — Chanyeol, minha torta!

* * *

O feriado estava sendo maravilhoso em algumas partes da Califórnia e Joohyun poderia jurar que para ela seria maravilhoso também. Logo na manhã de terça-feira, após escrever a madrugada inteira, conseguiu postar o capítulo três de Macaron e ter uma discussão perfeitamente saudável com Yerim no _Twitter_ antes de cair no sono. Mesmo que seus hábitos estragassem todo o seu relógio biológico, ela se sentia realizada quando dormia por volta das sete da manhã. Talvez chorasse internamente por saber que sofreria quando as aulas retornassem, mas era apenas um detalhe.

Um detalhe como um barulho do canto dos pássaros que importunavam seu sono durante a tarde, e que ficava cada vez mais alto. Tão alto quanto uma discussão fervorosa. Tão alto quanto o som da campainha tocando e tão alto quanto sua mãe batendo na porta de seu quarto avisando que Baekhyun e Yerim estavam ali.

Resmungou puxando os óculos redondos e colocando sobre o nariz.

Sem escolha, ela caminhou até a sala sem vergonha alguma de sua calça estampada com vários pequenos arco-íris, ou de sua blusinha de gatinho toda amassada, ou de seus cabelos bagunçados como se houvesse presenciado um furacão. Estava muito cansada e um tanto mal-humorada para se importar.

E mesmo que ainda estivesse sendo puxada de volta para sua cama por alguma força magnética, ela conseguiu ouvir os cochichos daqueles dois fuxiqueiros. E Joohyun amava ouvir o papinho dos outros.

— Não é coisa da minha cabeça, Yerim! Eu vi o meu nome naquele negócio e você me chamou de mandão, chato e outras coisas. — Baekhyun parecia confuso e gradualmente irritado, mas a pequena Yerim parecia completamente tranquila ao lado do loiro.

— Pare de cansar a minha beleza, Byun Baekhyun, você nem usa _twitter_ , pra começo de conversa, e eu disse _chato e um pé no saco mandão_. — murmurou de volta e Joohyun a viu morder os lábios. A Kim já não lhe parecia mais tão tranquila.

A garganta da menina Bae falhou um pouco, se aquela conversa tinha a ver com o twitter de Yerim, ela poderia descobrir em dois cliques, mas não era preciso, aqueles dois pareciam empenhados em discutir aquele assunto sem nem desejar uma boa tarde para a anfitriã.

— Eu só quero saber por que raios você citou o meu nome em uma de suas postagens pornográficas! — Joohyun ouviu Baekhyun falar. Falar. Não sussurrar. E não apenas Joohyun ouviu, como Taeyeon também.

— Uh, postagens pornográficas? — a mulher sorriu enquanto fazia seu caminho de volta para a cozinha com um sorriso ameno. Todos os adolescentes ali presentes pareciam ter parado de respirar.

Especialmente Joohyun.

Ela lembrava muito bem do que havia acontecido naquela manhã. Yerim havia falado de Macaron e sobre o quando Benjamin era chato, e a escritora concordava, seu personagem era um tantinho irritante, mas sabia que ele melhoraria no decorrer da estória. E então Yerim havia digitado _Baekhyun_ ao invés de _Benjamin_. Era só o que faltava.

— Postagens? Postagens pornográficas, Baekhyun? — Yerim disse parecendo totalmente ofendida. Mas também tentava disfarçar a pouca vergonha na cara ao defender o seu feed no twitter. — Você está maluco, doidinho de pedra!

— Tinha o meu nome naquela postagem...

— A gente chama de _tweet_ , Baek. — Joohyun explicou, se aproximando do garoto com um sorriso solidário mesmo que ele não estivesse lhe dando atenção alguma.

— Eu errei o nome, tá bom? Não dá pra editar os _tweets_ ! — a loirinha se explicou, voltando a parecer totalmente segura de si. — Se você não fosse tão... _você_ , era só ter visto que no tweet seguinte eu falei _Benjamin_ , com um asterisco em cima.

_Benjamin. Minhas suspeitas estavam certíssimas e eu nem podia ficar feliz por ser uma ótima detetive. Estavam falando de Macaron bem na minha fuça!_

— Você confundiu meu nome com _Benjamin?_ — ele perguntou, parecendo confuso e absolutamente perdido.

— Foi o corretor.

— Nem são nomes parecidos! — foi aí que Joohyun descobriu o que estava acontecendo. Baekhyun parecia mais calmo, mas o olhar acusador era evidente. Ele pensava que Yerim havia escrito aquele trecho, ele pensava que a amiga andava escrevendo coisas _pornográficas_ e agora parecia desconfiar que eram a seu respeito!

— É que são personagens de _Doofer!_ E começa tudo com _B_ , Baekhyun, se toca. — a loira deu de ombros como se a discussão estivesse encerrada, Joohyun até soltou o ar em alívio, mas sabia que tudo poderia piorar a partir do momento em que sua mãe abriu um sorriso.

— Ah! Vocês estão falando da _fanfic_ da Joohyunie? Adoro. — Taeyeon apoiou o queixo nas mãos, interessadíssima no assunto daquelas crianças, ela não fazia ideia da gravidade da situação e continuou olhando cada um dos adolescentes com um sorrisinho meigo de mãe.

Mesmo que a mãe não soubesse o quão grave era aquilo, a filha sabia, e sabia muito bem. Teve mais certeza ainda quando Baekhyun deu um sorrisinho soprado, olhando para o chão de um jeito estranho e apertando a sacola de plástico que tinha entre os dedos. A menina Bae imaginou se ele havia trago pedras para jogar nela, mas não seria hora de fazer piadinhas quando ela tremia de nervoso.

— _Fanfic_? Da Joohyun? — ele ergueu a cabeça para encarar a menina por uns segundinhos antes de voltar a olhar para o tapete. — Foi aleatório a escolha do Chandler como personagem também, ou...?

Joohyun sorriu, mas sua cabeça queimava em labaredas de fogo. Baekhyun estava a julgando, com toda certeza, em seu olhar não havia o ódio, mas era apenas questão de tempo até ela ser apenas uma menina qualquer para o melhor amigo. Melhor amor _e namorado_.

— Ah... você sabe, eu gosto muito de _Doofer_ , mesmo que você ache idiota. E tem esses dois personagens que é o OTP de quase todo o fandom. — ela explicou mantendo o sorrisinho nervoso no rosto só para tentar disfarçar sua quase parada cardíaca. Seu estômago doía, mas ela fingiu que era apenas fome.

— Entendo... — o silêncio que se seguiu foi quase palpável, só se podia ouvir o som de Taeyeon mastigando alguns morangos da torta que havia sobrado do dia anterior enquanto bebericava um cafezinho simples que ela mesma havia preparado. Cheio de açúcar, só para constar. E mesmo que ela tenha desencadeado toda aquela confusão, ela não sabia o que estava errado ali até ligar um mais um. O olhar preocupado de sua filha também era uma ótima dica. O silêncio de Yerim também.

— Baek, meu amor, Joohyun me disse que você entrou para time de basquete, isso é maravilhoso! — a mulher falou, rasgando o silêncio com seu garfinho de sobremesa que usava para espetar os morangos e mergulhá-los no creme da torta. Baekhyun parou e piscou tentando se situar, mas o sorriso acabou brotando em seu rosto de qualquer forma, aquele sempre seria o melhor assunto para fazê-lo ficar animado. — Lembro que na minha época as jogadoras de vôlei não podiam ter menos que um e sessenta e cinco...

— Mãe, você é asmática. Nunca jogou vôlei.

— Eu nunca disse que joguei. — a mulher deu de ombros e mesmo que sua tentativa de melhorar o clima naquele lugar fosse válida, não havia funcionado por tanto tempo. Joohyun ainda sentia o olhar de Baekhyun pousar sobre si com amargura. Ele estava jogando baixo.

— Joohyunie. — Baekhyun falou tão devagarzinho e tão doce que a menina se sentiu em seu inferno particular, onde ouviria todos os dias o garoto suplicar por misericórdia com aquela voz pesada, mesmo que ela fosse um monstro que destruísse todos os seus sentimentos. — Você pode pintar o meu cabelo? Eu comprei umas tintas, não confio no Chanyeol para isso. — ele completou e a garota pensou não ter escutado direito, mas como já estava em uma enrascada daquelas, seguiu o baile como sempre. Com dignidade. Dignidade nenhuma.

— Claro que posso! — respondeu, despreocupadíssima recebendo olhares ansiosos tanto da mãe quanto da amiga. — Hm... você quer pintar de que cor?

— Vermelho. — ele falou, tranquilamente piscando uma ou duas vezes. Joohyun estremeceu de levinho, mas ninguém precisava saber, então ela sorriu. Ainda sentia uma tensão que parecia furar todos os seus poros, mas seria tranquilo lidar com aquilo.

— Ah, você ama me imitar, Byun Baekhyun! — Yerim berrou tomando o posto de irritadiça do lugar. — Eu vou pintar o meu cabelo de vermelho também!

— Se for pintar aqui, não suje o tapetinho do banheiro. — Taeyeon cortou o drama da pequena Kim e a meninas Bae chegou bem pertinho do Byun para pegar a sacola. Suas mãos suavam como loucas.

Mesmo estando só de pijama, Joohyun decidiu que aquilo era o melhor a se fazer. Eles poderiam conversar durante o processo, mas Baekhyun nunca poderia odiá-la caso ela deixasse seu cabelo um _babado_! Logo, aquela era a opção mais viável para o pleno relacionamento de todos os envolvidos. Foi com um tantinho de alegria que levou as tinhas até o banheiro de seu quarto, buscando os potinhos que sua mãe costumava usar para colorir os cabelos e deu de cara com Baekhyun bem ao pé da porta, com um sorriso tão sofrido quanto o dela.

— Joohyunie. — ele falou, tão sério que a menina quis apenas se jogar no chão e aguardar a morte. — Eu nem sei como te perguntar isso sem parecer um idiota.

— Perguntar? Perguntar o quê? — ela tirou os óculos e correu até o quarto para colocá-los na mesinha de cabeceira, estavam manchados. E, se ela chorasse, ao menos não os mancharia ainda mais.

— Eu estive pensando... — ele respirou fundo, bem devagar. — Por que você... por que você não cumpriu a nossa promessa? — o garoto puxou a mão de Joohyun que tentou de tudo para não desabar ali mesmo. Ela havia falhado, não havia resistido. Lhe faltava ódio, era óbvio. — Você... você ainda lembra da nossa promessa, não lembra? — ela lembrava, sim. Lembrava a ponto de se sentir sufocada. E ela nunca pensou que se sentiria daquele jeito em uma conversa com Baekhyun.

* * *

_Lágrimas. Por todo meu rosto. Parece bobagem, mas tudo volta como numa montanha russa sem aviso. E seria tão melhor sem uma plateia me olhando._

_— Ai, ela tá chorando. — Sooyoung zomba, cutuca minha bochecha e eu fecho o notebook tentando não me sentir patética. — Que chorona, meu pai._

_— Shhh. Não chora neném. — Yerim diz, com um biquinho nos lábios e me abraça._

_É tosco, completamente, mas tudo volta em uma rapidez que eu novamente me sinto sufocada, sufocada como naqueles dias em que eu me sentia carregando toda a angústia do mundo nas costas._

_Mas aqueles dias passaram, e o que me resta é tentar fazer arte dos momentos ruins. Transformar tudo o que nos fez triste em magia. Ou simplesmente terminar tudo antes que eu tenha um piripaque dos grandes._

_— Terminou mais um? — Sooyoung pergunta, sem a costumeira acusação no olhar, o que é um alívio._

_Faço que não, suspirando pelo prazo que chegava mais perto a cada dia. Ainda tem muito chão pela frente._   
  



	4. 3. Bloqueio Criativo

3\. Bloqueio Criativo

**irene @swagirene . 17 abr 17**

_sei que prometi um capítulo novo de Macaron pra semana que vem, mas eu real não vou conseguir_

**irene @swagirene . 17 abr 17**

_eu tentei muito escrever algo hoje, mas parece que é o famigerado bloqueio criativo k_

**irene @swagirene . 17 abr 17**

_peço desculpas por esse vacilo e por um próximo que eu tenho quase certeza que não vai demorar nada_

**irene @swagirene . 17 abr 17**

_eu fico pensando se eu deveria tomar alguma decisão no estado que me encontro, mas acho que seria precipitado_

**irene @swagirene . 17 abr 17**

_eu não vou mais tentar escrever, pelo menos por um tempo, me forçar não vai ajudar em nada_

**irene @swagirene . 8 mai 17**

_meu deus, deu vontade de escrever e agora_

**YERI @justbeyeri . 8 mai 17** em resposta a **@swagirene**

_e agora você ESCREVE_

**ben poole @booyah . 17 abr 17** em resposta a **@swagirene**

_aaaaa não se preocupe, você precisa de um tempo pra descansar bb seja fisicamente ou psicologicamente_

**ben poole @booyah . 17 abr 17** em resposta a **@swagirene**

_espero que você fique bem, okay?_

**ben poole @booyah . 17 abr 17** em resposta a **@swagirene**

_e se quiser alguém pra conversar, saiba que eu estou sempre aqui, pode me chamar sempre_

**irene @swagirene . 17 abr 17** em resposta a **@booyah**

_meu deus eu acho que te amo demais_

* * *

Nem todos os dias eram como aquelas sextas-feiras que pareciam ótimas e cheirosas e terminavam em caos. Às vezes era tudo apenas ótimo e cheiroso. Nada de conversas tensas com silêncio quase palpável ou questionamentos jogados no ar como poeira de carvão.

Mas com certeza também havia dias que eram como aquela terça-feira, cujo caos parecia reinar do começo ao fim.

Dias como aquele, para Joohyun, geralmente envolviam Baekhyun de uma maneira ou outra. Ela lembrava perfeitamente de todos eles, eram dias turbulentos em que ela queria entrar na cabeça do melhor amigo e desvendar todos os seus questionamentos e frustrações. Mas como poderia pensar em fazer isso? Nem mesmo os seus próprios questionamentos eram sanados por si só.

— Joohyun, o que você tanto escreve? — Baekhyun perguntou com um sorriso ao entrar no quarto da garota e vê-la arrancar páginas e mais páginas dos cadernos de química e física, todas preenchidas totalmente com a caligrafia miúda e garranchosa, bem característica da Bae.

— Ah... — como explicar que todas aquelas folhas continham uma belíssima _fanfiction_ de um grupo coreano que Baekhyun não fazia nem ideia da existência?

— É sério, você, Yerim e Sooyoung parecem fissuradas nisso, até mesmo Chanyeol sabe do que se trata, só eu que sou deixado de lado, você não tem pena de mim? — disse com um biquinho que convencia praticamente todo mundo, naquela época os dois amigos não namoravam e nem pensavam na possibilidade daquele evento acontecer, o máximo que o Byun poderia fazer para persuadir a amiga era bancar o bolo e apelar.

— Seulgi não sabe bem o que são _fanfics_ e nem por isso reclama fazendo esse bico feioso. — ela então apertou o lábio inferior do garoto fazendo com que ele recuasse de imediato com uma careta desgostosa. Mas ele sabia que tinha conseguido o que queria.

— _Fanfic_ , hum... o que quer dizer? — Joohyun suspirou e revirou os olhos, não tinha mais para onde fugir.

— _Ficção de fã_ , Baekhyun. — ela murmurou, dobrando cuidadosamente e arrumando todas as páginas escritas em uma pasta exclusiva para suas ideias; ela teria que digitar toda “ _sobre enganos entre pastéis de frango e queijo_ ” e mandá-la para Sooyoung fazer sua betagem divina, junto de uma leitura crítica involuntária, e tudo isso a tempo de postar antes do fim do prazo do concurso. Concursos envolvendo fanfictions eram quase rotina para a menina, ainda mais naquela época outono-inverno em que os temas mais _fluffys_ poderiam variar entre _Halloween_ até o Natal. _Melhor época que aquela, só mesmo o Valentine’s Day!_

— Eu posso ler? — pediu com um sorrisinho inocente que fez a menina engasgar, não que ela tivesse realmente motivos para não deixar Baekhyun ler suas coisinhas, mas era sempre difícil mostrar qualquer uma de suas obras para amigos próximos. Não era a mesma coisa com Sooyoung ou Yerim porque Joohyun também poderia ler qualquer uma de suas estórias, era só procurar pelo user das amigas na barra de buscas do site de hospedagem. Mas Baekhyun não. Baekhyun era diferente. Ela não se sentiria nada confortável se os dois garotos do grupo lessem suas histórias. Tinha dúvidas se ficaria tão nervosa caso Seulgi pedisse para ler algo, mas ainda sim seria uma situação diferente.

— Não é nada de mais. — respondeu depois de um tempinho, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. Joohyun nunca escrevia mais do que beijos, ao contrário de Yerim que adorava adicionar aquele _lemon_ básico em suas _shortfics_ e sempre estava por aí postando _porn with plot_ como ela mesma designava quando escrevia algo de tempos em tempos, mesmo assim se sentia extremamente tímida e constrangida. Descrever um beijo era difícil como o diabo, ela não suportaria piadinhas vindas de Baekhyun e Chanyeol sobre suas histórias cheias de açúcar e amor. Ainda mais porque todas se tratavam de dois garotos descobrindo o amor.

— Se não é nada de mais eu posso ler! Poxa, eu nunca li nada do que você escreve e você deixa todo mundo ler! — tentou mais uma vez como uma chantagem emocional, mas a menina era a clássica especialista naquele assunto, não se deixaria cair naquela conversa assim tão fácil. E o garoto pareceu perceber que não conseguiria ganhar aquela batalha, bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos escuros e recorreu a novas táticas. — Tudo bem, me conta sobre o que é.

— Sobre o que é, o quê, meu anjo? — não tinha como fugir, ainda mais porque o melhor amigo era chato como o inferno quando estava curioso. E ele não parecia nada disposto a desistir dessa vez.

— A sua _fanfic, duh_! Essa aí que você escreveu durante a aula de química inteira. — apontou para a pastinha onde a menina guardara as folhas escritas, o que a fez desistir de qualquer coisa e pegar tudo de volta, sem deixar que o garoto pusesse seus olhos ali. Só por precaução.

— É uma fanfic de... é um grupo coreano, você não deve conhecer. — ela explicou, sentando na sua cama enquanto o garoto balançava os pés girando um pouquinho na cadeira giratória. — Fala sobre um garoto que gosta de pastel de frango e outro que gosta de pastel de queijo, certa vez os pedidos deles são trocados e eles começam a se falar todos os dias, até que um se apaixona pelo outro... nossa, explicando no duro assim parece tão tosco e entediante.

Baekhyun não disse nada por um tempo, e isso preocupou ainda mais a amiga.

— Eles se apaixonaram mutuamente? — perguntou tentando colocar todas as suas dúvidas em palavras bonitas e falhando miseravelmente — Dois caras?

— Sim, qual o problema? — Joohyun respondeu secamente, estava pronta para argumentar qualquer coisa diante de seu melhor amigo _hétero_ que dizia lidar tão bem com a _saída do armário_ de seu outro melhor amigo.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. — tentou se redimir, sua cabeça estava cheia de coisas que ele não poderia dizer assim sem mais nem menos, seria muito pedir um pouquinho de paciência?

— Então o que quis dizer? — ela parecia disposta a ser paciente, mas era muito complexo tratar daquele assunto e Baekhyun se sentiu muito pressionado para fazer aquilo. Mais uma vez ele andou pra trás.

— Quer saber, é bobagem. Eu estava sendo babaca. — deu de ombros como se fosse mais fácil para Joohyun aceitar aquilo, mas não era. E ele soube na mesma hora pela cara que ela fez.

— Não estava nada. E mais, agora eu estou curiosa. — ela quase cruzou os braços para parecer mais autoritária, mas se conteve.

— Esquece.

— Não me diga que quer saber como os personagens se confessam. — zombou com um sorrisinho e parou ao ver a expressão pensativa do Byun. Ela não esperava por aquilo, era inédito. E ela não conseguiu conter a animação por deixar as bochechas do amigo vermelhinhas. — É isso mesmo? Você... você está gostando de alguém, Baekhyun?

— Não. — em um ato totalmente infantil, virou de costas ainda sentado na cadeira giratória. Joohyun o virou de volta mesmo com a relutância do rapaz, não deixaria que ele fugisse assim tão fácil.

— Isso _nunca_ aconteceu antes! — ela quase pulou, em quinze anos como melhores amigos, aquilo realmente nunca tinha acontecido. Todos tinham tido paquerinhas ao longo da pré-adolescência, mas Baekhyun sempre fora aquele que não gostava de ninguém, não ficava com ninguém, nem mesmo ia para os bailes de boas-vindas. — Quem é? Me conta _por favorzinho_ , eu não digo pra ninguém! Eu posso até ajudar! Veja bem, eu tenho capacidades intelectuais muito...

— Não é ninguém, tá bom?! — levantou em um pulo parecendo tão nervoso a ponto de tremer. — Eu tenho que estudar para a próxima prova.

Joohyun assistiu o amigo caminhar todo tenso até a porta, hesitando um pouco sobre ter sido rude demais com a amiga, não devia ter ficado tão alterado e aquilo havia sido tão suspeito, o que poderia fazer para melhorar aquela situação sem precisar encarar o sorrisinho sugestivo da Bae?

— Tudo bem, você não precisa me contar. — ela disse e ele acabou virando para encará-la nos olhos e ter certeza de que não era uma pegadinha. — Nós somos amigos há doze anos, apenas. Claro que não precisamos compartilhar tudo, sabe disso.

— Isso é uma chantagem?

— Será que é?

Os dois tinha plena certeza de que nenhum se renderia, seria mais fácil resolver tudo aquilo rapidamente.

— Olha, eu não estou apaixonado. — respirou fundo e voltou para perto da cadeira giratória, não conseguiu sentar. Estava tenso demais. — é algo mais do tipo: “ _ah, será que gosto daquela pessoa?_ ”, sabe? É algo bem incerto, ok? Pode ser que eu só ache a pessoa legal... na amizade!

Joohyun semicerrou os olhos para julgar o amigo silenciosamente, ele não parecia mentir, suas mãos tremiam demais e ela sabia que era aquela a maneira que ele tinha de lidar com alguma verdade que lhe doía.

— Hmm... não pode me dizer o nome? Ou sobrenome?

— Você descobriria em dois segundos. — era como se a amiga atiçasse uma granada que estava dentro dele, logo explodiria e ele não poderia fazer nada em relação àquilo. Apenas sofrer as consequências.

— O sobrenome. — exigiu com um pouco mais de dureza e sentiu os músculos da face do melhor amigo contraírem. Ele respirou fundo e mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Park.

Tudo ficou em silêncio em seguida, o queixo de Joohyun havia caído e ela não conseguia pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Não podia ser o que estava pensando, poderia?

— Baekhyun... como... como...

— Eu sei, é meio burrice, não é? — ele se largou na cadeira giratória, sem mais forças para ficar de pé encarando o rosto completamente petrificado de Joohyun.

— Burrice? Você gosta da Sooyoung, isso é um pedido de morte lenta!

Baekhyun quase caiu da cadeira e começou a rir até perceber que tudo poderia ser bem mais fácil se fosse daquele jeito.

— Não é bem da Sooyoung...

Bae Joohyun respirou fundo pensando muito bem no que falar, a escolha de palavras era a coisa mais importante. Sabia como aquele assunto era delicado para Baekhyun e de certa forma era para ela também, não gostaria se soar rude ou avoada demais. Mas momentos tensos a deixavam preocupada demais, aquilo não era uma simples discussão. Era importante, e tudo para ela poderia estar sobre a corda bamba.

O Byun olhava para ela como se pudesse ler pensamentos, e mesmo que o amigo não tivesse nenhum superpoder ela sabia que ele podia sim arrancar qualquer coisa que quisesse dela, por isso ela fez como ele fez quando falaram sobre aquilo pela primeira vez, respirou fundo e teve certeza de que conseguiria dizer tudo sem engasgar.

— Eu lembro, claro que eu lembro.

— Eu sei que faz tempo, e que eu já te pedi muita coisa, mas continua sendo complicado.

— Eu sei que é, Baek. — ela insistiu, tentando se aproximar do amigo de alguma maneira, mas foi incapaz. Ele parecia impenetrável. — eu já parei de te pressionar há um tempão, sei que seu medo é maior do que qualquer coisa que possa te fazer feliz.

— Só por você escrever essas _fanfics_ com várias “meras coincidências” já é algo que me pressiona. — respondeu, e então a menina se sentiu dez mil vezes mais culpada mesmo que isso não tenha sido a intenção de Baekhyun.

— Você sabe que não é minha intenção. — disse com peso nas palavras, mas eles precisavam ter aquela conversa. Não importa quantas vezes fossem necessárias. — Mas já faz tanto tempo, Baek, a resposta não vai cair na sua cabeça se você ignorar a situação.

— Eu não preciso de respostas. — murmurou para o desespero da garota, ela pensava que o amigo já estava pronto para lidar melhor com seus sentimentos depois do tempo que teve para pensar, mas nada parecia ter mudado. — Me desculpa, eu só... — ele respirou fundo e passou a caminhar pelo quarto, passando os olhos pelas paredes coloridas e pelas prateleiras repletas de livros. — Quando eu penso que estou pronto pra bater de frente, eu sinto medo e desisto de novo.

_Eu queria muito poder resolver todos os problemas do Baekhyun, mas era simplesmente impossível para mim. Eu só poderia confrontá-lo o máximo que conseguisse e apoiá-lo para que ele pudesse se sentir confiante o suficiente. Mas parece que destruí seu castelo de cartas que nem estava totalmente construído._

— Me perdoa. — ela se largou na cama sem olhar diretamente para nenhum ponto em específico. Estava pensativa demais. — Acho que destruí tudo o que você estava construindo com a minha _fanfic_.

— Não é bem assim. — protestou, também sem focar em nada. — Eu fiquei surpreso. Me chateei um pouco quando vi aquilo no twitter e quando liguei os pontos... Isso foi bom para me ajudar a perceber algumas coisas.

— Que coisas?

— Eu e... Chanyeol. Nós nunca poderemos ser... tipo, nós dois juntos.

— Quer dizer, um _casal_ . — ela disse, esperando ver o amigo se alterar com o indicador na frente dos lábios em um sonoro “ _shhhhhh_ ”, mas Baekhyun apenas confirmou com a cabeça, voltando a seu ponto inicial. A cadeira giratória. — E por que você acha isso?

— Eu não acho. Tenho certeza.

— Baek, tem alguma coisa que você queira me contar?

— Claro que sim, eu tenho uma fanfic que escrevo às escondidas sobre você. — provocou, sentando na cadeira e dando um sorrisinho forçado. Joohyun semicerrou os olhos.

— Ah, meu amorzinho, você já está lidando bem com isso — respondeu da mesma forma. O ideal não seria ficar discutindo entre si quando tinham motivos óbvios a serem debatidos, mas nenhum dos dois parecia querer abrir a boca para continuar o diálogo. Até o Byun levantar e se jogar na cama da garota, fazendo o colchão pender um pouco.

— Chanyeol, _talvez_ tenha dito que eu ficaria bacana de cabelo vermelho. É isso. Eu sou idiota?

Joohyun sorriu pequenininho torcendo para que Baekhyun não a visse derreter com aqueles pequenos momentos que a faziam ter certeza de que aqueles dois pertenciam um ao outro.

— Bom, você foi idiota quando o deixou descolorir todo o seu cabelo pro loiro. — ela riu e ele a chutou de levinho. — Aceitar uma sugestão não é ser idiota. A não ser que esteja pintando unicamente por causa dele.

— Não, eu acho que não. Chanyeol continua sendo o mesmo bocó de sempre. — ele sorriu e Joohyun acabou sorrindo também. Era sempre bom ver Baekhyun falando de Chanyeol como ele sempre falava, sem se preocupar com todos os _apesares_. Eram melhores amigos, afinal. — É que, agora, mais do que nunca, parece que a alegria dele me faz ficar alegre...?

— Uau. — ela só conseguiu dizer isso, o que despertou um sorrisinho maldoso no Byun.

— Você vai colocar isso na sua _fanfic_?

— Eu posso? — Joohyun sorriu e mesmo com o revirar de olhos que recebeu ela continuou sorrindo. — Então, vamos continuar conversando sobre eu te pressionar com _fanfic_ ou você quer tingir mesmo esses fios de ouro?

— Eu posso me preparar psicologicamente no banheiro? — pediu, mesmo que fosse uma desculpa esfarrapada para mandar mensagens aleatórias para Chanyeol falando o quão ousado ele era. O amigo amava aqueles updates no meio da tarde.

— Claro, sir. — a menina levantou toda pomposa, caminhando até a porta como uma verdadeira _lady_ , seu celular na mão esquerda era como seu cetro. — eu vou fazer um café pra mim.

Joohyun não precisou se demorar tanto na cozinha, sua mãe estava felizmente conversando com Yerim sobre alguma receita de bolo fantástica de um daqueles programas matinais de culinárias, foi bem simples driblar as duas até a cafeteira e encher uma caneca prontíssima para beber enquanto voltava ao quarto com o celular logado no twitter gritando internamente pelos comentários feitos por ‘ _booyah_ ’.

**don’t touch, it’s art @booyah . 11 abr 17**

_eu acabei de MORRER, é culpa da_ **_@swagirene_ **

**don’t touch, it’s art @booyah . 11 abr 17**

_você escreve maravilhas, claramente é a responsável por deixar o meu dia melhor_

**don’t touch, it’s art @booyah . 11 abr 17**

_mas por favor, da próxima vez avisa pra eu me preparar_

Joohyun sentiu os cantos da boca doer de tanto que sorria. Ela gostava de receber elogios por escrever, era natural, mas era ainda melhor quando ‘booyah’ os fazia. Era tão espontâneo. A escritora a admirava pelas conversas aleatórias que tinham, tanto pelas menções quanto por mensagens diretas. _Já podíamos ser melhores amigas, eu não me importaria nada._

E, com rapidez, ela pousou a caneca na mesinha de cabeceira para digitar rapidamente uma resposta.

**call me bae @swagirene . 11 abr 17** em resposta a **@booyah**

_OLHA VOCÊ VAI ME DEIXAR TÍMIDA_

**call me bae @swagirene . 11 abr 17** em resposta a **@booyah**

_na próxima eu aviso <3 _

Ela sabia que poderia ficar ali por horas a fio até seus polegares ficarem dormentes ou até seus mindinhos caírem com o peso do celular sobre eles, tanto que o papo continuaria até o dia seguinte se Baekhyun não tivesse saído do banheiro determinado apesar de ainda aparentar nervosismo. Estava pronto.

— Podemos? — disse apenas e a menina largou o celular com o susto, pegando a sacolinha que continha vários tubinhos de tinta de diversas tonalidades de ruivo. Quatro tubinhos, exatamente.

— Baek, pra quê tanta tinta? — perguntou enquanto levava tudo para o banheiro. Joohyun não era tão especialista em tintas, mas sabia que um tubinho daquele seria mais do que o suficiente para pintar os cabelos do garoto. Quatro era definitivamente um exagero.

— Eu não sei, não sabia qual comprar, fiquei nervoso e peguei esses quatro para não ter erro!

— Você poderia pedir a Yerim fazer isso, ela tem mais experiência. — murmurou, abrindo um dos tubinhos só para sentir o cheiro. Era gostosinho.

— Considere isso como um castigo. Ou um pedido de desculpas. — puxou o banquinho que sempre ficava no banheiro e se sentou, com um sorriso ameno, na frente da pia.

— Você vai me desculpar só por eu pintar o seu cabelo? Você precisa rever seus conceitos.

— Eu sei que não era sua intenção me pressionar ainda mais. — disse em um suspiro. — Acho que eu reagi mal e você sabe o quanto eu sou exagerado. Acho que quando as coisas ficam fora do meu controle eu surto... Você não vai discordar pra eu me sentir melhor?

— Uh, desculpe. Perdi o timing. — ela sorriu procurando o que falar para realmente fazer Baekhyun se sentir melhor, não precisava ser muita coisa desde que não o fizesse ficar nervoso. — Hm, eu sei bem que você exagera, mas a culpa de tudo isso é sua por achar que ter sentimentos é o fim do mundo. Quer algo mais laranja ou mais vermelho?

— Eu não acho isso! Não é esse o problema. — ele viu a menina dar de ombros e revirou os olhos. — Mais vermelho.

— Desculpe, eu só falo verdades. Você tem muito medo para arriscar fazer qualquer coisa.

O garoto ficou calado enquanto Joohyun misturava as tinhas até conseguir o tom mais vermelho que pode. Era estranho estar ali em silêncio, os dois nunca compartilhavam momentos em silêncio, não como aquele. Era um tanto ruim por parecer incômodo demais, a cada troca de palavras o silêncio parecia doer cada vez mais.

— Joo... você nunca teve curiosidade em saber quem é seu pai? — ele perguntou pegando a menina de surpresa, a tinta já estava em metade dos cabelos descoloridos de Baekhyun, não tinha mais como voltar atrás. — Digo, se sua mãe soubesse como ele é ou... você não sentiria medo de arriscar conhecê-lo?

— Eu sei o que está tentando fazer, Baek. — ela sorriu pequenininho ao continuar a espalhar a tinta tomando extremo cuidado para não salpicar nada no chão ou no tapete ou sua mãe surtaria. — sua tentativa não é válida porque o doador de esperma não é meu pai, no máximo um progenitor. Foi importante para o meu nascimento, mas não tenho vontade de saber quem é. Tenho certeza que ele também não. Mamãe sempre deixou bem claro de onde eu havia saído e não tinha nada a ver com a cegonha que trazia bebês.

— Ou que os anjos traziam bebês em forma de semente. — ele bufou, achando bisonho em como acreditava em contos ridículos quando era mais novo. — Eu sei que nem se compara, mas eu queria conhecer o meu pai.

— Seu caso é diferente, Baek. — passou a massagear a cabeça do amigo afim de espalhar a tinta, mas também era uma boa forma de fazê-lo ficar calmo. O pai de Baekhyun, segundo histórias que ouviram, era um grande servidor do exército. Havia morrido alguns meses antes de seu nascimento.

— Eu sei, mas eu acho que talvez isso... isso pudesse me influenciar.

— Quê? — ela parou a massagem e olhou o garoto nos olhos. — Você acha que o fato de você não ter um pai presente influenciou seus sentimentos pelo Chanyeol? Não me venha com esse papo, Byun Baekhyun!

— Não é bem isso...

— Você me decepciona mais a cada dia que passa. — com o olhar reprovador e a cabeça balançando em completa indignação, Joohyun tirou as luvas de látex e as deixou em um cantinho da pia torcendo para que não tingisse nada com o vermelho preso nelas.

— Eu não quis dizer isso. Acho que é curiosidade mesmo. — ele deu de ombros, tentando se redimir. — Eu acabo enfiando coisas aleatórias na cabeça. São tantos “ _e se_ ” que eu fico nervoso.

A menina Bae suspirou e sentou na tampa do vaso sanitário olhando bem para o melhor amigo barra namorado, eles ainda não tinham terminado a tal conversa séria, e aquela era uma boa oportunidade para continuá-la.

— Pare de pensar tanto nos “ _e se_ ” e tente fazer algo! — não era o melhor momento para insistir, mas a menina não conseguia evitar. Baekhyun já não se importava tanto quanto antes.

— Quando eu pedi segredo, quando eu te pedi para ser minha namorada... — ele respirou fundo como se juntasse coragem para falar, fazendo com que a amiga prendesse a respiração. — Você lembra, eu falei que estava confuso e que precisava se um tempo para pensar sem...

— Sem ser pressionado. Eu lembro disso. — ela falou pendendo a cabeça para o lado, mesmo que fosse hilária a visão do amigo com a cabeça vermelha ela não conseguia rir. — mas o tempo passou. Onde você está agora, Baek?

— Eu não sei! Só queria saber porque essa confusão só aumenta a cada dia que passa! — ele respirou fundo outra vez, aquele banheiro parecia sufocante demais, mesmo com a porta aberta ele sentia-se claustrofóbico para continuar ali. Era respirar fundo ou não respirar mais. — Quando Chanyeol saiu do armário ele fez um discurso sobre isso. Eu me lembro bem, era como se ele pensasse que eu fosse me afastar por ele ser gay. E eu acho que ele sempre pisa em ovos quando comenta sobre algum cara comigo.

— Ele comenta sobre outros caras com você? — Joohyun repetiu, mais preocupada com os sentimentos do amigo em relação àquilo do que qualquer outra coisa. Sabia que seu coração deveria doer ao ouvir Chanyeol comentar animado sobre alguma paquera.

Baekhyun não respondeu, o tempo parecia não passar com aquele silêncio terrível que reinava. Joohyun gostava de quietude na maior parte do tempo, mas o silêncio não combinava tanto com o Byun, ela preferia sua figura animada sorrindo e fazendo piadinha sobre tudo.

— Na igreja sempre falam que devemos amar ao próximo, pois todos somos filhos de Deus. — ele começou quando Joohyun decidiu que já estava na hora de tirar aquela tinta de sua cabeça. — Eu gosto quando tudo parece ser sobre amor e respeito, mas então lembro que é só uma utopia que não existe. Frequentar as missas está cada vez mais difícil.

— E você pretende falar com sua mãe sobre isso?

— Não, definitivamente não agora.

Joohyun suspirou, enrolando os cabelos molhados de Baekhyun em uma toalha escura e apanhando o secador de cabelos para terminar o seu trabalho.

— Tudo bem, você só não está pronto ainda. — disse, massageando os cabelos agora rubros. — não precisa se obrigar a fazer algo só porque eu insisto. Eu faço isso para que você veja que vai ter sempre alguém te apoiando quando o momento chegar.

Com o barulho do secador de cabelos ficou mais fácil suportar aqueles grandes momentos em que ninguém falava, e mesmo que algum deles quisesse dizer algo, o som do aparelho era alto demais para que qualquer um pudesse expor algo sem gritar. Ambos estavam confortáveis e concordaram mútua e silenciosamente em esperar uns momentinhos.

— Eu acho que para o _momento_ chegar eu preciso de mais um tempo pra pensar.

— Eu sei, e eu estou totalmente de acordo.

— E, pra isso, acho que a gente precisa parar. — os cabelos estavam parcialmente secos quando o garoto virou para Joohyun, que parecia ler sua mente. Era como se cortassem o laço que os unia.

— Estamos terminando? — perguntou com um sorrisinho brincalhão. — Você não vai vir aqui todos os dias me dar bolo? Eu não vou mais poder jantar na sua casa? — com o silêncio que se seguiu, Joohyun notou que o rapaz não estava brincando, ele realmente estava cortando laços. Eles estavam realmente _terminando._ Mas não é como se Joohyun sentisse algo por Baekhyun além de um grande amor fraternal. Ela se sentia preocupada com ele, cada passo dado era motivo para que ela suspirasse em alívio ou dor. — Espera, você está falando sério?

— Você sabia que era um namoro de mentira, né?

— Sim, e por isso eu pensei que continuaríamos sendo melhores amigos!

— Nós somos. — respondeu rapidamente, mas sua cabeça pensou demais. O novo cabelo estava ali, ele podia ver bem o seu reflexo no espelho, era diferente. Ele poderia se acostumar com _tudo_ diferente. — É que eu preciso de mais um tempo. Completamente sozinho.

— Quando você vai entender que ninguém, ninguém _mesmo_ , pode influenciar sua sexualidade?

— Não tem nada a ver com isso. — Joohyun suspirou como se não ouvisse, afastando a toalha do garoto e colocando os potinhos dentro da pia.

— Eu acabei. — puxou o secador da tomada e o guardou esperando que Baekhyun fosse embora já que tudo indicava que ele não queria mais ter amigos. Era ridículo, Joohyun esteve ali por ele! O apoiou e o ajudou por tanto tempo! Não era assim que ele deveria agradecer.

— Joohyun...

— Baekhyun. — ela respondeu, caminhando até seu quarto e sentindo sua garganta cheia, não podia deixar que seu amigo se isolasse de repente sem fazer nada. Ainda mais porque ela era a única que sabia do porquê. Todos ficariam tão chateados, confusos. — Nós começamos esse namoro de mentira há uns seis meses, quando você estava tão confuso que não falava coisa com coisa. Agora você está ainda pior do que antes, obviamente não foi nossa melhor ideia, mas sabe de uma coisa? Nos aproximamos, fizemos coisas juntos, foi legal irritar Sooyoung no processo. Se você precisa de um tempo longe de mim, do Chanyeol, ou até da sua igreja e de todas as pessoas tóxicas que há por lá, não se acanha, meu anjo! É sempre bom tem um tempo para pensar somente em si mesmo e isso não é egoísmo, e se for dane-se, todo mundo é um pouco egoísta!

— Você acha que me manter distante pode funcionar? — perguntou, mas a menina apenas meneou a cabeça em negação.

— Você é quem acha isso. Por mais que isso ajude a esquecer os sentimentos por alguém, isso não vai te fazer esquecer do que você é, eu quero que lembre disso. — ela tentou não mostrar que estava triste com a decisão do amigo, mas era impossível. Sentiu a visão turva pelas lágrimas, mas se recusou a deixá-las cair assim sem mais nem menos. — E quando tiver certeza de algo, pode arriscar! O que você tem a perder? Se sua mãe ficar confusa por um tempo a minha mãe pode te adotar por uma ou duas semanas.

— Acho que isso não me deixa mais tranquilo. — murmurou, esboçando um sorrisinho e obrigando a garota a correr para lhe dar um abraço.

Baekhyun sabia que aquela não era a melhor decisão que ele podia tomar. Havia um grande catálogo com boas decisões, mas ele não saberia como lidar com tudo aquilo. Ainda parecia muito difícil. Fugir dos problemas não era lá a melhor opção, mas qual o problema em adiar um pouco? Os sorrisos de Chanyeol já não enchiam seu coração de felicidade, e sim de dor. A dor por ter certeza de que nunca seria correspondido, a dor de pensar que tudo o que estava sentindo era errado. Ele sabia que não, Joohyun sempre fez questão de lhe repetir isso sempre. Mas como o bom covarde que era, ele não poderia encarar tudo de frente naquele momento. Parecia mil vezes mais seguro manter distância.

Seria uma forma de auto-tortura também.

Já na porta da frente da casa das Baes, ele olhou ao redor como se tivesse acordado de um transe, a noite caía em São Francisco e mesmo assim ele conseguia ver bem os olhos de Joohyun cheios de lágrimas. Os seus também estavam.

— Eu vou parecer bem babaca semana que vem. — disse com um sorrisinho que deixava ainda mais evidente o choro que viria. Joohyun o acompanhou, dando-lhe um abraço mais uma vez. — Você pode me ajudar dizendo que estou focando mais no basquete.

— Vou me esforçar pra ninguém te detestar. — ela sorriu se deparando em seguida com o rosto sério do amigo e recém ex-namorado.

— Quanto à sua fanfic... eu sei que é pedir demais. — Joohyun prendeu a respiração imaginando logo o que Baekhyun queria. E estava certa. Um ‘não’ seria a resposta mais sensata a ser dada, afinal era _sua_ estória. _Sua_ autoria! Mas não seria justo com o melhor amigo, não seria justo com ela mesma.

— Você quer que eu apague? — ele assentiu sentindo-se um completo idiota por pedir algo assim, mas já não conseguia voltar atrás. — Mas, Baek...

— Não, tudo bem. Até depois, Joo.

E ele foi embora.

* * *

Aquele feriado fora o mais sufocante de todos. Os dias de primavera pareciam ter superado o calor do verão, o clima parecia abafado demais. Ninguém conseguia respirar direito. Como se todo mundo estivesse preso em seu pior pesadelo. Um pesadelo que se resumia a mosquitos, sudorese e falta de ar.

Joohyun havia cancelado uma saída com os amigos na quarta-feira onde todos combinaram de ir à Parks Central Café já que o especial de bolo de sorvete estava fazendo um sucesso danado por causa do calor. A menina Bae preferiu ficar em casa já que provavelmente era a única que sabia do distanciamento de Baekhyun.

E quando cancelou novamente na sexta-feira, suas suspeitas foram confirmadas com o aparecimento do grupinho todo na porta de sua casa, naquela tarde.

— Você só pode estar doente ou com um pico de criatividade que te faz escrever o tempo todo. Independentemente do que seja, não é nada legal furar com a gente, Bae. — Sooyoung foi a primeira a entrar quase correndo pela casa, dançando com suas pernas compridas ao se jogar no sofá amarelo, deixando o trabalho de carregar o singelo porém incrivelmente decorado bolo de sorvete para o irmão.

— Achamos que seria mais fácil vir até aqui correndo pro bolo não derreter todo, mas isso só o ajudou a ficar mais desfigurado. — Chanyeol falou, tentando salvar a estrutura de sua obra de arte, sem sucesso. Ainda assim parecia apetitoso para a menina Bae.

— Baekhyun não está aqui? — Yerim foi a próxima, sendo seguida por Seulgi que apenas acenou rapidinho para a morena sem dizer muita coisa, um sorrisinho com os olhos fora o bastante para fazer Joohyun sorrir de volta radiante. — Achamos que ele estivesse com você já que também não deu as caras. Vocês dois combinam muito. Os dois são péssimos amigos.

A Bae nem deu ouvidos, estava muito ocupada tentando assimilar uma coisa com a outra depois de uma noite inteira com um sono conturbado.

— Ah, ele não está... — tentou falar, mas Chanyeol a interrompeu puxando o celular e falando alto.

— Eu mandei mensagem pra ele faz tempo e o seboso nem visualizou ainda, você vai _se ver comigo_ , nanico... — resmungou batendo o pé no chão olhando para o celular como se fosse o próprio Baekhyun ali. Mas é claro que todo mundo sabia que Chanyeol não conseguia fazer mal a uma mosca.

— Hm... acho que não tem jeito dele vir, galera. — Joohyun murmurou mais para si mesma do que para os amigos, mas todos ali prestaram atenção ficando em silêncio absoluto. Foi até um pouco estranho.

— O que aconteceu, Bae? — Chanyeol se aproximou da amiga que não parecia tão abalada assim, mesmo que ainda fosse visível a tristeza por trás dos óculos redondos. O Park poderia ser um pouquinho distraído demais, mas conseguia notar muito bem aquilo.

— Você é burro? Óbvio que ela e o Byun brigaram. — Sooyoung falou e os olhos rapidamente se voltaram novamente para a garota. Era impossível aquilo ser verdade.

— Isso é verdade? Isso é _mesmo_ verdade? — Yerim quase arrancou seu pescoço pulando na menina para saber mais detalhes.

— Isso nunca aconteceu antes, você está bem? — Seulgi murmurou, tentando puxar a loira para longe de Joohyun, desistindo após um olhar fulminante.

— Nós não brigamos, pessoal. — ela falou, e não deixava de ser verdade. Não houve briga alguma, foi apenas uma decisão que os dois sabiam que teriam que tomar um dia. O namoro sempre fora de mentirinha, mas apenas os dois sabiam daquele detalhe.

_Eu poderia contar numa boa, mas sabia que não era o certo a se fazer. Não sem falar com Baekhyun sobre o assunto primeiro._

— Mas...? — Sooyoung falou, tentando fazer a menina continuar, mas foi recebida apenas com vários olhares de reprovação. — Quê? Sempre tem um _mas_!

— Nós só decidimos terminar. — deu de ombros, indo até a cozinha comer o bolo que Chanyeol havia deixado na bancada. Toda aquela história estava lhe deixando triste e com vontade de descontar todas suas frustrações em algo bem doce, felizmente aquele bolo de sorvete estava ali e, além da cobertura extremamente açucarada, também havia calda de morango para alegrar o seu humor.

— Decidiram terminar sem mais nem menos? Isso não acontece assim, de repente. — Yerim praticamente gritou, atraindo todos os olhares para si, então tentou se conter um pouco agarrando uma mecha do próprio cabelo como se colocasse o rabinho entre as patas. — Vocês dois eram a minha meta de relacionamento, idiotas.

— Como vocês decidiram isso? — Chanyeol perguntou extremamente intrigado e preocupado, não havia falado com Baekhyun em todos aqueles dias, mas presumiu que o amigo estivesse preocupado demais com o basquete ou com algo relacionado à igreja, não queria atrapalhar. Mas queria muito que o malditinho respondesse todas as suas mensagens!

— Acho que não temos o direito de fazer essas perguntas invasivas. — Seulgi falou, todos olharam direto para ela e Yerim revirou os olhos, o que a fez sentir-se pressionada demais para falar. — Talvez seja.... — quando finalmente trocou um olhar com a loirinha, as duas que eram as únicas que sabiam tudo sobre Macaron ali, souberam exatamente o que havia acontecido. Ou tiveram uma ideia, deveriam encobrir toda aquela situação. — Talvez seja algo temporário!

— Ou talvez vocês tenham percebido que são mais irmãos do que namorados, é impossível que duas pessoas sejam tão iguais. — Yerim riu, tentando deixar o clima melhor sem sucesso nenhum.

— Ok, que clima estranho é esse? Só eu que percebi? — a menina Park estava para fazer seu discurso, o que amedrontou tanto Joohyun quanto suas cúmplices, quando a porta abriu. Taeyeon entrou com uma expressão cansada que se amenizou com um sorriso ao ver todas aquelas crianças na sua casa. Estava com os sapatos do trabalho na mão, praticamente se arrastava.

— Olá, crianças! Estou derretendo, será que é o fim do mundo acontecendo? — o sorrisinho se abriu ainda mais quando percebeu que o clima ficou mais leve entre todo mundo ali. E, para a alegria de Joohyun, a amiga não abriu mais a boca, apenas trocou um olhar breve com o irmão e voltou a se sentar no sofázinho por ali. — Hm, isso é bolo? Com sorvete? Será que estou no paraíso?

— Tem promoção na Parks’ Central Cafe, pelo que parece. — Yerim pontuou, animada.

— Vocês são anjos, crianças, mas se nos trouxerem bolo sempre, vamos ficar mal-acostumadas. — a mulher disse, jogando a bolsa em uma poltrona e partindo para cima do bolo sentindo seu paladar fazer festa.

— É só um tratamento especial para clientes especiais. — Chanyeol piscou, arrancando uma risada da Bae mais velha e murmúrios de reprovação de todas as outras garotas.

— O intervalo acabou, Yeol. — Joy levantou do sofá e cruzou os braços, ainda parecendo um pouco mais simpática por causa da presença da mãe de Joohyun.

— Joo, eu vou tentar falar com o Baek mais tarde, tudo bem? — era como se o menino lhe pedisse permissão para tal, a Bae quis dizer que tudo não se passava de um truque fajuto para ajudar o Byun a lutar contra seus sentimentos, mas não podia. Não seria justo. Então, mesmo que não quisesse realmente encher o coração de seu amigo com esperanças falsas, ela assentiu.

Quando os _Park_ saíram da casa, a revolução começou _de verdade_.

— Baekhyun descobriu Macaron? — Yerim pulou novamente em seu pescoço.

— Quando e como isso aconteceu? — Seulgi murmurou horrorizada como se tivesse alguma culpa no cartório.

— Francamente, ele terminou com você por causa da _fanfic_? Que infantil! — Yerim desdenhou, se afastando com os braços cruzados.

— É bem tosco, mas ele pode ter surtado, afinal não é todo mundo que está acostumado. — a Kang tentou amenizar o lado de Baekhyun, mas Yerim não lhe deu ouvidos.

— Foi tosco, sim! Baekhyun é bem tosco, na verdade, eu nunca imaginei que ele pudesse fazer isso...

— Não foi nada disso, gente. — Joohyun murmurou tocando no braço das melhores amigas e deu um sorrisinho pequeno para tentar deixar tudo claro, mas não funcionou muito bem, sua cabeça estava cheia de coisas. — Eu não quero falar sobre isso, tá legal?

As duas se olharam e então deram de ombros, Taeyeon estava ali na cozinha atenta a tudo que acontecia e tinha certeza de que Joohyun lhe contaria o motivo daquilo tudo depois, era apenas uma questão de tempo até a filha sair daquela pose de garota forte e se deixar chorar um pouco. Nada mais saudável que isso.

— Tudo bem, mas pode contar com a gente, _okay_? — Yerim disse toda bonitinha e Joohyun já sabia que poderia confiar sua vida às duas.

— Fica bem, tá? — Seulgi falou com um sorrisinho meigo que conseguiu expulsar todas as suas frustrações, no fim, depois de um longo abraço entre as três, Joohyun respirou fundo vendo as meninas irem embora.

Olhou para sua mãe que, de boca cheia, a observava da cozinha.

— Quando planejava me contar sobre o término? — a mulher falou, bem sutil enquanto comia seu bolo tranquila. Mas não podia evitar ficar um pouco preocupada.

— Pensei que estivesse óbvio pelo jeito que ele saiu daqui na terça. — respirou fundo se jogando no sofá.

— Ficou, eu imaginei que algo assim teria acontecido. — admitiu a mulher. — Mas estava esperando que você me contasse os detalhes, você vai?

Joohyun se sentou quando a mãe apareceu ali do seu lado, sem bolo ou qualquer outra comidinha, apenas ela e seus braços de mãe para espantar todos os seus medos.

— Ele decidiu se afastar de todos nós. Assim, do nada. E acho que o pressionei um pouco sobre _aquele assunto._ — se encolheu todinha deitando a cabeça nas pernas de Taeyeon que afagava seus cabelos lentamente.

— Ah, meu bebê...

— E eu também acho que o assustei um pouco. — interrompeu. — Disse que você o adotaria caso as coisas dessem errado.

— Você o pressionou e ainda disse que as coisas poderiam dar errado? — Taeyeon perguntou em um tom mais surpreso do que julgador. A menina mordeu o polegar, aquela fora a mania que pegara de Baekhyun depois de passarem tanto tempo perto um do outro. Quanto tempo levaria para que ela perdesse totalmente aquele hábito?

— Eu fiz mal? — perguntou depois de um tempinho, virando o rosto para ver a expressão da mãe. Não adiantou muito já que a mulher parecia ainda mais misteriosa em relação aos seus pensamentos.

— Não foi à toa que ele correu.

— Então fiz mal.

As duas sorriram sentindo um pouco da dor uma da outra, a Bae mais velha não tinha ideia do que fazer para deixar a filha melhor, mas não queria ficar ali apenas observando tudo de longe. Não suportaria ver sua filha toda tristinha daquele jeito todos os dias, sabia, sim, que toda aquela frustração passaria com o tempo, mas preferia dar uma acelerada no processo antes que a situação ficasse fora de controle.

— Não fez mal. — respondeu, trilhando os dedos finos pelos cabelos escuros da filha como fazia sempre quando Joohyun era menorzinha. — Você fez certo, afinal, mesmo que ele tenha que ter algum incentivo, também precisa estar preparado para uma resposta negativa. E eu o adotaria sem a menor dúvida, que bom que você o avisou.

Joohyun sorriu se sentindo um pouquinho melhor, mesmo que ainda sentisse seu coração doer pela forma que Baekhyun a olhara quando foi embora. Quando ele praticamente suplicou para que ela apagasse _Macaron_ e em como parecia se sentir terrível por pedir aquilo.

Baekhyun se sacrificou um pouco para conseguir se proteger. Talvez Joohyun precisasse se sacrificar um pouco mais para ajudá-lo naquele momento complicado.

* * *

A segunda-feira chegou acabando com o feriado e assim todas as ruas do bairro perderam um pouco da visita dos turistas e ganhou um pouco mais de crianças uniformizadas circulando por ali prontas para a volta às aulas.

Ninguém do grupo havia tido notícias de Baekhyun e, mesmo que Chanyeol tenha tentado muito descobrir mais a fundo o que estava acontecendo com o melhor amigo, seus turnos na cafeteria durante o feriado era cada vez mais longos devido ao aumento do movimento nos dias mais quentes, era impossível pedir uma pausa muito longa e sempre que tentou ir até a casa do Byun ele parecia não estar lá.

Sooyoung não parecia tão preocupada assim, mas ela estava. Mantinha a pose indiferente porque era de seu feitio não demonstrar tanto choque, mas sempre se pegava imaginando que diabos havia acontecido entre Joohyun e Baekhyun, os dois sempre foram unidos demais para se afastarem apenas por causa do término.

E mais, por que eles terminaram se não houve uma briga ou desavença? Haviam muitas perguntas sem resposta naquela história, e a Park queria muito entender o que estava acontecendo para colocar os pingos nos _i’_ s.

No mais, todo o fim de semana do feriado fora tranquilo na medida do possível, ninguém se reuniu outra vez e apenas aproveitaram um tempo com suas famílias, Baekhyun não fez questão de responder as mensagens de Chanyeol ou as de Yerim, que tentou o importunar lhe mandando algumas ameaças, mas nada surtiu efeito.

Joohyun não conseguiu mandar nem mesmo mensagens de _bom-dia­_ , não tinha reunido coragem o suficiente para isso. Aquela sensação era deveras estranha, nunca se sentiu acabada após uma tentativa falha de mandar mensagens para seu melhor amigo.

Os dois dias até segunda-feira chegar foram tão sufocantes para ela que fora impossível escrever uma palavra sequer de Macaron, ela sempre pensava se deveria fazer o que Baekhyun havia pedido; seu coração doía, era como abrir mão de seu filho que tanto amava.

Quando o grupo de reuniu às portas da Park’ Central Cafe para finalmente irem juntos à escola, como sempre, perceberam que havia algo errado. Claro que ainda tinham esperanças de Baekhyun aparecer por ali pedindo desculpas por ter sumido ou algo parecido, mas quando Joohyun apareceu ali com Yerim, ambas sozinhas com uma vibe bem pra baixo, souberam que não tinha mais chance alguma daquilo acontecer naquele dia.

Chanyeol que, querendo ou não, era aquele que mantinha suas esperanças mais vivas do que todos ali, pareceu devastado quando o Byun não apareceu mesmo quando esperaram por mais cinco minutos além do usual.

— Baek só dormiu demais. — ele disse.

— Chan, eu acho que devemos ir, ele não vai aparecer. — Joohyun falou quando viu que Chanyeol estava preocupado ao extremo, ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos escuros e se sentou na calçada. Mesmo que o céu estivesse bonito e o clima agradável, a situação ali parecia tão sufocante quanto os dias quentes do feriado na semana anterior.

— Ele virá, ele _precisa_ , Joohyun... ele _precisa._ — murmurou mais para si mesmo, e não levantou o olhar nem uma vez. — Podem ir, eu vou esperar por ele bem aqui.

— Chanyeol, mamãe vai arrancar sua pele se chegar atrasado para a aula. — Sooyoung tentou ajudar com aquele seu jeitinho ácido de sempre, mas o irmão não pareceu dar a mínima, continuou sentado na calçada com o olhar cravado no longo da _Oak Street_ esperando ver um pontinho ruivo por ali.

— Ele não virá, Chanyeol, precisamos dar um tempo para ele. — a Bae tentou mais uma vez, sentando-se ao lado do amigo que não parecia querer ouvir ninguém.

— Já demos o maldito tempo, o que aconteceu de tão grave para ele se distanciar dessa forma? — perguntou, deixando sua busca pelo Byun para olhar para a amiga de repente. — Você não parece estar tão triste com o término, por que Baekhyun é o único que está fugindo?

Joohyun se calou, mordeu o lábio e sentiu o peito doer mais um pouquinho. Queria dizer tudo, queria jogar para todos os seus amigos o que estava sentindo, mas não seria justo com Baekhyun. Ela precisava falar com ele antes de tudo, mas como? Nem conseguia reunir coragem para mandar uma mensagem sequer!

— Já chega, Chanyeol, vamos. — a Park puxou o braço do irmão que se levantou, mas não fez questão de acompanha-las. Sooyoung puxou sua mochila e ele a largou, sem preocupações. — Chanyeol!

— Eu vou descobrir o que há de errado. — falou convicto, com um sorriso pesado no rosto correndo para longe da cafeteria, pelo caminho oposto do que deveriam seguir para chegar à escola.

— Chanyeol! — Sooyoung gritou, batendo o pé no chão por ter que carregar a maldita mochila do irmão, estava preocupada com ele, todas ali estavam, Joohyun talvez um pouco mais.

Mas quem sabe, se Chanyeol batesse de frente, Baekhyun não desistisse de se manter distante?

O Park correu pela _Oak Street_ imaginando o que aconteceria quando finalmente olhasse nos olhos do melhor amigo depois de dias sem trocarem uma palavra, o suor apareceu depois de pouquíssimo tempo e fez com que seus cabelos escuros grudassem na testa, o rosto se avermelhava gradualmente e o calor parecia derreter cada parte de seu corpo, mas ele não parou até chegar na _Ashbury Street_ , e então pôde ver o Byun na porta de casa com uma cara pior que a sua.

Parecia estar ali por um tempo já, e mesmo que Chanyeol estivesse respirando audivelmente, Baekhyun não parecia ouvi-lo.

Seu rosto estava preocupado e tenso, não prestava atenção em nada ao redor, e por isso o Park apenas o observou por um tempo, não parecia estar no planeta Terra. Quando o ruivo virou e finalmente viu o melhor amigo bem do seu lado, prendeu a respiração. Não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer, sentiu-se profundamente fraco e culpado.

Sabia que não poderia evitar aquilo simplesmente dando as costas e seguindo um caminho diferente para ir à escola — mesmo que chegasse um tanto mais tarde — de forma que não passasse em frente à cafeteria dos Park.

Mas foi exatamente o que ele fez. Ou, ao menos, tentou fazer antes que Chanyeol respirasse fundo e o puxasse pelo braço suavemente, com um olhar urgente.

— Baek, o que está acontecendo? Você e a Bae brigaram, foi isso? — ele perguntou com ânsia olhando para os olhos castanhos e profundos do amigo, pareciam tão indiferentes que doía. — Você quer conversar sobre isso? O que eu posso fazer para te ajudar? Por que, de repente, está evitando todo mundo?

Baekhyun piscou algumas vezes para não ter que olhar realmente para a feição desesperada do Park, e, quando decidiu que não queria responder nada, quando percebeu que não seria capaz, puxou seu braço com força para que o moreno o soltasse, um movimento brusco demais que fez com que Chanyeol abandonasse a expressão preocupada para uma totalmente assustada.

— Não aconteceu nada, eu não quero falar sobre isso. — disse, simplesmente virando-se outra vez para seguir seu caminho. — E você não pode fazer nada, não é um problema de vocês.

Chanyeol bufou, não queria que a conversa tivesse aquele fim, não queria se encher ainda mais de dúvidas e por isso agarrou de novo o braço do amigo e segurou seus ombros tentando ler algo em seus olhos, Baekhyun não se opôs, mas também não quis olhar nos olhos do Park. O moreno sabia que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo com o melhor amigo e temia que tudo o que construíram durante anos fosse a baixo por algum motivo que ele desconhecia. Um motivo pelo qual não podia lutar contra.

— Baekhyun, me diz o que aconteceu, por favor. Joohyun te fez alguma coisa? Ou falou algo? Eu te fiz alguma coisa? Alguém fez? Eu só quero saber por que está nos evitando, eu passei dias preocupado com você, não consegui nem dormir direito porque você não respondia às minhas mensagens. — o tom de voz rouco e preocupado fazia o coração de Baekhyun bater mais rápido, estava nervoso, queria sair correndo dali. Sabia que tudo poderia dar errado. Tudo o que planejou para se proteger, tudo o que estava previsto, tudo poderia sumir de seu alcance.

— Não aconteceu nada, Chanyeol, você não me ouviu? — respondeu com a convicção que conseguiu reunir, sustentando o olhar até as mãos do amigo pesarem cada vez menos em seus ombros, o soltando de vez. Mesmo assim, ele não moveu um músculo para sair dali. — Eu estava ocupado com o basquete. E com a igreja. As duas coisas me tomam tempo, então não acho que vou poder andar com vocês por um período de tempo.

— É isso? Vai se afastar da gente? — Chanyeol sentiu os olhos arderem, respirou fundo, não era hora para abrir o berreiro.

— Todo mundo se afasta um dia.

— Não desse jeito! Não tão de repente ou sem algum motivo. — tentou se aproximar, mas à medida que chegava mais perto, Baekhyun dava um passo para trás. — Pensei que fôssemos melhores amigos, Baekhyun.

— Tem razão, _éramos._ — ele sabia que não seria saudável para ele toda aquela proximidade de Chanyeol, _era apenas uma forma de se proteger, ele pensava, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que tudo parecia tão horrível, tão exaustivo._

Se afastou mais uma vez, virando-se para ir embora lentamente, esperando talvez que Chanyeol o puxasse de novo. Talvez aquilo servisse de sinal para que ele esquecesse tudo aquilo e arriscasse pelo menos uma vez na vida. Mas Chanyeol não o fez.

A frase de Baekhyun havia deixado seu coração em pedaços, ele não tinha mais como saber se aquele era de fato seu melhor amigo ou apenas um conhecido.

— Sua mãe te pediu para se afastar de mim? — murmurou alto o suficiente para que o ruivo o ouvisse, e este sentiu as lágrimas inundarem totalmente seus olhos quando ele se segurou para não virar. Olhar para Chanyeol seria como cravar uma faca no próprio peito. — Alguém da sua igreja te aconselhou a não andar mais comigo por eu ser _gay_?

Chanyeol esperou pela resposta, mas ela nunca veio.

Baekhyun respirou fundo e seguiu seu caminho, andando a passos largos para que o moreno não o alcançasse. E, antes mesmo de virar à esquina da _Ashbury_ com a _Haight Street_ — fazendo Chanyeol confirmar sua teoria se que ele não queria passar pela cafeteria — Baekhyun sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem como uma torneira aberta, inundando seu rosto. Mas em momento algum olhou para trás.

Aquela era sua decisão, qualquer que fossem as consequências, ele estaria pronto para enfrentá-las.

* * *

Aquela manhã foi extremamente desconfortável.

Baekhyun havia chegado bem em tempo da primeira aula e certamente vira as quatro garotas no corredor, estavam preocupadas com Chanyeol já que o garoto ainda não havia aparecido e, quando o ruivo passou por elas sem falar uma palavra, Sooyoung decidiu que não iria mais suportar tudo calada.

_Joy era como uma bomba relógio, ninguém sabia quando ou em que circunstância, mas ela certamente explodiria._

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — com suas pernas compridas, alcançou facilmente o ritmo de Baekhyun que não se importou em caminhar o mais rápido possível; em um minuto o ruivo andava tranquilo e no seguinte a menina estava na sua frente o impedindo de seguir para a sala de aula.

O olhar audacioso era totalmente diferente do olhar de Chanyeol, mas o machucava da mesma forma.

— Indo para a aula. — respondeu, sem se preocupar muito em parecer o engraçadinho do grupo, aquele posto não era mais seu.

— Engraçado, Baekhyun, você e a Bae terminaram, logo depois você nos ignora na cara de pau. — ela inclinou a cabeça como se o desafiasse. — Tem vergonha de nós? Vai começar a ser restrito com suas amizades por ter um casaco do time? — perguntou com os olhos afiados, Sooyoung não chegava a ser tão alta quanto o irmão gêmeo, mas sua altura era o suficiente para que pudesse olhar Byun Baekhyun nos olhos sem esforço.

_E amedrontar qualquer um sem a menor dificuldade._

— Que ridículo, Sooyoung. — ele se permitiu dizer, procurando Joohyun com o olhar e ao encontrá-la observando tudo junto de Yerim e Seulgi, ficou estático por não saber o que fazer. Nunca havia sentido aquilo antes.

— É ridículo, mas isso não é nenhum problema para você, é? — atacou, ácida. Sorrindo de lado quando Baekhyun pareceu atingir-se.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando...

— Pensei que pudesse ser mais original. — ela cruzou os braços, impaciente, pronta para usar tudo que tinha. — Por que tudo isso de repente? Me diga apenas um motivo e eu te deixo em paz mesmo que ache bobagem. — não estava planejando cumprir aquela promessa e nem sabia ao certo se Baekhyun cairia na conversa. Estava curiosa, ávida por uma resposta.

Baekhyun não disse nada, apenas respirou fundo se perguntando como havia chegado tão longe sem saber que caminho seguir, não havia como escapar da Park, que sabia ser insistente e irritante como o diabo, sabia exatamente como atingir as pessoas e não tinha medo algum de parecer cruel. Não era como Joohyun que sempre tinha um senso do ridículo ou Yerim que nunca encontrava palavras ruins quando precisava ser maldosa, Sooyoung era a acidez, o que tornava aquele grupo tão agridoce.

— Joy, para com isso.— Joohyun falou quando percebeu que Baekhyun não diria coisa alguma sendo pressionado daquela maneira. Ela não queria que ele explodisse, sabia muito bem qual seria o estrago e preferia evitá-lo a todo custo. Ela só queria que Baekhyun percebesse que ficar longe do grupo, ficar longe dela e de Chanyeol não o ajudaria em absolutamente nada.

— Eu só quero que ele me diga o motivo, Bae. — ela esboçou um sorrisinho para a amiga, que suspirou cansada de tanta discussão. Interferir naquilo era quase sua função, prometeu a Baekhyun que não deixaria que ninguém o odiasse, mas parecia ser algo completamente fora de seu alcance. Ela não conseguiria cumprir a promessa se o amigo não colaborasse um pouco. E Baekhyun não parecia querer dar o braço a torcer.

— Não tem motivo nenhum o término foi minha culpa! Fui eu. — disse mais alto e tanto Yerim quanto Seulgi se olharam em pânico, a menina respirava com pesar e seu peito subia e descia com urgência como se lhe faltasse ar. — Eu o magoei, Baek tem razão em nunca mais querer falar comigo.

O sinal tocou, não havia mais ninguém nos corredores e Joohyun baixou a cabeça ao notar as lágrimas pesadas que poderiam cair a qualquer momento.

Sooyoung a olhou por um tempo e depois voltou-se para Baekhyun que parecia igualmente desolado, pela primeira vez ela não sabia distinguir se aquilo tudo era verdade ou apenas mais uma brincadeira. Se fosse uma brincadeira, não estava sendo nada divertido.

— Não. — o ruivo disse engolindo em seco, não deixaria que sua melhor amiga fizesse isso por ele, ele não merecia, Joohyun já o havia ajudado muito para que ele a deixasse cometer esse erro. Dessa vez ele teria que seguir em frente mesmo que necessitasse de um pouco mais de coragem do que ele tinha consigo. — Foi minha culpa. Eu pedi, eu decidi me afastar.

— Baekhyun. — Joohyun murmurou, não queria que o amigo explicasse em meias palavras, precisavam entrar antes que o professor aparecesse por ali e os mandasse para a sala do diretor pelo atraso, não tinham tempo para meias explicações. Todos queriam explicações concretas, ele não podia jogar algo do nada e fugir como se aquilo nunca tivesse acontecido.

— Então por que diabos estão se evitando? Por que você está fugindo da gente? — Sooyoung abandonou toda a pose audaciosa para finalmente mostrar toda sua preocupação com um olhar, aqueles olhos atingiram Baekhyun como um tiro certeiro. Tão parecidos com os de Chanyeol.

— Chanyeol. — ele disse apenas, e Yerim levou as mãos à boca extremamente preocupada com o que aconteceria a seguir.

— Eu? É por minha causa? — Chanyeol estava ali, cansado, os cabelos escuros colados na testa e as bochechas ruborizadas por causa da corrida até o prédio escolar. Mas nada disso se destacava tanto quanto sua expressão desolada. A expressão que podia ser lida por qualquer um ali. A expressão que pedia para que tudo aquilo fosse mentira, para que tudo aquilo fosse apenas um sonho do qual ele queria acordar o mais rápido possível.

Infelizmente, era tudo real.

* * *

_Solto o ar que percebo ter prendido durante todo o processo. Ao menos sozinha não tenho plateia nenhuma para assistir meu rosto vermelho e inchado pelas lágrimas que correram durante o processo. Parece bobo, mas não dava para controlar as muitas emoções quando se passava tudo para o papel._

_Sem mais nada para fazer — ao menos, não naquela noite — eu observo a chuva caindo fininha pela janela. A visão embaça, as lembranças voltam e eu me sinto presa novamente. Reviver todo aquele momento de aflição era complicado, mas fazia parte de uma história._

_Uma história que eu havia me comprometido a contar. Uma história que eu queria contar._

_Era como fazer mágica. Não um truque qualquer que envolvesse cartas ou coelhos saindo de cartolas. Mas mágica real. Fazer com que as pessoas entrassem em um mundo novo. Sentir a magia._

_Poderia parecer um passatempo, mas também tinha suas segundas explicações. Mágico._

_Como se aquilo virasse parte de algo grande por minha causa. Mesmo com todo o sufoco e desespero, aquela era a melhor sensação do mundo. Brincar com palavras, reviver situações, criar situações e acabar se perdendo no meio do roteiro. Às vezes era complicado para se achar novamente._

_A chuva começa a ficar mais e mais grossa, e eu respiro fundo puxando o caderninho para rever minhas anotações. Está tarde, mas sei que não vou conseguir dormir tão cedo._

_E, junto do barulho da chuva, como o soar de uma caixinha de música, eu me deixo embalar._

_Será que era aquele era o tão esperado fim?_


	5. 4. Hiatus

4\. Hiatus

**yeol @parkour . 22 abr 17**

_Macaron é uma maravilha, quem discordar de mim não sabe o que tá falando_

**booyah @booyah . 22 abr 17** em resposta a **@parkour**

_SIM é a melhor coisa de todos os tempos!_

**booyah @booyah . 22 abr 17** em resposta a **@parkour**

_mas a **@swagirene** tá tendo uns problemas pra escrever :(_

**yeol @parkour . 22 abr 17** em resposta a **@booyah**

_eu sei tô muito triste :(_

**Booyah @booyah . 22 abr 17** em resposta a **@parkour**

_eu também :(_

**dont touch @swagirene . 22 abr 17**

_meu deus o Chanyeol tem twitter_

**dont touch @swagirene . 22 abr 17**

_acabou pra mim galera_

**yeol @parkour . 23 abr 17**

_ih eu acho que fiz merda :(_

* * *

Muitas pessoas concordavam que os dias mais sombrios se chamavam segundas-feiras, quando a semana começa e logo se anunciam os maiores temores. Numa segunda-feira após um feriado prolongado, no entanto, as coisas pareciam ser bem piores do que o normal. E isso é se tornava mais e mais real conforme o tempo passava.

O silêncio continuou por um tempo que parecer como eras e Baekhyun sentiu as palavras de Chanyeol ecoarem em sua cabeça por um tempo tão longo que foi como se ele estivesse caindo em um abismo sem fim. Uma queda constante. O medo de cair presente a todo momento e a sensação angustiante de que o temor nunca mais acabar.

Ele não conseguiu responder, não conseguiu dizer uma palavra, na verdade. Não conseguiu olhar para Chanyeol uma vez sequer, assim como não conseguiu olhar para suas amigas. Também não conseguiu esboçar ao menos um _obrigado por tudo_ a Joohyun. Ele só virou as costas automaticamente, como um robô, e foi andando, lentamente, até a sala de aula.

— Tudo bem, todos vocês entenderam? — A coordenadora disse cruzando os braços, tinha o olhar duro e pesado sendo lançado a cada um ali.

— Entendemos. — responderam juntos, como se fosse ensaiado. Mas era só o nervoso falando mais alto. Ninguém tinha permissão sair da linha mesmo que quisessem muito.

— Tragam as advertências assinadas amanhã, por favor. E eu entrarei em contato com os pais de cada um, não pensem que podem me enganar, está bem? — Esboçou um sorriso meio desconfiado que não relaxou ninguém ali e voltou a se sentar à mesa, ajeitando os óculos bonitos na ponte do nariz. — Podem esperar a próxima aula na secretaria, mas se comportem. Vou ficar de olho.

A primeira pessoa a sair dali pisando firme foi Sooyoung. Tinha a pose mandona e teimosa de sempre, sentou-se em uma das poltronas na secretaria que ficava acoplada na sala da coordenadoria e cruzou as pernas esperando que todo o grupinho aparecesse para que ela pudesse botar tudo para fora.

Mas não o fez de imediato. Todo mundo parecia exausto demais.

Joohyun se sentou em um dos banquinhos de madeira forrados ao lado de Seulgi — as duas sentindo a barriga doer por receberem a primeira advertência da vida inteira — enquanto Chanyeol e Baekhyun ficaram de pé, escorados na parede... em lugares opostos. O mais longe que podiam ficar um do outro.

— Eu ainda não acredito que eu recebi advertência de atraso por sua culpa, Baekhyun. — Sooyoung falou, aproveitando para cruzar os braços também. Mesmo que ela nunca admitisse (nem para ela mesma) aquela era a forma que havia encontrado para iniciar uma conversa entre todo mundo. Não queria que o grupo se desmanchasse a ponto de só sobrar o silêncio. Ninguém ali queria, de fato.

— Ficou do lado de fora porque quis. — O menino ruivo deu de ombros, quase inclinado a mostrar a língua, mas já não sabia se podia fazer aquilo depois de tudo.

— Ficamos te esperando porque queríamos saber o motivo de estar sendo um completo babaca idiota. — Revidou, a voz firme, parecendo calma, mas o coração mais acelerado do que nunca.

— Por favor, gente, chega. Acabamos de levar uma advertência, querer ganhar outra? Parem de fazer barulho. — Joohyun falou, meio firme, meio trêmula, meio agradecendo pelos óculos estarem sujos o suficiente para que ela não encarasse nem Baekhyun nem Sooyoung enquanto dava a bronca.

— Vou parar porque eu quero e não porque você pediu. — A menina Sooyoung deu de ombros, só para tentar fugir da tensão que estava sentindo naquele momento.

Baekhyun encostou a cabeça na parede aonde estava, pensando se o que havia feito era sua melhor escolha. Certamente não era e ele tinha certeza de que estava exagerando, mas ele não via um caminho melhor que estava em seu alcance, não conseguia pensar em uma solução que não envolvesse fugir de tudo e fingir que nada nunca havia acontecido.

Era um erro. Um erro _dele_. E ele tinha que se afastar de tudo por causa desse erro, pois ele tinha que sofrer para perceber que erros têm consequências.

Ele só não havia percebido ainda que as consequências daquilo que ele chamava de erro não machucava apenas seu coração, mas sim o de todos os seus amigos.

_Na cabeça dele eu sabia que tudo isso fazia sentido, não cabia a mim nem a ninguém dizer que ele estava errado, meio que ele teria que descobrir sozinho. Ele seria cabeça dura e teimoso demais para acertar qualquer opinião que fugisse da sua ideia._

Quando a primeira aula acabou, todos ali foram dispensados para a próxima aula e os cinco saíram da sala como se estivessem saindo de um enterro. Chanyeol principalmente que foi o único que não havia falado uma única palavra, sua cabeça estava cheia de nuvens escuras que só despejavam mais e mais coisas por cima de um pântano de pesadelos. Se ao menos Baekhyun soubesse disso, talvez não tivesse feito a estúpida escolha de apenas se afastar.

E foi isso que Chanyeol pensou quando já estavam a caminho da aula seguinte, caminhou um pouco mais devagar quando percebeu que Baekhyun parecia estar se arrastando e tentou uma aproximação lenta, ainda que seu coração doesse por saber que o amigo — se é que ainda podia chamá-lo assim — poderia simplesmente ignorá-lo.

Não teve cacife para falar nada, chegando na sala de aula só jogou a mochila no chão e sentou-se na carteira, se perguntando quando a vida traria algo que pudesse ajudá-lo, trabalhando bem no drama para que fosse ouvido pelo menos uma vez. Já Baekhyun, quando chegou, já jogou a mochila em cima da mesa e afundou o rosto nela, tentando ao menos fingir estar dormindo para não ter que responder às perguntas e cobranças que os _amigos_ poderiam fazer.

_E ele sabia o que aquilo significava, tanto que até já tinha se acostumado com o termo. Covardia. Medo. E não era como se ele tivesse alguma força de vontade para mudar alguma coisa._

As três meninas já estavam na sala de aula quando os dois chegaram, Joohyun prendeu a respiração quando os viu. Baekhyun praticamente se arrastando até o seu lugar usual e, logo depois que ele deitou a cabeça sobre a mochila, viu o olhar de Chanyeol caindo sobre o garoto ruivo. Um olhar tão triste, com tanto pesar e tanta dúvida que chegava a doer só de estar ali assistindo. De vez em quando Joohyun olhava para Sooyoung e via que ela também estava observando os dois, mas provavelmente não sabia de metade do que estava acontecendo.

As duas, cada uma à sua maneira, queriam poder ajudar de alguma forma. Ou mais, queria mesmo que os dois parassem com aquela besteira de simplesmente não conversarem apropriadamente. A maioria dos conflitos poderia ser resolvido com uma simples conversa franca.

Só que Joohyun sabia que não era aquele o caso.

_Baekhyun tinha muitos fantasmas, estavam todos dentro dele. Uma conversa talvez não fosse capaz de espantá-los. Aqueles fantasmas o perturbariam até que ele realmente entendesse que, o que estava sentindo, não era um erro._

Chanyeol, no entanto, não havia desistido. Usou um pouco do seu tempo para observar a nova cor de cabelo de Baekhyun enquanto a cara do garoto estava enfiada na mochila. Percebeu que gostava muito daquele tom de vermelho-meio-laranja, acabou decidindo que aquela combinação era perfeita. Percebeu também que sua visão se tornava mais focada, pois era impossível não notar Baekhyun agora que ele tinha os cabelos com as cores do fogo. E foi assim que ele decidiu que não ficaria mais parado esperando que as explicações caíssem sobre sua cabeça como mágica. Ele decidiu correr atrás delas por si só.

E por isso que ele cutucou o braço de Baekhyun levemente, com medo de que talvez o Byun não quisesse proximidade com ele — o que o machucava demais.

Baekhyun levantou a cabeça, os olhos meio sonolentos demoraram para focar num local específico e assim que o fizeram ele virou a cabeça para olhar para Chanyeol com aquele ar de dúvida. Mas foi só olhar no fundo dos olhos do Park que ele teve que desviar o olhar para outro lugar, sentiu o coração acelerar de repente e as mãos suarem.

Não adiantou tentar focar nas sobrancelhas do amigo, nem mesmo no cabelo preto despenteado, também não conseguiu parar de pensar em como a pintinha que ele tinha no nariz era bem bonitinha, e percebeu que sentia falta de ver a covinha naquela bochecha. Mas aquela saudade se dissipou quando ele lembrou do motivo maior que o impedia de falar. O impedia de sentir.

E com isso ele desviou o olhar e fitou o quadro com toda a força que tinha, não se deixaria cair em tentação.

— Baek... — Chanyeol falou baixinho, Baekhyun fechou os olhos por um segundo só, o que pareceu muito mais tempo do que realmente era.

— Fala.

— Eu vou na sua casa quando... quando a aula acabar, tá bom? — Disse apenas, como se nada de estranho estivesse acontecendo, era assim que eles geralmente faziam antes. Mas Baekhyun sabia que já não era como antes, se Chanyeol havia proposto aquilo ele tinha que saber o motivo.

— Fazer o quê? — Sentiu as pálpebras tremerem, as pontas dos dedos suarem ainda fazendo com que a caneta escorregasse da sua mão.

— Nada especial, ué... — Tentou até esboçar uma risadinha de nada, mas sabia que era péssimo naquilo.

— Então... por que vai?

— Tá dizendo então que eu não posso mais ir na sua casa, doido? — Ele perguntou soltando uma risadinha só para as coisas não parecerem tensas demais. Não funcionou. No fundo, meio que sabia que aquilo só poderia ser piada. Baekhyun nunca agiu tão sério daquela forma antes.

— Olha, eu acho melhor não. — Respondeu, seriamente, acabando com qualquer resquício de risada presente no rosto do Park, que então percebeu que aquilo estava sério, sério demais, para fazer parte de uma piadinha vinda de Baekhyun.

— Tá bem, então. — Falou com uma certa frieza até, se perguntando se foi a coisa certa a se fazer depois de tudo. Mas não chegou a dizer mais nada depois disso.

Só que, assim que o sinal tocou anunciando o intervalo, o menino fugiu dali como se a sala de aula estivesse pegando fogo. O fogo que era da cor dos cabelos de Baekhyun — e, de certa forma, da mesma cor que seus pesadelos.

Joohyun olhou para Sooyoung que fechou a cara e os punhos assim que viu o irmão gêmeo sair correndo. Sabia que seria uma péssima ideia confrontá-la, mas tinha que fazer alguma coisa antes que ela partisse para cima de Baekhyun em vez de ir atrás de Chanyeol.

— Viram o que eu vi? O Baekhyun não está satisfeito em só nos deixar de lado, ele tá fazendo o favor de humilhar o meu irmão. — A voz era dura, soava muito como uma daquelas vilãs de novela, e mesmo que a menina se segurasse para manter aquela pose, no fundo estava muito machucada. — Eu não acredito que esse ridículo tá fazendo uma coisa dessas com a gente, dá pra acreditar nisso? O que você fez pra ele se rebelar dessa forma, Bae?

— Não fiz nada, Joy. Cala a boca um minuto, você nem sabe o que tá acontecendo. — Joohyun tentou se defender e defender Baekhyun ao mesmo tempo. Era difícil, mas ela não poderia deixar apenas que Baekhyun fosse odiado por causa de uma escolha burra que fez.

Sooyoung, por outro lado, não queria saber de conversa.

— Eu não sei mesmo, mas eu vou descobrir. E vai ser por mim mesma já que você e o _coroinha ali_ não parecem querer dizer nada pra gente. — E saiu pisando firme, sentindo o coração quebrar a cada passo imaginando a situação em que o irmão deveria estar. Sentia uma dor que nunca havia sentido antes e sabia que ela não era totalmente sua. Tudo fazia parte daquela _coisa_ que gêmeos tinham. E isso só a deixava mais preocupada.

Foi quando a menina Bae suspirou, olhou de esguelha para Seulgi que só voltou o olhar para Baekhyun, que havia outra vez afundado a cabeça na mochila para fingir não estar ali.

— Vai falar com ele? — A Kang perguntou baixinho mesmo, só para a amiga ouvir, e foi respondida com um balançar negativo de cabeça. — Se eu fosse você, iria. Ele parece estar péssimo e agindo contra os próprios princípios. Você sabe que isso acontece às vezes.

Joohyun suspirou. Seulgi estava certa. Por isso ela se levantou, se sentindo a pessoa mais estranha do mundo ali, de pé, no meio da sala de aula, e foi caminhando até a mesa de Baekhyun que continuava com a cabeça colada na mochila. Fugindo de tudo, fingindo não existir.

A menina ficou de pé por um tempinho ali, se comunicando com Seulgi por gestos grandes até ter coragem de se sentar na carteira de Chanyeol para cutucar o menino — nem queria muita coisa, só que ele explicasse o que estava acontecendo e por que Chanyeol havia saído daquela forma, como se estivesse em total desespero.

Baekhyun já sabia que a Bae estava ali e por isso mesmo que ele não mexeu um músculo para levantar a cabeça, não queria encará-la, sabia que seria tão difícil quanto encarar Chanyeol, só que, ao contrário do Park, Joohyun sabia de tudo sobre ele. Sabia de seus segredos e de como ele não conseguia lidar muito bem com eles, sabia de deus fantasmas e como ele já lutava contra eles há tempos. Sabia de todos os detalhes, sabia também que ele estava destruído.

_Sabia também que estar destruído não dá permissão para destruir outras pessoas._

Ele só levantou a cabeça depois de um tempinho, quando a menina chamou mais uma vez, sem aumentar o tom de voz e quase desistindo de vez. Levantou, não olhou nos olhos para não deixar a barreira de segurança desabar. Olhar nos olhos das pessoas que ele mais amava eram as piores armadilhas. Ele tinha que evitar a todo custo.

Ninguém falou nada por um tempinho, em vez disso, Joohyun passou um dos braços pelo ombro de Baekhyun, deu uns tapinhas leves para que ele soubesse que tinha ali todo o apoio do mundo mesmo que ele não acreditasse nisso. Ela queria dar toda a coragem e confiança do mundo para Baekhyun, mesmo sabendo que só ele poderia fazer isso para si mesmo.

E depois de um ou dois longos suspiros, o menino decidiu falar, mas tentou falar o mais baixinho que podia.

— Ele quer ir lá em casa hoje. Por que ele ainda tá falando comigo, Joo? Por que ele só não faz igual a Sooyoung e me odeia logo de uma vez? — As palavras saíram quase num sussurro e a menina viu os olhos do Byun se encherem de dor, o que já nem era mais raro naqueles dias. Mas quando viu as lágrimas aparecendo naquele rosto que sempre se fazia de durão ela se sentiu assustada. As coisas pareciam estar piorando, ela pensou.

— Primeiro, a Joy não te odeia. Ela só está chateada, é o jeito dela de mostrar isso. E segundo, Chanyeol nunca vai te odiar, sabe, você é o melhor amigo dele. Quando amigos mudam da noite para o dia você não simplesmente se afasta, Baekhyun, você tenta entender o que está acontecendo. É isso que ele tá tentando fazer. Sinceramente, eu acho que você deveria deixar.

— Joohyun... — Ele disse quase que repreendendo a amiga por cortar qualquer tipo de esperança que ele tinha naquele plano fadado ao fracasso.

— Tenta esquecer um pouco sobre isso e foca no seu melhor amigo. Como você se sentiria se Chanyeol se afastasse assim, de repente? — Ela perguntou tão séria quanto ele, já haviam passado por aquela conversa tantas vezes que ela já até sabia qual seria a resposta dele. Mesmo tendo quase certeza de que era mentira.

— Eu esperaria o tempo dele. — Murmurou, cada vez mais em dúvida se isso seria realmente verdade.

— Não faria perguntas para tentar entender o motivo? Ou talvez, ajudar?

— Não.

— Não mente para mim.

— Não tô mentindo para ti.

— Não mente pra você, então.

— Não tô mentindo. Você não deveria nem estar falando comigo. Nós terminamos, você quebrou meu coração e eu tô arrasado. — Mudou de assunto na mesma hora, e Joohyun nem se importou em corresponder a piadinha como uma por cima porque sabia que a mudança de assunto significava que a conversa havia mexido com ele.

— Você deveria conversar com ele, Baek. — Ela se levantou, virando para Seulgi com um olhar meio vago, pensando talvez em sair da sala e ir até a sala de Yerim, ou talvez comprar algo para comer só para se livrar daquela tensão. Talvez falar com os gêmeos. Mas em vez de apenas se virar para ir embora, ela mexeu no cabelo cor de fogo do amigo, passou os dedos levemente nos fios brilhantes e deu um sorriso. — Tá meio manchado atrás.

— Tá? — E foi só o menino fazer a careta de desespero mais engraçada já vista que ela sorriu ainda mais e saiu da sala saltitando, sendo seguida prontamente por Seulgi, como se o mundo todo não estivesse caindo aos pedaços pouco a pouco.

* * *

Não deu para não levar o pequeno conselho de Joohyun em consideração, Baekhyun sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada acontecendo com aquele seu plano já que ele não conseguiu simplesmente se afastar.

_Na cabeça de beterraba dele, nada daquilo fazia sentido! Ele esperava que Chanyeol nunca mais quisesse olhar na sua cara, mas em vez de simplesmente chutá-lo, o menino havia insistido em ir até a sua casa?! Várias incógnitas ficaram em aberto e Baekhyun sabia que tinha que fazer algo quanto a isso._

Só que mesmo depois de todo um dilema de pensar e pensar se deveria mesmo tocar no assunto de novo com Chanyeol e aceitar que nem tudo acontecia da maneira que ele planejava, ainda havia um porém. Como ele falaria com o menino Park se ele havia saído daquela forma desesperada? Tinha certeza de que, se o amigo não estava puto antes, certamente estaria depois do intervalo, assim como Sooyoung estava e provavelmente Yerim, que sempre parecia querer bater nele quando o via.

O dilema perdurou por tempos, quando o fim do intervalo chegou e Chanyeol voltou para a sala de aula — assim como as meninas, e até Yerim que havia passado ali só para fuzilar Baekhyun com os olhos — Baekhyun não conseguiu permanecer olhando para o grupo por mais de três segundos, percebeu que até Seulgi não parecia estar tão feliz em relação a ele, mesmo que ela quase nunca mostrasse nenhuma reação negativa a qualquer coisa. E Sooyoung, com certeza era a avalanche, a menina sempre era a primeira a estapear Chanyeol quando o menino fazia bobagens, mas quando aprontavam com ele também era a primeira a defendê-lo. Ela não hesitaria em dar uns bons tapas em Baekhyun caso precisasse, ela nunca hesitou.

A história toda era que Chanyeol nunca foi uma das crianças mais mandonas, por isso ele era sempre feito de chacota por todo mundo, e com isso Baekhyun acabava os metendo em certas enrascadas. Como uma vez, quando resolveram enterrar um pobre Chanyeol de sete anos na caixinha de areia do parque e esqueceram o menino por lá até escurecer. E enquanto Chanyeol ia para casa cheio de terra — e sonolento por ter cochilado —, Sooyoung puxava a orelha de Baekhyun para que ele nunca mais fizesse traquinagens.

A tal coisa de gêmeos era algo com que Baekhyun nunca queria ter que mexer desde que descobriu como funcionava. Mas naquela época ele não esperava que seu mundo todo fosse dar várias reviravoltas. Ele não esperava que nada daquilo acontecesse. Era impossível pensar que algum dia aquilo fosse acontecer, quebrando todo um ciclo, toda uma série de planos que ele tinha feito e acreditado que seguiria desde pequeno até a vida adulta.

Aos sete anos Baekhyun já parecia saber de tudo sobre o seu futuro. Aos dezessete ele não sabia nem o que queria comer no jantar.

Quando Chanyeol voltou, pouco antes do sinal tocar novamente e outro professor iniciar uma nova aula, Baekhyun respirou fundo e ficou o tempo inteiro olhando para frente pensando se deveria ou não começar a falar, Chanyeol não estava com o rosto vermelho, não estava com os olhos inchados e não estava mais cabisbaixo, então ele supôs que estivesse tudo certo.

Ele supôs. Mas ele nunca confiou nas próprias suposições desde que tudo virou de cabeça para baixo, por isso ele virou um pouquinho só para pedir uma dica do que estava acontecendo para Joohyun, que se sentava duas cadeiras mais atrás. A menina, no entanto, discutia com Sooyoung alguma coisa envolvendo o possível trabalho que o professor faria na semana seguinte ( _na verdade, falávamos sobre como foi difícil fazer Chanyeol parar de emburrar no canto e em como aquilo custou uma latinha de coca e um pastel de queijo com maionese_ ), e ele acabou tendo que se virar novamente e respirar fundo para bolar alguma coisa que não parecesse idiota demais.

Só que qualquer coisa que vinha a mente parecia ser ruim, e não dava para dizer só _oi_ , não dava para dizer só um “opa, vai lá em casa”, não dava para falar nada depois de ter sido um completo insensível, como a própria Joohyun havia dito antes várias e várias vezes.

Mas ele tinha, ele tinha que fazer aquilo como último caso já que nada do que estava fazendo dava certo, ele não conseguia mover um músculo na realidade e mesmo que ele se forçasse não conseguia dizer nada.

E então, como se fosse algum chamado divino — mesmo que ele soubesse que não era bem _assim_ divino — Chanyeol puxou o ar para falar alguma coisa, e Baekhyun já estava tão estressado e ansioso com isso que virou o rosto imediatamente para encará-lo.

O Park havia decidido, logo que saiu da sala, em não falar mais sobre o assunto com Baekhyun, não queria mais se meter em nada e se o amigo quisesse ficar distante por um tempo, ele entendia — afinal, depois da conversa que teve com Sooyoung e Joohyun sobre os dois terem terminado de fato, era condizente que Baekhyun estivesse passando por um momento tenso, Chanyeol sabia que o amigo só se fazia de durão nos jogos de basquete —, mas quando foi falar com o amigo e deu de cara com aquela expressão curiosa e desesperada, perdeu toda a vontade de falar que ele podia ficar distante se quisesse.

Porque a verdade era que Chanyeol não queria que Baekhyun ficasse distante coisa nenhuma. Mas a escolha não era dele, o amigo tinha o próprio livre arbítrio. E foi com esse livre arbítrio que Baekhyun tomou a frente pela primeira vez e falou com sinceridade se sentindo a pessoa mais vulnerável do mundo dentro daquela sala.

— Me desculpa, cara. Eu não tô muito bem hoje. Não tô muito bem esses dias. — Disse, desviando o olhar, tendo certeza de que aquela conversa era o mais _bro vibes_ possível, falou um pouquinho mais baixo do que o necessário até e nem viu quando Chanyeol levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso demais com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

— Ah. Tudo bem, cara, acontece. — Respondeu, meio sem saber o que dizer naquela situação já que nenhum dos dois havia passado por aquilo antes.

— Não, cara... meio que, foi mal mesmo. — Baekhyun insistiu para que Chanyeol pegasse a dica e soltasse logo um “então eu posso ir pra tua casa?” animadamente, mas Chanyeol nunca foi bom em pegar dicas assim do nada, por isso que eles ficariam naquela pra sempre se alguém não fizesse alguma coisa urgente.

E ninguém fez. E o restante da aula foi puro vexame e desespero, em parte porque Baekhyun se sentia dividido por saber que não deveria tentar evitar o inevitável e também porque ele queria acabar com tudo de uma vez, ter um tempo só para ele em que ele pudesse pensar em tudo que estava havendo sem se sentir um completo alienígena no próprio corpo. Na própria mente.

E Chanyeol... Chanyeol só queria abraçar o amigo e falar que tudo iria ficar bem, que logo ele superaria o namoro e as coisas voltariam a ficar normais entre ele e Joohyun, porque afinal, os dois sempre se mostraram as pessoas mais unidas do mundo inteiro! Até mesmo suas mães eram próximas e mesmo que tenham namorado por longos três meses não seria um término conturbado que destruiria a amizade tão bonita que eles tinham.

E pensava nisso tudo com uma dor imensa no coração só de imaginar que talvez o grande jogador de basquete tivesse chorado no momento do término. E que talvez o tal _término conturbado_ pudesse sim, estragar toda uma amizade.

A tortura acabou quando, no final da aula, Sooyoung chegou com a mochila nas costas e um olhar emburradíssimo chamando Chanyeol para ir embora, ficou encarando Baekhyun que sentiu-se pior do que já estava e quase batia o pé no chão esperando por uma resposta imediata de Chanyeol que demorou a chegar, não só porque o menino estava confuso, mas também porque ele tinha uma vozinha na cabeça dele dizendo que ele deveria esperar um pouquinho que tudo iria ficar bem. Ele não sabia quanto era o _pouquinho_ , mas resolveu fazer um esforço, o que não agradou muito a menina Joy.

Por sorte, ou talvez nem tanta, Joohyun percebeu tudo pela expressão de pânico que Baekhyun a lançou quando notou que ela estava por perto também, a menina fechou a cara e fez sinais que só o menino Byun poderia entender; e foi aí que ele teve que desafiar o mundo inteiro e a si mesmo para chegar ao objetivo.

— Vamos, Chanyeol, eu tô falando contigo! — Sooyoung já estava de braços cruzados sem paciência nenhuma quando chamou Chanyeol pela segunda vez, mas o menino ainda não tinha se decidido totalmente quando a ouvir ou não aquela vozinha. Baekhyun, por outro lado, só tinha mesmo era que colocar ordem na gritaria que estava rolando dentro de sua cabeça, fora isso tudo estava correndo perfeitamente.

— Hm, o Chanyeol vai lá pra casa hoje, Joy. — Joohyun ouviu Baekhyun dizer e quase comemorou, até ouvir a voz meio trêmula falar o apelido da amiga sem confiança nenhuma, o que faz Sooyoung respirar fundo e sentir cheiro de cilada na certa.

— E por que ele iria fazer uma coisa dessas? Não foi você que se afastou de todo mundo? — Desafiou, os olhos semicerrados tentando ler qualquer resquício de medo que houvesse ali, não é como se ninguém soubesse, mas havia muito. Baekhyun estava bem ciente de que não era a pessoa mais corajosa do mundo, bem ciente e já fazia muito tempo que ele sabia disso.

_Todo mundo meio que sabia, aliás, não era surpresa para ninguém ele se borrar todo bem na frente da grandiosa e corajosa menina Park. Todo mundo fazia isso, por sinal._

— A gente vai jogar videogame, Joy, fica de boa! — Chanyeol se meteu na conversa ainda sim com medo da reação da irmã, mas os dois trocaram olhares e a coisa de gêmeo agiu novamente. Sooyoung fuzilou Baekhyun com os olhos felinos novamente e saiu da sala de aula pisando firme, puxando Yerim logo que a menina apareceu ali na porta sem dar o tempo que ela precisava para dizer _oi_.

Joohyun e Seulgi se olharam por um momentinho, deram de ombros e com um tchauzinho se despediram dos dois garotos, que ficaram encarando a porta até perceberem que também tinham que sair dali.

O difícil seria fazer as pernas funcionarem, eles tinham que admitir.

O caminho de casa não era assim tão ruim, eles estavam lado a lado, andando normalmente, às vezes chutando pedrinhas e agindo como se não se conhecessem por uma vida inteira, era difícil estar naquele papel, principalmente para Baekhyun que sentia seu mundo todo diminuindo a cada passo que dava. Sabia que no momento que chegasse em casa tudo pareceria diferente, e ele voltaria a ser aquele Baekhyun nojento e antipático que praticamente jogou uma amizade incrível fora — várias delas. O mesmo Baekhyun que começou um namoro falso com a melhor amiga. O mesmo Baekhyun que dispensou a amizade de Chanyeol. O mesmo Baekhyun que acabou com tudo.

E ele não conseguiu ficar calado pensando em todas aquelas coisas, seria bem melhor que ele falasse na rua mesmo, antes que chegasse em casa e toda a transformação começasse e o fizesse sentir vergonha de quem ele realmente era.

— Sabe, eu fui um idiota contigo, com todo mundo... — Começou, a frase indo de um pequeno murmúrio até o tom de voz normal e aceitável, não havia muita gente passando por ali naquele horário, o céu estava meio azul e meio laranja, era bonito de ficar olhando e uma ótima distração para não pensar em olhar nos olhos de Chanyeol e acabar esquecendo tudo que tinha para dizer — Por que… Por que vocês ainda me suportam? Como conseguem?

Chanyeol chutou mais uma pedrinha no meio do caminho e suspirou, conhecia Baekhyun demais para deixar que uma amizade inteira se dissolvesse por causa de um dia ruim, as pessoas fazem coisas ruins o tempo todo e mesmo que Baekhyun praticamente tenha pisado em seu coraçãozinho naquela manhã, ele sabia que o amigo estava passando por uma barra complicada, então decidiu que seria melhor para todo mundo se apenas deixasse o amigo botar tudo para fora antes de começar a julgar.

Foi assim quando ele decidiu finalmente dar a grande notícia para os amigos, ele surtou com todo mundo antes de finalmente dizer que curtia garotos e mesmo que ele tivesse sido um completo babaca durante uma semana inteira — incluindo durante as aulas em que ele ignorava abertamente a existência dos amigos por medo — todo mundo foi compreensivo quando recebeu a novidade (que não era tão novidade assim).

— Tá, cara. Me fala logo o que tá rolando? — Praticamente exigiu mesmo. Aquela amizade já tinha tempo demais e formalidades de menos para que eles ficassem em um _nhenhenhe_ insuportável como aquele.

— Quê? — Baekhyun sentiu a alma gelar e o suor de nervoso escorrer pelas costas por mais que bem estivesse tão quente assim. Ele sentiu a alma sair do corpo e entrar de novo só para poder sair mais uma vez. E no fim, ele deu uma risadinha nervosa só para disfarçar mesmo, o que não deu muito certo. — Não tá acontecendo nada.

Chanyeol não tinha nascido ontem, ele conhecia Baekhyun bem demais para notar quando algo não estava certo, e bem ao longo da _Ashbury Street_ Chanyeol parou, cruzou os braços e decidiu que aquela hora seria um bom momento para julgar o amigo em silêncio, prestar bem atenção em tudo que estava dizendo e depois gritar um “ _mentiroso_ ” na cara dele, assim como faziam no ensino fundamental. Era divertido, até.

— Claro que tá rolando, _mano_. Você e a Bae terminam de repente num dia e no outro você não quer conversa com ninguém, isso pra mim já parece que tem muita coisa rolando, não acha? — Voltou a andar quando percebeu que Baekhyun não daria espaço para ser mais julgado ainda. Mesmo que o intuito do amigo fosse só tirar uma onda, ele não queria se sentir mais pressionado do que estava sendo por si mesmo (e por todas as pessoas que ele sabia que o julgariam muito mais do que ele mesmo, ou muito mais que Chanyeol porque Chanyeol nunca o julgaria de verdade, e mesmo assim ele tinha medo).

Baekhyun se pegou com aquilo matutando em sua cabeça como se estivesse a ponto de explodir. E ele sabia que aquilo logo aconteceria porque ele já não estava pensando racionalmente. No dia anterior tudo parecia feito, ele cortaria laços e tudo estaria bem em uma semana ou duas, no máximo. Mas vendo toda a confusão que causou em um dia apenas (nem ao menos um dia inteiro, para falar a verdade) ele já não achava que a solução seria fugir. Talvez ele só devesse fazer como Joohyun sugeriu e, pela primeira vez na vida, ser franco.

Mas a situação o assustava demais naquele momento, ele só conseguia pensar em uma coisa: estavam perto de casa. Bandeira vermelha. Alerta.

— Por que você ainda tá falando comigo, Chanyeol? — Perguntou, naquele murmúrio preso na garganta. Bem baixinho, quando você não quer falar o que está te sufocando, mas que acaba escapando uma hora ou outra.

— Por que eu não falaria? Eu sou o seu melhor amigo, _bro_.

Chanyeol piscou sem entender bulhufas do que estava acontecendo porque aquela era a razão para todo o grupo se manter unido mesmo com todas as diferenças. Todos ali eram melhores amigos. E Chanyeol podia dizer com certeza que um dia ruim não abalaria sua amizade com Baekhyun por nada.

O menino Byun soltou uma risadinha que só teve significado em sua própria cabeça. Se Joohyun estivesse ali ela o olharia cheia de dor e lhe daria um abraço, comentaria alguma coisa estranha para que ele risse com vontade, mas não adiantaria, porque o abraço que ele queria desesperadamente não era o dela.

— Não faz esse vexame de ficar me chamando de “ _bro_ ”, _namoral_!

Eles estavam a poucos metros da casa do Byun, e isso o incentivou a ficar parado no meio do caminho por um tempo com os braços cruzados _meio-que_ julgando Chanyeol por chamá-lo de _bro_ naquela situação, mas o menino meio que não tinha culpa de nada já que ele não fazia ideia do que estava se passando pela mente e coração de Baekhyun, então ele teve que suportar como pode quando Chanyeol voltou a andar sem se importar com os julgamentos.

— Por que vocês terminaram? Assim, as meninas me falaram sobre isso, mas eu quero saber a sua versão da história. Bae disse que vocês entraram num acordo, mas eu não sei não. — Chanyeol passou a andar de costas para que sua visão fosse mostrada com mais afinco e que Baekhyun entendesse de verdade o que estava acontecendo. — Você não fugiria da gente assim se tivessem mesmo entrado num acordo. Então me fala, quem terminou com quem.

Baekhyun pensou um pouquinho e se perguntou se seria muito ruim se ele falasse que foi ele — o que era tecnicamente verdade, pois ele estava decidido a acabar com tudo e cortar laços com todo mundo — mas então se perguntou como Joohyun se sentiria, e já que ela havia explicado que os dois haviam entrado em um acordo, então a história seria exatamente essa.

— Foi isso mesmo. Entramos num acordo. — Falou, diminuindo o passo cada vez que chegavam mais perto de casa. — E eu não surtei de repente por causa disso... pode ficar tranquilo.

— Ah... — Chanyeol ficou um tantinho cabisbaixo pensando que talvez os problemas do amigo estivessem além do término, e ele faria de tudo para ajudá-lo a superar aquela barra, mas antes precisaria saber pelo que ele estava passando, e Baekhyun sempre foi uma pessoa teimosa demais para falar a respeito dos próprios problemas, ele sabia bem daquele fato.

Baekhyun por outro lado só queria acabar com aquele assunto de uma vez antes que chegassem em casa, por isso ele tentou de tudo para falar mais coisas para que o assunto fosse encerrado e nada vinha na mente. E entre as espiadelas que deu no melhor amigo sabia que ele não falaria nada por um bom tempo se não fosse interrompido, já que o menino podia ficar horas refletindo sobre um assunto em questão.

Mas Baekhyun não deixou por isso mesmo, só estalou a língua e com um sorrisinho comentou qualquer coisa sobre estar tudo certo naquele momento, mesmo sendo mentira.

—... e nós meio que sempre fomos mais irmãos do que namorados, para falar a verdade. — Nem havia terminado a frase direito quando Chanyeol começou a fazer caretas de todos os tipos, nojo, desgosto, terror e tudo isso misturado. Pra logo depois dar um tapa bem dado no braço de Baekhyun que sofreu mais pelo tapa tê-lo feito correr logo para a calçada de casa do que pela dor em si.

— Nossa, cara! Não fala uma coisa dessas da Joohyun, não! Ela foi sua _namorada_ , vocês trocaram fluidos! Não dá pra chegar chamando ela de irmã assim agora, né!

Baekhyun levou um tempinho para assimilar tudo e logo que notou o que Chanyeol estava querendo dizer sentiu a cara inteira ficar quente. Então devolveu o tapa no braço, dessa vez com mais pânico do que o necessário.

— Nós não trocamos fluídos coisa nenhuma! — Teve que se segurar muito para não falar alto, aquela vizinhança poderia ser terrível quando queria, e ela sempre queria. Mas nem deu tempo de ficar preocupado com os vizinhos, Chanyeol deu um sorriso maroto de lado e foi logo cutucar o amigo para saber mais detalhes.

— Como assim não trocaram fluidos, cara? Vai me dizer que vocês nunca se beijaram? — Perguntou confuso e cruzou os braços fazendo cara feia totalmente horrorizado pensando que Baekhyun estava mentindo na sua cara. O nervoso era tanto que Byun Baekhyun quase gritou que o namoro todo foi de mentira, não houve troca de fluidos bucais e o máximo que eles fizeram foi dar as mãos e trocarem abraços, além dos apelidos carinhosos que já eram comuns desde antes da palhaçada toda começar para deixar bem claro.

— Não! Nossa, Chanyeol, que péssima hora de você trazer esse assunto, viu! — Baekhyun segurou o ar e foram caminhando pelo jardim da própria casa, pisando firme pra não tropeçar nos próprios pés e dar de cara no chão, Chanyeol de vez em quando soltava uma risadinha que estava segurando e quando o surto parou ele foi logo cutucar o amigo uma outra vez, só pra não perder a piada.

— Ah, às vezes eu esqueço que você é menino de igreja. — Falou com o tom bem-humorado de sempre enquanto Baekhyun destrancava a porta com uma expressão péssima, parando ali mesmo, vendo todos os fantasmas voltando para si e deixando toda a sua cabeça confusa novamente. Era como se os minutos anteriores tivessem sido tapados com uma grande cortina negra de veludo, escondendo todos os momentos bons em que ele e Chanyeol estavam se divertindo.

Logo que ele girou a trança, abrindo finalmente a porta daquele lugar que quase sempre o deixava sufocado, tentou esboçar um sorrisinho qualquer para que Chanyeol não estranhasse a mudança de humor repentina.

— Pois é. Eu também. — E não era mentira.

* * *

Por mais que os tempos estivesse meio difíceis naquela segunda-feira pós feriado, havia alguém bem feliz em casa quando Joohyun chegou pisando firme junto de Yerim e Seulgi.

Ninguém podia negar que aquele dia estava bonito, o céu estava limpinho e tudo explodiu em cores quando a tardinha chegou, e tudo, pelo menos na opinião de Bae Taeyeon era a coisa mais linda do mundo porque, primeiro, ela não teve que sair de casa para trabalhar naquele dia e, segundo, havia conseguido fazer um dos melhores cafés de sua vida! Coisa que era sempre uma vitória de acontecer, café era quase como encontrar a poesia perfeita. Ou acertar o ponto do arroz. Ou até mesmo achar um meme perfeito na galeria, aquele que combina com aquela situação como nada mais combinaria, muito complicado.

E mesmo que tudo estivesse com um cheirinho de coisa boa, assim que ouviu as três meninas chegarem em casa com caras amarradas e tristes por terem discutido no caminho sobre o que Chanyeol e Baekhyun estariam conversando — Joohyun tentando fazer Yerim calar a boca na maior parte do tempo — a mulher largou a canequinha de café e ficou observando de longe o que estava acontecendo e qual drama adolescente estava por vir.

Yerim foi a primeira a se jogar no sofázinho sem nem pedir permissão, cruzou os braços e fez uma cara enorme de emburrada por não estar entendendo nada e Joohyun não ter feito as honras de explicar o que estava havendo, enquanto a menina Bae foi logo se trancar no quarto para trocar de roupa, e talvez se esconder debaixo da cama, que era o que ela realmente queria fazer naquele dia desde o momento que percebeu que as coisas dariam errado. Ou seja, desde o momento que acordou.

Ao contrário das duas, Seulgi entrou, deu um _oizinho_ tímido para Taeyeon e ficou encarregada de explicar tudo quando a mulher ergueu a sobrancelha em silêncio curiosíssima para saber o que aconteceu, mas antes que pudessem explicar alguma coisa, Joohyun irrompeu na sala trazendo a advertência do dia e, apesar de estar no mais triste e decepcionada com tudo, o rosto estava um tantinho vermelho pela vergonha de ter ganho aquele papelzinho tão vergonhoso pela primeira vez.

— O que é isso? — A mulher pegou o papelzinho e eu quase sem expressão. — _Advertência de atraso_...? Joohyun! — Taeyeon exclamou, mas não era nada como uma discussão ou nada do tipo, o gritinho foi mais para impedir que a filha saísse da sala como estava planejando. — O que aconteceu na escola hoje? Pelo que eu vejo as três estão _extremamente animadas_ depois desse feriado.

E foi como se uma reunião tivesse sido montada de última hora, Taeyeon sentou-se na poltrona próxima da mesinha de centro enquanto Joohyun praticamente empurrou Yerim para que ela pudesse sentar. Seulgi se esgueirou um pouquinho e conseguiu sentar na poltrona próximo da televisão, todo mundo ficou olhando para as paredes, cada uma para um ponto diferente, esperando que algo acontecesse.

Todas menos Taeyeon que, com a canequinha de café na mão, olhava de uma para outra tentando ler o que estava por vir, mesmo sem obter sucesso.

— Então... quem vai me contar? — Insistiu um pouquinho com um sorriso encantador que levaria alegria até a pessoa mais triste, mas não numa segunda-feira 17, não naquele dia cheio de absurdos, tristezas e reviravoltas. Não daquela vez.

— Eu não posso contar nada porque não estava presente no momento! — Yerim bufou alto e emburrou mais ainda, Joohyun revirou os olhos e decidiu começar por si mesma, já que seria mais fácil explicar para todo mundo do _seu_ ponto de vista e porque sabia que Seulgi não seria candidata a explicar o porquê todos ganharam advertência.

— É o Baekhyun. — Ela falou e trocou um olhar com a mãe, a única pessoa ali que sabia que o namoro na verdade era falso. A mulher automaticamente fez uma careta. — Ele não apareceu no horário combinado, o Chanyeol foi atrás dele hoje cedo e depois teve uma discussão toda quando chegamos na escola. Ficou um clima tenso e meio que perdemos a hora, quando chegamos o professor não nos deixou entrar e acabamos na coordenadoria. Resumindo, foi isso.

— _Todo mundo,_ menos eu, claro. — Yerim falou, mas não era como se estivesse orgulhosa por não ter sido pega, estava mais era triste por não ter ido junto com a turminha, ainda mais porque até Seulgi tinha parado lá também. Ser deixada de lado nunca era uma coisa boa.

— O Baekhyun está bem? — Taeyeon se limitou a perguntar para não alimentar a raiva de Yerim mesmo que sua vontade fosse de falar o quanto as advertências podiam ser ruins para o histórico escolar. Mas ficou quietinha pensando em como Joohyun e Seulgi poderiam ficar chateadas.

— Eu acho que sim. — Respondeu pensando que a evolução do início da aula até o fim dela foi favorável. — Ele está falando com o Chanyeol, ao menos. Foram para casa juntos e eu acho que... que tudo vai ficar do jeito que é pra ser.

Mais uma troca de olhares entre as duas _Baes_ , era quase telepatia. As duas conseguiram compartilhar logo de cara o que achavam que Baekhyun provavelmente faria. E mesmo que sempre tivesse aquele medo de dar tudo errado, elas tinham fé que o menino conseguiria lidar com aquilo tranquilamente. Com alguns intervalos de surtos e desesperos, mas conseguiria.

— Então não há muito com o que se preocupar, certo? Tudo vai ficar tranquilo e então só precisarão se preocupar em não se atrasarem para a aula. — A mulher ditou com o sorriso crescente antes de tomar mais um golinho de café. — Logo, logo vocês estarão todos unidos de novo, como os grandes amigos que são. Essas coisas acontecem.

— Eu não sei não, as coisas pareciam bem tensas hoje cedo. — Yerim comentou ainda de braços cruzados parecendo bem mais emburrada do que o normal. Apesar de entender que Baekhyun terminou com Joohyun com causa de _Macaron_ , Yerim não entendia muito o porquê de tudo aquilo, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, só queria que tudo parasse de ser um problema para que Joohyun voltasse a ficar feliz para escrever novos capítulos. Nunca viu ninguém triste nos dias de atualização de _Macaron_ — muito menos a própria Joohyun — e isso ela tinha como provar.

— Fora que o Baekhyun ficou estranho durante a aula inteira. Com aquela cara de pânico, sabe. — Seulgi completou, falando uma frase completa pela primeira vez naquele dia.

— Às vezes eu esqueço que você sabe falar. — Yerim alfinetou de graça e ganhou um sorrisinho despreocupado de volta, fazendo-a ficar ainda mais emburrada ainda, se isso fosse possível.

— Ele vai ficar bem, eu falei com ele hoje... — Joohyun respirou fundo e tentou não deixar transparecer tanta preocupação. Para as amigas, ela e Baekhyun tinham acabado de terminar um relacionamento, ficar tão preocupada assim não parecia algo saudável mesmo que fizesse todo o sentido para ela e a mãe que sabiam de toda a verdade. O fato é que ela estava sim preocupada. Afinal, Baekhyun realmente conseguiria dizer tudo para Chanyeol naquele dia? E mais, por que diabos Chanyeol se convidou para ir na casa de Baekhyun quando eles podiam simplesmente ir à cafeteria que é muito mais próximo da escola?

E foi com esse pensamento rodeando sua cabeça assim como várias outras péssimas conclusões que Joohyun correu para a cozinha e encheu sua própria caneca com o café, tomando vários goles para que aquilo a distraísse da angústia que era não saber de nada e querer saber de tudo.

* * *

O quarto de Baekhyun tinha uma porção de livros de detetive e pôsteres sobre basquete. As roupas sujas ficavam em um cesto amarelo ao lado da cama e as limpas numa bagunça dentro do guarda roupa que tinha toda uma explicação: no canto mais arrumadinho do quarto tinha uma almofadinha roxa, originalmente de Cotonete, o gatinho felpudo e carrancudo que sua mãe havia adotado há pouco tempo. Só que o gato não havia se acostumado a dormir lá, preferia muito mais se esconder entre as roupas do armário de Baekhyun e tirar seus cochilos ali mesmo.

Baekhyun se sentia mais à vontade em seu quarto porque era o único lugar da casa que a mãe não cedia para as novenas residenciais onde uma galera se junta na casa de um fiel para orarem, era o único lugar onde ele sentia que não seria julgado e ainda assim não se sentia totalmente ele mesmo, ainda mais depois que Cotonete havia monopolizado aquele cantinho como seu. Sentia que até o gato o julgava, o pegando na boca da botija sempre que fazia algo “suspeito”. Mas logo percebeu que gatos não dão a mínima para isso. Na verdade, ele percebeu que _Cotonete_ não dava a mínima para nada, desde que fizessem carinho nele nas horas e lugares certos e sua comidinha estivesse sempre pronta para ser devorada por ele.

Mas naquele momento era diferente. Totalmente diferente. Porque Chanyeol estava ali, sentado numa das cadeiras que teve que esvaziar por ser o lugar onde jogava os cobertores e toalhas usadas, sem um pingo de higiene, e foi só o amigo se sentar que Cotonete saiu do esconderijo e pulou em cima da cama, julgando o menino que tomou um susto com o bichano, mas Cotonete era bom em saber quem fazia o melhor cafuné, por isso já foi pedindo carinho detrás das orelhas e um dedo macio para morder. Chanyeol não ligava muito em ter os dedos dilacerados por um lindo bichano, cedeu com gosto.

Baekhyun achava meio estranho estar ali com Chanyeol naquele momento, por mais que _as noites de filmes dos caras_ acontecessem ali também depois de todas as confusões ele talvez achasse que nunca mais veria o amigo ali outra vez, o choque era totalmente compreensivo. Mas ele não chamaria exatamente de choque quando ficou vendo Chanyeol brincar com o seu gato quase sem piscar direto, era hipnotizante sim, e o menino quase teve um ataque do coração quando Chanyeol ergueu o olhar e o pegou no flagra praticamente o secando.

Ele havia decidido ser franco, esse era o plano. Falar com Chanyeol e falar a verdade direito, dizer que talvez ele não seja hétero, ou que não era alguém sexual, ou apenas jogar tudo para o alto e se encher de mentiras falando que talvez ele tivesse vocação para ser padre, pois descobriu não gostar de pessoas — o que não era _totalmente_ mentira, mas também não era _totalmente_ verdade — o que o impedia era que ele já havia andado até ali, se falhasse outra vez contando alguma mentira ou até mesmo meias verdades seria como jogar tudo fora. Tudo mesmo. Até os conselhos bons de Joohyun. E raramente a menina dava conselhos bons. E ela concordava com isso, em parte.

Só que mesmo que ele quisesse muito contar ele não sabia como, não sabia como iniciar uma conversa sobre o assunto, ele não queria ser direto e assustar logo de cara, não sabia como falar sem parecer seco, ou sem parecer um robô, e então só de pensar que ele teria que falar em voz alta — e que outra pessoa estaria ouvindo!!! — o suor começou a empoçar em suas mãos de um jeito que ele não conseguia coçar os olhos sem deixá-los ardendo. Tempos difíceis de aquecimento global.

Mesmo que ele quisesse muito mesmo falar, nada saia de sua boca, então o que restava era observar Chanyeol paparicado seu gato sem poder fazer nada porque seus ossos virariam geleia se ele tentasse um movimento sequer. E foi só esperar um pouquinho que algo ocorreu de repente na cabeça do menino Byun.

— Então... por que você quis vir aqui? — Murmurou, fungou um pouquinho sentindo o nariz congestionar, no mais estava tudo bem. Já Chanyeol, no entanto, olhou para os lados mesmo que Cotonete estivesse ali em seu colo todo esparramado, não dava para focar em um ponto específico quando ele estava com saudades demais da bagunça daquele quarto.

— Senti falta daqui. — Falou, simples. Baekhyun sentiu aquela dorzinha de novo que ia desde o peito até o fundo da cabeça, ambas as dores dizendo coisas completamente opostas e um tanto absurdas, mas não tinha como fugir mesmo, Chanyeol com aquele sorriso conseguia iluminar a terra todinha e se pá o universo. Talvez vários universos.

E foi quando Chanyeol esboçou um sorriso para ele, um sorriso exatamente como aquele que ele sentia falta, um sorriso mostrando aquela covinha que ele sempre gostava de ver, um sorriso aquecedor, um sorriso que era como a interestação entre inverno e primavera quando a magia acontecia, como tomar sorvete no verão, como ver as cores mudando no outono, como um chocolate quente no inverno. E foi só aquele sorrisinho — que não era só um sorrisinho para falar a verdade, mas foi só por causa dele — que Baekhyun decidiu sorrir também e por impulso ele se levantou da cama um pouquinho.

— Eu tenho algo pra te falar. — Chanyeol ergueu a cabeça e Baekhyun gelou novamente, ouviram o barulho da porta bater no térreo e os olhos do menino cresceram, triplicaram de tamanho, engoliu em seco e olhou em volta para saber se estava tudo bem, enquanto isso Chanyeol continuava com Cotonete no colo sem nem perceber que Baekhyun havia se tornado uma própria estátua humana sentado como um boneco de cera na própria cama.

Ambos sabiam que a mãe de Baekhyun quem havia chegado, e não, não era como se Baekhyun morresse de medo de sua mãe, ela era tudo no mundo para o menino e ele sabia que aquele lance era complexo demais para que ele soubesse explicar, mas que não fazia sentido jogar culpa em sua mãe até porque a mulher nem fazia ideia de nada, como ele poderia culpá-la?

Como ele já esperava, não demorou muito para que a mulher desse três batidas na porta e a abrisse logo em seguida, fazendo o menino pular um pouquinho, travando todo com um sorriso suspeito e forçado demais, mesmo que nem fosse a intenção de verdade. Era tudo nervosismo.

— Filho! Chegou cedo! Hoje tem novenas às sete, vai poder ir? — Ela deu um sorriso acolhedor e logo percebeu que o filho não estava sozinho, e bastou ver Chanyeol ali que ela entrou no quarto para dar um _oi_ apropriado ao amigo do filho. Aproveitou também para dar uns bons cafunés em Cotonete. — Chanyeol, por que não vem para igreja com a gente hoje? Vai ter sorteio!

— Mãe... — Baekhyun já foi logo cortando o barato, sabia que a mulher não fazia por mal, afinal ela convidava qualquer pessoa para ir à igreja quando havia eventos beneficentes, ia muito além do que acreditar em uma divindade, era acreditar nas pessoas que acreditam em outras e em outras. Era acreditar que várias pessoas poderiam ajudar as outras.

— Eu sei, eu sei... você não vai poder ir hoje também, não é? — Aquilo nem foi uma pergunta direito, e quando Baekhyun confirmou o que a mulher já sabia, ela suspirou, um pouquinho triste pelo filho não seguir aquilo que ela acreditava, mas se conformando pois sabia que ele tinha o direito de escolher o que achava melhor para si. Havia tentado até ali, mas se ele não havia se identificado (por mais que ela ainda tentasse acreditar que ele só não havia se encaixado na igreja por causa de uns garotos valentões no coral) ela não poderia fazer nada a respeito. Mas mesmo assim iria colocar o nome do filho no envelope dos sorteios porque tinha uma toalha de mesa que ela queria muito.

Só que tudo que Baekhyun conseguia ver era sua mãe o obrigando a ir em missas e novenas. O jovem e sua cabeça louca distorcendo a realidade é uma das piores coisas que habitam a terra.

_Ele não tinha realmente culpa quando as pessoas ao redor meio que o fazia acreditar em coisas ruins._

Quando Miyoung finalmente saiu do quarto, Baekhyun conseguiu respirar novamente, cada momento era como estar segurando uma pedra, era difícil respirar e a pressão só deixava aquilo pior. Foi então que tudo piorou quando Cotonete pulou do colo de Chanyeol e saiu do quarto, Chanyeol já não tinha mais distrações e decidiu focar totalmente no amigo que possivelmente estava buscando por ajuda. E estava prestes a pedir a sua, ele tinha certeza.

— O que quer me contar? — Perguntou se achando o melhor amigo que poderia existir, sorriu bonitinho e aquilo encorajou Baekhyun mais uma vez, o encheu de vergonha.

E foi isso que acabou fazendo Baekhyun dar mais um passo para trás, porque ele não achou uma forma plausível de começar um assunto que ele nem sabia se tinha certeza que queria falar. Era um caminho cheio de _poréns_ que ele não sabia ao certo como driblar. E nem se tinha cacife para fazê-lo. Difícil dia para o menino Byun, difícil dia.

Mas Chanyeol não deixou por isso mesmo e acabou se levantando para ir se sentar na cama do amigo também para só fazer um pouquinho de pressão — mais por estar curioso e não conseguir se segurar quieto em um canto do que por qualquer outra coisa, e aquilo deixou Baekhyun mais nervoso. Mais nervoso ainda.

— Não acredito que você não vai me contar, Baekhyun, isso é crueldade! — Chanyeol fez birra e até cruzou os braços para forçar a barra um pouco, isso nem queria dizer nada, mas no fundo Baekhyun teve que segurar a respiração e tentar controlar um pouco o que estava sentindo para não passar mal.

— Crueldade nada, cala a boca e fica quieto. — Acabou dizendo e se levantou, não aguentava mais encostar o joelho no joelho do amigo e não poder falar nada sobre, ou não _poder_ sentir nada sobre. Seu coração já não obedecia tanto assim (não que algum dia ele já tivesse lhe obedecido) e sua mente se transformava em uma grande bagunça quando vinha a pensar naquele assunto que ele não sabia como organizá-la. Era tudo tão complicado que não tinha nem como driblar.

Baekhyun então ficou andando pelo quarto, ajeitou um dos pôsteres que estava descolando e desentortou algumas fotos _Polaroid_ que havia tirado de Cotonete e colado na parede, ficou imaginando se aquilo tudo não fazia as coisas ficarem mais tensas, mas quando voltou a olhar para Chanyeol o amigo estava deitado em sua cama, brincando com uma pelúcia do _Mickey Mouse_ que tinha por ali.

Foi aí que ele respirou fundo e continuou olhando para as fotos de seu gato na parede: sem contato visual, sem vergonha de falar. Era aquele o lema.

— É... Quando que você soube?

Chanyeol voltou a se sentar, passando a mão no cabelo só para ter certeza de que estava tudo certo. Bagunçado, mas _não tanto_.

— Como eu soube o quê? — Já ficou mais curioso do que era suposto, sentiu a garganta pifar um pouquinho porque ele também tinha uns segredos que ninguém poderia descobrir na vida e logo Baekhyun falar naquele tom ele não sabia como lidar.

— Ah, deixa pra lá, então... — Arregou na mesma hora, Baekhyun não tinha cacife nenhum e ele admitiria isso numa boa quando fosse entrevistado assim que chegasse no céu. Ou no inferno. Ou em outro lugar para onde as almas vão quando morrem, um clube dos mortinhos ou algo do tipo. Ele admitiria a covardia, sim, com todas as letras, sem vergonha de ser o covarde que era.

_E meio que aquilo o fazia ser corajoso._

— Não deixa pra lá, nada! Você vai me contar, sim, nanico. — Tornou a fazer o bico, pois se fosse para jogar sujo, ele era expert naquilo em tantos anos de experiência lidando com a irmã gêmea. Ele nunca ganhava de Sooyoung, mas de Baekhyun tinha certeza que poderia ganhar.

— Não, valeu, muito obrigado. — Negou com todas as letras e viu Chanyeol abandonar a postura séria e birrenta para dar uma risada.

— Você sabe o que vem depois nessa música, né?

— Isso é uma música?

— Não muda de assunto, não, Baekhyun! — Se levantou só para colocar as mãos na cintura mesmo, aí Baekhyun ficou louquinho, fungou um pouco e olhou para os lados pensando se ele morreria caso pulasse da janela, melhor seria se ele não arriscasse.

— Eu perguntei quando você descobriu que _gostavadehomens_... — Murmurou olhando para todos os cantos do quarto, menos para o melhor amigo. Mesmo que Chanyeol não tivesse dado indícios de que havia entendido uma palavra, Baekhyun sentiu até as orelhas pegarem fogo. E como se não bastasse só os cabelos vermelhos, a cabeça do menino toda ficou daquela mesma cor.

— O quê? — Perguntou sem fazer ideia de que o amigo estava mesmo era com vergonha de falar aquilo num tom mais alto.

— Quando _vocêdescobriuqueégay?_ — Mais uma vez sentiu a cara esquentar ainda mais, e em contrapartida, o corpo tremendo sentindo uns calafrios loucos que fazia com ele se questionasse por que só não pulou da janela, mesmo? Se ele desse um pouco de sorte, estaria só com um braço ou uma perna quebrada, mas não teria que passar por aquele vexame. Não era difícil pôr os prós e contras na balança.

— Fala pra fora, Baekhyun, parece que tá engasgado! — E ele estava sim, mas Chanyeol falou naquele tom de brincadeira ainda com as mãos na cintura, só não esperava que Baekhyun fosse explodir e dar um grito de raiva. Mais raiva de si mesmo do que da insistência do amigo em não o entender, mesmo que ele estivesse falando por meio de murmúrios ininteligíveis.

— Mas tu é um merda mesmo, cara! — Falou indignado, Chanyeol semicerrou os olhos esperando pela confirmação do que o amigo tinha a dizer mesmo que estivesse se segurando muito para não cair na risada. — Perguntei.... quando foi que você descobriu que... gosta de caras. Mas agora não quero mais saber!

E fez todo um caminho até a própria cama para se sentar de novo. Chanyeol no entanto tirou as mãos da cintura e colocou no bolso da calça, pensando bem se aquilo não era uma pegadinha ou algo parecido porque a verdade era que, mesmo em tempos de amizade, ele nunca havia conversado sobre aquilo à sós com Baekhyun. Sabia que o amigo o apoiava e tudo mais, mas nunca havia tido uma conversa _séria_ sobre aquilo.

Havia sim conversado com todo o grupo sobre, e foi até divertido quando contou pra todo mundo a primeira vez que usou o _Grindr_ só pra ver como era e acabou desinstalando no mesmo dia por conta de momentos constrangedores em conversas nada discretas, mas com Baekhyun aquela era a primeira vez.

E ele não sabia se aquilo era uma boa ou má notícia porque não fazia ideia do que poderia falar sem deixar as coisas desconfortáveis para o amigo e para ele mesmo, era diferente falar com Baekhyun sobre aquilo do que conversar com Joohyun por exemplo. Ele não tinha problemas, claro que não, mas tinha um certo medo do que esperar vindo de Baekhyun já que, do grupinho, ele parecia ser o mais padrão, por assim dizer.

— Ah... por que você tá perguntando isso, que estranho. Seu estranho. — Soltou umas risadinhas nervosas porque era o que ele fazia quando se sentia nervoso, era o que todo mundo fazia aliás, e não servia nem pra disfarçar.

— Não sei. Não precisa responder, quer jogar Fortnite hoje?

— Não, eu quero responder, sim. É que você nunca me perguntou antes, aí achei estranho. — E, novamente, Chanyeol sentou-se na cama do amigo, um pouquinho mais longe que antes, para ter uma boa visão do que poderia dizer ou não vendo pela expressão do Byun, mas ele não parecia incomodado, só um pouco nervoso. Mas isso os dois estavam. E muito.

— Então, sem Fortnite hoje? — Perguntou. E se sentiu incrível por fazer Chanyeol soltar uma risadinha sincera, viu a covinha aparecer ali, belíssima como sempre e quase deixou a cabeça cair para o lado admirando-a, até cair na realidade e ver que não era bem assim que as coisas funcionavam, por isso só pigarreou e esperou que o amigo começasse.

Mas Chanyeol não fazia ideia por onde começar. Não sabia se falava dos crushes de infância ou do momento exato em que ele se olhou no espelho depois de muita luta internas e brigas consigo mesmo e finalmente disse para si mesmo “eu sou gay” — era até engraçado ele voltar a pensar nisso, porque depois que o Chanyeol de quinze anos fez aquele feito, ele acabou caindo na risada por parecer tão patético falando sozinho daquele jeito, mas o ajudou muito a entender quem ele de fato era, e que não era um problema. Jamais seria.

— Hm... não sei bem, eu não acordei um dia e percebi “nossa, eu sou gay”, mas foi meio que isso... eu acho? — Coçou a cabeça, tentando lembrar com cuidado de suas brigas internas que podiam muito bem ter durado sua adolescência inteira, mas que ele agradecia muito por ter só entendido de uma vez por todas o resultado final. — Acho que eu era apaixonado pelo Ross Lynch.

— Quem?

— O Austin. Da Ally.

— Ah. — deu de ombros sem saber realmente quem era. — Tudo bem, agora, Fortnite?

— Baekhyun, por que tá me perguntando isso...? — Ele semicerrou os olhos, chegou pertinho do amigo para ler tudo que estava se passando só pela expressão, mas Baekhyun não se deixaria ser vencido assim, só desviou o olhar e ficou cutucando o nariz do Mickey de pelúcia.

— Nada. Curiosidade. Você nunca falou comigo sobre isso, pensei que fosse uma coisa que melhores amigos tivessem que conversar. — Deu de ombros como se seu coração não estivesse a ponto de parar de tão rápido que estava batendo. Com certeza se eles parassem de falar, Chanyeol ouviria o _tuco-tuco-tuco_ sem parar vindo de dentro do peito de Baekhyun.

— Você nunca perguntou. — Também deu de ombros, e aquele silêncio durou cerca de cinco segundos antes de Chanyeol decidir falar mais coisas do que estava de fato planejando. — Foi meio que um processo. Mas depois de brigar muito comigo, chegou um dia que eu finalmente me aceitei... foi estranho, parece que eu renasci. Mas foi bom também.

— Ah, Legal. — Baekhyun só disse e ficou cutucando as orelhas do Mickey sem nem olhar para Chanyeol que ainda assim estava achando aquilo muito estranho, e acabou que ele passou a analisar todas as conversas que teve com Baekhyun durante aquelas semanas, percebeu que não era recente aquela estranheza toda com o amigo, e ele acabou chegando numa estranha conclusão de repente. Uma bem estranha, mesmo.

— Baekhyun, você tá escrevendo uma fanfic? — Perguntou, e Baekhyun tomou um susto com a pergunta nada a ver.

— É o quê?

— Eu lembro de você me perguntando sobre fanfic um tempo atrás, e agora sobre como eu descobri que era gay...

— Não é nada disso, Chanyeol, deixa de viagem, colega. — As risadinhas nervosas e desesperadas foram se dissipando com o passar do tempo e Baekhyun sentiu que aquele peso nas costas só ia aumentando cada vez mais, talvez aquele não fosse o momento de dizer alguma coisa e talvez ele só devesse aceitar que nunca iria conseguir falar para Chanyeol algo como isso. Não é como se ele fosse fazer realmente tudo que Joohyun sugeriu, mas aquele era um primeiro passo, e era perigoso, o primeiro passo que ele não queria aceitar direito, mas que era realmente importante se ele realmente falasse com todas as letras, assim ele teria como se segurar em alguma coisa antes de tudo.

Chanyeol no entanto ficou pensando com seus botões que talvez Baekhyun estivesse numa discussão interna sobre tudo e sobre muito mais do que um simples assunto sobre fanfics. Um dos segredos que ele nunca teve coragem de dizer era que ele, na verdade, lia algumas fanfictions sobre uns grupos musicais e histórias em quadrinhos sim, a maioria das autoras que ele realmente gostava eram muito amorzinhos e ele tinha quase certeza de que lia uma ou duas fanfics de suas amigas.

Mas nunca contaria para nenhuma delas, claro que não, imagina o vexame que seria para ele — e para elas também, Sooyoung já havia dito que ao revisar as fanfics de Joohyun a menina quase tem um ataque do coração por ficar nervosa, por mais que ela escrevesse bem — então ele só deixava aquele fato as escondidas visando o melhor para ele e para suas amigas também, é claro, nenhum motivo melhor que esse, pois ele estava fazendo o bem para seus amigos. Além da autopreservação, o que também é importante nesse mundo difícil cheio de autotrairagem.

E foi aí que Chanyeol parou de pensar na frustração do amigo para pensar na fanfic que estava acompanhando, era uma fanfic de uma comic estranha que ele nunca tinha acompanhado de fato, mas chegou a dar uma olhada para entender quem eram os personagens e achou incrivelmente viciantes. Mesmo que a autora demorasse demais para postar capítulos novos (o que o deixava com medo da tal menina estar passando por problemas complicados demais e que isso influenciasse em toda a criatividade dela, conhecia o processo porque Sooyoung passava por isso sempre) ele acabou ficando completamente apaixonado pelos dois personagens principais (e até pelos coadjuvantes!).

Era uma história meio clichê sobre dois garotos, melhores amigos, que se apaixonam. E ele mais do que ninguém sabia como era sentir aquilo. A fanfic mostrava demais como um personagem sentia-se sufocado e meio que Chanyeol conseguiu associar aquela situação a Baekhyun. Foi como se um tijolo caísse em sua cabeça, uma lâmpada acendesse ou como se sua mente estivesse explodindo.

Chanyeol ligou um mais um e realmente não esperava que o resultado fosse dois. Por isso ele ficou pensando e pensando e pensando, se perguntando se ele tinha algum direito de falar com Baekhyun sobre aquilo, por mais que ele soubesse que tinha como ajudar o amigo de um jeito ou de outro, mas no fim ele só parou, respirou fundo e ficou mexendo em um dos travesseiros do amigo, cutucando e apertando-o para ficar um pouquinho menos nervoso, por mais que ele soubesse que aquela euforia em questão era tudo por causa da suposição que tinha rodeando sua cabeça.

Ele tinha que ser calmo caso decidisse falar sobre com Baekhyun, estava na cara que ele não estava totalmente certo sobre o que queria falar e talvez Chanyeol o assustasse se simplesmente falasse na lata o que estava acontecendo.

Mas chegou um momento que ele não conseguiu mais se segurar, e ainda apertando o travesseiro falou com um sorriso meio segurado, meio nervoso, e com os olhos tão abertos que Baekhyun tomou um susto só aí.

— Baekhyun... tem algo que você queria me contar? Tipo um segredo? — Foi logo dizendo e se arrependeu na mesma hora quando o amigo franziu as sobrancelhas e o olhou como se estivesse birutinha, a resposta era óbvia, Baekhyun não precisou dizer não, porque a cara de enfezado mostrou tudo para Chanyeol. Mas ainda assim o menino decidiu suspirar e falar alguma coisa, mesmo que o coração estivesse batendo com tanta força que o peito chegava a doer.

— Como um segredo? — Perguntou, Chanyeol assentiu com a cabeça e logo um plano veio em mente.

— Sim. Você tá todo esquisito, irmão, sinto muito te dar essa notícia, mas é verdade.

— Não. Tem nada não, Chanyeol, você tá viajando. — Ele respondeu, suavizando um pouco a expressão e imaginou o que Joohyun faria se estivesse ali, daria um tapa nele, provavelmente, por ficar contando mentiras por aí, mas o que Baekhyun poderia fazer se ele era um total covarde?

_Deixando bem claro, Baekhyun poderia ficar repetindo para sempre que era um covarde, mas eu sabia muito bem que ele não tinha culpa nenhuma. Era nervosismo, e medo. Normal. Não dava para julgá-lo quando tudo era uma questão enorme que envolvia milhares de coisas e que, quando se juntavam pareciam explodir._

— Baekhyun... — Chanyeol pensou em insistir, mas não achou justo com o amigo, mesmo que estivesse muito curioso, Baekhyun não tinha realmente o dever de lhe contar tudo não importa o quê, amizades não funcionavam assim. Baekhyun contaria sim, quando ele quisesse e quando o momento chegasse, ele estaria ali pronto para ouvi-lo. — Tudo bem, não precisa contar, é que você sabe que eu tô aqui pro que der e vier, né?

O menino sentiu o estômago doer, doer tanto que foi quase como se ele se dobrasse todinho e se apertasse tanto que expulsasse toda a comida ali de dentro. E foi uma sorte que ele não tenha comido nada naquele meio tempo, pois o enjoo que veio depois seria o suficiente para fazê-lo vomitar. O nervoso fazia aquilo com o coitado, não tinha muita escolha a não ser fingir que estava tudo bem.

Ele só assentiu com a cabeça para deixar o amigo sabendo de que ele sabia que sempre estaria por perto. Baekhyun não tinha dúvidas daquilo, o problema não era exatamente Chanyeol. O problema estava _nele_ mesmo. E ele não acha que Chanyeol ficaria feliz por ele pensar assim, por isso ele tentou não falar nada, deixar o assunto morrer e quem sabe, convencer o amigo a simplesmente jogar alguma coisa para que não ficasse estranho.

Ele se arrependeria depois, quando Joohyun lhe perguntasse o que havia acontecido e ele falar que não tinha conseguido ser honesto. Mas não fazia tanta diferença naquele momento.

— E.... você sabe, se precisar de apoio moral o tempo que precisar eu tô aqui. — Tornou a falar, um pouco mais baixinho já que Baekhyun não deu sinais de que iria fazer alguma coisa a respeito, Chanyeol só sentia o coração quente, queria fazer o amigo se sentir bem já que conhecia aquela situação tão bem. — Para sempre. Em todos os momentos. Até mesmo quando resolver conversar com a sua mãe sobre e tal...

E foi aí que tudo quebrou.

_Baekhyun provavelmente sabia que tudo daria errado assim que abrisse a boca, mas ele não conseguiu se segurar. Nunca conseguia aliás, ele nunca conseguia achar a melhor maneira de dizer o que era realmente importante._

O menino soltou uma risadinha incrédula. Chanyeol estava falando tudo como se já soubesse de tudo, o que não era verdade, mas talvez fosse na cabecinha dele. Baekhyun não gostava daquela situação onde ele estava vulnerável, mas melhor seria acabar com tudo aquilo antes que virasse uma bola de neve ainda maior e mais destrutiva, a avalanche viria sem dúvidas, mas ele preferia não ter que deixar as coisas piores naquele momento.

Mas não conseguiu, assim que soltou a bendita risadinha como se achasse graça daquilo — quando na verdade ele estava achando graça da própria situação patética na qual estava — Chanyeol o olhou estranho, se perguntando qual o motivo da risada e por que ele não havia dito nada até o momento; Baekhyun tinha que falar alguma coisa e explicar porque diabos estava tão quieto, mas não podia simplesmente falar o que realmente tinha que ser dito. Não podia falar realmente o que estava sentindo de verdade, pois aquele era um passo maior do que ele conseguiria dar, certamente, não tinha como ir mais adiante quando seu barquinho não aguentava seguir um espaço pequeno. Era impossível cruzar os setes mares naquele momento, e era aquela a distância que sentia naquele instante.

Chanyeol não parecia entender, no entanto. E foi por isso que ele tentou respirar direito e falar qualquer coisa, uma qualquer coisa que não fosse tão impactante e que soasse de boas, um _de boas_ que ele não estava realmente, mas que poderia fingir que estava por enquanto.

— Como se eu fosse dizer alguma coisa para ela. — O qualquer coisa não saiu bem como ele estava planejando. Ele tentou morder a língua, torceu para que Chanyeol não tivesse escutado, mas lá estava o amigo, escorado na parede perto da cama e com as sobrancelhas levantadas incrédulo, se perguntando se tudo aquilo era sério ou se Baekhyun estava tirando uma onda. Pois era uma péssima ideia para tirar onda naquele momento, ele tinha que dizer.

— Como é? — O menino perguntou numa boa, achou até que Baekhyun tinha o direito de ficar preocupado e tudo mais porque a vida era assim mesmo, cheia de preocupações e dúvidas e burrices, uma atrás da outra, e decidiu que deixaria que o amigo explicasse melhor antes dele ficar realmente bravo.

Baekhyun suspirou aliviado, pensou como poderia contornar o assunto sendo que não sabia como falar aquilo direito, não quis ter falado aquilo, e mesmo que ele tivesse planejado, mesmo que tivesse prometido ser franco, jamais imaginou que Chanyeol entraria naquele assunto logo de cara.

Todo mundo sabia que a relação com os pais era maravilhosa não só pelo pai ser bissexual e entender como era o desespero e o processo de _se descobrir,_ como pela mãe ser bastante descontraída e despreocupada, focando mais com os assuntos sobre segurança sexual e sempre estar _por dentro_ de tudo se mostrando uma mãe completamente presente, mas isso não significava que todas as pessoas seriam assim, e Baekhyun ficou um pouquinho atordoado por ser a pessoa a dar aquela notícia para o amigo.

Mas ele nunca sabia como dizer nada, ele nunca sabia como dar uma notícia sem parecer coisa de outro mundo.

— Digo... é que eu não planejo dizer nada pra minha mãe, Chanyeol. — E se perguntou o que diria, caso ele fosse dizer o que era realmente fora do planejado. Porque ele não havia falado com todas as letras o que queria dizer, e não era algo como “oi bro, eu acho que sou gay” nem nada disso, o lance era bem mais profundo e não envolvia rótulos ou denominações, o que Baekhyun queria falar era simplesmente puro e sentimental, mas ele já havia aceitado que não seria ali, não era o momento já que eles haviam entrado em um caminho totalmente diferente do que o inicial.

Chanyeol por fim só assentiu, confuso ainda, mas assentiu.

— Tudo bem... Mqs, por que não?

— Ela provavelmente teria um infarto. — Riu um pouquinho, mas não achava graça nenhuma, não quando ele imaginava que sua mãe fosse ter realmente um infarto. Não quando ele imaginava sua vida todinha virando pó.

— Mas... você acha que ela teria? Ela sempre foi tão... — Chanyeol queria dizer que a mãe de Baekhyun sempre o havia tratado bem e tudo, quase como um filho, assim como ela era com todo mundo, mas foi só olhar para a cara do amigo que era pura decepção que entendeu que não era bem assim que funcionava, Baekhyun não esperava que o amigo fosse aceitar aquilo tão rapidamente, mas o silêncio mostrou que sim.

— E também tem o pessoal da igreja e tudo... — Baekhyun falou novamente, mordendo a língua outra vez. Quanto mais falava, mas deixava escapar algo que não queria e isso só o deixava com vontade de consertar as coisas sem saber como.

— O que tem? — Só perguntou.

— Deus criou o homem e a mulher, eles dizem... você sabe. — Foi a gota d’água, ele sabia disso.

Chanyeol engoliu em seco sem saber realmente o que dizer, sabia que Baekhyun não tinha realmente culpa de nada e era justo ter medo, mas tudo tinha um limite. Uma linha que, se ultrapassada, já não poderia ser considerada como _obra do_ medo. A verdade era que Chanyeol nunca precisou pisar numa igreja durante sua vida toda, seus pais não seguiam religião nenhuma embora sua mãe costumasse seguir algumas crenças e acreditasse em certas superstições, ele não estava inserido naquele mundo em que Baekhyun vivia diariamente, mas sabia que algumas coisas poderiam ser muito complicadas para certos grupos de pessoas.

— E você acredita nisso? — Ele se deixou perguntar, sentindo o coração quebrar um pouquinho quando Baekhyun não respondeu de imediato, então se levantou da cama devagar, tentando raciocinar um pouco a conversa que haviam tido.

Baekhyun não respondeu porque não queria mentir, não respondeu porque sabia que doeria mais nele do que em qualquer pessoa. Ele não podia dizer não, não poderia dizer sim. Ele não sabia o que ficava no meio. E foi entre suspiros pesados e olhares confusos que ele imaginou o que diabos estava fazendo, por que estava ali e por que havia trazido o amigo consigo, por que diabos estava sentindo aquela dor que não queria, por que diabos não podia simplesmente escolher não sentir.

Mas ele não podia simplesmente fugir, não podia mais. Chanyeol estava esperando uma resposta e ao mesmo tempo não estava. Foi por isso que num sopro de voz, meio sem querer falar, sem olhar para nenhum ponto específico querendo desistir de tudo o que havia feito e sentindo o olhar ficar vago, tão vago a ponto de não conseguir enxergar um palmo na frente dos olhos, ele falou:

— Eu... eu aprendi a acreditar.

* * *

Aquele sábado começou quente só para contrariar o clima da semana inteira. Não que estivesse fazendo frio na cidade, mas toda aquela semana foi um tempo bem frio e seco para todo o grupinho de Joohyun. E como se não bastasse, além de toda aquela confusão e do maldito bloqueio criativo, haviam também os comentários sobre _Macaron_ , tanto no site quanto no T _witter_ , o que fazia com que a menina se sentisse um tanto triste por não estar produzindo nada.

Mas foi na Parks’ Central Cafe que a confusão começou logo depois de mais um turno cansativo dos gêmeos onde anotar pedidos e encomendas eram a coisa mais chata do mundo para se fazer numa tarde de sábado. Chanyeol acabou tentando afogar todas as suas frustrações lendo várias fanfictions novas, e também relendo as antigas que não haviam sido atualizadas há tempos, tentava não pensar nos assuntos que se passavam pela sua cabeça frequentemente e acabou descobrindo que a fanfic sobre os dois amigos que viravam namorados — pelos menos a sua preferida — ainda não havia dado sinais de vida como a autora havia prometido.

Foi por isso então que o menino gastou uns bons tempos de sua preciosa vida tentando lembrar a senha do Twitter que havia feito há tempos e nunca havia usado de fato, depois de desistir e só trocá-la por uma referência boba a _O Senhor dos Anéis_ (o que era engraçado porque ele só tinha lido O Hobbit uma vez, e nem conseguiu terminar) ele acabou achando e entrando no perfil da tal autora, pois ela havia dito em uma das notas finais que se não atualizasse no prazo ela provavelmente explicaria o que estava acontecendo por lá.

Aquela era uma ótima forma de distração, Chanyeol sabia. Se concentrar na vida dos outros para não ter que pensar nos próprios problemas ou na vida de quem está por perto era simplesmente uma sacada genial, falava com tranquilidade.

Até alguém muito inconveniente irromper seu quarto sem mais nem menos — e sem bater na porta! — o que o fazia sacar na hora que não eram seus pais (que eram sempre educados e nunca entravam no quarto dos filhos sem bater, achavam importante preservar a privacidade dos adolescentes enquanto ainda são adolescentes, aquilo fazia parte de uma teoria estranha que a mãe dos gêmeos havia encontrado na internet quando os dois ainda eram crianças), sobrando assim, para a menina Joy.

E era mesmo ela, entrou pisando firme jogando o cabelo comprido para o lado e abriu uma das gavetas de meias de Chanyeol, bagunçou tudo ao revirar cada canto dali — não que aquilo fosse muito arrumadinho, mas ela conseguiu piorar a situação — deixando o pobre menino incrédulo com o celular pendendo na mão sem acreditar no que estava vendo se perguntando se tentava impedir a irmã ou se chamava um médico psiquiatra.

— O que pensa que tá fazendo, bruxa? — Jogou uma almofada nela, que voltou os olhos raivosos para ele como se pudesse queimá-lo vivo. O que não aconteceu por sorte.

— Cadê minhas meias novas, Chanyeol? — Perguntou, como se fosse fácil saber o que ela estava pensando e como se ela tivesse apenas um par de meias. Chanyeol nem sabia que a irmã usava meias. — Sei que você pegou.

— Você usa meia? Pensei que odiasse.

Sooyoung bufou e, revirando os olhos, sentiu-se obrigada a jogar a almofada de volta na cara do patife, mas logo voltou a se concentrar na busca. Chegou até a gaveta de cuecas e revirou tudinho também, achando inclusive as maiores vergonhas do irmão: uma cueca que já estava toda furada de tão velha e uma do Relâmpago McQueen que ele ainda usava de vez em quando, mas igualmente velha. Tanto que a cor já tinha se desgastado toda e ela estava até mesmo um tanto manchada.

A verdade era que Sooyoung detestava, sim, usar meias. Mas o que ela procurava era um par de meias novinhas com estampa de vaquinha porque aquele era o plano que tinha para animar Bae Joohyun — mesmo que ela não quisesse de jeito nenhum entrar naquele assunto, não queria que todo mundo soubesse que ela era na verdade um pêssego em vez da fruta estragada que estava acostumada a ser.

— É uma meia da sorte. Branca, com uma estampa bonitinha de vaca... que saco! Não consigo achar em lugar nenhum. — Ela por fim sentou-se no chão mesmo, tentando se lembrar da última vez que havia visto aquela meia. E logo desistiu, partindo para o plano B que era apenas levar um bolo para a amiga, mesmo que já fosse usual dela fazer isso. — Ei, acha que hoje tem bolo sobrando?

Chanyeol franziu a sobrancelha e logo largou o celular, não era sempre que Sooyoung agia daquela maneira estranha, então ela só poderia estar ficando louca, birutinha da cachola. E, se a coisa de gêmeo realmente funcionava, isso queria dizer que ele também estava para perder o juízo igual a irmã.

— Tá, o que tá acontecendo? Por que todo mundo está estranho e não me conta nada? — Ele teve que admitir que exagerou um pouquinho, mas conseguiu engolir o desespero tal qual engolia todos os dias na sala de aula quando tinha que sentar perto de Baekhyun. Durante aquela semana só havia trocado duas palavras com o dito amigo e as duas eram monossilábicas, ainda não tinha arranjado um jeito de encarar o Byun sem sentir uma dor insuportável no peito e ele sinceramente não tinha pressa para descobrir como fazer essa dor parar, porque ele não tinha culpa de nada.

Era Baekhyun quem deveria arranjar esse meio, na verdade.

— Não tá acontecendo nada, feio. — A menina respondeu, se levantando e arrumando o cabelo no ombro, mas ela sabia que precisava falar para alguém e não era como se Chanyeol não soubesse sobre a tensão que estava no grupinho. Era impossível não notar e até as pessoas de fora estavam desconfiadas. Todos os dias tinham que lidar com uma Joohyun cansada e cheia de olheiras que parecia não ter vontade de nada (mostrando uma acidez que ninguém nunca tinha visto antes), uma Seulgi mais falante que não era realmente uma coisa ruim, mas era estranho. Uma Yerim dando pitaco a todo momento (o que não era uma coisa nova, mas era irritante mesmo assim) e um Baekhyun simplesmente ausente. Totalmente ausente.

Estava acontecendo mil e uma coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas o assunto naquele momento era inteiramente sobre Joohyun que, naquele sábado, parecia pior do que nunca.

Chanyeol esperou a irmã gêmea se jogar em cima de sua cama como se precisasse daquele momento de desabafo, e ela realmente precisava. Mesmo que não demonstrasse sempre — não por não querer, mas por não conseguir mesmo, _era sempre mais fácil ser aquela que está sempre de mau humor, aquela que é sempre ácida, aquela que não se importa, porque se ela acabar se machucando, ninguém vai saber de verdade_ — ela sentia-se completamente preocupada quando alguém do grupo não parecia bem, mas ela já não se preocupava tanto com Baekhyun porque, mesmo que se sentisse um pouco pra baixo, a raivinha que havia nutrido por ele naquele meio tempo por ele simplesmente abandoná-lo era maior do que qualquer sentimento de saudade.

Então ela suspirou.

— Joohyun estava escrevendo uma fanfic, sabe, as coisas que a gente escreve. — Explicou mesmo sabendo que Chanyeol já meio que entendia tudo, já havia conversado com o garoto sobre uma ou duas mesmo que eles não lessem _fanfictions_ do mesmo fandom ou gênero. Chanyeol lia muito mais fanfics de personagens de quadrinho (a maioria do gênero comédia ou romance) enquanto Sooyoung preferia as sombrias originais ou dramas com ídolos de pop coreano. — Ela estava bem animada com isso, mas de uns tempos pra cá não tá conseguindo escrever nada. Nada _mesmo_. Então ela tá bem triste, e sei lá. A forma como ela tá lidando com isso me deixa preocupada.

— Dá pra notar que ela tá mal. Que barra. — Só pensou nisso para dizer, porque não tinha o que fazer realmente naquela situação. Ele era apenas um ávido leitor de fanfictions, não sabia como lidar com bloqueios criativos porque nunca havia tido um. — Acho que a autora de uma fanfic que eu tava lendo também tá com bloqueio.

Sooyoung olhou para o irmão com aquele olhar desconfiado querendo muito dar uns tapas nele por mudar de assunto tão rápido, mas o bonitinho só deu de ombros com um sorrisinho de _nada posso fazer se não tenho o que falar_ , o que fez a menina dar de ombros também, tentando se render àquela conversa aparentemente sem propósito nenhum.

— Ah. E qual é a fanfic? “ _Enlaçados por acidente_ ”, “ _Amor à primeira lista_ ” ou outro título clichê de novela dramática? — Perguntou só para zombar do tipo de fanfic que o irmão lia. Os títulos eram sempre os mesmos e ela achava graça daquilo, não que criticasse negativamente, claro que não, mas ela preferia os títulos mais trabalhados, como uma fanfic que havia lido uma vez que havia chamado sua atenção “ _Há sangue em tuas orbes”._

— Fala sobre dois amigos que se apaixonam. — Ele falou e Sooyoung manteve o olhar tranquilo, ela conhecia mil e uma fanfictions sobre o assunto, era o clichê mais manjado da face da terra e mesmo assim muita gente gostava. E mesmo que ela evitasse o _fluffy_ com todas as forças, tinha que admitir, às vezes era gostosinho ler alguma coisa sem compromisso, uma coisinha fofa que a fizesse imaginar que todo mundo tem sua alma gêmea, mesmo que não fosse bem assim na vida real. Só para se enganar um pouco quando a realidade parece cruel demais.

— E? — Ela insistiu em mais detalhes, mas Chanyeol não sabia muito bem explicar o que vinha depois, ainda não tinha acontecido nada entre os dois personagens principais para que eles falassem que gostavam um do outro, máximo que havia sido dito vinha do narrador que contava tudo em detalhes. Um narrador que parecia bastante presente na história, quase como um personagem inserido no meio do universo, mas um personagem que ninguém enxergasse de verdade. Só sentisse. — Tá, então qual o nome da fanfic?

— É nome de comida, calma... é um doce, tipo... francês.

— _Petit gateau_? — Perguntou, lembrando da única comida francesa que lhe vinha à mente. Mas Chanyeol negou.

Catou o celular e logo fugiu no _Twitter_ , indo direto para o aplicativo onde lia tudo às escondidas dos amigos, na clandestinidade. Assim que entrou na página da história, em vez de só falar o nome para a irmã, ele mostrou. E ela logo viu a capa que fora obviamente feita por Yerim, e um pouquinho mais embaixo estava escrito: _Macaron, por Irene._

Sooyoung levou um pouquinho de tempo para assimilar tudo, mas mesmo parecendo como se horas tivessem passado, não levou um segundo direito para ela quase dar um grito agarrando o celular do irmão com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

— Essa é a fanfic da Joohyun! A que chegou em duzentos favoritos! — Ela olhou mais de perto, abriu a fanfic e viu as tags, viu o prólogo, viu a sinopse. Viu tudinho! Não havia dúvidas. Seu irmão lia a fanfic de sua amiga.

— É O QUÊ _?_ — Chanyeol gritou, mas gritou _mesmo_. Não deu apenas um vexame como Sooyoung. Pegou o celular de volta e ficou olhando para a tela como se a própria Joohyun fosse aparecer ali e se apresentar como a escritora daquela estória. Mas como aquilo seria impossível, ele pensou o que estaria acontecendo para que a amiga não conseguisse escrever. Será que era tudo por causa do distanciamento de Baekhyun? Ou pelo término? Havia algo a mais acontecendo?

— Eu não acredito que você está lendo uma fanfic da Bae. _Logo da Bae_! Logo ela que só escreve açúcar puro! — A menina soltou a piadinha, mas Chanyeol não estava lá prestando muita atenção, era mais como se ele estivesse se perguntando um jeito de fazer com que a amiga voltasse a ter alguma inspiração, mesmo que ele nem soubesse ao certo como que se faz para ter inspiração. Foi quando ele desistiu de pensar naquilo e só soltou um grunhido de desespero, sabendo que ele nunca mais leria uma coisa linda daquela e nem saberia a continuação da vida dos personagens. Pelo menos não por um bom tempo.

— Eu queria tanto saber o que acontece depois do jogo de _softball_. — Acabou dizendo com as mãos tapando o rosto no mais desesperador gesto de desespero possível, Sooyoung olhava o irmão achando graça da situação e de repente tudo pareceu claro no quesito da questão de como conseguir animar a menina Joohyun. Estava claro. Para uma escritora, a melhor coisa era saber que havia pessoas lendo e apreciando seu trabalho, e como Joohyun estava completamente desanimada com aquilo, só Chanyeol surtar perto dela já seria um grande pontapé para que ela ficasse feliz com aquilo de novo. E foi aquilo que fez Sooyoung sorriu diabolicamente enquanto o irmão se debatia pensando que nunca mais pudesse ser feliz novamente. Pelo menos não até encontrar um outra fanfic para se distrair e fugir de seus problemas.

— E por que não vai na casa da Joohyun perguntar o que acontece pra ela? — Ela falou com um sorrisão quando o menino desistiu também de surtar sozinho e voltou a pegar o celular para realmente fuxicar o _twitter_ de _Irene_ que era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Joohyun. Ele sabia que era muito mais fácil conversar com a menina em pessoa, mas não sabia se tinha coragem para fazê-lo. Também não teve coragem de twittar nada sobre. Chanyeol nem tinha coragem o suficiente para deixar comentários, imagina se teria para se intrometer na vida alheia. Fuxicar sempre foi a melhor opção.

— Perguntar o quê? — Se fez de desentendido, até piscou um pouco para parecer convincente.

— Perguntar sobre a fanfic. Sobre o que acontece depois. — Falou, simplista com um sorriso até que bonitinho. Chanyeol fez uma careta horrenda pra mostrar que aquela nunca que seria uma opção. — O que custa fazer isso? Você só vai sair ganhando porque, além de saber o que acontece, você vai conseguir animá-la para que ela consiga voltar a escrever.

Então Chanyeol parou e pensou muito nas opções que tinha — nas muitas opções, uma delas, aliás, era deitar na cama e chorar até que suas glândulas lacrimais fugissem de controle e ele chorasse infinitamente, ficando assim desidratado o suficiente para ter uma complicação e apenas morrer por ali mesmo, mas então ele pensou no quão trágico e ridículo essa morte seria — e percebeu que aquela ideia de Sooyoung realmente poderia ser uma boa sacada. Mesmo que ele não soubesse muito bem como, quem sabe ele não conseguiria falar com a menina Bae e acabar ajudando de algum jeito? Era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer, já que não deixava nenhum comentário por ali.

Mas então ele voltou a pensar nos problemas. Os problemas que ele tentava não focar tanto, principalmente durante aquela semana.

— Ei, Sooyoung... — Ele falou de mansinho esperando a irmã prestar atenção, pois o assunto era seríssimo e ele não queria repetir porque já estava causando confusão demais em sua cabeça. Só pensar naquilo o deixava meio esquisito e tonto, então ele só pigarreou quando a irmã se endireitou na cama, e olhou para ele concentrada. — E se a Joohyun parou de escrever por causa do término com o Baekhyun?

Joy pensou por uns momentinhos já que aquilo até que fazia sentido, mas ela já tinha ido e voltado da casa das Bae tantas que vezes que já havia percebido que Joohyun só parecia desesperada quando se tratava da tal fanfic. E mesmo que ela sempre pudesse esconder o que estava realmente sentindo — e olha que Joy tinha prioridade para dizer aquilo com certeza — Joohyun não era lá muito boa em esconder as coisas de ninguém. Por isso que todos já sabiam que ela estava frustrada e triste por causa justamente das fanfics que não conseguia escrever. Não tinha como manter um segredo daquelas quando a menina perdia noites por não conseguir escrever uma frase coerente e não conseguia simplesmente desistir a ponto de só ir dormir sem ser produtiva.

_Para Joy, Joohyun era assim. Um pouco teimosa, um pouco patética, mas ainda assim era sua amiga. Então tinha que ajudá-la nos momentos ruins para que estivessem juntas nos momentos bons._

— _Nah_. Não tem nada a ver, Chanyeol, deixa de ser burro.

— Mas pode muito bem ser. — Insistiu, por mais que a cara da irmã estivesse muito séria e gritasse que não era bem assim que a banda tocava.

— Eu tô dizendo que não é. Agora levanta essa bunda daí e vai lá agora. — O menino ainda ficou sentado na cama com uma cara emburrada esperando que a irmã esquecesse a conversa se ele só decidisse fazer o contrário do que ela pediu. Mas Sooyoung não era boba, ela faria Chanyeol correr até a casa de Joohyun em dois tempos. Primeiro porque ela não queria mais demonstrar aquela preocupação sinistra e _não natural dela_ para que ninguém achasse estranho e segundo porque ela estava cansada de ver o grupinho se afastando aos poucos. Não sabia como fazer amigos, então teria que manter aqueles juntos a todo custo! E como última tentativa ela disse: — Eu cubro seu turno por dois dias.

Quando Chanyeol finalmente se deu conta de que realmente havia saído de casa, já tinha descido a _Broderick Street_ e estava a menos de cem metros da casa de Joohyun. Foi aí que o medo veio de repente. Não sabia ao certo do quê, mas sabia que tinha um pé atrás ali, talvez até os dois. Mas, mesmo sem ter certeza do que deveria fazer, o menino acabou virando na _Haight Street_ , viu que estava tudo num clima tão pacífico que talvez valesse a pena ir até lá só para dar um _alô_ , pelo menos. Abandonou as preocupações do jeito que conseguiu e seguiu em frente, tentando esquecer todos medos e aquela vozinha que dizia para ele dar meia volta e correr para casa o mais rápido que pudesse.

Quando chegou à frente da casa, porém, o nervoso bateu outra vez. Tinha tentado ao máximo parecer de boa e fingir uma normalidade que não estava ali de verdade, mas acabou travando totalmente quando se viu parado em frente a porta, pensando no que iria dizer para Joohyun ou em como falaria com ela que era fã de carteirinha da fanfic que a menina estava com problemas para escrever.

Pensou que talvez ela pudesse ver aquela visita como uma cobrança, o que estava longe de ser. Por isso que ele nem se mexeu direito, achou melhor fazer um roteiro mental para cada palavra que a amiga poderia dizer, não queria que houvesse nenhum mal-entendido ali.

Frase vai e frase vem, o menino poderia ter ficado duas horas plantado ali, ensaiando tudo com cuidado, mas foi interrompido quando sentiu um cutuque estranho no ombro direito e a primeira reação foi dar um pulo para o lado e gritar para espantar o tal bicho para longe.

Mas não era bicho nenhum, era só Kang Seulgi.

— O que tá fazendo, Chanyeol? — Ela perguntou naquele tom ameno de sempre, mas com uma cara de dúvida, estranheza e riso tão aparente que fez Chanyeol se contorcer até o fundo da alma sentindo o rosto ficar quente. Por quanto tempo Seulgi esteve assistindo seu show de vergonha alheia?

— Hm... nada. Nada. Só... esperando. — Falou, mordendo um pouquinho a língua se perguntando se morreria quase mordesse mais forte. Chanyeol estava nervoso, e havia ficado mais por ter seu ensaio importantíssimo interrompido. Sabia que era suspeito ficar parado na frente da casa de alguém por um tempão sem fazer nada, mas não era como se ele pudesse controlar a tremedeira que estava sentindo nas pernas.

— Ah... não tem ninguém em casa? — Seulgi perguntou, apontando para a porta e Chanyeol sentiu a cara ficar toda quente de novo, como explicaria para a Kang que ele estava parado ali por pura vergonha de bater na porta por não saber o que falar para a amiga que também era autora de uma fanfic que ele leu e gostou muito? A resposta era simples para Chanyeol: não tem como contar, finja demência.

— Não sei. — Ele disse, aceitando a derrota. Foi quando a menina passou por ele e tocou a campainha meio sem jeito por querer muito rir do amigo, mas achar meio falta de educação por ele parecer nervoso.

Não demorou muito para que Taeyeon surgisse na porta com o cabelo preso para o alto e uma expressão desconfiada no rosto, trazia consigo uma frigideira como arma e quando viu os dois adolescentes parados bem na sua frente suspirou de alívio; não contaria a eles, mas havia recebido uma mensagem de uma das vizinhas dizendo que tinha um sujeito suspeito parado em frente à sua casa de um modo bem suspeito. Fazendo coisas suspeitas...

Mesmo que a mulher tivesse os convidado para entrar, Chanyeol ficou do lado de fora um tempinho antes de conseguir reunir coragem para dar um passo para dentro da casa, fechou a porta atrás de si e viu que Seulgi já não estava mais a vista, tudo o que viu foi a sala vazia — o que fazia o lugar parecer bem maior do que o normal — e Taeyeon sentada no sofá lendo um livro com uma capa bem mal desenhada.

— A Joohyun está no quarto dela, Chan, e está péssima. Você já deve ter visto, nesses últimos dias ela não está muito bem. Nem tá penteando o cabelo direito, aí pode ser que você se assuste. — A mulher comentou, bebericando um pouquinho do café e sorrindo ver que o garoto havia soltado um risinho, dava para ver de longe que Chanyeol estava nervoso e, mesmo que estivesse curiosa para saber porque, sabia que não era realmente de sua conta. Apenas deu mais um sorrisinho e se levantou, indo até a cozinha e passando estrategicamente em frente ao quarto da filha, avisando que Chanyeol estava ali também.

Joohyun estava no quarto com Seulgi — que havia ido ali para ler alguns parágrafos que ela havia conseguido escrever durante as últimas aulas — e achou estranhíssimo ouvir que Chanyeol estava ali sem Sooyoung no meio da frase, mas se levantou da cadeira giratória e, mesmo que estivesse de pijamas e com um blusão todo mal-acabado (e furado), foi até a sala para ver o que estava acontecendo.

E viu exatamente a mesma coisa que Taeyeon havia visto: um Chanyeol nervosíssimo, quase se mijando nas calças.

— Oi, cara, o que aconteceu? Cadê a Joy? — Ela perguntou, mas então teve que rever um pouco as palavras já que Chanyeol poderia ficar chateado por sempre associarem ele a irmã daquela forma, foi então que Joohyun sentiu um frio na barriga e parou de sorrir. Talvez Chanyeol tivesse percebido tudo, e estava ali para conversar sobre já que ela era a única pessoa que sabia sobre Baekhyun e todos os segredos dele. Talvez Chanyeol quisesse xingá-la de tudo quando é nome por ter escondido isso (e por ter feito uma fanfic sobre!), e no fim, quisesse proibí-la de ir até a Park Central Cafe comprar bolo. Ou qualquer tipo de doce ou café. Ela estava num impasse e sentiu os dedos tremerem, talvez até mais do que eles normalmente tremiam em situações desesperadoras.

Por outro lado, Chanyeol só segurou um arroto de nervoso. Tentou respirar fundo, mas estava engasgado demais para fazer isso.

— Ah... ela ficou cobrindo o meu turno porque eu tinha que te falar uma coisa... — Deu um sorrisinho nervoso, foi como se o rosto se torcesse todo. Seulgi apareceu lá para espiar o que estava acontecendo, e só conseguia olhar de Joohyun para Chanyeol e vice-versa, nunca conseguia falar nada quando a situação apertava e aquilo a irritava um pouquinho, mas naquela hora não tinha muito o que fazer a não ser esperar que algo acontecesse.

Joohyun respirou fundo e tentou fazer com que ninguém percebesse, mesmo que fosse impossível, já que o silêncio ficou quase palpável a ponto de até os goles de café de Taeyeon serem audíveis. E foi então que eles foram interrompidos pela mulher que voltava para o sofá toda pimposa com o livro de romance adolescente na mão e um sorriso simpático que gritava por paz e sossego.

— Por que vocês não conversam no quarto e acertam tudo? Eu preciso terminar esse livro hoje, é meu último dia de folga.

Dito e feito. Joohyun entrou de volta do quarto com Seulgi e Chanyeol foi quase se arrastando ao seguir as garotas, se jogou numa cadeira que havia por lá — mas só porque a amiga pediu mesmo, ele teria ficado de pé numa boa — e olhou ao redor imaginando se naquele quarto haveriam manuscritos sobre a fanfic que ele estava tão curioso para ler.

Joohyun voltou a se sentar na cadeira giratória enquanto Seulgi voltou para a cama, com as folhas do que Joohyun havia escrito mais cedo e fingiu não prestar atenção no que estava acontecendo, mesmo que ela já estivesse acostumada a só prestar atenção e nunca se meter na conversa.

— Então... que coisa você quer me falar? — Joohyun perguntou, sentindo as mãos ficarem suadas e esperando uma acusação na cara, talvez um grito ou algo que Chanyeol geralmente fazia quando estava nervoso. Esperava até uma reação digna de Joy, ela inclusive poderia tê-lo mandado ali para ameaçá-la e tudo mais. Chanyeol poderia ter um lado obscuro secreto bem parecido com o da irmã, mesmo que o lado obscuro dela não fosse assim tão escondido.

O menino não falou mais nada depois de ter se sentado na cadeira, mas não por não querer — talvez um pouco, sim — mas sim por não conseguir falar um _a_ , ele estava tão nervoso que não conseguiu juntar as sílabas para formar palavras, não conseguiu formular uma frase decente e pior, não sabia por onde começar. Acabou que nem ele sabia que coisa ele queria dizer para Bae Joohyun, e aquilo não era uma coisa boa já que ele já estava ali, no quarto da menina sendo interrogado por dois pares de olhos.

Ele pensou um pouquinho e poderia ser pior, Yerim poderia estar ali também dando tapas nele para que ele apressasse e contasse tudo logo. Felizmente, Tanto Joohyun quanto Seulgi nunca o estapeariam.

— Jesus, Chanyeol, fala logo, eu tô ficando nervosa! — Joohyun perdeu a paciência um pouquinho, por mais que estivesse nervosa e com medo de saber o que o Park tinha para falar, ela detestava ficar curiosa sobre algum assunto. Era ótima em guardar segredos e em descobri-los, ficar sem saber de alguma coisa não estava nunca em seus planos.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Baekhyun? — Seulgi arriscou a perguntar, logo se calando, mas Chanyeol logo fez que não com a cabeça porque não queria ter que falar naquele assunto. Não havia falado com Baekhyun durante uma semana inteira, não queria ter que falar sobre ele quando ele estava chateado, mais chateado do que poderia aguentar.

E quando a menina estava prestes a dar outra sugestão — ou pedir desculpas silenciosamente por ter tocado num assunto complicado — sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso da calça. Não ligou tanto de início, poderia ser a mãe perguntando onde ela estava mesmo que ela tivesse avisado antes de sair, ou Sehun falando alguma bobagem, ou até mesmo uma das tias da Austrália mandando mensagens de bom dia ou boa tarde. Ela só pegou o aparelhinho na maior calma e viu que eram várias mensagens bagunçadas de Sooyoung.

Não era muita coisa, mas só o começo da primeira mensagem já a deixou assustada pensando muito em cutucar Joohyun para que ela ficasse sabendo das novas. Mas achou melhor abrir e ver tudo por completo para que não houvesse enganações. E o susto que levou foi tão grande que ela deixou escapar um “quê” que foi alto o suficiente para fazer com que Joohyun e Chanyeol olhassem para ela.

[22/4, 5:52 PM] Joy: _aquela fanfic da Bae se chama Macaron né?_

[22/4, 5:52 PM] Joy: _pois é, o Chanyeol lê e foi na casa dela pra falar isso pra ela, eu que mandei_

[22/4, 5:52 PM] Joy: _aposto que ele não vai ter cacife pra falar, mas joguei pra ti, se quiser fala pra ela se não quiser tudo bem_

Seulgi ficou um tempinho ainda olhando a mensagem para se tocar no que havia lido e se era mesmo verdade ou só uma enganação que seus olhos estavam fazendo consigo. Nem pensou em responder Sooyoung, guardou logo o celular e olhou para Joohyun como se nada tivesse acontecido, o sorrisinho no mesmo lugar e o olhar mais vago que conseguiu fingir para disfarçar o nervosismo.

Nervosismo porque sabia que se contasse a Joohyun sabia que ela ficaria ainda mais nervosa. Porque se Chanyeol havia lido Macaron, ele poderia muito bem ter notado alguma semelhança na história assim como Baekhyun notou.

E talvez não fosse tão bom que Joohyun soubesse daquilo naquele momento crítico em que ela estava num bloqueio maldito em que não conseguia escrever sequer uma palavra sem surtar.

Mas, talvez pudesse ser uma boa sim. A menina pensou um pouquinho e talvez o que Joohyun estivesse precisando de um apoio de perto. Alguém que apreciasse o que ela estivesse escrevendo que não fosse lá tão próximo do mundo das fanfics (assim como a própria Seulgi, mas meio que ela não entrava naquela lista de leitores), então Seulgi colocou as duas opções na balança, procurando os prós e contras para que pudesse tomar uma decisão. O que valia mais a pena arriscar.

— É meio que... não é uma coisa _tão importante_ , fica tranquila. — Chanyeol acabou dizendo, dando de ombros e fazendo com que Joohyun voltasse a olhar para ele com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Sabia que não adiantava de nada pedir para a amiga relaxar quando nem ele estava relaxado direito, mas era um bom começo para colocar tudo em ordem por dentro e por fora.

— Me pedir pra ficar tranquila não me ajuda, sabe? Se não é importante por que diabos você veio aqui pra me contar? Ninguém faz isso hoje em dia! Podia ter só mandado mensagem ou alguma coisa do tipo. — Retrucou, ficando um pouquinho nervosa e aumentando o tom de voz para não se sentir tão intimidada. Cruzou os braços depois de tirar uma mecha de cabelo do rosto e pigarreou um pouquinho para passar credibilidade a si mesma. — Se você veio até aqui, automaticamente a notícia se torna importante. Desembucha.

— Claro que não. Eu vim aqui porque eu quis dar uma volta. Eu gosto daqui, qual o problema? — Começou a falar e viu que enrolar era mesmo seu forte, podia inventar uma história medieval bem ali e ditar só para ganhar tempo, mas no fundo ele sabia que não adiantava muito, uma hora ou outra Joohyun daria um grito e o expulsaria dali por ser um completo pé no saco irritante. Não era bem isso que o atrapalhava, no entanto. — Inclusive, eu...

— Chanyeol, _eu te imploro!_ — Joohyun soltou, quase voando para cima do garoto quando Seulgi finalmente decidiu falar alguma coisa, meio que indo contra aos ideais que ela sempre obedecia de nunca falar nada (mesmo que nem sempre ela escolhesse fazer isso).

— Ele lê _Macaron_.

— Hm? — Os dois responderam quase na mesma hora, Chanyeol no tom assustado sentindo o sangue gelar e a cabeça ferver ao mesmo tempo, a língua ficou seca e ele não conseguiu sair da expressão de horror que se apossou de seu rosto. O máximo que conseguiu fazer foi sorrir de um jeito nervoso, o que só fez a situação ficar pior.

Joohyun foi um pouquinho pior. Ela sentiu o rosto ficar frio, pálido, depois os dedinhos começaram a tremer. As mãos suaram, mas ficaram frias de repente e aquele já era um sinal claro para saber que a pressão havia baixado. Seu um sorriso nervoso ao olhar para o amigo de novo e ajeitou os óculos na ponte do nariz esperando que o pior viesse. Que uma placa caísse em sua cabeça para que ela finalmente associasse tudo o que estava acontecendo ao caos. Mesmo que nem fosse necessariamente um caos. Não quando Chanyeol voltou ao normal e começou a tossir, e depois fingir que tudo era uma risada exagerada.

— Desculpa, Chanyeol. A Joy me mandou mensagem. — Seulgi sorriu pequeno sabendo que não deveria ter falado nada, mas Chanyeol meio que tinha que agradecer à menina, sem ela ele ainda estaria ali enrolando, e como ela já havia contado ele podia simplesmente sair correndo com o sentimento de dever cumprido. Não cumprido necessariamente por ele, mas sim, cumprido.

— Você lê Macaron, quer dizer, _a Macaron_ a minha fanfic de _Doofer_? — Joohyun perguntou ainda incrédula com o que estava acontecendo, sentiu o calor de volta às bochechas e teve certeza de que a pressão havia se estabilizado, mesmo assim não ousou se levantar. — Desde quando você gosta de _Doofer_ , Chanyeol?

Chanyeol pigarreou de novo, talvez mais de uma vez. Era a hora da verdade, a hora que ele teria que parar de enrolar e começar a falar umas verdades mais curtas.

— Eu não gosto. — Respondeu, curto e grosso. Mas achou que foi grosso demais, e acabou que decidiu mandar à merda as verdades curtas. — Na verdade, não conhecia direito. Eu comecei a ler depois de ler Macaron... foi indicação de um grupo de fanfics aleatório que eu achei. Eu nem sabia que você quem escrevia pra falar a verdade, fiquei sabendo hoje. Mostrei pra Sooyoung e ela me contou.

Foi aí que Joohyun se desestabilizou completamente, o coração começou a bater rápido demais e ela sentiu a pressão caindo de novo, mas não era mais de medo ou de nervoso, claro que não, _pffft_! Seu corpo estava cheio de alegria, talvez, era uma sensação maravilhosa que ela teve que se segurar muito para não ficar sorrindo como uma idiota.

— Ah... e o que você achou? — Acabou perdendo o propósito daquela conversa e com um sorriso grande incitou o sorriso do amigo que até se ajeitou na cadeirinha para responder com a animação que não tinha desde que havia pisado o pé fora de casa.

— O que eu achei? Como eu posso explicar sem dar um grito na sua cara? Eu fiquei apaixonado pelos personagens no momento que eu li. Aí tive que ir correndo ler a tal _Doofer_ , mas na minha opinião, as personalidades deles são bem mais marcantes na sua fanfic. — Não deu outra e Chanyeol, que quando havia chegado ali estava todo envergonhado e nervoso sem nem saber o que falar, foi só falar da fanfic propriamente dita que havia esquecido de tudo, esquecido do nervoso, do dedo tremendo, do peito pesado e de todas as frustrações sobre um tal garoto que talvez fosse seu melhor amigo. — Sabe quando você _se enxerga_ numa história?

Joohyun engoliu em seco, sem saber o que dizer para continuar aquela conversa. _Acabou pra mim, foi o que eu pensei. Naquele momento eu só quis me jogar na cama e me esconder debaixo das cobertas onde fico invisível e intocável._

— Você se enxergou em Macaron? — Seulgi foi quem perguntou, sentindo o nervosismo da amiga como se fosse o seu próprio.

— Meio que sim. Não vou dizer _nossa, sim_ , mas sim. — Respondeu, sentindo as palavras se embananando em sua boca, era engraçado como antes tudo estava uma bagunça só e naquele momento ele já sabia tudo que queria dizer, era só questão de se acostumar a elogiar tanto uma coisa só bem na frente da pessoa que a criou, não é sempre que aquilo acontecia, mesmo sendo uma fanfic. — Sabe aquela cena do capítulo dois? Bem antes dos treinos de sofball? Aquela é minha cena preferida!

Joohyun rapidamente se lembrou de uma das cenas onde Chandler e Benjamin acabam se abraçando por um pouco mais de tempo do que era usual, a cena da conversa mais séria e mais profunda que os dois amigos já tivera, quando Ben é rejeitado no time por perder os lances e mesmo assim consegue um prazo para treinar até que ficasse focado o bastante para não cometer erros. Naquele capítulo Benjamin não fazia ideia de que Chandler era quem tirava seu foco.

E automaticamente depois de lembrar do momento em que estava quando escreveu aquela cena, Joohyun sorriu grande.

— É a minha favorita também. Eu escrevi depois que o Baekhyun me disse... — E então ela lembrou. Havia escrito quando Baekhyun disse que certamente conseguiria entrar para o time de basquete, e em como estava determinado para aquele feito, mas as coisas parecerem entrar para um lado totalmente oposto do calor e da suavidade daquela conversa sobre fanfics e cenas bobinhas que haviam nelas.

Joohyun parou de sorrir só por tocar no assunto. Tinha noção de que as coisas estavam difíceis para os dois amigos e sabia muito bem que ficar falando em Baekhyun perto de Chanyeol não era uma coisa muito boa. Mas a verdade era que ninguém do grupo sabia o que realmente havia acontecido entre os dois. Sabia que os dois haviam discutido de uma forma séria. Que Chanyeol não queria falar sobre, nem Baekhyun falaria já que não estava conversando com ninguém do grupo num geral — nem ao menos Joohyun, e aquilo quebrava mais ainda seu coração, também foi o motivo dela conseguir um pouco de inspiração para escrever Macaron (mesmo que tenha sido pouco mais de três parágrafos), mas tudo estava saindo pior do que ela esperava.

O menino Park por outro lado parou de sorrir quando a amiga parou também, pensou que talvez ela não gostasse de falar sobre Baekhyun porque o término ainda era algo recente, e meio que tudo indicava que Baekhyun quem havia pedido para terminar tudo, o que poderia ter abalado um pouco a garota que sempre fora tão próxima do Byun. Ao invés de falar algo para tentar confortá-la, apenas ficou calado. Não sabia muito bem o que fazer em situações como aquela, geralmente soltava uma piada ou duas, mas não era realmente o certo a se fazer. Ele realmente precisava dizer alguma coisa inteligente, mas sua cabeça simplesmente havia parado de funcionar. Como sempre.

Seulgi já nem estava focando muito bem na conversa, havia entrado de cabeça no trecho que Joohyun havia escrito e mesmo que a menina não achasse que combinasse com a vibe de Macaron por ser um tanto mais sombrio, ela achou que estava muito bem escrito e coerente com o sofrimento daquele momento, a angústia que parecia ser o que todo mundo estava sentindo naquele momento com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Achou estranho não estar ouvindo nenhuma conversa ou burburinho ao fundo e quando estranhou o silêncio olhando de Joohyun para Chanyeol sabendo que tinha alguma coisa errada ali, nada disse. Os dois que se virassem. Ela apenas se levantou, ainda com os papéis na mão e foi em direção à porta para que não atrapalhasse nem fosse atrapalhada.

— Vai aonde? — Joohyun perguntou, sentindo até a garganta doer depois daquele tempão em silêncio perdida em pensamentos.

— Vou tomar café com a sua mãe. Conversem, esse silêncio é horrível. — Falou, era até estranho ver Seulgi sendo autoritária, mas mesmo que a voz tivesse um pouco de dureza, a verdade era que dava para sentir a doçura típica da menina. Talvez fosse a convivência com Sooyoung que a estivesse influenciando. Se fosse o caso, podiam esperar um monstro nascer em pouco tempo.

Quando Seulgi saiu dali o silêncio perdurou por mais alguns minutos, era difícil continuar uma conversa que nem tinha mais pé nem cabeça. Joohyun não conseguia falar e esperava profundamente que Chanyeol mudasse de assunto logo.

— Joo, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta besta? — Acabou perguntando com medo de ganhar um não seco na cara.

— Depende. Besta quanto? — Perguntou de volta, sabendo que o amigo responderia da mesma maneira de quem se responde a quantidade em uma receita. Lembrou que às vezes fazia aquele jogo com Baekhyun também. Ficou triste.

— Duas colheres. — Falou. Mas talvez fosse bem mais do que isso. Viu Joohyun fechar a cara, pensativa, e percebeu que seria melhor enfatizar. — De sopa.

— Não sei não. — Fez aquele mistério usual, mas agradeceu profundamente que eles não estivessem entrando em um assunto mais sério. — Tá bom, pode.

Chanyeol respirou fundo bem rapidinho porque sabia que aquela era uma pergunta inconveniente, mesmo que fossem amigos ele não tinha direito de ficar se intrometendo assim na vida de seus amigos, mas mesmo que ele soubesse daquilo, sabia também que estava profundamente curioso, e um pouco chateado por parecer que todo mundo sabia de algo, menos ele. Era frustrante.

— Por que você e o Baekhyun terminaram? Assim, de verdade?

Joohyun segurou o ar. Aquela pergunta era a última que ela estava esperando, pensou que Chanyeol não quisesse falar sobre Baekhyun depois da tal briga que tiveram, e foi por isso que ela teve que segurar o ar para não acabar dizendo alguma coisa no impulso.

— Ah... meio que... — Não tinha muito o que fazer, ela decidiu só chutar o balde e cotar de qualquer forma, Chanyeol lia Macaron e não havia percebido as semelhanças na fanfic, ela não podia simplesmente dizer aquilo para ele, mas poderia explicar mais ou menos o que estava acontecendo. — Meio que ele terminou comigo. Ele... meio que eu traí a confiança dele... algo assim.

Chanyeol piscou um pouquinho porque essa era a parte que ninguém havia contado de verdade, e então lembrou de todas as conversas que Baekhyun iniciou falando sobre fanfics e sobre assuntos que não eram usuais dele, mesmo que nada concreto tivesse se passado pela sua cabeça, ele resolveu arriscar.

— Tem algo a ver com _Macaron_? — Perguntou de repente, Joohyun teve que segurar o ar mais uma vez. — Ou... qualquer outra fanfic sua?

— Não. — Falou por impulso, já estava acostumada a mentir sobre esse assunto, mas logo se sentiu mal só pela cara que o amigo fez, como se ele tivesse cometido um erro grave em ter tocado no assunto. Não era culpa dele, então ela teve que ter certeza de que ele não ficaria triste. — Na verdade... tem. Meio que ele ficou inseguro sobre algumas coisas que... que eu escrevi por aí. — Chanyeol então estava começando a entender — Talvez nem fizesse muito sentido na verdade, mas para ele fazia sim, os pontos se ligavam de maneira abstrata e ele tinha que pensar muito para ver alguma coisa, mas estava ali, bem na cara dele — e então soltou um risinho soprado e sem graça alguma.

— Eu sei sobre o que ele ficou inseguro.

— Sabe? — Foi a vez de Joohyun ficar curiosa. Se ela contou aquele detalhe para Chanyeol talvez ele finalmente falasse sobre o que havia acontecido na tarde de segunda-feira para que ele e Baekhyun brigassem feio daquele jeito.

Mas Chanyeol não tinha intenção nenhuma de falar, na verdade. Ele sabia que aquilo não era um problema dele, Baekhyun tinha o direito de ficar confuso e de se afastar mesmo que não fosse o certo a se fazer, mas se o amigo fosse agir como se ele mesmo fosse errado, se ele estivesse errando só por ser quem ele era, então ele não queria ficar perto dele de jeito nenhum. Pelo menos até ele mudar aquela cabeça. E aquilo estava doendo mais do que ele esperava, aliás.

— Meio que... ele me disse. Não com todas as palavras, mas me disse que... — Travou. Fungou um pouquinho e percebeu que os olhos já estavam cheios, não conseguia focar em nada e foi assim que ele decidiu que era hora de parar de falar e talvez fosse a hora de sumir. Mas Joohyun só foi até ele ainda sentava da cadeira giratória e passou a mão em um dos ombros do menino, solidária do jeito que era.

— Tá tudo bem, Chan. Não precisa falar, tá todo mundo na merda mesmo. — Mas ao contrário do que ela esperava (que era despertar ao menos um sorrisinho no rosto do garoto), Chanyeol deu de ombros.

— Sabe, eu pensei bem essa semana e... talvez essa confusão toda na cabeça do Baekhyun tenha sido minha culpa.

Joohyun mordeu a língua sem querer quando tentou falar alguma coisa em protesto. Ela sabia toda a verdade, sabia o motivo das frustrações de Baekhyun e sabia também que ninguém realmente tinha culpa, então por que diabos Chanyeol surgiria com essa conclusão do nada? Aquilo só a deixou mais e mais curiosa sobre o que os dois garotos haviam conversado, mesmo sabendo que ela não tinha real direito de saber de tudo com detalhes.

Foi o jeito soltar uma risadinha nervosa para parecer descontraída.

— Por que você tá dizendo isso?

— Eu só pensei...

— Mas deve ter um motivo. O que te fez pensar assim?

— É... talvez, em uma das noites do caras... — Ele respirou fundo pensando se seria muito julgado, mas já não ligava muito para isso. — Eu acabei dizendo que _talvez_ eu pudesse dar uns beijos nele. Mas foi inconsciente! Eu juro! Talvez ele tenha achado que eu sou... não sei, promíscuo, ou outra coisa que as senhoras da igreja comentam e tal. Talvez ele tenha começado a pensar idiotices por minha causa.

Joohyun teve que piscar umas três vezes para tentar entender as bobalhadas que Chanyeol estava dizendo, para ela não fazia sentido nenhum, mas ela não podia simplesmente só gritar quilo para o amigo sem nenhum aviso prévio. Esperou um tantinho e quando finalmente teve cacife de organizar as palavras, falou:

— Eu acho que não tem nada a ver, tá bom? Porque quem está falando idiotices é você, meu caro. A confusão do Baekhyun é um lance interno dele e por mais que a gente pense que tudo que a gente faça contribua para que ele fique ainda mais confuso, não é bem assim. Só ele pode sair dessa. Sozinho. Ninguém pode entrar na cabeça dele e falar “deixa de ser burro seu... burro”. Por isso que eu meio que _deixei_ que ele se afastasse depois do... sabe, depois do “término”. — Respirou fundo depois do que foi mais um desabafo, e ela esperava muito que Chanyeol tivesse prestado toda a atenção no que ela tinha falado, mas o menino só ficou olhando para o nada por um tempinho até decidir o que dizer.

— Por que você fala do “ _término”_ desse jeito? — E fez as mesmas aspas com as mãos assim como Joohyun havia feito.

— Desse jeito, como?

— Colocando entre aspas. Como se não fosse de verdade. — Joohyun engoliu em seco, sentindo o ar escapar de seus pulmões mais uma vez. Quase sentiu a pressão baixar, mas soltou um sorrisinho e seguiu adiante procurando algo convincente para dizer.

— Porque meio que não foi um _término_. Ainda somos amigos... foi meio que um.... _tempo_. — E então ela mordeu a língua de propósito, não era bem isso que ela estava planejando dizer. Na verdade, nem teve tempo de planejar nada.

Chanyeol por outro lado acabou entendendo tudo, talvez depois daquilo tudo eles ainda pensassem em voltar. Talvez Baekhyun só estivesse confuso sobre algumas coisas não tão específicas. Ou talvez ele tivesse entendido tudo errado já que Baekhyun nunca havia falado com todas as letras. Talvez tudo aquilo fosse um grande mal-entendido. De repente o menino se viu perdido por ali, sem saber realmente o que dizer ou o que falar.

— Vocês planejam voltar? — Acabou perguntando só para fugir do silêncio que ele mesmo havia criado, viu que Joohyun havia empurrado a própria cadeira para mais longe, mantinha uma expressão confusa no rosto e foi só então que ele percebeu que havia falado a pergunta em voz alta. Não era bem o que ele queria.

— Não. Por que tá perguntando isso?

— Curiosidade. — Deu de ombros.

Joohyun soltou o ar um pouquinho aliviada, aquela estava sendo a conversa mais tensa que já teve com Chanyeol, os dois sempre costumavam conversar sobre assuntos leves, e mesmo que entrassem em assunto mais sérios, ambos levavam aquilo de um modo suave, até porque era do feitio de Chanyeol levar aquilo de um jeito mais tranquilo, não tinha como eles ficarem em silêncio conversando sobre a franquia de filmes que os dois gostavam ou sobre algum livro esquisito que os dois haviam lido. Era estranho estar numa conversa em que metade do tempo ou estão em um silêncio completamente constrangedor e em outro momento estão falando sobre coisas que eles nem sabiam explicar direito.

A menina ainda assim sentia que deveria perguntar alguma coisa. Chanyeol havia feito as perguntas até aquele momento e algo dizia que ele só estava esperando a deixa para começar a falar pelos cotovelos. Mas uma vozinha dizia que ela não deveria se intrometer tanto em assuntos mais sérios, já que Baekhyun estava naquele drama inteiro também. Mas entre cada suspiro que dava, era um passo a mais de perder o controle, não sabia se conseguiria manter a boca fechada, e foi por isso que decidiu falar todo de uma vez por todas sem se segurar mais. Se Chanyeol não quisesse responder tudo bem, ela mudaria de assunto e os dois falariam sobre sabores de diferentes tipos de café.

— Chan, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta besta? — Foi no mesmo esquema de Chanyeol, que só deu um sorrisinho pequeno, meio sem graça e meio achando graça de tudo, nem precisou dizer nada. — Besta tipo, duas xícaras de chá.

— Não sei, isso é muito. — Respondeu, mas com um ar mais leve, e só aquilo já era deixa o suficiente para que Joohyun quebrasse tudo mesmo que não quisesse.

— Você gosta do Baekhyun?

O que veio depois foi um total limbo. Como se o silêncio fosse tão profundo que fizesse um barulho de buzina ao fundo, como se as cabeças de ambos fossem mergulhadas em água e todo o mundo estivesse fora daquela piscina de suspense. Mas Joohyun não se arrependeu de ter feito a pergunta que já deveria ter feito há tempos, pois só de ver o rosto pasmo do amigo ela já soube a resposta, aquele rosto de quem não conseguia encontrar uma resposta condizente para driblar as dúvidas e mesmo assim não se entregar por completo. Chanyeol nunca foi bom em mentir e não adquiriria aquele dom ali de repente ainda mais recebendo uma pergunta daqueles como um tapa na cara de surpresa.

E depois da pergunta o menino Park ficou pálido pelo susto. E talvez vermelho por ter sido pego. Sentiu o coração disparando e a cabeça zumbindo, sem conseguir ouvir mais nada até do tuco-tuco esquisito que o coração fazia, começando a ficar até cansado mesmo estando sentado todo confortável no quarto da amiga. Quando a visão enturvou ele percebeu que já não tinha mais volta, mal percebeu quando um sorrisinho intrometido surgiu em seu rosto e quando conseguiu ver o que estava na sua frente outra vez — que era uma Joohyun com um sorrisinho pequeno olhando para ele com a menor das preocupações — ele percebeu que havia sido pego com a boca na botija.

— Eu... não sei como te responder isso. — Decidiu só falar aquilo sem querer explicar os _poréns_ que vinham em sua cabeça, ele esperava muito que a amiga entendesse seu lado. Mas aquele silêncio não pareceu um problema já que Joohyun parecia ter lido sua alma durante aqueles poucos segundos de confusão e desespero.

— Tudo bem. Eu nem sei por que eu perguntei. — A menina respondeu, estando tão no escuro quanto o próprio Chanyeol. Havia visto todas as expressões possíveis surgindo no rosto do amigo, mas ainda assim era mais complicado interpretar tudo do que interpretar um “sim” ou “não”, ela preferia muito mais que o amigo tivesse usado as palavras e não o rosto. Mas com aquelas expressões ela podia já assumir que era sincero. Muito mais do que ela estava esperando aliás.

— Às vezes eu só queria ser como o Chandler, sabe? O _Poole_. — Acabou escolhendo mudar de assunto sem mudar tanto, Joohyun se endireitou um pouquinho na cadeira e tentou não esboçar nenhuma expressão de nervoso, mesmo que por dentro estivesse gritando, mas era difícil. — Não o da comic, porque eu acho ele meio fedido e tal, mas sim o Chandler da sua fanfic.

— Ué, por quê?

— Porque ele não tem medo de nada. — Disse, mesmo sabendo que não era realmente verdade. Chandler Poole em Macaron só era um verdadeiro sem vergonha que ria e gritava no tempo que sentisse vontade. Mas a vontade mesmo quem o fazia sentir era Benjamin.

— Todo mundo tem medo, Chanyeol. Até o Chan... _dler_. — Joohyun falou, se matando por ter engasgado na hora errada e morrendo a língua outra vez pelo amigo ter feito uma careta confusa por meio segundo.

— Disso eu sei, mas ele lida com tudo tão bem que eu fico maravilhado com as coisas que ele diz e faz. — Deu de ombros pensando em todas as vezes que Chandler foi um amigo maravilhoso, nas coisas que fez e que mesmo fazendo algumas besteiras no meio do caminho, ele ainda conseguia acertar tudo e deixar o dia de todo mundo melhor. Era simplesmente o melhor personagem da fanfiction inteira, isso quando estava perto do Benjamin, que era outro personagem muito e muito marcante.

Chanyeol acabou se enrolando em tudo que havia lido de Macaron e falou tudo o que tinha achado a respeito dos capítulos já lidos, o que foi bom para Joohyun, que já nem sabia direito como conversar com alguém sobre sua própria fanfic. Chanyeol falava com detalhes sobre as cenas que ela nem lembrava de já ter escrito, e era surreal como o garoto não conseguia associar nada com a vida real. Surreal em como Baekhyun conseguiu associar tudo aquilo com ele mesmo lendo apenas um trecho e Chanyeol que havia lido todos os capítulos não havia percebido nada.

Talvez o medo movesse as pessoas e as deixasse paranoicas, mesmo que Baekhyun estivesse certo em achar que Joohyun havia se inspirado, talvez fosse o medo de ser descoberto agindo para que ele mesmo desconfiasse de tudo. No meio de tanta conversa sobre Chandler e Ben, Joohyun acabou esquecendo um pouco de todos os menos que ela mesma sentia, os medos que ela sentia por Baekhyun e sobre todas as frustrações que estavam correndo atrás do grupo naqueles tempos. Ela sabia que esquecer um pouco daquilo poderia ajudar em muitas coisas e não apenas em escrever a tal fanfic que estava parada há mais tempo do que ela esperava, mas também em criar laços mais fortes, assim como o que estava criando com Chanyeol ao conversar com o amigo sobre coisas que eles nunca haviam falado antes.

Depois de um tempinho discutindo sobre o último capítulo postado, Joohyun se viu pensando no que aconteceria depois, e tudo ficou na sua mente quando acabou soltando um ou dois spoilers sem compromisso nenhum para Chanyeol, que estava agindo como se tudo fosse o maior sonho de sua vida se realizando.

— O que _você_ acha que acontece depois do jogo de _softball_? — Ela perguntou quando o amigo fez a primeira pergunta que queria saber desde o início, ela não sabia ao certo o que aconteceria realmente já que aquele capítulo não estava escrito ainda, nem planejado, e talvez o que Chanyeol falasse pudesse fazer com que ela tivesse ideia desde que não fossem contra ao seu planejamento de como a fanfic andaria até o momento.

Chanyeol pulou um pouquinho de animação, naquele momento já estava esparramado na cama de Joohyun enquanto a menina estava jogada na cadeira giratória com os pés para o alto morrendo de medo de cair no chão, mas sem sinais de que queria sair dali.

— Hm... eu acho que o Chandler vai dar aquele abraço no Ben. Ele é meio teimoso, mas vai perceber que não é _só um abraço_. — Falou com um sorriso brilhante e maravilhado, vendo a cena se passar todinha na sua cabeça como um filme onde ele era Chandler e Benjamin... era alguém que ele gostava muito.

Joohyun soltou um risinho que não dizia muita coisa, o que irritava bastante Chanyeol por querer saber mais e mais do que estava por vir, estava tão, mas tão animado que de vez enquanto atacava a amiga com travesseiradas que eram proibidas no rosto por causa dos óculos redondos dela, mas ele não as poupava de jeito nenhum quando o assunto era Macaron.

— E depois? O que você acha que vem depois? — Perguntou, só por diversão. Era incrível ver como quem lia sua fanfic tinha mais ideias para continuá-la do que ela mesmo. Queria muito entregar a fanfic para que cada um escrevesse seu final preferido como achasse melhor e ela pudesse apenas ler sem muitas preocupações, mas não era assim que as coisas funcionavam, ela nem sabia se Macaron tinha cacife para ser continuada.

— Depois? — Chanyeol escondeu o rosto numa das almofada, mas as risadinhas que soltou deitavam óbvio que o menino estava rindo os pulmões para fora, e estava tão vermelho que quase se podia ver a fumacinha saindo de cada buraco que tinha naquela cabeça grande. — Depois eles se beijam.

A menina soltou uma risada alta.

— Errado!

E Chanyeol surgiu atrás da almofada sem saber por que Joohyun estava destruindo seus sonhos assim tão gratuitamente. A vermelhidão de vergonha havia sumido e ele só estava meio decepcionado esperando que seu bico exagerado pudesse amolecer o coração naquela menina cruel.

Mas ela logo o cortou mostrando a língua e puxando almofada de volta para jogar na cara do menino sem dó nem piedade.

— Joohyun, você é muito má! Como consegue dormir de noite sabendo disso? — Fez aquele draminha que achou extremamente propício. Mas a menina só riu, achando muita graça.

— Você está se precipitando, meu caro. O Benjamin não tem segurança nenhuma para beijar o Chandler ainda. E nem o Chandler tem capacidade para beijar o melhor amigo dele sem passar mal. Você não quer que o primeiro beijo dos dois seja um desastre, quer? — Resumiu os problemas todos com os braços cruzados pensando se era assim que ela pensava também. Chanyeol rapidamente fez que não, achando a resposta um pouco, e só um pouco, válida. — Macaron ainda tinha muito caminho pela frente, ia demorar um bocado até que eles soubessem dos sentimentos um do outro.

Chanyeol abriu a boca num O e decidiu que Joohyun era oficialmente a pessoa mais cruel que ele já havia conhecido. Se pensou que tudo fosse melhor por ser amiga da pessoa que escrevia a sua fanfic preferida, estava muito, mas muito errado mesmo. Era tudo tortura.

— Nossa, Joohyun, você é muito cruel. _Demais_. Eu já sabia disso, mas nunca imaginei que era tanto assim! Tá confirmado.

— É assim que a vida é, meu caro Park Chanyeol. Eu sinto muito por ter jogado essa verdade na sua cara sem pedir permissão. — Falou com um sorrisinho falsamente doce enquanto se levantava para apanhar do chão todas as almofadas que Chanyeol havia derrubado só por não parar quieto no lugar. E quando voltou a se sentar o sorriso tinha sumido, era como se tivesse caído um balde de água fria em sua cabeça. Ela nunca poderia voltar a escrever Macaron, a verdade era muito mais cruel do que Chanyeol imaginava. — Mas acho que isso nunca vai acontecer. Eu já não consigo escrever uma linha de Macaron.

— Então... vai desistir assim? — Perguntou meio amuado, sabendo que não tinha muito o que fazer quanto aquilo, não tinha como forçar alguém a escrever, conhecia muito bem como funcionava aquilo e também já teve que lidar com Sooyoung nas épocas terríveis de bloqueio. Era um negócio complicado.

Mas para Joohyun nem era apenas o bloqueio que a impedia de fazer qualquer coisa, havia Baekhyun no meio daquela confusão toda. Ela não podia dizer detalhe nenhum sobre aquilo para Chanyeol, mas aquela conversa meio que já havia ajudado tanto que não tinha como recusar dar explicações ao amigo. Pelo menos as explicações mãos fáceis de se verbalizar.

— Não é bem desistir. Eu só... tenho uns motivos bem válidos para não escrever mais. — Disse, sabendo que só aquela frase poderia deixar várias perguntas em aberto.

— Então não é só o bloqueio? Tem mais coisa por trás da morte da minha fanfic favorita? — Chanyeol apelou para as frases mais apelativas que havia conseguido achar no fundo da mente, o que pegou Joohyun de surpresa.

— Macaron não pode ser sua fanfic favorita, doido, só tem três capítulos. — Falou como se aquilo fizesse algum sentido. Na cabeça dela não se podia gostar tanto de algo que não se conhece completamente, então não tinha como Chanyeol afirmar aquilo como uma verdade. O menino torceu o nariz vendo que a menina Bae não cairia tão facilmente no biquinho de criança pidona.

— Então quais os motivos que você tem? Tendinite? Ela me pediu pra digitar uma fanfic pra ela já que não conseguia mover um dedo da mão. Parecia um _tiranossauro rex,_ foi uma coisa de louco. — Lembrou de uns tempos quando Sooyoung mal saía de casa e nem fazia os turnos na cafeteria direito, só para poder escrever uma fanfic sobre bichos da escuridão. Foi o novembro mais esquisito de todos os tempos. — E, bom, eu posso fazer isso pra ti, se quiser.

— Você digitou uma fanfic pra Sooyoung? — Joohyun arregalou bem os olhos sem saber se dava risada daquilo ou só sentia pena do pobre menino Park.

— Sim. Eu não lembro o nome, mas se eu consegui digitar aquela coisa monstruosa, eu acho que consigo digitar Macaron. Isso se você quiser. — Deu de ombros, como se não se importasse muito com a resposta, mas no fundo ele só queria encher a amiga de “ _por favores”_ para que ela sentisse pena da sua pobre alma sedenta por uma continuação que o fizesse se sentir nas nuvens.

— Espera, você digitou a fanfic do último _Nano_? — Joohyun e as amigas sempre tentavam participar do _National Novel Writing Month_ que ocorria aos novembros, e no novembro passado lembrava muito bem que Sooyoung conseguiu as cinquenta mil palavras nos primeiros quinze dias escrevendo uma fanfic original sobre canibalismo. Talvez não só sobre canibalismo, mas aquela parte em especial havia ficado em sua cabeça quando a amiga mandou uma _screenshot_ do desenvolvimento do projeto. Traumas de todo novembro, ela tinha que admitir. — Me diz que aquela cena do canibalismo foi apagada.

Chanyeol sorriu meio nervoso, lembrando do perrengue que passou digitando aquela coisa e de todos os pesadelos que teve naquele tempo.

— Olha, acho melhor não entrar em detalhes. Mas ela me pagou cobrindo meu turno pelo resto do mês, então eu acho que foi meio justo.

Joohyun não achava assim tão justo já que sabia muito bem do conteúdo das fanfics que a amiga escrevia, mas não podia fazer muita coisa em relação a isso já que Sooyoung achava igualmente nojento suas fanfics cheias de _fluffy_ e açúcar. Era uma relação de nojo mútua.

Chanyeol acabou indo para casa quando já era noite, se despediu de Taeyeon que continuava tomando café e lendo seu livro, e de Seulgi que incrivelmente ainda estava por lá, e bastou seguir o caminho de casa com um sorrisão no rosto que se sentiu mais leve. Na verdade, estava se sentindo a pessoa mais incrível do mundo inteiro.

Se viu pulando em meio aos carros estacionados e as luzes dos postes só pareciam deixar a noite mais bonita. No meio do caminho acabou tendo uma ideia maluca e correu para a cafeteria e indo em direção à casa, se esgueirou pelos cantos para não dar de cara com a irmã e puxou o celular debaixo da cama aonde havia esquecido antes de ser expulso até a casa das Bae — ele teria que agradecer Sooyoung de qualquer forma, mas não seria naquele momento.

Foi então que ele pegou o aparelhinho e abriu o _twitter_ para usá-lo pela primeira vez em muito tempo — obedecendo aquele esquema de: primeiro você faz uma conta lá, esquece dele por um tempo, abre de novo e passa a usar com frequência — e se jogou na cama para tentar organizar as palavras antes de jogar na internet para que todo mundo pudesse ver e usar contra ele. Seu coração e sua cabeça ainda estavam batendo em sintonias diferentes, mas ele meio que sabia que as coisas estavam caminhando para o lugar certo.

Despejou tudo que queria dizer sobre Macaron e achou uma boa ideia voltar até a fanfic para ler tudo de novo, seria uma boa depois de ter recebido tanto pequenos spoilers naquele dia. E seria também uma maneira de acabar fugindo das complicações que possivelmente viriam no futuro. Talvez ele precisasse conversar com Baekhyun de uma vez por todas, talvez ele precisasse aceitar que o amigo já não quisesse mais ser seu amigo.

No meio da leitura ele acabou se imaginando na pele de Chandler Poole e em como ele agia sempre com a cabeça no lugar, mesmo que parecesse um pouco louco, queria conseguir fazer tudo o que ele conseguia fazer sem um pingo de esforço, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente quebraria a cara de tentasse.

_O que Chanyeol não sabia era que ele podia sim fazer tudo que quisesse, ele sempre teve o jeito livre que Chandler Poole em Macaron tinha, e mesmo que o Park não soubesse, Chandler Poole era uma versão um pouco mais exagerada dele._

Quando terminou de ler o primeiro capítulo já estava sentindo os olhos pesarem — não pela quantidade razoavelmente grande de palavras, mas sim pelo cansaço que havia o pego de repente — e por mais que estivesse meio grogue, em meio a uma cena que um dos personagens mandava o link de um teste ( _como saber se está apaixonado_ ) para Benjamin, ele acabou tendo uma ideia um pouco perigosa.

Talvez fosse uma ideia burra, uma ideia inviável, mas ainda assim era uma ideia. E aquele estado de sonolência em que ele estava não conseguia discernir muito bem o que era ou não propício a ser feito. Foi por isso que Chanyeol em pouco segundos, havia mandado o link da Macaron para Baekhyun. Simples assim, sem falar uma palavra para explicar.

Quando a mensagem foi vista o menino entrou em pânico, mas estava lento, os olhos não focavam direito e a cabeça meio que girava. Conseguiu apagar a tal mensagem entre um bocejo ou outro, mas sabia que Baekhyun já havia a visualizado. Sem nem conseguir pensar nas consequências que isso teria, ele deixou a cabeça cair no travesseiro e dormiu.

* * *

— _Pronto! Não quero mais. Tira daqui! — Seis da tarde. Cedo até. Por isso nem fico surpresa quando Yerim vem do meu lado e passa a mão pelo meu cabelo com um sorrisinho bem filho da puta. A danada ri do meu sofrimento._

— _Até que foi cedo… qual o tamanho do estrago de hoje? – ela pergunta e puxa a cadeira giratória comigo junto para ficar mais pertinho da tela do computador. Curiosa demais._

— _Umas vinte mil._

— _VINTE? — ela repete, mas eu estou ocupada escorregando para a minha com uma dorzinha de cabeça chata, puxo o celular e paro um pouco para ver como andam as coisas. Como andam as pessoas, como andam as redes sociais._

_Às vezes me sinto tão presa escrevendo que quando acabo parece que estive desacordada por anos e preciso redescobrir o mundo. Bem dramático, mas é interessante pensar assim._

— _Só vinte. Não é muuuita coisa. — respondo, sabendo que não é verdade. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Aquela história não pode ser contada em poucas palavras._

— _A Joy vai te pegar no soco. — Yerim ri baixinho, claramente já entretida demais nas primeiras palavras._

_Não me importo muito, Joy sempre reclama, mas no fim sempre faz o esperado perfeitamente. E agora, só preciso de um momento para descansar e pensar no que está por vir._


	6. 5. Atualização

5\. Atualização

**Boo + Yah @booyah** enviou uma mensagem **. 4 mai 17**

_Bom, olá. Sou eu de novo. Te ver cada vez mais desanimada na timeline é horrível, sabia? Porque eu acho você uma pessoa incrível. Amável, espontânea, honesta e tem cara de quem tem um cheirinho bom. Se eu pudesse, te daria um abraço todos os dias só pra ter certeza de que está tudo bem contigo. Não vou dizer coisas como “não fiquei triste”, é ok ficar triste. Mas se não quiser ficar triste, eu posso te contar uma ou duas piadas sem graça pra te fazer sorrir. Te amo ._

_Booyah <3 _

**OCUPADA! NÃO PERTURBE @swagirene . 30 jul 18**

_eu tenho que acabar logo com isso ou vou SURTAR!_

**OCUPADA! NÃO PERTURBE @swagirene . 30 jul 18**

_será que posso ao menos dar uma pausa e comer bolo?_

**yeol @parkour 5 mai 17**

_eu queria? queria. mas algo me disse que ainda não era a hora :(_

* * *

O dias esfriaram um pouco. Não somente para cada um do grupinho que parecia cada vez mais melancólico, mas o tempo em si. Já era fim de primavera, não era comum que as temperaturas baixassem ou que a neblina cobrisse as ruas nas madrugadas. Mas tudo, de repente, parecia unusual.

Cada um naquele grupinho tinha um motivo para odiar o frio — mesmo que _o frio_ não tivesse relação nenhuma com a estação do ano e sim com a situação estranha em que estavam — e nada parecia mudar durante a segunda-feira. Especialmente Chanyeol.

Quando acordou no dia seguinte e lembrou do que havia feito, quando lembrou que havia enviado o link de _Macaron_ justo para Baekhyun, sua barriga revirou. Seus olhos focaram no quadradinho que dizia “ _você apagou esta mensagem_ ” e ele ficou um bom tempo esperando.

Não sabia o quê, mesmo assim esperou.

Talvez ele estivesse esperando um milagre, que o tempo voltasse e ele nunca mandasse a mensagem, ou que aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo doloroso baseado em algum filme de terror psicológico. Ele esperou tanto, focou tanto e tanto, que os olhos chegaram a lacrimejar. E só foi perceber que aquilo era de fato uma segunda-feira quando ouviu batidas na porta aberta.

— Garoto? Tá fazendo o quê? — Era Sooyoung. A boca suja de pasta de dentes enquanto o olhava com aquela mesma sobrancelha levantada de sempre. Era normal. Usual. Chanyeol então percebeu que se agisse naturalmente então as coisas poderiam ficar como sempre eram. Calmas. Deu mais uma olhada no celular e balançou a cabeça.

— Nada. Eu… — Mas ele percebeu que não conseguia. E sabia também que Joy sabia o que estava rolando por causa daquela conexão de gêmeos que os dois tinham. Não havia escolha a não ser… — Eu mandei! Pro Baekhyun! Que ódio!

Levantou da cama, balançou a cabeça, voltou a se sentar, se jogou em um travesseiro. Ele nem sequer sabia por que estava tão desesperado. 

— Mandou? Mandou o que pro Baekhyun? Uma nude? — A menina perguntou com um sorrisinho enviesado no rosto, achando graça daquilo tudo porque sabia que o irmão gêmeo sabia exagerar.

— NÃO! — Respondeu prontamente. Se estava surtando por causa de uma fanfic, imagina só se fosse uma nude. Seria o fim! 

— Então o quê? — Insistiu, saindo do quarto por breves segundos só para cuspir a espuma da pasta de dentes que se acumudou.

— Eu mandei… a fanfic. O link da fanfic pro Baekhyun. — Respirou. E Sooyoung agradeceu por não ter mais nada na boca ou poderia ter cuspido tudo pro alto com a gargalhada que deu.

— Eu não sabia que o Baekhyun também lia fanfic! Quanto fanfiqueiro junto, misericórdia.

— Ele não lê! 

— Então…? Ele nem vai abrir o link, por que tá preocupado, mané? 

Chanyeol não sabia responder. Ele teve que cavucar as cavernas mais obscuras de sua memória para lembrar, inventar, bolar uma desculpa que valesse. Uma desculpa que não fosse algo como “ _queria estar lendo fanfic com o menino que eu gosto_ ” ou algo do tipo.

— É uma fanfic _gay_. — Respondeu, mordendo a língua. Sooyoung entendeu na hora.

— Ah. — Ela ficou séria por uns momentinhos, que fez com que Chanyeol até pensasse que ela havia o compreendido, mas o sorrisinho malandro que apareceu depois foi o que ela conseguiu mostrar para fazer o irmão perceber que aquilo não passava de bobagem. — Você acha que ele vai pegar fogo quando entrar na igreja depois de ler uma fanfic gay? 

— Claro que não! Idiota. — Murmurou. Naquele meio tempo Chanyeol tentava decidir se realmente precisava ir à escola, se não poderia faltar. Não queria dar de cara com Baekhyun naquela manhã, não queria de jeito nenhum!

— Então…? — Perguntou novamente a irmã gêmea, o sorriso ainda ali para atormentá-lo. 

— É a fanfic da Bae. — Murmurou.

— Você mandou a fanfic da Joohyun para o Baekhyun? — A menina praticamente berrou em uma risada que poderia acordar o bairro inteiro. 

Chanyeol preferiu não dar ouvidos; deu de ombros e esbarrou nela quando passou pela porta para ir até o banheiro. A menina só conseguiu continuar segurando ainda mais a risada enquanto voltava para seu quarto, e ainda sustentando o semblante risonho, desejou que aquela historinha acabasse logo de uma só vez. 

Por outro lado, se Chanyeol havia acordado completamente fora do lugar, Baekhyun não conseguiu parar de se mexer. Não havia dormido. Pelo menos, não como sempre. Havia pregado os olhos entre três e quatro da manhã, mas acordou no meio da noite por causa de um _sonho_ . E ele sabia que era tudo culpa do _melhor amigo_.

Havia aberto o link pouco segundos antes de Chanyeol apagá-lo, por pura sorte (talvez nem tanta, naquele momento ele não sabia mais o que era bom ou ruim), e deu de cara com uma capa cheia de floreios com dois caras em _2D_ e um título em letras coloridas. Não precisou de muito para que o menino entendesse que aquilo era uma fanfic. E não precisou de muito mais para que ele entendesse que aquela, justo aquela, era a fanfic que Joohyun estava escrevendo.

Aquela que ele pediu para que fosse apagada. 

Aquela que ele decidiu nunca mais pôr os olhos.

Aquela que fazia com que seus olhos queimassem e que seu corpo todo congelasse.

Aquela que o fazia tremer e pensar em situações absurdas, exagerando-as em 100%.

Aquela que estava bem na tela de seu celular pedindo para ser lida.

 _E mesmo que Baekhyun relutasse, ele queria sim abri-la e lê-la por inteiro, eu sempre soube sobre aquela sua curiosidade imparável. E por isso, e tantos outros motivos ambíguos,_ _que ele abriu, sim, e começou a ler._

E ele leu. Já estava acostumado com leituras longas (era uma das principais atividades da catequese) e ficou surpreso quando acabou. _Puff_. Três capítulos, quase vinte mil palavras, lidos como se fossem nada.

Mas não foi isso que havia tirado o sono do menino Byun.

Baekhyun sentiu aquele friozinho na barriga quando resolveu procurar mais coisas para ler; e foi entrando no perfil de Joohyun que ele encontrou vários outros motivos para surtar, gritar, se descabelar e chorar. E mesmo assim, ele não conseguia deixar de pensar no quão familiar era a história de _Macaron_. Chegava a ser assustador. Em um ponto, confortável; em outro, invasivo. Ele não sabia explicar, mas sentia que precisava, no mínimo, falar com Chanyeol sobre aquilo. Ou com Joohyun. Ou com ninguém!

No momento que fechou os olhos, as imagens terríveis em pesadelos consistiam em seus melhores amigos desistindo dele. E não era para menos, ele reconhecia que havia agido como um idiota, mas tudo era tão difícil naquele momento que ele não sabia como _deixar de ser um idiota_!

E quando acordou naquela manhã — quando conseguiu ter um breve cochilo depois das seis — sentindo o corpo todo doer, pensou se realmente teria coragem para chegar em seus _amigos_ novamente, se é que ainda podia chamá-los assim depois de tudo que aconteceu.

As manhãs estavam mesmo _muito mais_ frias, e Baekhyun percebeu quando saiu de casa, logo depois de pedir bênçãos da mãe, e o frio gelado bater em seu rosto quase como um tapa. 

_Talvez fosse a vida dando a surra que ele merecia. Talvez algum fantasma bem intencionado que quisesse sentar-lhe o chicote por estar agindo como um seboso_ …

Foi caminhando assim para a escola. Sozinho. Como aconteceu nos dias anteriores e, para seu desespero, nos dias seguintes. Sentia saudades das manhãs em que sua primeira parada seria a casa de Joohyun, onde ela geralmente julgava os bolos humildes e caseiros que ele fazia às vezes. Era um pequeno hobby que mantinha para se distrair e tanto a mãe quanto os amigos (e também a comunidade da igreja) o apoiavam. Lembrou das vezes que os pais de Chanyeol falavam, com grandes sorrisos, que ele poderia trabalhar na confeitaria ou até mesmo ser dono de uma quando crescesse. Quando crescesse. 

Baekhyun pensava às vezes que já não tinha mais para onde crescer. Ele às vezes se achava maduro demais. Ou tão pequeno que era difícil acreditar que aqueles poucos centímetros poderiam virar metros. Era diferente quando estava sozinho com a mãe naquela casa cercada de crucifixos, era diferente quando ia à igreja, não por sentir vontade, mas por sentir que só assim ele poderia ser alguém. Era diferente e doía. 

E ele sentia medo de se sentir assim ao redor dos amigos. Morria de medo de se sentir diferente. _Aquele diferente_. Morria de medo de não se encaixar com seus próprios amigos, mesmo que ele soubesse que aquilo nunca aconteceria. Joohyun não deixaria com que ele se sentisse fora do lugar; ela sempre foi a pessoa que ele mais confiou, a menina tinha um dom de fazer com que tudo ficasse colorido em sua vida, era como se os dois fossem verdadeiros irmãos. Às vezes sentia-se mais parecido com Joohyun do que Chanyeol se parecia com Sooyoung. 

Não sabia o que fazer em relação àquilo, sabia que tinha que sair daquele limbo de solidão o mais rápido possível antes que ficasse impossível de escapar. A cada dia que passava longe dos amigos, longe de Chanyeol, sabia que seria mais difícil voltar. E não dependia apenas dele, dependia também da boa vontade de seus amigos para aceitá-lo de volta. Para perdoá-lo.

E Baekhyun não tinha lá muitas esperanças.

Quando chegou ao colégio, não havia muito o que fazer a não ser seguir para a sala de aula e esperar o primeiro sinal tocar. Ele havia se habituado àquela estranha forma de começar a manhã — quando antes o grupinho ficava no pátio ou até mesmo fora da escola papeando e conversando altamente aleatoriedades —, mas nunca deixava de doer quando os amigos chegavam na sala de aula conversando e imediatamente se calavam quando o viam. Era daquela forma que ele não queria se sentir. E ele mesmo havia entrado nessa por conta própria.

As primeiras aulas se passaram lentamente; ele conseguia ouvir a voz de Sooyoung algumas vezes, Seulgi falava pouco, mas era perceptível que ela e Joohyun estavam conversando durante os pequenos intervalos entre as explicações do professor. Não era irritante, só era triste ver que ele já não estava mais incluído naquelas pequenas conversas. E não levou muito tempo para que Baekhyun percebesse que se ele queria sair daquele abismo que ele mesmo havia criado, o primeiro passo deveria ser dele mesmo.

_Mas eu sabia que ele não conseguiria dar o primeiro passo sozinho. Eu tinha certeza._

Mas Baekhyun meio que sentia que poderia dar certo, e foi no primeiro intervalo — um pouquinho depois de toda a sala ficar vazia — que ele se levantou e saiu às pressas em busca de Chanyeol. Não tinha certeza de nada, nem do que queria falar, mas ao menos conseguiu forças para cruzar os corredores em busca do amigo.

Encontrou o garoto no refeitório, bem de longe, olhando para os bolinhos murchos que haviam ali. Respirou fundo, deu dois passos. Mordeu o lábio. O coração batendo tão pesadamente no peito que ele sentia sua pressão baixar de uma forma até que preocupante. 

Mas ele seguiu. Fechou o punho e foi andando como se pisasse em ovos e parou quando chegou perto o suficiente para ver que Chanyeol havia percebido sua presença. 

Não só percebeu como fugiu o mais rápido que pôde. Ainda tentou parecer discreto, mas Baekhyun notou. Pela forma que saiu apressado sem levar nenhum bolinho da cantina; pela forma que o olhou por meio segundo antes de andar apressado, esbarrando nas pessoas da fila; pela forma que os olhos baixaram tristemente, fazendo o menino Byun ter certeza de que havia pisado feio na bola e que seu erro dificilmente poderia ser reparado.

Mas o menino não desistiu por aí. Tentou mais uma vez na terça-feira, na quarta, na quinta… mas a cada dia que passava Chanyeol parecia esconder menos suas fugas. Se antes ele apenas andava rápido, desviava o caminho ou coisinhas do tipo, na sexta-feira ele realmente fingia não enxergar Baekhyun mesmo quando os dois cruzavam os corredores. Era humilhante.

_E claro que eu entendia que Chanyeol estava passando por maus bocados. Baekhyun não foi o melhor dos amigos e toda aquela situação só me deixava completamente amargurada._

Quando o fim de semana chegou, Baekhyun foi surpreendido por uma reunião do time de basquete. Esteve tão avoado naqueles dias, focando apenas naquela fanfic, em Chanyeol e em Joohyun, que nem lembrava que havia conseguido finalmente uma vaga como titular… e o campeonato de fim de semestre logo começaria. O menino tinha quase certeza que seria chutado depois que estragasse o primeiro jogo e a reunião que ocorreu no sábado só confirmou suas dúvidas. Ele não conseguia ter foco em mais nada.

Geralmente domingo era seu dia menos favorito, o dia em que sua mãe se arrumava inteira — e o obrigava a se arrumar inteiro também — para que os dois fossem juntos à missa. A mulher participava de todas as atividades da catequese, ajudava com bingos beneficentes e dava aulas no coral. Para Baekhyun, a maior decepção que sua mãe já teve foi quando ele disse que não queria mais participar do coral e sim jogar basquete.

Ele conseguiu se livrar do canto, mas não se livrou da eucaristia.

Aqueles dias eram sombrios para Baekhyun, ele não conseguia se concentrar nas palavras que o pregador dizia. Às vezes um padre legal aparecia vez ou outra, mas ele sentia o olhar das pessoas em cima dele, o julgando por coisas que nem ele mesmo sabia se havia feito. _E realmente não havia._ Mas havia pensado em fazer.

E pensar, segundo palavras sagradas, também era uma forma de fazer.

O menino não ouvia nada, só focava nos olhares. Havia momentos em que até os santos de gesso pareciam criticá-lo, era difícil aguentar até o final e ele queria tanto que pudesse se livrar daquilo… daquela sensação esquisita que crescia dentro de seu peito e o fazia parar de respirar quase como se fosse um ataque de pânico. Ele respirava fundo, tentava fingir um sorriso no momento da _Paz de Cristo_ e, depois disso, esperava a missa terminar para que pusesse os pés longe daquele lugar cheio de gente que o odiava.

_Baekhyun não conseguia entender as partes mais simples, ele não ouvia. O medo o fazia cego, surdo e mudo. E eu não tenho condições de falar que ele estava errado em sentir medo. Ele não estava. Nunca esteve._

Quando a segunda-feira chegou ele já havia desistido de falar com Chanyeol; era claro que o garoto não queria conversa com ele, então para que forçar? A decisão de se afastar havia vindo do próprio Byun, ele talvez merecesse ficar sozinho e sem amigos para sempre e sempre… e sempre. O plano era focar nos jogos e não deixar toda aquela situação o atrapalhar. O que não funcionou.

O primeiro treino naquela semana foi na quarta-feira. Um desastre total. Baekhyun, que geralmente era o mais rápido e ágil, conseguiu ser o primeiro a levar duas boladas na cara. E, com o nariz sangrando, teve que implorar para o capitão do time que não iria mais acontecer. 

_E, felizmente, Yifan gostava muito de Baekhyun, para dizer o mínimo._

Na quinta-feira Baekhyun estava liberado do treino por conta do nariz. Não estava mais doendo, nem sangrado. As olheiras meio esverdeadas apareceram, mas seu nariz estava inteirinho, pronto para outra — ele preferia que não houvesse nenhuma outra, mas sim, estava novinho em folha —, e é claro que todo mundo na sala de aula percebeu que o agitado Baekhyun estava quieto. E não apenas quieto, estava machucado.

Os rumores que surgiram foram muitos. Poucos falavam que o garoto havia levado uma bolada no rosto — a verdade — e muitos comentavam que ele havia brigado com Chanyeol e que havia apanhado muito — a mentira. E mesmo que o burburinho não tenha durado muito, foi aquilo que fez com que Joohyun esperasse o garoto depois da aula naquele dia, aquele silêncio já estava durando muito tempo.

— Ei. — Ela disse. Estava encostada na parede do lado de fora da sala de aula apenas esperando Baekhyun sair e o menino tomou um susto de cara. Não esperava que Joohyun fosse querer falar com ele depois de tanto tempo. Uma semana poderia parecer eternidade.

— Oi. — Respondeu baixinho. E percebeu que, mesmo que Joohyun tivesse dado o primeiro passo naquela conversa, ele também tinha muito a dizer. — Eu… eu li a sua fanfic.

Joohyun notou o sorrisinho sem graça do garoto, mas ela não estava ali para falar sobre Macaron. Na verdade, estava de saco cheio.

— Esquece a fanfic, Baekhyun. O que tá acontecendo com vocês dois? — Ela perguntou, cruzando os braços. Baekhyun sempre gostava de dizer que a Bae parecia uma miniatura quando estava brava, mas naquele momento ele sabia que além de tudo existia preocupação por trás das lentes redondas dos óculos de grau. — E pra que fique claro, estou falando de você e do Chanyeol. O que diabos tá acontecendo?

— Eu não sei. — Respondeu. E por mais que parecesse genuíno, Joohyun já não sabia se deveria confiar.

— Como assim não sabe? Pensei que tudo estava bem e de repente vocês estão agindo estranhamente de novo?

— Ele tá me evitando. — Interrompeu.

— Hm?

— Ele tá me evitando faz mais de uma semana, eu já desisti de falar com ele. — Deu de ombros como se não se importasse. Mas ele se importava sim, se importava o suficiente para completar bem baixinho: — Parece que… eu falei o que não devia.

Joohyun ouviu, até quis dar um sorriso, mas então percebeu que o tom não era de festa.

— Isso nem faz sentido. Vocês foram juntos para a sua casa semana passada, vocês… estava tudo bem entre vocês, não estava? — Ela mordeu o lábios. — Não faz sentido.

— Faz todo o sentido. — Baekhyun até já tinha juntados os pontos no fim de semana, depois de pensar bastante. — A gente conversou… eu falei sobre não querer falar com a minha mãe sobre… aquilo. E acho que acabei falando bobagem. E então ele me mandou o link da _sua fanfic_ e agora de repente está me evitando.

Joohyun estava prestes a cortá-lo mais uma vez por causa do assunto _fanfic_ , mas então entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

— Oi? Ele te mandou _Macaron_?

— Mandou.

— E você leu. Você leu Macaron. — Aquilo nem era uma pergunta, a menina só parecia fora de órbita.

— Eu li.

Joohyun fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo a pontinha dos dedinhos dos pés tremerem minimamente. E logo o corpo todo tremeu também. Se ela já havia ficado mortificada ao saber que Chanyeol havia lido Macaron, saber que Baekhyun também havia lido era _muita informação_. Dava para sentir sua pressão baixando numa velocidade recorde!

E ainda com os olhos fechados a menina arriscou abrir um só para saber se Baekhyun continuava ali. E ele estava.

— E? — Ela perguntou, bem baixinho.

— E o quê?

— O que achou? — Abriu os dois olhos de uma vez, pronta para qualquer crítica. Mas logo que viu o time de basquete acenar para Baekhyun de longe, percebeu que o amigo poderia se aproveitar daquele momento para fugir como sempre costumava fazer. Mas Baekhyun não estava planejando sair correndo.

Ele só olhou para a melhor amiga, bem fundo, além das lentes dos óculos redondos e sorriu.

— Eu acho que você deveria continuar.

* * *

Joohyun se jogou na cama sentindo o corpo todinho doer. Era como se um caminhão tivesse passado por cima dela uma vez, e mais uma outra só para ter certeza. Aquele havia sido um dia cheio, e nem precisou acontecer tanta coisa assim para que sua cabeça virasse de cabeça para baixo. Baekhyun realmente havia chutado o balde naquele começo de tarde.

Lembrou do sorrisinho emocionado que deu logo que ouviu o menino dizer aquilo, se afastando aos poucos para ir embora. Foi chutando pedrinhas, lembrando em como gostava da sensação de estar escrevendo, cantarolou pensando nos comentários que recebia após a longa pausa e, como se não bastasse, se lembrou de Booyah, que com certeza seria a primeira a aparecer quando ela desse as boas notícias.

Mas todo aquele momento de felicidade acabou quando ela chegou em casa. A confusão bateu em sua porta e ela abriu com todo gosto, em seguida até mesmo a raiva havia entrado junto.

E ali, deitada em sua cama completamente desamparada, ela pensava e pensava no que poderia fazer para sair daquele buraco. Primeiro: mesmo que Baekhyun tivesse dado sua _permissão_ , ela ainda estava num bloqueio criativo. Não poderia simplesmente decidir voltar a escrever. Não era assim que funcionava com ela. E segundo: Baekhyun era inconsistente. Sempre foi. E mesmo que, talvez, ela voltasse mesmo a escrever Macaron, quem poderia garantir que o menino não explodiria novamente? Ninguém! Por isso mesmo que ela decidiu que apenas seguiria em frente e deixaria Macaron quietinha, no passado.

Mas era complicado. Todo aquele drama de Baekhyun e Chanyeol a lembrava de Benjamin e Chandler — e não como os personagens de Doofer que ela tanto gostava, mas sim os _seus personagens_ , aqueles que ela criou e moldou direitinho como se fossem filhos, automaticamente. Joohyun já não sabia se o melhor a fazer era mesmo seguir em frente ou voltar para a estaca zero. Booyah saberia o que fazer. Ou Seulgi.

_Naquele momento, até mesmo Yerim saberia o que fazer. Mas eu estava sozinha olhando para o teto sabendo que, no fundo, eu queria resolver aquilo por mim, sozinha, sem ajuda. Obedecendo apenas aos meus instintos. E isso geralmente não funcionava muito bem._

Mesmo com a cabeça pesada Joohyun tentou relaxar, olhar para o teto e pensar em outra coisa, voar para outra dimensão talvez. Aquela era sempre sua forma de resolver as situações desgastantes — ou _fugir_ delas, já que nada estava sendo resolvido de fato. Mas ela realmente nem se importava. Aquela semana já havia sido cheia demais para que ela quisesse lidar com ainda mais problemas.

Deitada no meio de seus bichinhos de pelúcia, Joohyun conseguiu pensar e organizar os pensamentos — pelo menos uma parte deles — e conseguiu focar, respirar corretamente e até se desligou um pouco do mundo. E pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela não precisou desabafar no Twitter para se sentir melhor.

O teto era como um quadro branco e, mesmo com o olhos fechados, era possível visualizar um série de bloquinhos, como um gráfico. Cada bloco de um tamanho diferente, mostrando o nível de prioridade que cada coisa tinha em sua mente: um bloquinho para família, um para amigos, um para Macaron… Joohyun percebia que a cada dia o bloquinho de Macaron sempre parecia menor. Sua porcentagem ia diminuindo junto de sua vontade de escrever aquela história. Mas ela continuava lá.

Ela queria que Macaron simplesmente sumisse, não queria mais ter que lidar com aquela história que havia lhe causado tantos problemas, mas a maldita continuava ali, naquele pedacinho de sua mente, sempre reclamando por atenção. Como se já não recebesse muita.

O problema maior era que a menina tentava de todas as formas se reorganizar, tentar _plotar_ alguma coisa nova para escrever e se manter ocupada — ocupada e beeeeem longe de Macaron —, mas nada vinha. Nada aparecia. E se aparecia, logo sumia ou se encaixava numa ideia para uma cena da bendita fanfic já existente. Era como uma maldição.

Em meio àquela confusão em pensamentos, Joohyun estava quase pegando no sono quando ouviu o celular apitar — percebeu que foi como um sinal do universo tentando salvá-la daquele martírio. Num pulo correu até ele, pegou e a testa franzida pela curiosidade deu lugar a um sorriso sem tamanho ao ver a notificação em sua caixa de mensagens no Twitter.

— Ai, Booyah! — Ela murmurou em voz alta depois de ler e reler as palavras que poderiam sustentar aquele sorriso enorme em seu rosto por eras e eras. Se existia _amor à primeira vista_ Joohyun não saberia dizer. Mas certamente existia _amor_ naquelas palavras. E mesmo que ela achasse até legal o anonimato e o mistério daquilo tudo, ela também queria saber quem era a pessoa por trás daquelas palavras doces que parecia conhecê-la tão bem. Queria poder olhar bem nos olhos dessa pessoa só para poder ver o universo inteiro em pouco espaço. E talvez até sentir o friozinho na barriga que sempre sentia quando lia as mensagens que recebia.

— _Toc-toc?_ — Acordou de vez quando ouviu a voz calma da mãe, que adentrou seu quarto com um olhar maroto ao vê-la quase dançando com o celular nas mãos (o que acabou fazendo o rosto da menina ficar imediatamente vermelho). A Bae mais velha soltou uma risadinha, com os braços nas costas tentando esconder um embrulho, mas Joohyun estava tão ocupada ficando constrangida quem nem percebeu. E não era a primeira vez que ouvia a filha suspirando pelos cantos. 

— Oi… como foi o… como foi o trabalho? — Joohyun até tentou, mas era difícil evitar o olhar de águia da mãe sem vacilar. Então ela teve que achar um assunto qualquer para não dar brecha. — Blusa nova?

Felizmente ela não estava avoada o suficiente para não notar a camiseta branca com pequenos detalhes em verde e roxo. Além de ser impossível não rir com a estampa de uma fatia de bolo na frente com as palavras “ _AMAZING ACE_ ”.

— Sim. E… eu comprei uma pra você! — A mulher tirou o embrulho das costas e Joohyun ajeitou os óculos depois que abriu. Era a mesma camiseta, porém apenas com detalhes em roxo e preto. E com a maravilhosa frase “ _IT’S A CAKE THING_ ”. — Estavam vendendo numa feirinha ao longo da Haight-Ashbury, acredita? Eu tive que comprar. Comprei chaveiros também, e… bolo.

— O bolo não pode faltar! — A menina riu. Mesmo presa em pensamentos, percebeu que sua mãe também estava um tantinho fora de si. — Tá tudo bem?

— Sim. Tranquilo. — Respondeu quase automaticamente. _Suspeito_.

— Como foi o trabalho?

— Tranquilo. Como foi a escola?

— Tranquilo. Falei com o Baek… — Decidiu falar, mas antes que a mãe pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela emendou. — Ele e Chanyeol estão fugindo um do outro. Eu não aguento mais essa situação. Mas não rolou do jeito que eu esperava e… ele disse que eu poderia voltar a escrever a fanfic.

— Mas isso não é ótimo? — A mulher quase pulou.

— Não. Eu não consigo escrever uma só palavrinha! Nem um pingo. — Suspirou. — Mas a maratona de comédia romântica deve ajudar nessa parte, eu acho.

E foi bem nessa hora que Taeyeon vacilou, mordeu os lábios e se endireitou na cama como se quisesse falar mais seriamente com a filha.

— Pois então… me propuseram essa promoção, eu tentei driblar, mas… o aumento é bem considerável e você sabe que já faz um tempão que eu quero comprar um aspirador de pó automático… — Joohyun ficou quietinha ouvindo, mas o sorriso começou a brotar quando entendeu o que estava acontecendo. — E eu sei que a gente combinou essa maratona faz tempo, mas… parece que a gente vai ter que esperar mais um pouquinho. Acha que consegue passar o fim de semana sem mim?

A mulher até fez um biquinho, mas Joohyun conhecia bem a peça.

— Vai ser um tormento! — Entrou no dramalhão. — Mas claro que consigo! E outra… acho que não há filme que me faça sair desse buraco, para ser sincera. Mas eu posso ver qualquer coisa com a Yerim ou com a Seulgi…

— Nem pensem em ver “ _10 coisas que eu odeio em você”_ sem mim!

— Ah, provavelmente esse vai ser o primeiro, é o filme favorito da Seulgi.

— É o _meu_ filme favorito! — Taeyeon reclamou quase batendo o pé. As duas caíram na risada. — Tudo bem, eu sobrevivo. Sua vez.

Joohyun mordeu a língua na hora quando a mãe voltou a olhá-la com aquela ternura que ela bem conhecia. A que se chamava “eu sei o que você está escondendo”.

— Minha vez…? Minha vez do quê? — Ela sabia muito bem do quê, e pelo olhar que sua mãe lançou, ela precisou lutar muito para esconder o sorriso que logo apareceu.

— Sua vez de me contar o motivo desse sorrisinho…

— Que sorriso? Eu só gostei muito da blusinha! Deveria ser uniforme do exército assexual que vai dominar o mundo! — Tentou mais uma vez. Mas a mulher não estava convencida, por isso ela só respirou fundo e deixou a cabeça cair no colo da mãe.

— Eu posso adivinhar?

— Não. — Choramingou.

— É a garota dos comentários, não é? — A menina nem precisou dizer nada, os tremeliques que sentiu responderam a pergunta.

— É confuso. Confuso demais. Você acha que é possível se apaixonar por alguém pela forma que ela escreve? — Falou, sem realmente saber como explicar. A mulher abriu bem os olhos sem saber como responder; _amor_ e _romance_ nunca foram partes presentes em sua vida, mas ela tinha muita experiência vinda de filmes cheios de melosidades e essas coisas que ela adorava ver. Mas os filmes nem sempre mostravam muito bem realidade.

— Como se apaixonar pelo autor de um livro? — Tentou, mas viu que havia chutado longe.

— Não necessariamente. — Joohyun riu, sabia que seria difícil para a mãe entender, mas se explicasse pouco a pouco talvez as duas conseguissem assimilar juntas. Nem mesmo a menina sabia direito o que estava sentindo. — Tipo… ela… a Booyah… ela tem um jeito de escrever que… parece que tá sussurrando bem do meu lado.

— Profundo… — Taeyeon comentou, passando a alisar o cabelo da filha com as mãos.

— Sim… começou só com os comentários e agora a gente se fala todo dia. Ela sempre me incentiva e me fala tudo que eu quero ouvir… E mesmo que eu não conheça ela, eu meio que sinto que conheço… ela tem esse jeitinho que sempre que eu acho que consigo ler, ela me surpreende…

Taeyeon já estava quase explodindo ao ouvir a filha abrindo o coração daquela forma. Como uma pessoa assexual e arromântica, Taeyeon nunca havia sentindo amor-romântico por alguém, nunquinha. E quando pensou que sentiu, não era realmente o que ela pensava que sentia. Joohyun, por outro lado, falava tudo com tanta certeza, _tanta paixão_ , que a mulher não tinha dúvidas que os sentimentos da garota eram sólidos e concretos. E quem quer que fosse a tal pessoa misteriosa chamada _Booyah_ , tinha uma tremenda sorte de ter o coração de sua filha.

* * *

_Nem todas as sextas-feiras começavam bem. Eu costumava dizer. E aquela, sem dúvidas, era uma daquelas que começava bem mal._

Naquela sexta, em específico, Baekhyun acordou sentindo a cabeça doer. Havia ficado até tarde relendo _Macaron_ e até mesmo arriscou em ler outras fanfics no perfil de Joohyun — depois de tanto brigar com o site de hospedagem pelo _layout_ parecer confuso demais. E no meio da leitura, o garoto acabou dormindo. O celular continuava jogado enquanto o despertador tocava sem parar.

Naquela madrugada ele havia pensado bastante, refletido bastante, e mesmo que sua cabeça doesse e ele ainda estivesse zonzo, **aquele pensamento** continuava rondando sua mente. E ele odiava quando aquilo acontecia. Se odiava pois sabia que nunca tinha coragem para ir até o fim. 

_Por algum motivo, ele pensava que daquela vez seria diferente. Ele sempre pensava._

Sentia que aquele era o melhor momento. Já deveria ter parado de se esconder. Já deveria ter tido coragem de se impor e conversar com sua mãe. Mesmo que fosse filho único, sentia que sua relação com a mulher não era tão boa como ele queria que fosse. Baekhyun sentia que deveria tentar primeiro antes de sofrer por antecipação.

E, caso não funcionasse, feridas se curam com o tempo. E Joohyun finalmente teria sua chance de cumprir a promessa que fez quando disse que Taeyeon o adotaria caso precisasse.

_Mas a grande verdade é que eu nunca achei que teria a chance de cumpri-la, já que todo mundo enxergava a verdade, menos Baekhyun. Ele vivia com medo de algo acontecer e não parava para pensar se aquele “algo” era possível. Para nós - principalmente para mim - não era._

Aqueles pensamentos tomaram conta de sua mente com completo e assim ficaram por grande parte do dia. Foi difícil e frustrante dar _bom dia_ para sua mãe sabendo que queria falar com ela, sabendo que precisava conversar. Mas aquilo teria que esperar. 

Não era uma simples conversa que duraria dez minutos e terminaria com um _tchauzinho_. Baekhyun precisava sentar e montar um roteiro na própria cabeça, precisava pedir por respostas, mas precisava formular suas respostas. Tinha certeza de que tudo acabaria numa bagunça, tinha certeza de que vacilaria, teimaria, gritaria consigo mesmo, mas tudo o que ele queria era tempo para que a situação fosse resolvida com cuidado. Era como fazer um bolo, sem pressa, em seu tempo.

E mesmo que lembrasse de todas as vezes que havia pensado em fazer aquilo — e em todas as vezes que havia desistido —, algo dizia que era para valer. Ele queria. Ele podia. E foi chutando as pedrinhas a caminho da escola que ele começou a se perguntar como iria abordar o assunto. Como começaria, como articularia. Tudo parecia uma caos e, mesmo depois que entrou no colégio, era como se não existisse ninguém de tão perdido em pensamentos que ele estava.

Durante todo o período de aulas, porém, o garoto esperou aquela vontade sumir. Simplesmente como sempre acontecia, pensou que até seria melhor que ele não chegasse a ter a conversa com sua mãe. Pensou que talvez não precisasse de respostas, e com isso, não precisaria ter respostas para dar. Mas aquela ideia, a força de vontade, a ânsia pelo momento continuavam ali. Continuavam pipocando em sua cabeça até o momento que o sinal tocou e ele percebeu que a aula havia finalmente acabado. 

E ele teria que ir para casa.

Ele teria que falar com sua mãe.

O momento era aquele.

Levou um tempinho até ele perceber o que tinha que fazer, e enquanto todo mundo saía da sala de aula às pressas, ele matou um tempinho guardando as canetas lentamente na mochila.

Sooyoung, por outro lado, estava muito atenta ao que estava acontecendo. Havia prestado atenção no comportamento de Baekhyun — assim como Joohyun e Seulgi que continuavam na sala de aula também — e todas elas sabiam o quanto ele parecia apreensivo, fora de foco. Joohyun até queria se aproximar e perguntar se tudo estava bem, mas a Park ainda tinha um pé atrás com Baekhyun por causa de tudo o que havia acontecido. Mesmo parecendo fria e até ácida, Sooyoung _tinha sim_ sentimentos, muitos deles até. E o rancor era algo de se superar.

— O que ele tá fazendo? — Ela sussurrou para as amigas que logo pararam de conversar. Baekhyun continuava sentado na carteira, parado, quase imóvel. Joohyun suspirou consigo mesma, sabia que Joy ainda estava magoada por causa daquela situação toda e que por mais que agisse de forma bruta, sabia que a menina estava preocupada. Ela tinha suas mil camadas, era difícil de saber ao certo o que se passava pela sua cabeça.

— Eu vou lá falar com ele… — Joohyun tentou, mas Joy a segurou pelo ombro levantando a sobrancelha.

— Até quando a gente vai correr atrás dele? _Ele_ quem largou a gente. _Ele_ que se ferre. — Falou um pouco mais alto do que deveria. E Baekhyun havia escutado, elas sabiam que sim.

— Sooyoung! — Joohyun se alarmou, mas sabia que era tarde demais. Baekhyun já estava de pé, a mochila nas costas, o olhar vazio. E foi quando ele decidiu de uma vez por todas que era hora de pedir as devidas desculpas. Para todo mundo.

— O quê? Não falei nenhuma mentira. — Continuou, de braços cruzados. Não sabia como deveria se sentir sobre Baekhyun, aquela história toda foi tão mal contada que tudo parecia absurdo. E o garoto estar completamente fora de si por toda a semana só fez com que ela tivesse certeza de que ele não valia a pena. 

_Afinal, para Joy, Baekhyun estava completamente confuso por causa de Macaron. O que não era bem mentira, mas tinha muito mais escondido por baixo dos panos. E nem mesmo Sooyoung conseguia desvendar._

— Não, tudo bem. Tem toda razão em me tratar assim… acho que o Chanyeol contou sobre todo o lance de… sobre o que eu falei. E eu queria pedir desculpas, mas ele não tá me dando a chance, não sei se percebeu. — Acabou falando, o tom de voz que antes era quase inaudível foi aumentando a cada palavra até ficar razoável.

Mas mesmo ouvindo tudo, Sooyoung não entendeu.

— Como assim, o que você disse? 

— Ah… algo sobre… Deus ter feito o _homem e a mulher_ … — Baekhyun repetiu, e sempre que lembrava disso sentia vontade de morrer. A reação das garotas não foi diferente. Joy conseguiu ficar ainda mais brava. — Mas eu não penso assim! Eu… eu falei de forma errada…

— Você falou isso pra ele? Você teve coragem de _falar_? — A Park o interrompeu, sentindo as têmporas doerem com aquele tipo de informação. Não sabia que Baekhyun pensasse daquela forma. Duvidava. Mas bem na sua frente havia a verdadeira resposta. — Fica longe da gente, tá legal? Fica longe. Faz o que você sabe fazer de melhor. — Completou puxando Joohyun consigo, que não conseguiu nem mesmo dizer uma só palavra. Ela sabia que Baekhyun estava machucado e tentava procurar no fundo de suas memórias algo que justificasse. Mas naquele momento não havia nada a ser feito.

— Seulgi… — Ele tentou, mas a menina nem conseguia olhar em seus olhos. — Eu juro que eu não quis…

— Você não é assim. — Ela falou, com um sorrisinho pequeno. — E é por isso que eu não vou te xingar... hoje.

Ele deixou escapar uma risada nervosa.

— Ela me odeia. — Falou. — E ele me odeia também. O Chanyeol.

— Eles deveriam. Mas não. Não odeiam não. — A menina botou a mochila nas costas e pegou a mochila de Joohyun que havia esquecido no meio do tumulto. — Vai dar tudo certo. É só fazer as coisas direito.

Baekhyun foi caminhando para casa torcendo para que a amiga tivesse razão. Torcia para que Chanyeol não o odiasse. Torcia para que Sooyoung não o odiasse. Torcia para que _sua mãe_ não o odiasse. Não se importou em andar depressa, sabia que daria tempo. Sua mãe estava no trabalho e logo depois passaria na igreja onde provavelmente ficaria por algumas horas. Ele teria tempo para planejar todo um roteiro detalhado. Teria tempo para tomar um banho e relaxar os músculos. Teria tempo de respirar.

Quando abriu a porta de casa soltou o ar, deu uma olhada em volta e foi direto para seu quarto. Cotonete estava por lá, dormindo em sua almofadinha. O menino foi até o gato, afagou suas orelhas, e congelou quando ouviu a porta da frente abrir. Não estava pronto, não era a hora. Sua mãe não poderia simplesmente ter chegado assim, sem mais nem menos!

Ele não havia planejado. Ele não sabia como falar. E tudo piorou quando a porta de seu quarto abriu.

— Baekhyun? — Ele deu um pulo. O gato acordou e saiu da almofada, ranzinza. — Baekhyun, filho, já chegou?

Seu coração batia numa velocidade impossível. Sentiu as pernas doerem e quando viu o rosto sorridente da mãe adentrando seu quarto teve que forçar um para não parecer estranho.

— Oi. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Chegou cedo… — E o plano de não parecer estranho foi por água abaixo.

— Não. Não ainda. Marquei uma reunião da catequese aqui em casa hoje à noite, pode ser? — Ela perguntou com um sorrisinho culpado. Baekhyun se perguntou o porquê, mas contanto que e não fosse obrigado a participar, não via problema nenhum. — E não, vocês não precisam participar.

— “ _Vocês”_ quem? 

— Você e o Chanyeol. — Respondeu, simples. — Se quiser, você pode dormir na casa dele hoje. Sei que gostam de manter essa tradição de ver filmes toda sexta-feira, eu só peço uma coisa, meu filho… nada de filmes de terror. 

Então Baekhyun percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Não poderia culpar sua mãe por não estar a par de todo o drama que estava vivendo, até porque ela não tinha tempo para isso. Além da culpa ser dele, por não contar nada para ela.

Baekhyun sempre queria evitar drama, e por algum motivo, acabava o atraindo ainda mais. Por isso nem sentiu quando a visão ficou turva, só se deixou sentar na própria cama enquanto sua mãe ficava em silêncio. Ele não conseguia ver direito, mas tinha certeza que ela sustentava um semblante preocupado. 

— Ele não vem. — Falou. E a mulher logo sentou-se do lado dele, preocupada por causa das lágrimas e por perceber que o filho parecia mais abatido ultimamente.

— O que aconteceu? Vocês brigaram? — Se sentia horrível por não participar da vida do filho da forma que queria, mas Baekhyun conseguia ser difícil quando queria ser. E, às vezes, mesmo quando não queria. Não podia culpá-lo por aquilo. Ela também era assim. — O que houve, meu amor?

Baekhyun deixou que as lágrimas rolassem livremente, não quis mais segurar a dor que prendia. E Miyoung entendeu aquilo como um passe livre para que ela pudesse colocá-lo em seu colo novamente e niná-lo como fazia quando era um bebê. Mas o bebê havia crescido, então o máximo que conseguia era alisar seus cabelos e desejar que ele não sofresse.

O garoto desejava a mesma coisa. E tudo de repente pareceu voltar a si como um estalo. Não queria sair dali. Não queria contar e acabar perdendo tudo. Não queria saber de nada, não queria. Simplesmente não parecia uma coisa pela qual ele conseguiria lidar. Mesmo que ele quisesse muito ser ele mesmo. Ele não queria. Sentia que não seria capaz de ir até o fim. Mais uma vez. 

Mas antes ele tinha Joohyun. Antes ele tinha Chanyeol. Antes ele tinha amigos. Ali não. Ali ele estava sozinho. Por conta própria.

— O que houve? Quando foi isso? Hoje? Na escola? — A mulher se afastou, olhou o filho nos olhos. Tentou secar suas lágrimas, mas doía demais vê-lo daquela forma. Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Já faz um tempo.

— Por que não me contou antes? Vocês dois sempre foram unidos, nunca brigaram assim… — Não era verdade. Os dois garotos tinham sempre pequenas discussões quando crianças, mas era isso. Pequenas discussões. Uma noite de mal um com o outro e no dia seguintes tudo estava bem de novo. Talvez as coisas ficassem um pouco estranhas por um tempo, como quando Chanyeol foi ao baile no fundamental com um colega, ou quando Baekhyun e Joohyun iniciaram o _namoro_. Mas nada fazia com que os dois parassem de se falar definitivamente. Mas, obviamente, as coisas haviam mudado bastante. Baekhyun sentia na pele as consequências daquilo.

— Não foi nada sério…

— Claro que foi, Baekhyun. Se esse “nada” faz meu filho chorar, logo é alguma coisa séria. O que aconteceu? Eu bem que notei que você não anda mais fazendo bolos e tudo, mas não imaginei que… — A mulher parou, pensando em tudo que não havia dado muita atenção durante as duas semanas passadas. Suspirou. — Como tá indo com a Joohyun?

Baekhyun engoliu em seco. Não precisava responder. Não viu necessidade em explicar. Só balançou a cabeça como vinha fazendo. Ele só queria sair dali. Queria que a mãe o deixasse sozinho. Queria nunca ter tido aquela ideia maluca de pensar que poderia pôr um pé para fora da casca quando tinha certeza de que era muito mais confortável ali do que fora dela. Não estava pronto. Não estava. Não era corajoso o suficiente.

— Vocês… terminaram? — A mulher perguntou. Baekhyun não respondeu. Novas lágrimas caíram novamente e Miyoung o olhou como se os dois compartilhassem a mesma dor.

Mas não era a mesma coisa. 

— Meu filho… não precisa chorar, tá bom? São coisas passageiras. Se _Deus_ quis assim é porque coisas novas estão vindo. Está tudo nas mãos _Dele_. 

— Deus… — ele repetiu bem baixinho, sentindo a bochecha coçar com o peso das lágrimas. A cabeça doía e, mesmo que se sentisse acolhido nos braços da mãe, tinha medo. Medo daquele lar não estar totalmente aberto para ele.

— Você não precisa se preocupar, está bem? A reunião vai ser rápida, você não precisa sair do seu quarto. Só… me conte o que anda passando pela sua cabeça, tudo bem? Eu sou sua mãe. — ela afagou as bochechas do menino com ternura. Seus olhos dividiam a mesma cor âmbar e mesmo tão iguais Baekhyun sabia que não havia herdade quase nada da mãe. Mas não tinha como saber, nunca havia visto uma foto sequer de seu pai. — Eu sou sua mãe e não importa o que aconteça eu sempre vou estar do seu lado, entendeu bem?

Baekhyun assentiu, mas o peso que as palavras tiveram apenas fizeram com que ele quisesse chorar ainda mais. Esperou que sua mãe saísse para que pudesse apenas enterrar a cabeça em seu travesseiro e deixar que todas as suas frustrações se derramassem ali.

Odiava vacilar sempre. Odiava não conseguir ir adiante. Ele estava nessa montanha-russa há tanto tempo que mal conseguia se perdoar sempre que pensava que seria diferente. Era difícil e doloroso. Nunca parecia ter fim.

Em meio às lágrimas salgadas molhando o travesseiro, o menino caiu no sono. E ao contrário do sono vazio que teve durante a madrugada, este teve cor. Era pintado das mais diversas cores, como um quadro. Com óleo sobre tela. Ou como uma televisão chuviscada. E a televisão mostrava imagens que se moviam como um filme antigo.

Logo ele se viu no meio de um jogo. Não de basquete. De softball.

  
  


_[...] A bola bateu. Em dois segundo o taco foi ao chão. E a tensão pairava no ar quente de setembro. Benjamin tinha o coração acelerado enquanto corria, e bastou atingir a última base para que as arquibancadas entrassem em êxtase. Ele vibrou junto. Sentiu os pulmões doerem, mas o sorriso continuava no rosto. A visão enturvava enquanto o time todo se reuniu para comemorar a vitória, mas seus olhos só procuraram outro par. O que pertencia a Chandler. [...]_

Baekhyun acordou num pulo. Precisava ir a algum lugar. Precisava saber o que acontecia em seguida.

* * *

Passava um pouco das duas da tarde quando Joohyun chegou em casa. Havia matado o tempo com Seulgi e Yerim falando sobre tudo o que havia acontecido naquela manhã — ao menos, Seulgi e Yerim conversaram, já ela não sabia muito bem o que falar — e só quando estava indo para o quarto que se lembrou que havia prometido ajudar a mãe a arrumar a mala.

Ela respirou fundo quando bateu na porta, mesmo estando aberta, e Taeyeon com o mesmo sorrisinho tenro de sempre a acolheu. Estava quase tudo pronto, era uma mala pequena e não havia muita coisa a se fazer, mas a mulher era complexada, tudo precisava estar no lugar.

E quando ela viu os olhos tristes da filha, entendeu de cara que alguma coisa ali não estava certa.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou, sem cobranças ou acusações, apenas a boa e velha preocupação que não machucava ninguém.

Joohyun deu de ombros.

— Passei pela praça com as meninas… aconteceu tanta coisa no colégio hoje… — Se jogou na cama, quase fazendo algumas roupas caírem. Só que Taeyeon já não estava mais tão preocupada com sua mala. — A Joy… ela confrontou o Baekhyun hoje, sabe… Só pra saber por que ele e Chanyeol estão se evitando. Acredita que ele falou pro Chan aquele papo preconceituoso idiota de “ _deus criou o homem e a mulher_ ”? — Isso fez com que a Bae mais velha quase engasgasse. — Alguma coisa deve estar muito errada com o Baekhyun, porque ele não falaria isso… ele não falaria isso nunca.

Joohyun já sentia as lágrimas chegando, e foi aí que sua mãe a abraçou dando beijinho no topo de sua testa. Taeyeon também se sentia nervosa, estava quase tão nervosa quanto a própria filha. Era aquele sentimento ruim de ser decepcionado por alguém em quem confia, aquele não era uma situação para se estar tranquilo ou confortável.

— Eu quero muito ter esperanças, mas o garoto continua insistindo no mesmo erro… — murmurou, sem saber mais o que dizer. — Ele deve estar perdido, como se estivesse dentro de um buraco e precisasse de uma desculpa para não sair. É triste. Mas talvez essa situação faça com que ele tome coragem e…

— Não. — Joohyun interrompeu se sentando. Olhava para a parede tristemente como se a cena ocorrida mais cedo se passasse novamente. — Eu não acho. Mesmo que ele saiba que está errado, ainda tem muito medo pra fazer qualquer coisa.

Taeyeon sabia que era verdade. Mas pessoas crescem. E ela sabia que cedo ou tarde Baekhyun faria o melhor para si, pararia de pensar tanto em outras pessoas e passaria a se priorizar. Ela tinha um bom pressentimento sobre aquilo e, segundo ela mesma, a mulher era geralmente muito boa em _adivinhar_ coisas.

Era de se esperar que Baekhyun ficasse confuso por um tempo, fizesse besteira e se arrependesse, ela só queria que tudo aquilo passasse logo para que a cabeça de sua filha esfriasse e ela pudesse focar em si mesma. Era complicado, mas era uma forma de crescer.

Depois de um bom tempo onde as duas ficaram perdidas em pensamento, Taeyeon acordou. Tinha que terminar de arrumar a mala e correr. Joohyun a ajudou com os detalhes finais e achou perfeita aquela forma de distração, não sabia se conseguiria segurar o choro se começasse analisar toda aquela situação entre Baekhyun e Chanyeol.

E quando tudo estava perfeitamente arrumado, Taeyeon prendeu o cabelo loiro para cima e viu que ainda tinha alguns minutinhos sobrando.

— Quer um café? — Perguntou. Joohyun nem havia terminado de falar um “mas é claro” quando a mulher tirou o coador de pano do armário e botou a água para ferver.

A menina voltou a olhar para a parede. E se sentiu pequena demais para lidar com toda aquela situação. No entanto, não conseguiu se sentar para ficar deprimida e chorar até o café ficar pronto, a campainha tocou e ela sentiu que havia perdido dezenas de milhares de mensagens em seu celular.

E estava certa.

[5/5, 4:05 PM] Seulgi <3: _oiiiii, já tô saindo de casa!!!_

[5/5, 4:15 PM] Seulgi <3: _saí de casa!!! falei com a yerim e ela disse que só vai mais tarde_

[5/5, 4:15 PM] Seulgi <3: _o pai dela parece que ficou sabendo que ela foi “convidada a sair da sala” pela terceira vez e agora ela tem que ajudar ele a pintar a garagem_

[5/5, 4:16 PM] Seulgi <3: _mas ela disse que ainda vai! sem problemas_

[5/5, 4:25 PM] Seulgi <3: _tá tudo bem aí? Tô quase chegando_

[5/5, 4:28 PM] Seulgi <3: _cheguei!!!!_

[5/5, 4:31 PM] Seulgi <3: _joohyun, por favor abre logo o cachorro da sua vizinha tá solto acho que ele tá quase derrubando o portão_

Joohyun atravessou a sala correndo, nem olhava para onde ia direito e só parou quando sentiu a maçaneta da porta na mão. E assim que abriu a porta, Seulgi pulou para dentro da casa voando.

— Sua vizinha aqui da frente arrumou um cachorro muito forte para um portão muito frágil. — Comentou se sentindo exausta. O caminho de sua casa até a casa de Joohyun era bem longo, mas sempre valia a pena.

Joohyun, só por curiosidade, espiou a casa da frente. Um labrador amarelo estava paradinho na frente do portão, extremamente comportado.

— Fala sério, é um labrador. E ele tá quietinho, como pode ter medo daquela carinha?

— Eu não disse que tenho medo… é só… — se perdeu no meio da frase e felizmente nem precisou terminá-la. Taeyeon havia passado correndo com sua caneca de café na mão, entrou no banheiro, berrou alguma coisa de lá, saiu depois de uns minutos com a escova de dentes na boca correndo para o quarto sem nem ao menos fechar a porta.

As duas garotas trocaram olhares, mas ninguém parecia querer atrapalhar o momento da Bae mais velha que parecia perdida demais em seu mundinho.

Logo depois que voltou à sala, Taeyeon já carregava consigo a mala de rodinhas, sua bolsa, os óculos de sol e as chaves do carro. A caneca havia ficado em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e a mulher nem lembrava mais disso.

— Eu acabei me distraindo, _minhanossa_ , quase perdi a hora de saída… oi Seulgi? Prometa que não vão ver “ _10 coisas que eu odeio em você_ ” sem mim! — Apelou para a amiga da filha, que sorriu como um raio de sol.

— Claro que não! Isso seria a pior das traições. — A menina respondeu, fazendo a mulher mostrar a língua para a filha.

— Você viu só? É assim que a confiança é estabelecida! — Joohyun teve que revirar os olhos, rindo mesmo assim. Amava tanto a relação que tinha com sua mãe, era algo tão puro, tão espontâneo, tão cheio de amizade e respeito que ela se assustava ao saber que não era assim com todas as famílias. Se assustava ao saber que algumas pessoas não se sentiam confortáveis para contar de tudo para os pais. Se assustava ainda mais porque Baekhyun, seu melhor amigo, era uma dessas pessoas.

— Vou sentir saudade. — Comentou quando a mãe se virou para ela, bem dramática, para um abraço apertado.

— Eu também vou sentir muita saudade, minha pequena. Promete que vai me ligar amanhã? Eu sou carente! — Pediu com um biquinho e a menina não resistiu em dar mais um abraço apertado na mãe.

— Claro que vou ligar! Eu também sou carente.

Taeyeon deu um sorrisinho afagando a bochecha da filha, passou por Seulgi afagando seu braço e se virou rapidamente para esconder rapidinho a preocupação em deixar a filha sozinha em um momento complicado como aquele. Ela não estaria completamente sozinha, mas como poderia confiar em sua segurança se ela não estaria debaixo de suas asas protetoras? Impossível.

— Me avisem se Baekhyun ficar esquisito de novo. Me avisem se qualquer coisa acontecer, por favor. Eu poderia revirar as paredes daquela igreja… — Disse baixinho e logo tapou a boca. — É errado falar isso?

— Acho que sim. — As meninas riram.

As três saíram de casa, Taeyeon entrou no carro sempre dando olhadelas para as duas garotas à soleira da porta. Sabia que tudo ficaria bem e, mesmo com tantas inseguranças amedrontando seu coração ela deu a partida.

— Avisa quando chegar! — Joohyun gritou.

— Pode deixar! — A mulher respondeu, olhando rapidamente as horas no relógio do celular, prestando atenção na data do dia. — Se tudo ficar bem, diga ao Baekhyun que mandei os parabéns! — e logo pisou no acelerador sumindo de vista ao longo da longa _Haight Street_.

Joohyun suspirou. Suspirou quando a mãe saiu. Suspirou quando não conseguiu nem ao menos sorrir para o labrador da vizinha da frente que permanecia na mais completa calmaria com seu brinquedinho de morder. Suspirou mais uma vez quando percebeu que Seulgi a olhava preocupada.

— Parabéns? — A menina perguntou, confusa. E Joohyun suspirou de novo.

— É. Amanhã é o aniversário dele.

Dessa vez as duas garotas suspiraram. Entraram dentro da casa e Seulgi ficou quase tão pensativa quanto Joohyun. Sabia que tinha sido a última pessoa a entrar naquele grupinho, mas o buraco em seu peito causado por toda aquela confusão não era menor.

Joohyun não conseguiu dizer nada quando fechou a porta, seguiu suspirando até conseguir se sentar no sofá; pensativa demais e preocupada demais sobre problemas alheios, sobre Baekhyun, sobre Chanyeol, sobre sua mãe. Ela sabia que tinha que parar um pouco para focar em si mesma, mas não era tão simples quanto parecia.

— Acha que pode me ajudar com alguns _plots_ que eu tive? — Perguntou sorrateiramente para a amiga, tinha que arranjar uma forma de se distrair e, ao menos há alguns meses, escrever era a melhor forma que ela conhecia para si. Seulgi acabou sorrindo na mesma hora.

— Quer ajuda com os roteiros? — Se sentou ao lado da Bae, que mordeu o lábio.

— Queria mesmo era que você escrevesse pra mim, mas tô de boa só com o roteiro. — Comentou, correndo até o quarto para pegar o notebook enquanto Seulgi fazia uma careta enquanto tirava o seu próprio da mochila.

Não precisou de muito para que Joohyun desistisse daquela ideia. Não estava dando certo. Talvez devesse pedir para que Seulgi escrevesse suas fanfics como sua _ghost writer_ , ou talvez só devesse desistir mesmo. Mas ela tinha medo. Tinha medo de que nunca mais conseguisse escrever. E se aquilo fosse um bloqueio permanente? Não conseguia nem pensar no assunto sem querer vomitar de tanto nervoso.

— É, parece que você vai ter que escrever tudo pra mim a partir de agora… — disse com ironia, mas Seulgi nem precisava baixar o notebook para perceber que Joohyun estava _mesmo_ preocupada. Mas ela o fez mesmo assim.

— Não fica assim, talvez você só tenha que dar uma conclusão a _Macaron_ para poder escrever algo novo. Aquele _closure_ que tanto falam em filmes. — Seulgi comentou, fechando o notebook para se sentar ao lado da amiga, que estava quase deitava no tapete da sala em desespero. O notebook da Bae estava aberto e exibia a página em branco do _word_.

— Mas aí é que tá! Eu não consigo fazer nada. _Nadinha_ . Nem mesmo _Macaron_. — Suspirou. Ela já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes já havia o feito nos últimos minutos. — Parece impossível! 

— Você acha que a maratona de filmes pode ajudar? — Seulgi perguntou sabendo que a frustração da amiga poderia aumentar em cem vezes se não funcionasse.

Joohyun deu de ombros. 

— Já me ajudou algumas vezes… — mordeu o lábio. Ela já não tinha muitas esperanças, mas tentar não machucava ninguém e ela realmente precisava de alguns filmes bobos para distrair sua cabeça de toda aquela confusão. — Quando as meninas vão chegar?

— Yerim disse que quaquer hora depois das seis ela aparece por aqui! Já Sooyoung… 

Joohyun viu a amiga fuçar os bolsos buscando pelo celular e já sabia a resposta.

— Ela não vem, né? Ela odeia comédia romântica. — Revirou os olhos. Joy não era a maior fã do gênero e isso era de conhecimento geral. Apesar disso, Joohyun tinha uma pontinha de esperança de que a Park aparecesse.

— Ela vem! — Seulgi virou o celular com a confirmação. — Mas ela tem um turno na confeitaria. Só vem às nove. — Seulgi disse animada só para ajudar, mas Joohyun não pareceu se empolgar muito. E lhe partia o coração quando aquilo acontecia.

— Bom… eu disse que era uma festa do pijama. Elas estão certas em só virem para dormir. — Deu de ombros como se tanto fizesse. Mas Seulgi a conhecia muito bem para saber que ela estava um pouquinho decepcionada.

— Bom, podemos ver quando Yerim chegar. Sooyoung não vai se importar, afinal ela nem gosta! E pensa no lado bom! Ela não vai ficar reclamando o tempo inteiro sobre os filmes! — Tentou mais uma vez, e conseguiu arrancar um sorrisinho da amiga.

— Não seria ela se não reclamasse.

— É capaz dela ligar pra gente reclamando… — e depois das risadas, Joohyun voltou a suspirar. Seulgi percebeu então que não havia muito a ser feito. — Pensando no Baekhyun?

— Não. Sim. Mais ou menos. Eu quero ficar com raiva por causa das coisas que ele disse, mas eu não consigo! E eu sei que ele está sofrendo com isso, mas isso não anula o fato de que ele foi babaca. E eu me sinto horrível porque o que ele disse nunca deve ser falado, nunca mesmo, para alguém que faz parte da comunidade LGBTQAI+. Mesmo que ele também faça parte e… não aceite.

— Ele não está isento de erros por causa disso… pessoas erram e a raiva nunca ajuda nessas situações… 

— Eu sei. Mas isso… isso não entra na minha cabeça. Eu não consigo _acreditar_ que foi ele quem falou isso. Me sinto passando pano pra um garoto idiota.

Seulgi inclinou a cabeça, se perguntando se seria adequado tirar aquela mecha de cabelo teimosa que insistia em cair na frente dos olhos de Joohyun. Não conseguiu mexer um músculo.

— Ele não deixa de ser um garoto idiota.

— É… — a menina suspirou novamente, mas dessa vez com um sorriso pequenininho nascendo. — Mas ele é o meu garoto idiota…

A Kang não deixou de reparar no olhar avoado e no sorrisinho no rosto da amiga que crescia cada vez mais. E uma ideia se passou pela sua cabeça. Um pensamento que fez sua espinha inteira arrepiar.

— Bae… você gosta do Baekhyun?

Joohyun parou de sorrir e olhou nos olhos da amiga. Nunca havia parado para analisar _de verdade_. Mas ela sabia muito bem o que sentia por ele. Talvez já tivesse se confundido algumas vezes com o significado, mas o sentimento sempre foi o mesmo.

— Eu amo. Eu amo ele de verdade. — Disse, sentindo que aquilo era a verdade. Seulgi abriu a boca, mas não sabia o que dizer. — Ele é quase parte da família. Parte de mim, sabe? Meu irmão. Meu irmão gêmeo quase. É difícil ver tudo isso acontecendo e não poder fazer nada.

A menina Kang piscou uma, duas, três vezes até perceber o que havia acontecido. E só depois de raciocinar um pouco ela teve condições de falar alguma coisa sem gaguejar.

— Ei… você sabe que se martirizar assim não te faz bem. Tenta pensar em você… — Comentou, mas sabia que era um péssimo conselho.

— Mas eu estou pensando em mim! Eu também tô incluída nessa roda gigante de drama. —Joohyun suspirou mais uma vez, se levantando do tapete e olhando para o relógio da sala. Eram quase seis e meia e nem sinal de Yerim.

— Hm… tenta focar em algo que você gosta. Algo que te faz se sentir bem. — Seulgi a acompanhou, ma tudo o que fez foi se sentar no sofá, esperava no fundo do coração que Yerim aparecesse e fizesse alguma bobeira para que Joohyun ficasse contente já que ela nunca conseguiria fazer aquilo por si só.

— Mas eu não consigo! Escrever me faz bem, mas atualmente eu não consigo. Postar fanfic me faz bem, e eu não estou nem escrevendo, quanto mais postando. Receber… — ela parou. Os comentários de _Booyah_ vieram em sua mente quase de repente e ela se sentiu boba demais por abrir um sorriso inconsciente… 

Ninguém sabia sobre aquela _crush_ platônica que a garota sentia a não ser a mãe. E ela não queria falar para ninguém, principalmente no meio daquela confusão toda. Não queria e não podia. Era uma coisa só dela por enquanto.

— Receber…? — Seulgi tentou, olhando para a amiga com os olhinhos arregalados. Joohyun deu de ombros e sentou no sofá, tentando tirar da cabeça aquela história boba antes que a Kang lesse seus pensamentos.

— Nada. É só isso. 

— Tem que ter alguma coisa, Bae. Bolos? Café? Docinhos da confeitaria dos Park? Eu odeio te ver triste porque eu sei que você não merece isso. 

Joohyun deixou mais um sorrisinho escapar. Amava aquele jeitinho espontâneo de Seulgi que não deixava a menina mentir quando se sentia frustrada. E ela não queria que sua tristeza momentânea abalasse suas amizades — ao menos não mais do que já estava abalando — então respirou fundo e apenas decidiu que Seulgi merecia saber.

— Você acha que é possível gostar de alguém que nunca viu? — Perguntou, pois mesmo que estivesse certa de seus sentimentos, tinha aquele medo boba de estar sendo trouxa. Ou idiota. Ou iludida. No fundo ela sabia que era tudo aquilo e muito mais.

Seulgi, por outro lado, sentiu que não conseguiria respirar pelos próximos minutos.

— Gostar… gostar como?

— Gostar do tipo… se apaixonar.

— Não. — Falou bem rápido. Mas então mudou de ideia. — Sim. Quero dizer, eu acho que sim?

E aquilo não fez Joohyun ficar menos confusa. Mas sequer deu tempo de pensar em qualquer coisa naquele momento, seu celular havia tremido e ela rapidamente o pegou para ver. 

Uma mensagem. Abriu com pressa sem saber se era Yerim, avisando que se atrasaria ainda mais,ou Sooyoung, reclamando sobre a escolha de gênero dos filmes para aquela noite, ou se a mãe havia mandando uma mensagem rápida avisando que já havia chegado ao hotel.

E ela sentiu as mãos congelarem quando viu quem realmente era.

— É a Yerim? Ela não vem mais? — Seulgi perguntou assim que viu a expressão vazia da amiga, mas Joohyun apenas negou com a cabeça voltando a ler a mensagem. Se levantou depressa do sofá ao cair em si.

— É o Baekhyun. Ele tá vindo para cá.

* * *

Já fazia alguns minutos que a mensagem havia chegado. Joohyun havia passado os primeiros momentos nervosa, andando de um lado para outro sem saber o que fazer, mas logo depois se sentou novamente, sentindo que tinha que poupar energias.

— O que ele quer? _Aiaiai_ , será que aconteceu alguma coisa com a mãe dele? Será que ele contou? — ela repetia e repetia, Seulgi já havia parado de tentar falar que tudo ficaria bem, já que nem ela confiava tanto assim nas suas próprias palavras. 

— E se for só mais alguma coisa meio _Baekhyun Emergency_? — Disse, lembrando da vez que o menino fez uma algazarra toda só para mostrar uma receita de bolo sem fermento que deu certo.

E foi então que Joohyun conseguiu respirar novamente.

— Tem razão. Mais um cena dramática para o capítulo desta novela. Eu só queria mesmo um descanso!

As duas já estavam deitadas no tapete felpudo e finalmente Seulgi sentia que aquele era um bom momento, apesar da tensão em esperar por Baekhyun ali a qualquer momento.

— Sabe… esse drama todo entre Baekhyun e Chanyeol renderia ótimas cenas em _Macaron_ . — Seulgi se deixou suspirar, era suspeita por falar isso já que era uma grande fã de _Doofer_ e de _Irene_ , mas ela realmente gostava daquela fanfic.

— Péssimas cenas, você quer dizer. — Joohyun se sentou, sentindo o estômago retorcer.

— Tá brincando? — A Kang precisou se sentar também. O papo estava ficando sério. — Eu nunca vi drama acontecendo de uma só vez em uma única situação! Ia bombar. Alavancaria a fanfic e logo seriam _mil favoritos_!

Joohyun teve que rir.

— As pessoas não gostam de drama, Seulgi. As pessoas gostam de sexo. — As duas fizeram uma careta. — Pode comparar, as fanfics que Yerim costuma ler sempre são famosas e elas são pornô, basicamente.

— Mas eu não duvido que _Macaron_ fique famosíssima.

— Não dá pra saber. E é por isso que eu nunca deveria ter forçado _Macaron_. É tão incerto!

Seulgi ergueu a mão, conseguindo tirar a mecha de cabelo do rosto de Joohyun.

— A vida geralmente é incerta.

E Joohyun sabia que a amiga estava certa naquilo. Já havia acontecido. Não adiantava muito chorar pela fanfic já escrita, ela conseguiu duzentos leitores, conseguiu uma paixão platônica, conseguiu fazer a cabeça e o coração do melhor amigo explodir! Tudo isso apenas com uma fanfic. Não tinha muita coisa a ser feita. _Macaron_ ainda estava no site de hospedagem, mas não havia prazo para um retorno. 

Estando distraída com os próprios pensamentos, Joohyun quase não ouviu quando Seulgi a chamou. A menina precisou falar duas ou três vezes para que a Bae acordasse. E quando acordou, viu que a Kang estava ao pé da janela com o olhar preocupado.

— Ele chegou? — Perguntou só para ter certeza, a cara da amiga já dizia tudo.

A menina precisou de alguns segundos para conseguir se levantar e ir até a porta. Seulgi a seguiu de perto, prevendo que algo de ruim poderia acontecer. Enquanto espiava pela janela, viu Baekhyun com os cabelos laranja desbotados, coçando a cabeça como se não soubesse o que estava fazendo. E ela realmente tinha sérias dúvidas se ele queria estar ali ou não. Provavelmente a segunda opção.

Mas quando Joohyun finalmente abriu a porta da rua só conseguiu ver um barraco se formando. Yerim descia a rua correndo como um furacão e Sooyoung corria um pouco mais atrás, tentando alcançar a garota.

— _O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE TÁ FAZENDO AQUI?_ — Yerim gritou apontando para Baekhyun como se fosse capaz de derrubá-lo apenas com um olhar. Avançou cada vez mais rápido e, se não fosse por Sooyoung, ela teria se jogado contra Baekhyun como uma bola de demolição. Os dois provavelmente sairiam rolando ao longo da _Haight Street_ até o momento que Yerim decidisse parar e acabar de dar os murros que o garoto merecia, em sua concepção.

Mas a garota Park a havia segurado pelos braços, o que não a impedia de continuar tentando se desvencilhar.

— Eu vim falar com a… — Baekhyun tentou, mas _pobrezinho_ , mal sabia que Sooyoung só havia segurado Yerim porque ela mesma queria empurrá-lo e fazê-lo rolar a o longo da rua para que caísse no bueiro mais próximo.

— Cara, por que não desiste? Águas passadas. Você decidiu que não quer mais andar com a gente, _de boa_. Cai fora! 

— Não é bem assim… — o menino parecia perdido, Joohyun e Seulgi seguiram para perto deles e tudo pareceu ficar ainda pior.

— Então me explica. — Sooyoung ponderou entredentes.

— Me solta, Joy, eu vou cair na porrada com esse saco de lixo de peruca. — A menina ainda tentava, mas parecia impossível lutar.

— Ninguém vai cair na porrada com ninguém. Joy… — Joohyun tentou acabar com a briga e só conseguiu continuar quando Sooyoung soltou Yerim e a menina ficou quietinha no canto. — Ele me avisou que viria aqui…

— E você deixou? — Yerim quase gritou.

— Eu… eu preciso explicar. — Baekhyun quase não conseguia falar, tudo parecia recente demais. Não daria para colocar tudo em uma frase só. — Eu entendi, Joo, eu entendi o que a sua fanfic queria dizer. Eu entendi que… não adianta tentar fugir, não adianta porque no fim a bola sempre vai voltar para mim. 

— Do que ele menino tá falando, Joohyun? — Sooyoung cruzou os braços, parecia ser a única que não estava entendendo bulhufas.

E era.

— _De Macaron_. — Seulgi comentou.

— Isso. O… o Benjamim entrou pro time de _softball_ , e todas as vezes que ele queria evitar o… o Chandler ele corria. Mas mesmo que ele tente jogar os problemas para longe, sempre voltariam para ele. — O peito subia e descia, Baekhyun não sabia quando havia percebido tudo aquilo, mas fazia tanto sentido. — Os problemas são como a bola, ele pode rebater quantas vezes for, pode correr o máximo que puder, mesmo assim a bola sempre vai voltar. E eu só percebi isso hoje. Eu estava jogando os meus problemas pra longe, e eu acabei afastando vocês também. Mas vocês não eram o problema, o problema era eu. Porque eu nunca percebi… eu nunca quis perceber, eu tive medo de perceber… e eu queria pedir desculpas. Porque eu fui um péssimo amigo. Pra todas vocês, eu fui uma péssima pessoa.

Joohyun sentia o rosto queimar e as lágrimas desabando, ela não conseguiria ter feito aquela analogia como Baekhyun fez, mas fazia tanto sentido que a menina não conseguiu dizer nada. Não conseguiu fazer nada a não ser se aproximar do melhor amigo para lhe dar um abraço.

Baekhyun o recebeu de bom grado, com o sentimento de alívio crescendo dentro de si.

— Já acabou o papo furado? — Sooyoung retrucou de braços cruzados depois que o abraço chegou ao fim.

— Joy… — Seulgi teve que cortar.

— Não… eu não esperava que um simples pedido de desculpas fosse o suficiente pra ela… — Baekhyun soltou um sorrisinho mesmo com as lágrimas secando e fazendo suas bochechas pinicarem — mas eu prometo que eu tô arrependido…

— Ai, fala sério, garoto. Eu não tenho nada a ver com seu showzinho de desculpas. — Retrucou, dando um passo à frente fazendo com que Yerim a puxasse pelo braço, só para ter certeza.

— Joy, ele já pediu desculpas… — ela disse. Mas a menina apenas riu.

— Sim, ele pediu e _bláblá._ Mas não tá esquecendo de algo? — Perguntou, mas não esperou que ele respondesse. — Tá esquecendo de quem mais sofreu com essa ausência repentina. Quem mais tentou fazer você voltar atrás. Quem mais esteve ao seu lado durante esses anos todos. Eu sei que a Bae também ficou um caco, mas cara… você não faz ideia do quão acabado o Chanyeol ficou. Eu nunca vi ele tão mal na vida. E por causa disso _eu_ fiquei mal. Então você vai lá agora e repete todas essas desculpas que você acabou de dizer. E eu espero muito que elas sejam reais. Na próxima eu não vou te perdoar.

E mesmo que a menina parecesse estar com pressa, Baekhyun ainda salvou tempo para olhar para Joohyun novamente.

— O que acontece depois do jogo de _softball_? — Ele pergunta e a menina não consegue esconder o sorriso frustrado.

— O que você quer que aconteça?

Baekhyun só sentiu os pingos da garoa batendo em seu rosto quando correu para atravessar a avenida. E ele não correu por causa da ameaça de Sooyoung, nem por causa da chuva que ameaçava cair, correu porque _sabia_ que a Park tinha razão. E ele já sabia daquilo antes mesmo de sair de casa. 

Ele precisava falar com Chanyeol. E não tinha tempo para esperar a chuva passar ou o dia clarear. Precisava acabar com aquilo o mais rápido possível. 

Eram quase oito da noite e ele sabia que Chanyeol ainda estaria trabalhando, mas não conseguia ficar parado. Suas pernas já não o obedeciam mais. Ele estava apenas seguindo.

E quando se deu conta estava lá. A cafeteria fechava às nove. O movimento àquele horário era bem tranquilo, e a garoa ainda estava caindo. Por isso Baekhyun ficou surpreso ao ver que Chanyeol estava ali do lado de fora. Como se esperasse por ele.

— A Joy me avisou que você tava vindo… — disse, assim que percebeu que Baekhyun estava ali parado a tempo demais para conseguir falar alguma coisa por si só. Na mensagem que Sooyoung havia mandado também dizia para que não fugisse. A menina conhecia bem o irmão gêmeo, sabia que apenas ela preferia confrontar. O garoto poderia facilmente se esconder debaixo da cama por dias se fugisse daquela situação.

— Ah… o que ela disse? — perguntou para ganhar tempo, não sabia como começar, não sabia o que dizer, não sabia se Chanyeol teria paciência para que ele se explicasse.

— Disse que você pirou e que eu tinha que ouvir o que você tem pra dizer… — soltou o ar. Sooyoung realmente tinha falado aquilo com aquelas palavras. Baekhyun não esperava menos.

— Pois é… eu pirei mesmo. — Soltou, tentando falar coisa com coisa, mas estava perdido. — E eu queria pedir desculpas. Mas eu acho que… eu errei tantas vezes contigo que seria covardia fazer isso sem um contexto.

Chanyeol não sabia se deveria falar alguma coisa, por isso ele só deixou que Baekhyun continuasse.

— Já faz um tempo… que eu percebi que sentia algumas coisas. E essas coisas… pareciam não ser certas… e acabou que eu me senti inseguro… 

— Espera, eu me perdi no primeiro “certas coisas” — Chanyeol falou, realmente confuso. Não sabia o contexto que Baekhyun queria explicar, mas aquilo parecer dar um nó em sua cabeça.

Foi então que o Byun percebeu que só tinha que mandar a real de uma vez.

— Eu acho que sou gay. — Chanyeol piscou. Sentiu a barriga doer e os dedos dos pés adormecerem. Não sabia o que deveria dizer, então decidiu que ficar calado e deixar Baekhyun emendar tudo logo de uma vez era a melhor opção. Mas Baekhyun também não sabia muito bem o que dizer em seguida.

Era a primeira vez que dizia aquilo em voz alta. E ele não sabia direito se gostava do gosto azedo das palavras.

— Sério? — o Park decidiu perguntar somente para ajudar Baekhyun, e funcionou, de certa forma. Ele conseguiu se concentrar.

— Na verdade eu não sei. Mas já faz um tempo. E eu fiquei confuso sobre isso. E inseguro. Porque eu não deveria sentir essas coisas por… outros caras. Porque eu achava errado! Tem pessoas na igreja que minha mãe frequenta que sempre falam o quão é errado e o quanto _Deus_ condena pessoas assim… e então eu li a fanfic da Joohyun, a que você me mandou…

— Eu estava com sono! Não estava pensando direito! Não era pra você ter lido. — Tentou se explicar, mas Baekhyun já estava muito longe em pensamentos. 

— Pois foi graças a você que eu percebi tudo isso. Os problemas sempre voltam, não importa o quanto você tente fugir.

— Eu sou o seu problema? — Perguntou, imaginando o que viria depois. Mas Baekhyun negou.

— Eu sou o seu problema. Eu me senti triste e às vezes com raiva, porque você tem apoio dos seus pais. Seu pai já namorou outros caras e… e eles te amam incondicionalmente. Te apoiam incondicionalmente. Você não vive cercado de pessoas que tem uma listinha de coisas a seguir para não irem para o inferno. E que mesmo assim, não a seguem. 

Não havia muito mais para se falar. O tempo parecia ter parado e a garoa continuava caindo fininha. Chanyeol então percebeu que tinha que falar alguma coisa. Não poderia deixar aquela discussão passar em branco.

— Quer saber de uma coisa, Baekhyun? Eu entendo. Eu sei que eu tive privilégios e o seu medo é completamente válido, eu sei disso. Mas uma coisa é ter medo e outra completamente diferente é decidir fugir dos seus amigos como se a gente fosse o problema. Isso foi egoísta. E doeu.

— Chan…

— Eu nem digo por mim, digo pela Joohyun! Ela era sua namorada, cara! — Comentou, percebendo logo outra coisa em seguida. — Ela ao menos sabe sobre esse seu lance de achar que é gay?

— Chanyeol… — Baekhyun nem poderia culpá-lo, aquele assunto já deveria ter sido esclarecido há tempos.

— Imagina como ela deve ter se sentido. 

— Chanyeol…

— Mas você já conversou com ela, não conversou? A Joy me disse que rolou o maior barraco….

— O namoro não era real. 

— Hm? — Chanyeol engoliu em seco, era muita informação para uma noite só. Muita informação.

— Nós não namoramos de verdade.

A chuva decidiu dar as caras e a garoa engrossou de uma vez só, o vento estava cada vez mais frio e Chanyeol percebeu que não teria condições de aguentar aquela conversa do lado de fora.

— Vamos entrar. — Sem nem perceber, ele puxou Baekhyun pela mão. — Você precisa me contar isso direito.

* * *

Foi preciso muito esforço para que os dois garotos conseguissem subir até o quarto de Chanyeol, mas tudo parecia estar a favor deles. A chuva estava aumentando e os clientes que ainda estavam ali já haviam feito seus pedidos. A cozinha havia encerrado e os pais de Chanyeol conseguiam lidar com o fluxo muito bem sozinhos — e não conseguiram negar nada para os dois garotos parcialmente molhados pela chuva.

Principalmente Baekhyun, que parecia completamente destruído. O menino havia passado por poucas e boas durante aqueles dias.

Assim que chegaram ao quarto Chanyeol cruzou os braços somente para conter os tremeliques por causa do frio. Baekhyun se sentou na cama do amigo e esperou por alguma pergunta, mas ele só veio após bons segundos.

— E então? — Chanyeol perguntou sabendo que o amigo não começaria nada sozinho.

— O namoro era de mentira. — Baekhyun voltou a falar. Aquele quarto era um perigo. Mesmo que já entendesse muitas coisas sobre si mesmo não queria dizer que já estava de boa com tudo. Certas coisas ele preferia manter para si mesmo e tudo naquele quarto parecia querer expulsar seus sentimentos para fora de seu corpo.

— Isso eu entendi, mas… por quê? 

Baekhyun olhou nos olhos de Chanyeol. Tudo ali tinha o cheiro do Park, desde os lençóis na cama até às toalhas penduradas. Quando sua barriga começou a dar mais e mais reviravoltas — o que ele se recusava a chamar de _borboletas no estômago_ — ele percebeu que aceitar o convite para entrarem na casa dos Park havia sido um grande erro.

Havia evitado aquele lugar por tanto tempo. 

Mesmo na religiosa noite de filme dos caras. Ele sempre dava um jeito de não precisar estar num ambiente que gritava Chanyeol. Mas de repente tudo parecia fazer isso. Mesmo quando estava longe dele, mesmo quando nem se lembrava do que estava sentindo. Tudo gritava Chanyeol.

E estando naquele quarto os sintomas pareceram triplicar.

— _Eu gosto de você, Chanyeol._

_Silêncio. Eu às vezes penso que queria ser uma mosquinha para ter presenciado aquele momento. Mas então percebo que a tensão no ar era quase palpável e que palavra nenhuma poderia descrever o sentimento presente por ali._

Baekhyun sentiu o corpo todo enrijecer, não devia ter falado nada, devia ter ficado calado. Calado ele era um poeta! Provavelmente Chanyeol riria de sua casa e o mandaria embora dali.

O Park, por sua vez, estava paralisado. Não esperava por aquilo. Tanto sua cabeça quando sua barriga pareciam doer horrores e quando sua visão pareceu ter retornado aos conformes, viu que Baekhyun também não parecia em seu juízo perfeito.

— É o quê? — foi só o que conseguiu dizer, e aquilo encorajou Baekhyun a continuar mesmo que sua garganta já estivesse seca.

— E foi por isso eu eu fiquei confuso. E inseguro. Porque além de ser homem você é meu melhor amigo! — Sentiu os olhos arderem, os dedos tremerem, a voz vacilar, mas já estava ali. Não dava pra parar na metade. — E eu não queria… não queria que ninguém soubesse… não queria que minha mãe soubesse… eu queria que **eu** não soubesse, entende? Eu não consigo explicar, era um sentimento ruim… eu não queria sentir. Queria esconder. Então… Joohyun me ajudou.

— Ajudou? Como que isso pode ter ajudado? — Retrucou, e Baekhyun sabia que ele tinha razão. Tudo aquilo parecia ter ficado mil vezes pior do que quando começou.

— Me deu tempo. Na época pareceu uma ajuda. Me deu tempo para pensar. Tempo para que eu conseguisse assimilar o que eu sentia… sinto por… você. — Pigarreou, querendo fugir daquele assunto. — E a culpa não é dela, eu pedi por isso. 

— Você poderia ter falado pra mim. 

— Não poderia, Chanyeol. E você sabe disso. — Chanyeol realmente sabia. Custava entender, mas ele sabia. — E eu só queria fazer parar. Fazer parar o frio na barriga _insuportável_ que até hoje eu sinto...

— Eu…

— Mas parece que não foi ajuda o suficiente, já que tudo ficou cada vez pior. Mesmo que a gente estivesse, teoricamente, _namorando_ , o tempo não foi suficiente. Quanto mais tempo passava mais confuso eu ficava… nada parecia estar mudando como eu pensei que mudaria. Mesmo que não seja sempre, as pessoas da igreja… algumas… ainda veem isso como algo de outro mundo. E eu não quero ser uma aberração… por ser gay… ou… 

— Mas você sabe que talvez você não seja gay, né? — Chanyeol não conseguiu pensar em nada mais para falar. — Você pode simplesmente não se importar com o gênero. Ou gostar de todos. Meu pai é bissexual, Baek, existe um universo inteiro para você buscar o que mais te representa. E convenhamos, você não precisa se colocar numa caixinha se não quiser. Isso não é uma regra. Às vezes é bom se identificar com algo, mas às vezes… simplesmente não importa. E outra, essa gente bizarra nem deveria frequentar à igreja. Não somos aberrações, Baek. Você talvez seja mané, imbecil, meio bocó e muito inseguro? Sim. Mas aberração, não.

Baekhyun levantou a cabeça para olhar bem para aquele garoto que, mesmo sendo a pessoa que fazia seu coração bater mais rápido, ainda era seu melhor amigo. E ele sentiu falta daquilo.

— Valeu. Eu precisava dessa. — Ele falou, saindo de cima da cama e se sentando ao pé dela. Chanyeol, que se manteve de pé por todo aquele tempo acabou fazendo o mesmo, ficaram lado a lado. O cheiro ia muito além de apenas Chanyeol ou apenas Baekhyun. Era uma mistura de café quente, chocolate e bolo de sorvete. Tudo na dose perfeita.

— Mas eu sei que você é muito mais do que isso. — Chanyeol disse, baixinho, assim que sentou ao lado dele.

Baekhyun suspirou alto, o coração já batendo mais forte do que deveria. Não sabia o que deveria sentir sobre aquele momento. Era uma declaração? Um desabafo?Uma ajuda entre dois amigos ou entre dois garotos que se gostavam. Ele não sabia. Tudo tinha que ser preto no branco para que ele entendesse e Chanyeol estava mais para uma área cinzenta.

E o próprio Park não fazia ideia. Mas ele tinha certeza de que, se Baekhyun deixasse, ele seguraria sua mão para sempre.

— Chanyeol… — Baekhyun chamou despretensiosamente, sabia que já não tinha nada a perder estando ali.

— Hm?

— Nós… ainda podemos ter a noite filme dos caras? — Perguntou. Chanyeol não precisou pensar no assunto, respirou fundo e buscou a mão de Baekhyun para segurar. Bem firme. Bem apertado do jeito que sempre quis. E deixou o silêncio daquele gesto responder por si só.

Mas Chanyeol sabia que queria mesmo era poder abraçá-lo. Dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Talvez um dia beijá-lo também, mas não sabia se tudo aquilo seria rápido demais. E Baekhyun precisava de calma. Um passo de cada vez, ele pensou. Por isso, deixou que os dedos das mãos se entrelaçassem devagarinho, sem pressa, sem aperreio. E enquanto um conseguia ouvir a respiração do outro, decidiram que o conflito havia sido resolvido.

Não saberiam dizer por quanto tempo ficaram ali. O silêncio não era mais desconfortável e a tensão não pairava mais sobre os dois. O som da respiração um do outro era como a mais bonita canção feita especialmente para aquele momento. De repente, Chanyeol sentiu a cabeça de Baekhyun encostar em seu ombro. Se aconchegaram ali por mais um tempo enquanto lá fora a chuva passeava de encontro com o asfalto gelado.

— Acho que está na hora de ir. — Baekhyun falou, tirando a cabeça do ombro de Chanyeol que sentiu saudades daquela sensação quase que imediatamente. Baekhyun também sentiu. Mas estava tão acostumado a esconder as coisas até mesmo de si que não percebeu de imediato.

Soltaram as mãos entrelaçadas somente quando desceram até a cafeteria, o pai de Chanyeol limpava as mesas enquanto sua mãe fechava as portas. A brisa gelada foi o que fez os dois meninos percebessem que a chuva ainda estava por ali. Caía fininha, mas não era mais uma garoa inofensiva.

— Que pena, não vai dar pra você ir pra casa. Tá chovendo. — Chanyeol falou, soando como uma criança teimosa talvez. Mas ele queria muito apenas voltar ara seu quarto junto de Baekhyun e poder segurar sua mão novamente.

— Que frescura. É só chuva.

— Vai acabar ficando doente.

— Quem fica doente no verão é mané!

— Ainda não é verão, mané! — E com isso, um sorriso devolvido e um leve soco no ombro do menino mais baixo, eles riram. Tudo parecia normal. Tudo parecia estranhamente normal. Mas ao mesmo tempo, diferente.

Enquanto isso, os pais de Chanyeol assistiam a cena, ambos com sorrisinhos no rosto. Os dois pareciam saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo mesmo que não tivessem como ter certeza de tudo. E foi então que a mulher chegou ali com um guarda-chuva velho. Era o único mais próximo ali e, sorrateiramente, se aproximou dos dois meninos. 

— Chanyeol, meu amor, por que não vai deixar o Baekhyun até em casa? Aproveite e leve essas tortinhas pra mãe dele, está bem? E na volta passe na Joohyun e leve estas. Sua irmã acabou de ligar e disse que esqueceu de levar comida na pressa. — Ela disse tudo de uma vez só, sem espaço para recusas. Entregou nas mãos dos garotos o guarda-chuva e as sacolas de papel com as tortinhas que sobraram naquela noite. E Chanyeol, talvez sentiu as bochechas esquentarem um pouquinho quando acatou o pedido.

Os dois saíram no chuvisco e infelizmente — ou _felizmente_ — o guarda-chuva velho não era grande o suficiente para os dois. Essa era a desculpa perfeita para que eles ficassem juntinhos, os braços entrelaçados, quase como se estivessem num abraço, andando em meio às ruas iluminadas. Estavam fazendo o trajeto que Baekhyun fez no dia em que brigaram. Aquele trajeto que parecia tão difícil, naquela noite pareceu claro. Fácil. Moleza. Talvez porque a tensão já não existia mais. Pelo menos não tanto.

Era isso que Chanyeol pensava até que Baekhyun parou de andar, não estavam nem na metade do caminho.

— Eu vou sozinho daqui. — Disse depois de respirar fundo. Mesmo que não fosse uma pergunta, soava como um pedido. O sorrisinho mínimo de Chanyeol acabou se quebrando. Pareceu que todo o progresso que haviam feito não havia servido para nada. E Baekhyun mesmo sem olhar, percebeu que Chanyeol estava desolado. — Mas é só… é só porque eu preciso… eu vou contar pra ela. Eu vou contar. Eu já decidi.

Então Chanyeol arregalou os olhos.

— Você vai….? Vai mesmo?

— Meio que eu já ia contar hoje… e amarelei. Fui correndo falar com a Joohyun por causa…

— Por causa da fanfic. — E meio com um risinho sem graça, Baekhyun confirmou. — Você leu tudo mesmo? — Baekhyun assentiu. — O que achou?

O Byun deu de ombros e voltou a andar. Deu uns passos fora do limite do guarda-chuva, o chuvisco estava ficando mais forte, mas ainda não era o suficiente para deixar alguém ensopado.

— Curioso.

— Achou a estória curiosa?

— Não. Eu fiquei curioso. E confuso. Já falei isso… parecia que…

— Você se viu dentro da estória. — Respondeu e Baekhyun voltou a olhar nos olhos do garoto. — É, eu sei como é.

Baekhyun naquele ponto já tinha certeza sobre as inspirações de Joohyun. Não precisava de explicações e sinceramente, ele não queria. Ele só tinha vontade de sanar as dúvidas que ainda existiam em sua cabeça.

— Chanyeol.

— Hm?

— Você sabe o que acontece depois do jogo de softball? — Perguntou, já sentindo os cabelos ficarem molhados. — Eu perguntei pra Joohyun, mas ela não me respondeu.

Chanyeol sentiu que o guarda-chuva ali mais atrapalhava que ajudava, deixou-o cair e segurou as sacolas com as tortas de creme e sorvete com mais cuidado. Sentindo o vento e as gotas de chuva pingarem em seu rosto.

— Ela não te falou? Que maldade! — Chanyeol soltou um risinho debochado. — Ela me disse que eles se abraçam. Mas que não se beijam, um beijo dos dois provavelmente demoraria a acontecer...

Baekhyun não queria perguntar o por quê, porque se perguntasse ficaria muito na cara que ele queria. Talvez até mais do que o próprio Chanyeol. Até mais do que seria o considerado saudável. Ele queria muito beijar Chanyeol, mas tinha alguns assuntos inacabados para se preocupar naquele momento.

— Por que não? — Sentiu as palavras escaparem mesmo assim. Chanyeol apenas deu de ombros, procurando o guarda-chuva perto de seus pés onde havia o deixado. Mas o vento já havia levado para longe.

— Hm… o Ben não tem segurança nenhuma ainda. E o Chandler porque é um frouxo! Foi isso que ela me disse. Ela te disse alguma coisa?

— Ela respondeu a minha pergunta com outra pergunta.

— Que pergunta?

— “O que você quer que aconteça?” — respondeu olhando tão firme nos olhos de Chanyeol que o brilho no olhar era perceptível mesmo que não estivessem tão perto um do outro. Chanyeol sentiu as pernas tremerem.

— E o que você respondeu?

— Eu… não respondi. Fui correndo falar contigo. — Levantou a cabeça, deixando que as gotas mais grossas da chuva pingassem em seu rosto. Chanyeol não sabia o que aquilo significava. Não sabia se era justo assumir o que sua cabeça e coração queriam ouvir, mas ele só seguiu o que seus instintos mandavam. E foi se aproximando. Se aproximou. Chegou mais perto. Até que o espaço entre ele e Baekhyun não fosse maior que um passo.

— E o que isso quer dizer? — Perguntou.

— O que _você_ quer que aconteça, Chan? — Perguntou de volta, com um pequeno sorriso indeciso. Quando Chanyeol se aproximou mais um pouco.

E mais um pouco.

E mais.

Mais.

Até que seus lábios chegaram perto o suficiente para encostar em Baekhyun, que fechou os olhos. Chanyeol permaneceu por um tempo ali, os lábios colados na testa molhada do Byun, que mal conseguia respirar. Era quente, era eletrizante. Era único. E mesmo que talvez ele se sentisse um pouquinho decepcionado, sabia que aquele era o melhor caminho a ser seguido naquele momento.

No momento que se afastaram, sentiram falta do contato. Mas Chanyeol sentiu que precisava responder àquela pergunta.

— Eu quero que você seja feliz, Baekhyun.

* * *

_Solto o ar de repente e passo os olhos novamente por todas as anotações que recebi. A tela do computador toda pintadinha, cheia de letras me olhando com orgulho. O tempo parece correr durante a madrugada, sempre corre._

_— Acabou por hoje? — pergunta, os olhos quase fechando por causa da luz do meu abajur. Confirmo com a cabeça. — Posso ver?_

_— Não. — respondo. — Eu ainda tô te devendo um encontro, lembra?_

_E mesmo que eu ainda tenha muito o que fazer — em pouquíssimo tempo, pra variar —, minha namorada também merece um pouco da minha atenção. Principalmente em nosso primeiro aniversário._


	7. 6. Ghost Writer

6\. Ghost Writer

**irene @swagirene . 8 mai 17**

_parece que não teremos mais Macaron, mas talvez venha algo melhor??????? (ou talvez não)_

**cadelinha da irene @justbeyeri** em resposta a **@swagirene**

_ou talvez SIM com certeza SIM_

**CADELINHO DA IRENE @parkour . 18 mar 18**

_QUEM NÃO TÁ ANSIOSO PRO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO NEM É GENTE_

**cadelinha da irene @justbeyeri** em resposta a **@parkour**

_garoto? para de me copiar!_

**irene @swagirene . 5 mai 17**

_o que tá acontecendo socorro…………….. tô nervosakkkkkkk_

[5/5, 22:14 PM] Baek: _já foi, já falei_

* * *

Levou um tempinho até que as meninas entrassem na casa de Joohyun, que precisou observar Baekhyun subindo a rua até dobrar a esquina correndo, só para ter certeza de que ele não voltaria atrás. Mas ela sabia que, uma vez que ele virasse a _Broderick Street,_ a responsabilidade seria toda dele. E aquilo doía de uma forma estranha e irritante.

Quando finalmente entraram na casa — Sooyoung tentando ao máximo não reclamar por ter esquecido alguma coisa em casa e Yerim tentando não falar alguma coisa aleatória simplesmente por odiar o silêncio — cada uma sentou em um cantinho da sala, suspirando e pensando, conversando com cada um de seus botões. Joohyun imaginava se os garotos já estavam conversando, e se toda aquela confusão já teria sido resolvida. Ela não podia esperar mais. Por outro lado, tinha medo das coisas piorarem e todo o grupo se desfizesse.

Mesmo que ela soubesse que Seulgi sempre estaria ali para ela e que Yerim nunca a abandonaria, era assim que o ciclo da vida funcionava. Perder contato era parte da vida. E ela gostava muito de seus amigos para ficar tranquila com a possibilidade de todos se afastarem por causa de um assunto mal resolvido.

O silêncio ia se dissipando aos poucos quando Yerim decidiu que suspirar mais alto poderia fazer alguma diferença. Não fez. E como ninguém parecia interessado em dar um fim no abismo que era aquela sala de estar silenciosa, a própria menina Kim decidiu que faria por si só.

— Então… quando a sessão começa? — perguntou, a primeira a revirar os olhos foi Joy.

— Que festinha do pijama mixuruca, Bae.

Mas Joohyun nem estava prestando atenção, tinha a cabeça cheia de coisas e só foi cair na real quando Yerim levantou de seu lugar e foi sentar ao lado dela, no sofá maior.

— Ei, a gente bem que poderia ver os filmes agora, né? — disse, cruzando os braços.

— O que vocês acham que eles estão fazendo? Será que ele já chegou lá? — Joohyun comentou baixinho, era maior do que ela. Não conseguia controlar e nem sabia o que fazer para acabar com aqueles pensamentos estranhos e negativos do que poderia acontecer.

— Olha, Joohyun. Sinceramente, garota, acho que você _precisa_ esquecer deles por um tempinho. Eles não são crianças, certeza que não vão se sentar e conversar decentemente. Para de se remoer assim, tá me deixando triste. — Sooyoung teve que se levantar para que ela mesma ligasse a televisão e pegasse o controle remoto para escolher um filme. — Tá tudo bem ficar preocupada, todo mundo aqui está, mas isso já tá tão grudado na sua cabeça que tá fazendo mal. Não gosto disso.

_E por mais que eu tentasse negar, eu sabia que ela tinha razão. Eu já não conseguia respirar direito sem pensar em tudo de ruim que poderia acontecer por minha causa. Por causa de Macaron, por causa de algo que eu pensei ter desencadeado, mas que na verdade já existia. Era complicado demais para que eu pudesse segurar._

— Ela tem razão. — Seulgi concordou baixinho.

— Tá, já entendi. Que filme vão querer ver? Comédia romântica? Trash? Um filme com sangue e assassinatos? — olhou para a Park por último, que só respondeu com uma careta logo mudando a expressão para um sorrisinho maroto.

— Na verdade… queria comentar sobre a sua _fanfic_ antes. — Joohyun congelou na mesma hora. 

— Que fanfic, ficou doida? 

— Aquela com _du-zen-tos_ favoritos. Duzentos e setenta, na verdade. — A menina falava naquele tom inocente que todo mundo ali conhecia como o mais irônico existente. Não dava para fugir. — Macaron, é claro.

— _Você leu?_ — perguntou, já com medo da resposta.

— Li. Não tinha muito o que fazer no caixa hoje de manhã.

 _Pronto_ . Joohyun só queria ter um diazinho de paz, o que parecia impossível. Primeiro Baekhyun, que surtou e a pediu para apagar tudo; depois Chanyeol, que parecia exaltado com tudo aquilo e queria muito uma continuação (e ela nem sabia o que doía mais, continuá-la ou apagar tudo de vez); e então Sooyoung, a maior _hater_ de fluffy que poderia existir. Não poderia ficar pior.

— E aí? O que achou? — nem foi Joohyun quem perguntou, Seulgi estava com os olhos brilhando assim como Yerim, esperando loucamente por uma resposta positiva.

— É bem a sua cara, Bae. Essa fanfic grita _você_. — Foi o que ela respondeu, mas ninguém entendeu.

— Como assim _minha cara_?

A menina Park revirou os olhos. Só queria que elas cortassem o _blábláblá_ e colocassem um filme meloso qualquer para que ela pudesse comer bobagens rir e se sentir em paz e agradecida por não sentir atração romântica por ninguém.

— Hm… é _fluffy_ . Ao extremo. Aquele tipo de fluffy que te deixa tão alienado que você simplesmente acha um absurdo a ideia de que os personagens, talvez, transem. — Explicou, olhando diretamente para Yerim, que até se encolheu. Todo mundo sabia que a menina era uma leitora assídua de _pwps_. As famosas fanfics de pornô sem plot.

— E eles não trasam mesmo. — Confirmou em tom de brincadeira, mesmo sendo sério.

— Eu sei. E eu jamais escreveria algo assim. Por isso eu digo que é _sua marca_ , algo assim.

— E eu _jamais_ escreveria uma fanfic com canibalismo, meu anjo. — A Bae respondeu, o que só fez com que Sooyoung desse risada.

— Eu tô tentando te elogiar, garota, me dá um tempo. 

No meio da pequena algazarra que se formava, Seulgi era a única que se mantinha sem falar muito. Ela gostava de observar, falava às vezes, mas era confortável para ela apenas sorrir e acenar. Até que a bomba veio sem aviso, Yerim se virou para ela no meio de uma conversa sobre o que é legal em fanfics pornô.

— E você, Kang?

— Eu… eu o quê? — piscou, sem saber nem onde estava direito. Até a luz da sala parecia queimar seus olhos.

— Que tipo de pornô você prefere ler? — Sooyoung perguntou, logo ganhando uma almofada na cara.

— Não foi o que eu perguntei! — Joohyun reclamou, o rosto vermelho flamejante. — Perguntei qual final parece melhor, aberto ou fechado.

— Eu odeio final aberto. — Yerim reclamou. — Odeio ter que imaginar o que acontece depois e ficar no escuro.

— Eu adoro finais abertos. — Seulgi respondeu, trocando um olhar rapidinho com Joohyun. Sabia todos os planos que a garota tinha para Macaron e que um final aberto era a primeira escolha antes mesmo de ela perceber que a fanfic nunca teria um final propriamente dito.

— Eu gosto de finais abertos também. — Sooyoung deu de ombros, Yerim cruzou os braços na hora.

— Você disse que odiava!

— Mudei de ideia.

— Já chega, vamos ver _Mean Girls_. — Yerim se levantou para puxar o controle remoto das mãos de Sooyoung, que não ligava muito para qual filme iriam assistir; ela tinha certeza que dormiria nos primeiros minutos.

— _Mean Girls_ não é comédia romântica, Yerim. — Joohyun puxou o controle para si. — Vamos ver _Easy A._ Todo mundo de acordo?

— _Easy A_ também não é comédia romântica. — Yerim resmungou baixinho, mas Joohyun fez que não ouviu. Ela gostava daquele filme e queria começar por ele. Então, seria ele.

— Todo mundo _de acordo_? — ela repetiu.

— Ninguém tá de acordo, Bae, mas a casa é sua e já tá muito tarde pra eu querer ser expulsa daqui. — Sooyoung murmurou. 

— Ok, _Easy A_ e acabou. 

No meio tempo, enquanto o filme começava, as meninas se acomodaram mais confortavelmente. Joohyun foi correndo até a cozinha para pegar pipoca, chocolates e alguns salgadinhos. E nesse tempinho que teve, mesmo sabendo que perderia o início do filme, decidiu pegar uma caneca com café. Se sentou numa das banquetas e respirou fundo, tentando não pensar tanto no que poderia acontecer.

Buscou o celular que estava jogado por ali e ainda não tinha mensagens da mãe. Suspirou. E mesmo quando volto à sala e se sentou entregando os chocolates e salgadinhos para as amigas, que já estavam entretidas demais para reparar em algo errado, mesmo tentando ao máximo se distrair e ficar tranquila, mesmo assim, ela ainda se perguntava, em silêncio, se Baekhyun estava bem.

E Baekhyun _não_ estava bem. Seu coração batia tão rapidamente que ele sabia que não conseguiria respirar se voltasse a correr. E mesmo que ele nem tivesse corrido muito sentia que havia percorrido milhas contra o vento e o chuvisco. Por isso teve que parar, parar para respirar direito e por todos os pensamentos no lugar.

Tudo parecia normal até ali. Chanyeol e ele estavam bem, já havia falado com Joohyun, já havia falado com todo mundo, e mesmo assim o vazio em seu peito era como um buraco sem fundo. Como se faltasse um pedaço ali. Além de triste, era sufocante.

Ele tinha aquela decisão em mente. E tinha certeza de que iria fraquejar assim como já havia feito diversas vezes. E por isso ele parou. Parou, esperou, apertou as sacolas que Chanyeol o havia entregado e voltou a andar calmamente. A vontade passaria, seu rosto esfriaria e ele voltaria a ser o velho Baekhyun que sempre havia sido.

Com medo. Perdido. Mas o mesmo.

Só que no fundo, bem fundo, uma parte escondida dele sabia que não funcionava bem assim. Não voltaria a ser quem era antes porque ele sempre havia sido daquele jeito. Sempre havia sido sensível a críticas, sempre se importou demais com o que sua mãe falava, com o que deixava de falar. Sempre se importou demais sobre o que as outras pessoas a seu redor comentavam.

Não lembrava de quando havia ido para a igreja pela primeira vez, mas lembrava exatamente de quando começou a prestar atenção nos comentários estranhos e as zombarias que lançavam a ele, sua mãe, seus amigos. E ele nunca fez nada para que as vozes parassem. E isso não fazia com que ele se importasse menos. Muito pelo contrário. Tudo acabou virando uma bola de neve que apenas aumentava a cada dia puxando cada fiozinho de dor que via pela frente.

Com o passar do tempo Baekhyun percebeu que as vozes foram diminuindo, e quanto mais ele se _ajustava_ às vontades alheias, mais silencioso seu espaço ficava. Quando começou a catequese, quando entrou para o coral da igreja, quando passou a frequentar todo tipo de reunião simbólica que envolvia a comunidade católica daquela parte do bairro. E tudo ficou bem por um tempo. Ele conseguia suportar. 

Até o momento em que as pessoas passaram a comentar sobre seu melhor amigo.

Sobre a irmã de seu melhor amigo, sobre os pais de seus melhores amigos. Baekhyun cansou de chorar todas as noites quando não conseguia reunir coragem para dizer uma palavra que pudesse calar a todos. Cansou de segurar o nó na garganta quando alguma senhorinha fazia uma cara de pena ao se referir à falta de religião de Joohyun e de sua mãe. Cansou de aguentar fisgadas no peito quando ouvia os membros de _sua igreja_ dizerem em alto e em bom som que _pessoas assim_ queimariam no inferno.

Ele sabia que não eram todos assim. Mas não parecia importar. Mesmo que cem pessoas estivessem ao seu lado, bastava apenas uma para que o derrubasse de vez. Tudo por causa da espessa camada que a bola de neve segurou por tantos e tantos anos.

Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia preso, Baekhyun decidiu começar a fazer pequenas mudanças. E quanto mais mudava, mais as vozes pareciam ressurgir. Apareciam em forma de cochichos, bochichos, muxoxos e às vezes nem ele sabia o que significava, mas sabia que estavam lá. Por causa disso, parou aos poucos de ir às missas e reuniões do coral, havia dado várias desculpas até arranjar finalmente uma que poderia usar sempre. O time de basquete.

A galera do time parecia completamente diferente dele a princípio, mas quando olhava um pouco mais de perto, todos pareciam ter problemas em comum. Mesmo antes de entrar como titular, Baekhyun já havia criado uma irmandade com aqueles caras. Mas ainda que os jogos e treinos o ajudassem, quando voltava para casa era quase sempre a mesma história.

Ele sempre se sentia estranho. Se sentia deixado de lado, esquecido. Sentia como se sua própria mãe não o conhecesse mais. E, às vezes, ele tinha certeza. 

A sensação ruim voltou quando ele se viu virando a esquina de casa. Seguiu em frente com a brisa batendo em seu rosto, quase querendo dar meia volta, mas ele não podia. 

Suas pernas já funcionavam no automático e ele quase caiu quando viu a porta de casa abrir para duas senhorinhas — já conhecidas da igreja — passarem para o lado de fora.

A reunião daquela noite havia chegado ao fim, ele suspirou em alívio.

As pernas voltaram a funcionar, o vento ainda batia no rosto e trazia os cabelos já úmidos para frente dos olhos, mas ele seguiu em frente. Passou pelas duas senhoras, ambas com terços em mãos, saias longas e cochichos baixinhos; mal notaram que ele estava por ali, e mesmo que tivesse ensaiado um sorriso falso, Baekhyun sentiu o peito se acalmar um pouquinho. 

Era como um teste de coragem, ele em câmera lenta tentando atravessar a rua o mais rápido possível sem pensar em mudar a rota. Sem pensar em voltar atrás e talvez implorar para que alguém o desse abrigo durante aquela noite. Não queria ter que voltar para casa e se sentir estranho. Não queria voltar e pisar em ovos para falar sobre qualquer assunto bobo com sua própria mãe. Tinha medo de falar algo que desse alguma _pista_. Tinha medo de se mexer e sua mãe misteriosamente o acusar de algo. Tinha medo de respirar e sua mãe o achar indigno do amor do Deus que ela tanto amava e temia.

Os segundos antes dele girar a maçaneta e entrar dentro de casa foram os mais longos de sua vida. Logo sentiu o cheiro costumeiro de chá que sua mãe sempre tomava antes de dormir se misturando com o cheirinho da ração de Cotonete. Aquilo deveria ser o cheiro de lar para ele. Mas era mais como o cheiro de uma prisão. E ele se odiava por pensar assim.

Baekhyun fechou a porta, viu a mãe sair do quarto ainda com o vestido floral que sempre usava nas reuniões e novenas residenciais e sentiu Cotonete se esfregando entre suas pernas. Se abaixou para fazer carinho no gato e antes mesmo de se levantar foi surpreendido pela mulher preocupada que segurava sua xícara de chá.

— Filho? Graças a Deus, você saiu de repente! Fiquei preocupada. O que aconteceu? — perguntou, colocando a xícara na mesinha. Baekhyun levantou, viu Cotonete subir no sofá e se acomodar por ali. Enquanto isso, não conseguia respirar. — Você está todo molhado! Tem que tomar um banho. Rápido, vamos, corra para o banheiro, eu levo uma toalha para você.

A mulher chegou mais perto, e não demorou muito para que ela percebesse que algo estava fora do lugar.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Baekhyun? Está tudo bem? — perguntou como sempre fazia. E assim como sempre fazia, Baekhyun apenas confirmou em silêncio, balançando a cabeça. E ela, mesmo parecendo desconfiada demais, pareceu aceitar. Correu para a bancada do armário e encheu uma caneca com leite de amêndoas. — Pois então vá logo tomar banho, meu bem. Vou fazer um leitinho para você.

— Eu não quero. — ele falou, se sentindo um completo idiota por ser a primeira coisa que conseguiu falar.

— Hm? — a mulher virou-se, do outro lado da bancada Baekhyun conseguia enxergar as sobrancelhas arqueadas em confusão. Não queria que a mãe sofresse. Não queria ser um desapontamento. Não queria ser um arrependimento. — Não quer o leite?

Ele fez que não. Se aproximou da mesa de jantar e colocou as sacolas molhadas com as tortas que a mãe de Chanyeol havia lhe dado. Com um suspiro rápido, pensou que poderia seguir normalmente depois dali. 

Iria para seu quarto, colocaria as roupas molhadas dentro do cesto. Tomaria um banho e dormiria tranquilamente aproveitando mais um dia com aquela enorme pedra em seu caminho. A pedra que estava esperando por ele para ser removida. 

Miyoung estranhava o comportamento do filho, mas não sabia se o menino falaria muito sobre aquilo com ela. Se aproximou da mesa e tentou sorrir normalmente ao encontrar as tortas da cafeteria dos Park; tinha ciência de que Baekhyun se sentia bem-vindo com eles e mesmo que a mulher não os conhecesse tão bem confiava neles assim confiava em Baekhyun. Se sentia grata por ter sido capaz de educar o filho até aquele ponto, mas ainda se sentia distante por muitas vezes não poder estar perto. Era uma falha que não tinha como mudar no passado, mas que ela tentava mudar todos os dias, fosse levando o menino à igreja ou o fazendo participar de eventos em que ela estaria. Mas era complicado. Baekhyun havia crescido o suficiente para escolher seu próprio caminho, e ele parecia se trancar dentro de si mesmo todas as vezes. Escondendo cada partezinha de si.

— Hm! Você já comeu? Vai comer comigo? — perguntou cheia de sorrisos, um pouco antes de deixar o rosto murchar completamente ao ver que Baekhyun tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Meu filho? O que aconteceu? É sobre o que a gente falou mais cedo? Eu falei para não se preocupar. _Jesus_ sempre vai te proteger e eu também estou aqui para isso.

O menino fechou os olhos. Ele não queria ouvir tudo aquilo novamente, não queria amarelar mais uma vez, e sentia que se não falasse naquele momento, ele nunca mais conseguiria reunir coragem.

— Mãe… — começou baixinho, em gaguejos, mas a mulher continuava falando, era um fiozinho, apenas um fio, até que sua coragem momentânea se esvaísse. — Mãe.

Disse com mais força. Miyoung parou de falar pelos cotovelos e, com um sorriso terno, afagou o braço do filho, buscando então a xícara com seu chá.

— Diga, meu amor.

Baekhyun olhou nos olhos da mulher. Tão parecidos com os seus e ao mesmo tempo com uma visão tão diferente. Então ele percebeu que era o total oposto de sua mãe. Quando ela teve medo, nunca recuou. Enquanto ele nunca sabia como continuar.

A garganta estava cada vez mais seca, os olhos enturvavam cada vez mais e o sorrisinho pequeno de sua mãe só deixava a situação cada vez mais difícil. Mas ele não queria voltar atrás, não daquela vez. Não quando tudo parecia caminhar na direção correta.

— Mãe. — ele suspirou, sabendo que a voz poderia falhar a qualquer momento, mas o peito subia e descia tão depressa que ele não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada. — Eu… eu sou gay.

— Hm? — Baekhyun viu a mãe soltar a xícara de volta na mesa, a viu olhar para ele sem dizer uma palavra. O sorriso que antes estava ali deu lugar para uma expressão em branco. E foi bem ali naquele momento que ele se arrependeu.

* * *

Chanyeol não fazia ideia de quando havia começado a correr. Havia saído às pressas de casa, tentando explicar para os pais que havia surgido um imprevisto. Não lembrava sequer do que havia dito para explicar qual era o tal imprevisto, mas sabia com certeza de que havia embolado uma ou muitas palavras. 

Mas ele simplesmente não podia ficar em casa depois da mensagem que havia recebido de Baekhyun.

Ele não estava em casa. Chanyeol tinha certeza de que algo ruim havia acontecido e imediatamente perguntou onde o amigo estava. E quando recebeu a resposta já estava a meio caminho do lugar.

Foi seguindo a _Oak Street_ até chegar ao _Panhandle_ , o parque enorme próximo à _Ashbury Street_ onde ele sabia que encontraria Baekhyun. E não precisou se esforçar muito até ver um garoto de cabelos avermelhados de cabeça baixa sentado em um dos bancos por ali. A iluminação não era das melhores, mas ele reconheceria o Byun até mesmo de olhos fechados.

Respirou fundo antes de conseguir se aproximar mais; não sabia o que tinha que fazer, não sabia o que poderia dizer ou o que seria melhor deixar quieto. Não sabia também o que tinha acontecido, mas tinha certeza de que Baekhyun estava muito machucado. Ou ele não estaria daquele jeito, sentado num parque mal iluminado às dez horas da noite.

— Baek… você tá bem? — falou baixinho, mas não baixo o suficiente para não fazer com que o garoto se assustasse. Sem nada mais a dizer, esperou que ele levantasse a cabeça e o olhasse. Os olhos estavam vermelhos assim como o nariz. Não dava para esconder que ele estava chorando.

— Não precisava ter vindo. — falou, a voz estava meio rouca também, mas Chanyeol conseguia entendê-lo perfeitamente. Foi então que se sentou ao lado dele, tentando pensar em alguma coisa que fizesse sentido a ser dita. Alguma coisa que o fizesse se sentir melhor mesmo que Chanyeol nem soubesse o que havia realmente acontecido.

— Claro que precisava, cara. Achou que eu ia te deixar sozinho, claro que não! O que aconteceu lá? — Baekhyun não respondeu de imediato e Chanyeol não queria apressá-lo. Sabia muito bem que o menino estava tenso. Os ombros, a respiração, o modo que ele balançava a cabeça sem parar, tudo o denunciava. E Chanyeol o conhecia muito bem para saber que ele estava em um estado de completo estresse. — Pode conversar comigo. Eu já passei por isso.

— É diferente. — Baekhyun deixou escapar.

— Diferente como? 

— Ah, por favor, seus pais te receberam com os braços abertos! — Revirou os olhos e na mesma hora percebeu o quão idiota aquilo havia soado. E assim que o Park levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso, _mas nem tanto_ , ele teve que recuar mais uma vez. — Não. Desculpa. Foi mal, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Claramente eu não consigo fazer nada direito.

Chanyeol tinha o total direito de desistir ali. Poderia ter ido embora e ignorado todas as bruscas mudanças de humor de seu _melhor amigo_ , mas ele não queria. Sabia que Baekhyun estava completamente fora de órbita. Sabia que também que logo tudo passaria, já era meio caminho andado. E mesmo que ainda precisasse aguentar um pouquinho mais, sempre estaria ao lado de Baekhyun, pois não importava quais sentimentos eles tivessem um pelo outro, a amizade e lealdade sempre estaria ali. 

Baekhyun, além de confuso, estava quebrado. 

— Foi tão ruim assim? — perguntou depois de um tempinho.

— Não sei.

— Como assim _não sabe_ ? O que ela disse? _Te mandou pra fora de casa_?

— Não…. não! — negou, parando para pensar que talvez isso fosse impossível vindo de sua mãe. Mas ele já não tinha mais certeza de nada. Não teve a chance de ouvir o que ela tinha para dizer, se é que ela tinha algo para ser dito, e tudo o que ele lembrava era da imagem dela o olhando com aqueles olhos surpresos, vazios. O olhar que ele não conseguia ler, mas que o aterrorizava. E aquele olhar foi o suficiente para fazê-lo correr porta afora. Era o suficiente para que ele não quisesse saber o que poderia ser traduzido em palavras.— Eu não ouvi. Eu não esperei ela dizer nada, tá? Eu só saí.

— Como assim, cara? — Chanyeol arregalou os olhos na mais completa indignação; não conseguiu se segurar. E logo depois percebeu que, sim, Baekhyun não tinha culpa por fugir se ele realmente estava com medo. E era aquilo que o mais deixava indignado, ele _não deveria_ , de forma alguma, sentir medo.

— Eu não consegui! O jeito que ela me olhou quando eu contei... ela me olhou de um jeito tão… tão… 

— Tão?

— Vazio. Surpreso. Horrorizado. Não sei. — ele mordeu os lábios. Não conseguia explicar em palavras, só conseguia ver e rever a imagem em sua cabeça. — Por isso eu saí de casa. Por isso eu vim pra cá.

— E você não vai voltar? — Baekhyun negou. — Nem amanhã?

— Não. — mentiu. Ele na verdade não fazia ideia do que poderia acontecer. Não sabia o que faria, não sabia que sua mãe faria. Então deixou a cabeça cair novamente, tentando domar a respiração pesada que insistia em deixá-lo cada vez mais atormentado.

E Chanyeol, sem querer, fez com que tudo piorasse por um momento.

— Mas… amanhã é seu aniversário. — Baekhyun não se moveu, sentiu as lágrimas o cegarem novamente e permaneceu ali até que as gotas pesadas caíssem de seus olhos mais uma vez. — Baek?

Ele tentou esconder que estava chorando. Mas era impossível já que Chanyeol sabia de todas as suas manias, todas as suas manhas, todos os seus hábitos. Não conseguia esconder algo tão simples assim do melhor amigo. Ele sabia quando algo estava errado antes mesmo que lhe fosse dito.

— Eu não tenho mais pra onde ir. — murmurou, a voz embargada pelas lágrimas que pesavam em seu rosto. — E se minha mãe não me quiser mais? Eu não tenho família além dela, Chanyeol. Eu não tenho família…

— Baekhyun. — Chanyeol chamou, tentando ao menos distrair o amigo que continuava murmurando para si mesmo acompanhado pelo choro baixinho e doloroso. Não sabia se poderia ajudá-lo somente com palavras, por isso se aproximou um pouco mais, sentando um pouquinho mais perto. Não tanto para não assustá-lo, mas perto o bastante para deixá-lo confortável.

— Hm? — Baekhyun mal se moveu, não tinha forças restantes para encarar o Park naquela situação tão deprimente.

— Você pode ficar lá em casa. — disse, dando um sorrisinho pequeno que enfatizava suas covinhas. Aquilo sim fez com que o menino Byun levantasse a cabeça rapidamente. — A gente pode comemorar seu aniversário com um bolo de sorvete, a gente pode até fazer o bolo! Eu sei que faz tempo que você não faz um. Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Você sempre vai ter uma casa. Sempre vai ter para onde ir. _Você sempre_ vai ter uma família.

As lágrimas pesaram ainda mais em seus olhos e ele sentiu a cabeça doer. O sorriso foi nascendo e crescendo, se misturando com as gotinhas salgadas que desciam pelas suas bochechas, ele não sabia o que dizer. Não conseguia encontrar uma única palavra que pudesse mostrar sua gratidão. Não conseguia, por isso respirou fundo e esperou que seus olhos lhe dessem um descanso.

— Não precisa fazer isso, cabeção. — resmungou. E Chanyeol imediatamente abriu um sorriso tão largo que sentiu as bochechas doerem.

— Hm… não preciso, mas eu meio que quero. Nanico. — e de repente, em um segundo as coisas pareciam ter voltado ao normal. As risadas, as brincadeiras, os pequenos xingamentos costumeiros. Era bom fugir um pouco daquela confusão. — E eu tô falando sério. Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo, com Joohyun, Yerim, Seulgi, até mesmo com a Joy. Nós somos a sua família, mané.

Baekhyun teve que fungar mais uma vez, havia finalmente parado de chorar.

— A Joy provavelmente me mataria durante o sono. — brincou, mesmo que no fundo realmente acreditasse naquilo. E mesmo que tudo fosse brincadeira, ele não pode deixar de soltar um muxoxo. — Ela me odeia. 

— Ela não te odeia. Ela odeia o que você fez… e eu odeio o que você fez também, mas eu entendo. E eu acho que uma hora dessas todo mundo deve entender também. A gente só quer o seu bem, cara. Tentar expulsar a gente da sua vida assim sem mais nem menos foi crueldade.

Por um segundo o silêncio pairou entre eles, Baekhyun jurava que poderia voltar a chorar a qualquer momento. Até que a brisa bateu fazendo as árvores balançarem lá no alto. E ele de repente soube exatamente o que deveria fazer.

Queria dizer que já não sentia medo, mas seria mentira. A diferença naquele momento é que havia segurança para aguentar o que estava por vir. Tinha seus amigos ali por perto e era como um tapa na cara perceber que tentou fugir das pessoas que mais deveria querer por perto.

Sentindo o vendo fazer cócegas em seu rosto ele decidiu se levantar. Respirou fundo e percebeu que não havia outro lugar aonde ele precisava estar além do que tinha em mente. Não podia deixar aquela situação ficar assim por muito mais tempo; suas amigas mereciam saber o que havia acontecido e, talvez um dia, o perdoassem pela ideia terrível que havia tido. Ele só não queria perder o que tinha de mais precioso.

— Vai aonde? — Chanyeol perguntou, também se levantando. Não queria deixar aquele garoto sozinho pelo resto da noite. Talvez fosse apenas mais uma desculpa esfarrapada, mas ele continuaria pensando assim.

— Preciso falar com a Joohyun. E com a Joy, e a Yerim, a Seulgi… mas eu preciso muito falar com a Joohyun e precisa ser hoje...

— Bom, elas estão fazendo uma _festa do pijama_ esquisita hoje à noite porque a mãe da Joo viajou. — Comentou com um tom de riso, mas então se lembrou da nota importante que sua irmã havia enfatizado com deboche. — Não podemos atrapalhar.

— Por que não?

— Porque elas estão vendo filmes de comédia romântica. — Chanyeol disse quase sussurrando.

— Mas a Joy odeia comédia romântica. — Baekhyun piscou, não estava entendendo o propósito daquela conversa. Talvez as meninas só não quisessem vê-lo. Ainda mais depois da confusão daquela tarde. — Elas não me querem lá, né?

— Não! Não é isso, cara! Elas estão vendo filmes… pra ajudar a superar bloqueio criativo da Joohyun. — Falou esperando uma reação negativa vindo de Baekhyun, já não sabia como o amigo reagiria sobre as escritas da menina Bae, mas sabia que ele teria que superar aquele assunto logo. — Sabe, ela não tá conseguindo escrever mais nada.

Baekhyun já sabia. E sabia que ele tinha uma parcela grande de culpa. Sabia que o que havia dito poderia ter implicado nesse bloqueio. Ele havia pedido para que ela não escrevesse mais. Ele havia pedido para que ela excluísse seu trabalho. Ele havia começado toda aquela confusão completamente injusta. E tinha que consertar. Ou pelo menos tentar um pouco mais do que já havia tentado.

— Pois é isso que eu tenho que falar com ela. Isso e… outras coisas, mas isso principalmente. Eu até falei pra ela continuar, mas isso não é suficiente. Eu fiz a Joohyun abrir mão de tanta coisa por minha causa e não é assim que uma amizade deve funcionar. _Não é assim que uma família deve funcionar_. E eu só foquei em mim esse tempo inteiro. Preciso ir lá pra falar com ela… seja lá o que eu tiver que falar… não quero que ela fique triste… 

Chanyeol soltou um risinho soprado, deixando os ombros caírem sentindo que não tinha como impedir que o garoto seguisse até a casa da Bae, por isso só o acompanhou.

— Então eu vou junto. — então Baekhyun parou de repente, sentindo os dedos de Chanyeol entrelaçando aos seus, fazendo com que o friozinho do vento que batia em seu rosto se concentrasse em seu estômago. 

E mesmo que ele estivesse com a cabeça cheia, o coração palpitava rápido demais para que ele conseguisse falar alguma coisa de cara. Queria dizer que não era preciso, que ele conseguia ir sozinho, mas o calor na mão de Chanyeol era tão gostosinho que ele ficaria feliz só de sentir aquela sensação ao longo do caminho. Talvez até pra sempre.

— Eu detesto comédia romântica, mas esse filme consegue ser ridículo em muito mais proporções. — Sooyoung comentou, inclinada a jogar um dos seus sapatos contra a televisão.

— É uma sátira, Joy. Não fala mal do _meu filme_. — Yerim resmungou enquanto misturava os salgadinhos com os chocolates e enfiava tudo no mesmo potinho para comer de uma vez só. — Você só não tá entendendo o conceito.

— Que conceito? Esse filme é uma porcaria. _Blábláblá três de outubro, blábláblá nas quartas usamos rosa_. Por favor, né! — A menina cruzou os braços sem paciência nenhuma.

— Ainda bem que opinião de quem gosta do feioso do Johnny Depp não conta. — Yerim riu baixinho, esperando que a amiga não a atacasse com uma almofada, ou até coisa pior. — E outra, eu sei que você só não gosta da Lindsay Lohan.

Yerim sabia que estava indo um pouco longe demais, mas nem ligou quando Sooyoung bateu a mão no sofá, indignada.

— Eu não sou fã do Johnny Depp! Eu só gosto de _um filme_ que ele fez! — se defendeu.

— Qual? — Yerim perguntou com um sorrisinho maroto, sabia que nem a amiga conseguia responder.

— Hm… _Edward Mãos de Tesoura._ — falou bem rápido.

— Mas e _Sombras da Noite_? — Yerim perguntou só pra irritar.

— Tá! _Dois filmes!_ E eu mal posso esperar para ver o que _eu escolhi_. — cruzou os braços e ficou, pela primeira vez ali, em silêncio.

Yerim até queria rir pela vitória, mas sabia que Joy daria o troco, por isso só esboçou uma careta. Logo depois que _Easy A_ havia chego ao fim ela mesma deu a ideia de cada uma escolher um filme em seguida, então escolheu _Mean Girls_ , claro.

E como Joohyun já nem estava mais prestando tanta atenção na conversa e Seulgi não conseguia decidir entre _Sixteen Candles_ e O Clube dos Cinco, Sooyoung foi a próxima, escolhendo Sapatos Vermelhos — que acabou sendo prontamente negado, fazendo com que ela pedisse por _O Chamado_ no lugar.

Yerim tentava não pensar naquilo, mas a verdade é que ela detestava qualquer filme de terror.

— Não faz sentido, Joohyun! Por que ela pode escolher filme de terror? O propósito aqui é acabar com seu bloqueio criativo pra tu conseguir escrever fluffy! — Ela reclamou mais uma vez, sabendo que não conseguiria de jeito nenhum fazer Sooyoung mudar de ideia.

— Não me metam nesse mico — Joohyun resmungou, se levantando do sofá para não ser posta no meio daquela discussão sem cabimento que já durava horas. Não havia conseguido descansar nem um pouquinho, mesmo depois de seu filme. Sua cabeça pedia socorro. Queria tanto mandar uma mensagem para Chanyeol, mas sabia que talvez só piorasse tudo. E estava fora de cogitação falar com Baekhyun àquela hora. Era uma confusão tão complicada que nem aquele filme completamente sem noção com a Rachel McAdams e Lindsay Lohan juntas conseguia distraí-la. Sua cabeça girava sem parar naquela órbita estranha que envolvia Chanyeol, Baekhyun e sua maldita fanfic de _Doofer._

Ela nem conseguia mais ler ou até _pensar_ em _Doofer_ sem se sentir completamente culpada. Talvez fosse seu fim naquele fandom.

E para não se envolver ainda mais naquele furdúncio, ela foi até a cozinha. Tudo o que ela geralmente precisava era de uma xícara de café para se manter bem durante a noite, mas foi só pegar a garrafa térmica que percebeu que o café que sua mãe havia feito antes de sair havia acabado. E como estava se sentindo especialmente dramática, aquilo era como o fim do mundo.

Mas não durou muito, não _podia_ durar muito, rapidamente ela colocou a água no fogo e se sentou em uma das banquetas para esperar que ela fervesse. Pegou o celular que estava jogado por ali e tentou se distrair, mas era complicado. Reler os comentários que as pessoas deixavam em _Macaron_ e em outras histórias que havia postado, reler as menções, as mensagens diretas, os textões cheios de carinho que recebia. Trazer de volta lembranças assim parecia não ser a melhor opção. E quando ela menos esperava a água no forno já fervia e ela não sentiu vontade nenhuma de levantar para terminar o café.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — ouviu Seulgi perguntar baixinho enquanto entrava na cozinha. Havia acontecido tanta coisa, e ela sabia que Seulgi já tinha noção de tudo.

— O café acabou. — falou fazendo bico. Olhou para a panela no fogão e o peso no peito foi tão grande que mesmo que ela respirasse fundo diversas vezes, não conseguia respirar normalmente.

Seulgi virou-se para o fogão, viu a água fervendo em bolhas e vapor e decidiu que seria bom dar mais uma ajuda a Joohyun, que parecia presa em seu próprio mundinho.

— Cadê o pó? — perguntou, acordando a menina Bae de seu transe.

— Cadê _o quê_?

— O pó. Do café. — perguntou mais uma vez, sabia que devia estar em uma das portinhas do armário, mas preferia manter a amiga distraída. Detestava quando ela tinha aquela expressão cansada no rosto, sabia que não tinha muito a ser feito e a única coisa que realmente poderia funcionar seria a distração.

— Na portinha do meio. — disse, sentindo o sorriso nascendo aos pouquinhos. — Sabe fazer café?

Então Seulgi congelou, com as mãos já destampando o potinho verde que tinha “café” escrito em letras enroladas. Joohyun não precisou de uma resposta, se levantou e puxou o potinho das mãos da amiga gentilmente.

— Vem, eu te ensino.

Depois de um tempinho bem curto, cinco colheres de açúcar e três de café, as duas se sentaram quietinhas, cada uma com sua xícara enquanto ouviam Sooyoung reclamar de cada cena que Regina George aparecia. Aquela havia sido uma boa distração, mas aos poucos Joohyun voltava a Terra e ficava de olho no celular. Qualquer notificação parecia uma bomba e ela estava cada vez mais perto de passar completamente dos limites e ligar para Baekhyun.

Seulgi, por sua vez, apenas assistia tudo aquilo de perto, e se sentia terrível por não conseguir ajudar. Sabia que não tinha muita coisa a ser feita e que não tinha essa obrigação, mas Joohyun era sua melhor amiga. Praticamente uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, e doía vê-la daquela forma.

— Ficou muito bom. — comentou, sabendo que não era a melhor coisa a se fazer. — O café.

Joohyun apenas sorriu, não conseguia achar palavras boas o suficiente para agradecer Seulgi. A menina sempre era a responsável pelos pequenos momentos em que ela esquecia de toda aquela confusão e focava no presente. Com Seulgi não havia tempo ruim e, caso houvesse, a menina sempre conseguia andar as nuvens carregadas para longe com seu sorriso brilhante como o sol. Era incrível como ela conseguia transformar tudo em calor e, mesmo quando não conseguia ajudar como queria, sempre acabava fazendo o clima ficar mais leve.

— Será que eu tô obcecada demais? Será que isso tá me fazendo mal a ponto… se ser algo sério? — ela perguntou, não era uma pergunta diretamente a Seulgi, mas era ela quem estava ali para escutá-la. — Eu sou péssima lidando com conflitos.

— Todo mundo é. — A menina deu de ombros. — É completamente normal se sentir assim… mas se você se sente mal a ponto de pensar que precisa de ajuda, talvez precise. O lance é que todo mundo precisa de ajuda, tipos diferentes, níveis diferentes, urgências diferentes...

— Eu acho horrível sempre parecer triste e distraída... eu não consigo nem ficar duas horas vendo um filme direito. Nem _Easy A_ conseguiu me prender como eu pensei que poderia.

— É normal ficar triste, Bae. Eu até poderia falar “não fica triste” e coisas assim, mas tá tudo bem _sentir_. — Ela deu de ombros, se sentindo péssimo em seu discurso, mas Joohyun a olhava como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. E somente por isso ela resolveu continuar. — Mas… caso não queira ficar triste, eu posso te contar uma piada…

A última parte veio baixinho e Joohyun deixou o sorriso escapar até dois mais dois se ligarem em sua cabeça e ela se lembrar que já haviam lhe dito essa mesma coisa em algum lugar. Talvez fosse uma frase muito comum para se usar, ou talvez ela só estivesse confusa por causa de toda a bagunça que enchia sua cabeça. Mas sentiu, por um tempinho, que aquilo era estranhamente familiar.

— Pode contar — pendeu para tentar fugir da confusão.

— O quê?

— A piada!

— Eu sou péssima contando piada — admitiu, em completo desespero.

— Então não deveria prometer o que não pode cumprir! — riu do desespero de Seulgi até ela cair na risada também. Joohyun sabia que provavelmente estava imaginando coisas, mas definitivamente não imaginou coisa nenhuma quando Yerim chegou na cozinha com uma expressão desesperada no rosto.

— O que rolou? — Seulgi pulou rapidinho da banqueta junto de Joohyun.

— A Joy já colocou o filme dela, né? — Yerim negou rapidamente com a cabeça, tentando recuperar o ar.

— É o Baek. — diz puxando o ar de uma vez só vendo o rosto de Joohyun empalidecer. — Ele tá na sala. 

Joohyun sentiu a garganta fechar de repente, os olhos arregalaram e ela praticamente se arrastou até a sala de estar. Sentiu que todo o peso em seu peito havia sumido e quase gritou depois que o ar pesado escapou de seus pulmões de uma vez por todas. Mas então percebeu que algo ali não estava certo.

— O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou. — Tá tudo bem com vocês dois?

Baekhyun quis dizer que sim, mas não conseguiu. Não seria justo mentir. Joohyun quem lhe ajudou a encontrar tempo. Ela quem conseguiu deixar sua cabeça no lugar por mais tempo do que ele sozinho jamais conseguiria. E foi por isso que ele só se aproximou da amiga e a abraçou.

Joohyun não entendeu absolutamente nada até ouvir Baekhyun sussurrar baixinho com a voz pesada ainda que, ao mesmo tempo, com alívio:

— Eu falei pra ela.

Ela se afastou rápido. Precisava olhar bem nos olhos do garoto e tudo o que viu foi um mar de lágrimas pronto para transbordar.

— Você contou?! — perguntou surpresa, precisando de uma confirmação. E Baekhyun confirmou.

— Contou _o quê_ ? E _pra quem_? — Sooyoung perguntou ainda de braços cruzados e impaciente.

Baekhyun já não tinha mais nada a esconder, Chanyeol havia dito tudo. Aquela era sua família.

— Eu contei pra minha mãe, Joy. Contei pra minha mãe que _eu sou gay._ — ele disse e repetiu no sopro de um suspiro aliviado, trazendo de volta o momento mais agoniante de sua vida. O olhar de sua mãe encontrando o seu, vazio, surpreso, distante. E então sentiu Joohyun puxá-lo de volta para um abraço leve.

E então Chanyeol juntou-se a eles, envolvendo os dois em um abraço triplo. E então Seulgi chegou mais perto. E logo depois Yerim. Até mesmo Sooyoung. Os seis amigos ficaram naquele abraço em grupo por algum tempo, ninguém contou nos dedos ou teve tempo de marcar num cronômetro, mas Baekhyun sabia que aquele momento, fosse ele cinco segundos ou cinco horas, valeu cada segundo.

Até que Yerim decidiu expor a grande dúvida que surgiu em sua cabeça.

— Mas espera aí, como… o namoro de vocês foi de mentira? — e todo mundo quebrou o abraço, em surpresa. Baekhyun e Joohyuns se olharam, a menina não sabia se o garoto estava pronto para mais esse passo.

— É uma longa história. — ela disse, mas então Baekhyun deu de ombros. Não tinha motivos para manter aquilo em segredo.

— Mas a gente tem tempo. 

* * *

Cada um ali teve uma reação diferente. Joohyun mordia os lábios sem parar, esperando não ter que explicar nada por si só; Chanyeol mordia o polegar, apesar de já ter ouvido aquela história, não se importava em receber mais detalhes. Especialmente se _o detalhe_ envolvesse Baekhyun comentando mais uma vez sobre _a queda_ que sentia por ele.

Já Sooyoung, Yerim e Seulgi, que não sabiam nada sobre o assunto, conseguiram reunir ali naquela sala, as mais diferenciadas caretas que alguém já poderia ter feito. Sooyoung mantinha o cenho franzido, estava sentada em um dos pufes sem encosto e mantinha as pernas e braços cruzados tentando, sem sucesso, esconder a tensão por causa daquela história toda.

Yerim, jogada no sofá bem ao lado de Joohyun, mantinha a boca tapada, os olhos se mexiam em todas as direções e ela não conseguia parar quieta em seu lugar. Seulgi, por sua vez, ficou quieta, como sempre. Às vezes uma careta ou outra saía, mas o que mais marcava Joohyun era o jeito que a menina a olhava vez ou outra. Talvez estivesse triste por não saber de nada, talvez estivesse confusa por saber sobre Macaron, mas não saber sobre o namoro falso, talvez estivesse arrependida por ter falado mal de Baekhyun tantas vezes sem saber o que se passava com ele.

E quando menino finalmente ficou em silêncio, Yerim levantou o braço como se estivessem em uma aula de debates, mas claro que ela não esperou ninguém dar a permissão da fala.

— Então o namoro todo era mentira? Tipo, desde o comecinho mesmo? — perguntou, fazendo com que Joohyun e Baekhyun se encarassem. 

— Sim, bebê, seu _par ideal_ nunca foi um _par_. — Joohyun disse por fim, afagando o cabelo descolorido da menina.

— Mas até que faz sentido mesmo — Joy foi a próxima, já havia relaxado mais depois que o assunto foi posto na mesa — vocês nunca pareceram de fato namorados. Não que eu saiba como namoro funciona, mas… eu já desconfiava.

— Não desconfiava nada. — Baekhyun retrucou, rindo. Em sua cabeça, os dois agiam muito bem como um casal apaixonado.

— Claro que sim, garoto. Vocês eram como um casal de idosos casados há mais de trinta anos. 

— Claro que não! Claro que não, né, Chan… — buscou pelo apoio do amigo, mas Chanyeol só encolheu os ombros. Não podia mentir.

— Meio que era sim…

Baekhyun então olhou para todo mundo ali com os olhos semicerrados, desconfiando da honestidade de cada um ali, até os olhos pararem em Seulgi, que parecia perdida.

— Seulgi! — a menina quase caiu da poltrona com o susto. — A gente parecia um casal de verdade, não parecia?

A menina Kang arregalou os olhos, caçando os e Joohyun para ter uma noção do que falar. No fim, só conseguiu reparar nos cabelos de Baekhyun que, mesmo estando mais seco que molhado, ainda grudavam na testa. Acabou descendo os olhos para as roupas do menino, e a camisa de algodão parecia colada demais ao corpo, assim como a calça cáqui que grudava em seus tornozelos, assumindo uma cor mais escura. Baekhyun não estava encharcado, mas sem dúvidas poderia estar mais seco.

— Você vai acabar ficando doente. — falou, encolhendo os ombros aliviada quando o grupinho passou a prestar atenção no menino em vez dela.

— Quê? O Chanyeol também pegou chuva! 

E os olhos pararam em Chanyeol, mas o menino estava seco. Havia tomado um bom banho quando chegou em casa e no meio da correria até o parque Panhandle o chuvisco dera uma trégua. 

— Tu precisa trocar de roupa, cara… — Chanyeol comentou, dando de ombros. Baekhyun se sentiu traído. 

— E de um banho… — Yerim comentou baixinho.

— Tá me chamando de fedido?

— Não chamaria se você não fosse!

O menino fez uma careta ofendida, mas no fundo se sentia feliz demais. As briguinhas e discussões com Yerim era algo usual antes de tudo acontecer, e participar daquilo novamente trouxe uma sensação de paz gratificante.

Mesmo assim, não deixou de mostrar a língua para a amiga. _Velhos hábitos nunca mudam_.

— Vem, Baek. Eu vou procurar algo que te sirva. — Joohyun foi caminhando em direção ao quarto. Baekhyun a seguiu pé ante pé, sabendo que precisava daquele momento sozinho com a Bae. Precisava dizer com todas as letras para ela que se arrependia. E precisava agradecer com todas as letras por ter suportado aquela conversa besta de namoro falso por tanto tempo.

Chanyeol continuou no mesmo lugar. Estava sentado em uma das pontas do sofá grande e passou a se perguntar se deveria se intrometer na conversa entre os dois, entender realmente o que estava acontecendo. Mas ele já sabia de boa parte, a parte que _Baekhyun gostava dele_ , e aquela sem dúvidas era a parte que mais lhe importava.

Para a sorte de Baekhyun, a maioria das roupas no armário de Joohyun eram três vezes maiores que ela. Por ali ele conseguiu encontrar os suéteres gigantes e as calças de moletom maiores ainda, e enquanto ele escolhia qualquer coisa para vestir (ou _fingia escolher_ , só pra ganhar tempo) decidiu formular o que deveria dizer.

Mas a menina não esperou, decidiu quebrar o silêncio de uma vez por todas.

— Tô orgulhosa. — disse, com um sorrisinho pequeno brotando. Até mesmo os olhos por trás das lentes redondas sorriam — por ter enfrentado seus medos… 

Baekhyun não conseguiu não soltar uma risada irônica. Foi automático.

— Mas eu não enfrentei. Eu fugi.

— Todo mundo foge um dia.

— Mas não dá pra fugir pra sempre. — respondeu. Uma hora ele teria que voltar para casa, uma hora teria que ouvir o que a mãe tinha a dizer. Teria que enfrentar o futuro e nem ele sabia como se manteria de pé quando a situação batesse em sua porta.

Joohyun sabia que Baekhyun ainda não estava em sua melhor forma. As piadinhas estavam ali hora e outra, mas não dava para não perceber a preocupação em seus olhos que ia e vinha toda vez que as distrações passavam.

— Então… não vai voltar pra casa hoje? — ele negou.

— Nem amanhã. Nem depois de amanhã. Parece que vou ter que cobrar o que você prometeu. 

O sorrisinho pegou Joohyun de surpresa.

— O quê?

— Morar aqui. Ser _adotado_ por algumas semanas. — o tom de zombaria estava claro, mas mesmo assim Joohyun sentiu o peso das palavras. — Ainda vale? Ou eu perdi meus privilégios?

A menina Bae revirou os olhos e, não satisfeita, pegou uma das calças de moletom e bateu de leve no amigo.

— Claro que vale! Você ainda é o meu melhor amigo, Baekhyun. Teimoso e completamente sem noção, mas meu melhor amigo.

Baekhyun sabia que não poderia ficar realmente ali por tanto tempo. Não poderia fugir mais. Mas ter a certeza de que poderia ficar era reconfortante.

— Então… vai continuar? — ele perguntou, piscando os olhos tentando ser discreto. Insinuar indiretamente. Mas a menina não era boba.

— Continuar o quê?

— A sua fanfic com nome de doce.

— Então agora você quer que eu escreva? — perguntou num tom até que acusador, mas logo o sorriso conseguiu amenizar as palavras. Mesmo que logo eles tenham dado passagem para uma expressão distante. — É complicado, Baek. Eu não consigo escrever como antes. E quando consigo, nada parece bom.

Baekhyun baixou os olhos para as roupas que segurava. O cheirinho de baunilha e lavanda percorria todo o lugar, e ele meio que já havia se acostumado com as cores amenas do quarto de Joohyun.

— É minha culpa, não é? Eu que te pedi pra apagar a fanfic. Eu fui muito escroto e idiota, Joo. Acabei estragando tudo.

Joohyun soltou um suspiro profundo. Queria dizer que sim, queria somente falar que Baekhyun foi, sim, egoísta por pedir o que pediu. Mas ela sabia que ele estava arrependido e que não era totalmente culpa dele. O medo conseguia mudar a as pessoas, e ela tinha plena ciência de que o amigo não havia feito tudo o que fez por mal.

Eram melhores amigos. Eram pessoas. _E pessoas geralmente mais erram do que acertam._ Por isso ela apenas balançou a cabeça, negando.

— Não. Bom, talvez em parte. Mas você não plantou um bloqueio criativo na minha cabeça. Simplesmente aconteceu. Quando você me perguntou o que acontecia depois do jogo de _softball_ e eu não respondi, foi porque eu não sabia. E não sei até agora. Não tenho ideias para um próximo capítulo, simplesmente tudo acabou se apagando da minha cabeça. Nem o roteiro eu consegui seguir. E eu já tentei de tudo, meu último recurso era essa sessão de filmes, mas as coisas fugiram de controle. 

_E eu já sabia que não funcionaria._

— Eu ainda me sinto idiota por ter dito pra você parar. — comentou, se sentando na cama da menina ainda agarrado às roupas que ela havia lhe entregado.

— Você teve seus motivos.

— Motivos idiotas. 

— Motivos válidos. Você estava confuso e com medo, é normal. A gente nem tem idade pra passar por esse tipo de situação e mesmo assim você tá aqui. E você acabou de falar uma coisa importantíssima pra sua mãe… acabou de falar uma coisa importantíssima pro Chanyeol.

Mas Baekhyun parecia muito preso à toda parte ruim da história.

— E fugi com medo.

— Não fugiu do Chanyeol.

— Não. Mas ainda morro de medo.

— E não tem nada de errado em sentir medo. 

O menino passou as mãos pelos cabelos avermelhados, a mão direita sentindo as pontas úmidas misturadas às pontas já secas enquanto a esquerda segurava a calça de moletom cinza e o blusão amarelo ovo.

Não queria falar apenas dele, não queria focar apenas em seus problemas. Queria pedir desculpas, queria dizer que entendia que a escrita fazia bem para a amiga. Queria dizer tantas coisas, mas nada parecia vir à tona.

— Você escreve muito bem. E dava pra ver o quanto você ficava feliz quando escrevia. Eu não devia ter te feito passar por isso por puro egoísmo — disse num murmúrio. 

Joohyun apenas deu de ombros, não é como se não tivesse sido divertido.

— Pra que servem os amigos, não é mesmo? 

— Eu sinto que fui um péssimo amigo.

— E foi.

— Ei! — recrutou, indignado. Mas logo se juntou a Joohyun e as risadas aumentaram. 

— Quer que eu minta?

— Claro que sim! É isso que as pessoas fazem!

Mais risadas. Então Joohyun achou interessante passar as mãos pelos cabelos do amigo mais uma vez, a tinta já havia desbotado e o tom, antes bem forte, havia se tornado meio laranja, meio rosa manchado. A raiz escura do amigo já aparecia para dar alô e ela sentia o cheirinho de shampoo, chuva e bolo de morango.

— É bom te ter de volta, B. — disse, abraçando o amigo mais uma vez. Baekhyun correspondeu o abraço meio desajeitado, os dois amassando as roupas que ele segurava, mas aquilo não era tão importante. _Era bom estar de volta_.

— Bom… sobre sua fanfic… — Baekhyun começou e aquilo fez com que a menina saísse do abraço já revirando os olhos. 

— Não prometo nada. Mas vou tentar não desistir.

— E você não deve! — retrucou, cruzando os braços, se levantando pronto para ir ao banheiro. — Eu gostei muito do seu jeito de escrever, “ _entre pastéis de queijo e sanduíches de atum_ ” foi minha favorita.

Por um breve momento, Joohyun sorriu, assim como fazia sempre que alguém elogiava sua escrita, fosse no site de hospedagem, fosse no twitter. Mas então se deu conta de que era Baekhyun ali na sua frente falando com a cara mais lavada possível. Então sua visão escureceu e ela arregalou os olhos num susto que só pode ser contido depois do berro que deu.

— _VOCÊ LEU?_

Baekhyun, danado do jeito que era, deixou o sorrisinho ladino crescer.

— Li.

Mesmo em pânico, Joohyun não pode esconder um sorriso mínimo que apareceu pouquinho depois do susto. O menino decidiu então continuar, sabia que a amiga vibrava quando falava de suas fanfics — as coisinhas que ele nunca havia lido naquele meio tempo e que achou interessantíssimo a capacidade de suas amigas, de criarem universos do zero ou de aproveitarem um universo para basear uma história toda dentro dele. 

Joohyun, depois de um logo período morrendo de vergonha, decidiu que o melhor era seguir naquele assunto, já que o amigo nunca pareceu tão aberto àquilo quando parecia no momento.

— E o que tu achou?

Ela nem sabia se queria mesmo uma resposta, mas era tão curiosa que não conseguiu não prestar atenção no sorriso de Baekhyun que aumentava a cada olhar de desespero dela.

— Achei bem fofo. Calmo, um ritmo bem balanceado. — começou, como se fosse algum crítico de cinema barato, e logo que ele passou a mão no queixo, como se alisasse uma barba inexistente, Joohyun sabia que o danado estava zoando. — _Beeeem_ diferente daquela outra com o _pornõzão_ . Qual é o nome… _casos entre… alguma coisa..._

 _Casos entre cafés e aguardente. A pwp._ Ou o _pornozão sem plot_ , segundo Baekhyun. Aquela era a única que havia sobrevivido em sua conta. A única que havia postado. A única na qual narrou uma cena de sexo explícito para um concurso em que participara. A única que ela, morta de vergonha, não mandou para Sooyoung ou Seulgi revisarem. E foi justamente essa que Baekhyun havia escolhido para ler. Não poderia ser pior.

O menino continuava com o sorriso frescurento na cara, apenas esperando por uma reação grandiosa que tinha certeza que Joohyun teria. Mas a Bae não queria continuar a conversa. Enterrou a cara em um dos blusões para esconder a vermelhidão que queimava suas bochechas, contou até três, e só então levantou o rosto.

— Baek… — ela chamou, respirando fundo e dobrando três calças de moletom bem depressa.

Baekhyun segurou a risada.

— Oi? 

— Pega a toalha logo e vai tomar banho antes que eu morra de vergonha.

* * *

Os planos por ali tinham mudado. Mesmo que Sooyoung quisesse muito ver “ _O Chamado_ ”, Chanyeol insistia em ver algum filme do _Adam Sandler_ , o que acabou resultando na irmã gêmea pistola tentando acertá-lo com o controle remoto da TV. A discussão durou o bastante para que Baekhyun saísse do banheiro usando a roupinha de Joohyun — que até havia caído bem, só a calça de moletom que acabava no meio da panturrilha — completamente confuso.

Yerim batia palmas e gritava “ _briga, briga!_ ” enquanto Joohyun e Seulgi se olhavam e olhavam os gêmeos, Joy estapeando o irmão sem dó nem piedade.

— Nada. De. Filme. Do. Adam. Sandler. — ela dizia a cada tapa dado. Não parecia sério, por isso o menino Byun andou sorrateiramente até uma das poltronas mais distantes da confusão.

— Ei! Espera… — Yerim acabou falando no meio da briga, fazendo com que os gêmeos parassem de gritaria. — Já passou de meia-noite.

— E daí? — Sooyoung retrucou, saindo de perto do irmão pra não ter perigo de bater nele novamente.

— E daí que é aniversário do Baekhyun. — Chanyeol respondeu, sem nem piscar.

Baekhyun estava quietinho até aquele momento, tentava tirar as bolinhas do blusão que estava usando e só foi prestar atenção mesmo quando Chanyeol mencionou seu nome. Levantou a cabeça exasperado e viu os amigos olhando para ele.

— O quê?

Joohyun olhou para os amigos com o sorriso crescendo de repente.

— No três? — todo mundo ali concordou, e no fim da contagem até três, os cinco ali se esgoelaram cantando um _parabéns pra você_ completamente desafinado, mas cheio de sentimento.

No meio do parabéns Baekhyun se levantou, naquela postura de brincalhão, e agiu como se fosse o rei daquele lugar, o nariz empinado e o sorriso mínimo como quem sabia que merecia tudo aquilo. Mas, no fundo, seu coração estava aquecido. Se sentia extremamente sortudo por ter seus amigos ali do seu lado, se sentia capaz de enfrentar tudo com eles, noites frias como aquela não pareciam incomodar, porque ele sabia que aquela galera barulhenta estaria lá para ele, sempre tentando ajudar, nunca o deixando na mão. Nunca o deixando errar mesmo que ele se esforçasse. 

_Baekhyun é taurino, então quando ele insiste em algo é muito difícil tirar aquilo de sua cabeça. Teimoso como uma pedra e completamente pessimista. Tentava consertar algo que ainda nem havia sido quebrado, tinha determinação no olhar, mas sempre escolhia os motivos errados para se segurar. E, talvez, só talvez, sofresse de dores nas costas por carregar o peso de ser a pessoa mais inflexível do grupinho._

E ele às vezes se esforçava tanto para errar que se perguntava por que seus amigos ainda estavam ali por ele. Mas Chanyeol já havia explicado mais cedo, aquilo era o significado de família. A família que o escolheu. Que o _acolheu_ . A família que ele gostava por poder ser ele mesmo. E que amava apesar de nunca ter se sentido corajoso o suficiente para _ser ele mesmo_.

E finalmente ele podia ser. Finalmente havia confiado em seus melhores amigos e botado para fora um segredo que nem ele sabia que era tão difícil de carregar. E nada parecia ter mudado. 

Os parabéns duraram até o “ _é hora, é hora, RA-TIM-BUM_ ”, onde geralmente o aniversariante assoprava a vela e fazia um pedido. Como não havia vela por ali, Baekhyun deu uma rápida olhadela em casa um de seus amigos. Yerim pulava animadíssima com os parabéns, Sooyoung batia palmas preguiçosas, mas mantinha um sorriso sincero, Chanyeol mostrava todos os dentes e batia palmas exageradamente, Joohyun se balançava de um lado para outro e os olhos de Seulgi sumiam no meio do sorriso. Naquele meio tempo, Baekhyun fez um pedido silencioso.

Pediu que momentos como aquele não tivessem fim.

Depois dos parabéns todo mundo voltou a se sentar, cada um em seu cantinho, com mais pipoca, chocolate e uns restos de salgadinhos. A televisão estava na página de busca da Netflix, o silêncio veio em seguida e nem mesmo Joy teve coragem de pegar o controle e colocar no filme que ela queria.

— Joy, é tua vez de escolher o filme. — Joohyun falou, cutucando a menina que estava ao seu lado com o cotovelo, e só então ela revirou os olhos decidindo se deveria ou não fazer o que estava pensando.

— Quem é que aguenta essa besteira de _Chamado._ — ouviram Yerim reclamar.

A menina Park deu de ombros e, tirando uma mecha de cabelo da frente dos olhos, decidiu que sim, deveria fazer.

— Baekhyun. — ela chamou, como quem convoca um soldado para a guerra. Ou até mesmo um prisioneiro para a cadeira elétrica.

Baekhyun deu um pulo e quase caiu do sofá.

— Hm? Oi?

— Diz um filme aí. — pediu, sem nem olhar pra ele.

O menino quis soltar um risinho, mas ficou tão atordoado que precisou confirmar.

— Quê?

— Que filme tu quer ver, garoto? 

E mesmo que a expressão de impaciência no rosto de Sooyoung fosse evidente, Baekhyun sentiu que aquela era a forma da menina deixar claro que ela estava perdoado. Não sabia até que ponto, já que Park Sooyoung conseguia ter mais camadas que uma cebola (ou bolo, mas cebola com certeza era a melhor forma de comparação, sem dúvidas!), mas ainda sim se sentiu aliviado. Tanto que esqueceu de responder prontamente e foi interrompido antes mesmo de falar alguma coisa.

— Click! _Escolhe Click!_ — Chanyeol sussurrou, mas não era como se a sala estivesse barulhenta. Todo mundo ali ouviu.

— Nada de filme do Adam Sandler! — Joy retrucou, sem nem fazer questão de ver o irmão gêmeo bufar. — Então, vai escolher ou a gente pode ver _O Chamado_?

— O Clube dos Cinco! — respondeu. Seulgi arregalou os olhos na mesma hora, estava na poltrona ao lado da de Baekhyun.

— Eu ia escolher esse! 

— Tá, então vai ser esse. Tanto faz. — a menina jogou o controle remoto para que ele selecionasse tudo. Baekhyun nem conseguia respirar direito.

Era seu aniversário. Ele havia contado seu maior segredo para a mãe. Havia exposto o mesmo segredo para os amigos, assim como o namoro de mentira. Era seu aniversário. Sua cabeça fazia uma guerra com seu estômago porque ele estava nervoso sobre tudo, mas ele se sentia em paz. Era seu aniversário. E ele não estava com a mãe. Mas estava com seus amigos. Os amigos que transmitiam tanto calor que mesmo não estando em sua casa, se sentia em casa. O ambiente era tão deles, que era como lar.

Era seu aniversário. E ele pediu, em silêncio, que momentos felizes como aquele durassem mais tempo.

Depois que _O Clube dos Cinco_ acabou, Chanyeol conseguiu convencer todo mundo de que estava na hora de verem, sim, um filme do _Adam Sandler_ — e aproveitaram que Sooyoung havia caído no sono e estava toda encolhida no sofá, com a cabeça no colo de Yerim e as pernas jogadas em Joohyun. Mas antes mesmo que o filme chegasse em sua metade, todo mundo acabou dormindo. Até mesmo Chanyeol havia tirado cochilos no meio de um diálogo ou outro de _Adam Sandler_ com Morty.

Tudo passou a ficar silencioso, só a televisão falava. O relógio marcava duas e vinte da manhã. Yerim acabou se levantando para ir dormir no quarto de Joohyun, Seulgi se esticou em uma das poltronas enquanto Joohyun e Joy se espremiam no sofá grande. E por mais que o sono batesse, Chanyeol queria muito terminar de ver aquele filme mesmo que já tivesse o assistido várias vezes.

Todo mundo bocejava, cochilava, roncava. Menos Baekhyun.

Ele não conseguia pregar o olho. O celular havia vibrado horas antes. Sua mãe ligou, mas ele não conseguiu atender. Esperou o celular parar de vibrar com um aperto no peito e a garganta seca. Só conseguiu respirar direito quando parou, mas então ela ligou de novo. De novo e de novo. E logo depois de muitas ligações ele viu a notificação no topo da tela do aparelho.

 _[6/5, 01:08 AM] Mamãe:_ _Filho? Está tarde… onde você está?_

Ele não conseguiu responder. Não conseguiu sequer olhar por muito tempo para o celular. Então apertou com força o botãozinho para desligá-lo e não ter que se preocupar mais com isso.

E mesmo assim o nervoso continuou. Mesmo com o aparelho desligado, ele esperava as notificações chegarem. O formigamento subia e o peito doía do nada. Sentia que queria gritar, mas sabia que a voz não sairia.

Então ele se levantou, meio bambo por ter passado um tempo sentado nas próprias pernas, se esbarrou nas paredes e foi até a cozinha, onde literalmente desabou. Ficou sentado no chão de olhos fechados sentindo o geladinho ficar cada vez mais confortável, respirou fundo, suspirou, o peso no peito continuava o mesmo. Ele se sentia vazio novamente.

Depois de um tempinho, ele ouviu barulhos, sentiu algo perto e quando abriu os olhos, Chanyeol estava ali, se ajeitando no chão ao lado dele. Um escorado na parede e o outro na bancada, quase como retas concorrentes. A diferença é que os dois tinham muito mais do que um só ponto em comum. 

— E aí? — Chanyeol quebrou o silêncio, falou baixinho encolhendo as pernas para que não se chocassem com as de Baekhyun, que acabou fazendo o mesmo ficando agarrado aos seus joelhos.

— E aí. — Baekhyun respondeu, sentindo um formigamento no estômago. Era o efeito da voz sussurrada de Chanyeol, ele tinha certeza.

— Tá fazendo o quê? — sussurrou novamente.

— Pensando.

— Pensando no quê?

— Minha mãe mandou mensagem. Perguntou onde eu estou.

Deu de ombros. Mas Chanyeol podia ler até mesmo as letrinhas miúdas escondidas por trás do olhar pesado de Baekhyun.

— E você?

— Desliguei o celular.

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio. Sabia que não adiantava fugir, e ele sabia que Chanyeol sabia também. Mas mesmo assim esperou por um sermão, era o que ele sempre esperava de Joohyun, mas, para sua surpresa, não veio.

— Não vai dizer nada? 

— O quê?

— Tipo… que não adianta fugir e essas coisas? Porque parece que eu _sempre_ fujo de tudo quando algo dá errado. Na verdade, nem precisa dar errado, eu já fujo só de pensar que pode dar errado.

O menino esperou, esperou olhando para o amigo com uma expressão meio exausta, meio persistente. Mas o Park só deu de ombros.

— Nah. Eu tô aqui pra te dar o seu presente de aniversário. 

Baekhyun precisou de um tempinho para assimilar o que tinha ouvido.

— Presente?

— Uhum. — Baekhyun semicerrou os olhos, o menino não tinha nenhum pacote nem parecia estar escondendo algo. — Mas antes… _ai, ai,_ vai ser meio constrangedor o que eu vou falar, tá?

— O que diabos tu vai falar, Chanyeol? — arregalou os olhos, com medo do que quer que fosse o assunto.

Não tinha como voltar atrás, por isso que Chanyeol respirou fundo e decidiu continuar.

— Você disse… que gostava de mim. Mas gosta de mim assim… — ele puxou a mão de Baekhyun para um aperto amigável, um cumprimento comum, casual. — Ou assim? — completou, respirando fundo ao juntar ainda mais as mãos, entrelaçando seus dedos fazendo com que seus corações imediatamente acelerassem.

Baekhyun não conseguiu nem subir o olhar, mantinha-o preso nas mãos unidas sem conseguir desgrudar os olhos. Também sentiu o rosto ficar vermelho, seu mecanismo de defesa gritava para que ele mudasse de assunto com uma piada qualquer e dissesse que tudo havia sido uma grande brincadeira, que devessem esquecer o que aconteceu.

Mas então tudo teria sido em vão.

Além de ser uma completa mentira. Baekhyun estremecia com aquele toque. Sentia aquele calorzinho que faiscava em seu coração fazendo seu rosto avermelhar e sua barriga formigar. Tudo aquilo era a reação química que Chanyeol lhe causava.

— Pra que isso agora? — deixou escapar junto de uma risadinha frouxa, quando as mãos se afastaram.

— Porque eu preciso saber antes de te dar o presente.

— O que é esse presente?

— Eu fiz a pergunta primeiro.

— É o meu aniversário! — quase bateu o pé. Mas o Park só deu de ombros, agindo como se não ligasse para aquele detalhe, e Baekhyun apenas abriu a boca exageradamente, dramático e indignado.

Acabou desistindo. Naquela noite — mesmo que já passasse da meia noite — ele havia dado vários passos na direção certa, então pra que recuar? Pra que dar meia volta quando ele tinha todo o necessário para seguir em frente?

Foi então que ele respirou fundo, bem fundo mesmo, e agarrou a mão de Chanyeol em um aperto amigável. Um aperto comum, um cumprimento casual.

— Assim, porque você é meu melhor amigo. — e antes que Chanyeol demonstrasse qualquer sinal de desapontamento, Baekhyun entrelaçou seus dedos devagarinho, como se quisesse aproveitar cada segundo daquele momento. A verdade é que ele só estava nervoso mesmo. — E _assim_ . Porque você é a pessoa que eu gosto… _da forma mais gay possível._

Chanyeol quis rir, mas no fim só inclinou a cabeça tentando formular a pergunta que queria.

— O que isso quer dizer?

O menino Byun crispou os lábios. _Não queria falar, não queria falar._

— Quer dizer que eu pintei o cabelo porque você disse que eu ficaria bonito. Pronto. Satisfeito?

Chanyeol não conseguiu disfarçar o sorrisinho que surgiu em seus lábios. 

— É. É bem _gay._ Mas é besteira. — Baekhyun estava pronto para reclamar, mas Chanyeol completou rápido. — É que não tem jeito de você ficar feio. Besteira se preocupar com isso quando fica lindo de qualquer jeito.

Baekhyun sentiu os batimentos cardíacos ainda mais fortes. Ainda mais rápidos. E foi quase como em câmera lenta que ele suspirou.

— E o que isso quer dizer?

Chanyeol decidiu se aproximar. Era meio desajeitado, os dois sentados no chão gelado da cozinha de Joohyun, mas conseguiram ficar perto o suficiente para que fosse perfeito. Perfeito para Chanyeol sussurrar novamente.

— Quer dizer que eu gosto de você… assim.

Suave, era a única palavra que Baekhyun conseguia pensar naquele momento. Suave, quente, aconchegante. Chanyeol havia o envolvido em um abraço, mas era um abraço _diferente_. O menino repousara a cabeça em seu ombro, fazendo com que a respiração batesse contra seu pescoço e fizesse todos os pelos da nuca se arrepiarem.

E ele retribuiu.

Abraçou de volta sentindo um carinho leve nas costas, acabou repousando o queixo no ombro de Chanyeol, sentindo uma mistura de cheiros e cores. E sensações. 

Com isso, os olhos começaram a pesar. Era tão confortável, tão quentinho. E tinha cheiro de casa. Tudo parecia propício para uma soneca, um cochilo. E antes mesmo dele perceber, os olhos já tinham se fechado totalmente.

Antes mesmo dele perceber, o pedido de aniversário se realizava.

* * *

A manhã de sábado começou tranquila, em silêncio. Joohyun havia acordado e na mesma hora em que abriu os olhos, observando o teto liso de sua sala de estar, quis fechá-los de volta. Não estava na hora de levantar. 

Mas Sooyoung havia entrado em seu campo de visão. Os olhos brilhavam como se tivesse acabado de fazer uma traquinagem e Joohyun soube na hora que alguma coisa havia acontecido.

— Tá acordada, dorminhoca? — perguntou, puxando uma das almofadas que estavam pobremente apoiando os pés da menina Bae. Sooyoung segurava muito a risada e segurava o celular muito perto do rosto, a menina não conseguia entender o que tinha de tão engraçado ali.

— Não tô. 

— Tá sim. Abre esse olho. — Não tinha jeito. A menina não pararia de incomodá-la tão cedo e foi só por isso que Joohyun se sentou na beiradinha do sofá e se espreguiçou.

— Que horas são? — perguntou em um bocejo.

—- Sete.

— Mas é sábado! — reclamou de olhos arregalados. Costumava _dormir_ às sete da manhã nos fins de semana, e não acordar!

— Acontece que eu preciso ir pra cafeteria às oito. — deu de ombros, o olhar travesso dando lugar para um impaciente. Joohyun suspirou, cansada demais para discutir, ainda mais com Joy. As costas doíam, o pescoço parecia duro demais e os olhos pesados demais. Ela precisava, no mínimo, dos clássicos _só mais cinco minutinhos._

— Eu admiro muito seu comprometimento, Joy. Mas eu, no caso, não tenho compromisso, então prefiro dormir.

Acabou se deitando novamente, decidida a não levantar dali por nada no mundo, mas Sooyoung não estava ali para brincadeiras — em parte, até que sim — e por isso cruzou os braços, colocando o celular no bolso.

— Então… é que tem uma coisa na cozinha que eu pensei que você gostaria de ver…

Joohyun abriu os olhos na mesma hora, se sentando rapidamente.

— É um rato? — a visão até escureceu um pouco, mas a imagem de um rato morto na cozinha era quase que real e assustadora demais.

— É muito melhor que um rato.

— _Melhor_? — não adiantou perguntar, Sooyoung já tinha saído correndo da sala para a cozinha. Joohyun apenas suspirou e foi se arrastando para lá, dando uma checada na televisão desligada e nos controles remotos espalhados pelo tapete. 

— Olha só… que coisa… — Joy estava atrás da bancada com o celular a postos novamente. — Vou tirar tanto sarro deles dois depois…

A curiosidade de Joohyun aumentou em cinquenta por cento. Se apressou e deu até uma corridinha, parando bem a tempo de não topar com as pernas esticadas de Chanyeol que, mesmo que estivesse todo torto, dormia tranquilamente bloqueando o caminho ali. E bem ao lado dele, Baekhyun também estava todo dobrado em uma pose que doía em sua coluna só por estar vendo. Os dois bem pertinho, com a cabeça de um apoiada no ombro do outro e as mãos unidas, os dedos entrelaçados e muito ligados uns nos outros mesmo que os dois parecessem estar em sono profundo.

E por mais que a posição incomum fosse o suficiente, nem foi realmente aquilo o que mais chamou de Joohyun. Ela se demorou mais observando a expressão no rosto dos amigos. Estavam tão calmos, tão serenos que pareciam dividir o mesmo sonho bom.

A menina inclinou o pescoço só para observar mais atentamente. As roupas amassadas, os cabelos como ninho de rato, além dela achar o chão da cozinha gelado demais para que eles ficassem ali sem uma coberta.

— Não me diz que… —- Joy começou a falar, mas antes que pudesse terminar Joohyun deu meia volta e foi correndo até o quarto (onde Yerim dormia despreocupadamente) pegar alguns cobertores, voltando para a cozinha em dois tempos. — e… você realmente foi pegar lençol pra eles…

— Tá frio. Choveu ontem. — Explicou, mas Sooyoung somente revirou os olhos. 

Enquanto ajeitava as cobertas sobre os dois, Joohyun pensava em silêncio: queria muito saber o que se passava na cabeça de Sooyoung, queria descobrir o que ela pensava sobre aquilo tudo. Era uma situação complicada e ela entendia que a amiga não dissesse nada, mas Chanyeol e ela sempre tiveram aquela conexão de gêmeos. Mesmo que a menina fosse um tantinho mais bruta e ele mais passional. Joohyun sabia que o instinto da garota era cuidar do irmão, mesmo quando não demonstrava isso.

— Hoje é aniversário dele. — comentou, mas sabia que Sooyoung já estava ciente, afinal haviam cantado _parabéns pra você_ na noite anterior. Era só uma desculpa para ver como a menina estava lidando com tudo aquilo.

— Sim, a gente cantou _parabéns_. — respondeu, seca. Talvez Joohyun não conseguisse muito com aquela conversa.

Ela conhecia Sooyoung o suficiente para entender o pavio curto da amiga, as piadas que estranhamente mais pareciam histórias de terror e o constante _mal humor disfarçado_. Então, para se ver um pouco a salvo, ela foi em direção no fogão colocar água no fogo. O dia só começava bem depois de uma xícara de café. 

Mas infelizmente não conseguiu segurar uma perguntinha marota.

— Não tá afim de dar um presentinho pra ele?

— Não. — respondeu de imediato, mas acabou revirando os olhos. — Tipo o quê?

A Bae se virou na mesma hora, olhando para a amiga com os olhos cintilando.

— Eu sabia! Finalmente o gelo do seu coração derreteu! — fingiu se emocionar, o que só fez com que a Park revirasse os olhos mais uma vez. No fundo ela gostava daquela pose de garota fria, só que bem mais no fundo, seu coração era quentinho e cheio de amor por todos aqueles palhaços que ela tinha como amigos.

— Para de palhaçada, garota. Que tipo de presente?

— Pensei num bolo, ou uma torta. Pra gente cantar _parabéns_ direito, sabe? A gente sempre come bolo no aniversário dele. — disse, com o olhar longe. Sooyoung acabou percebendo e não tinha como negar um pedido como aquele.

— Eu posso trazer… — ela rodeou novamente a bancada, passando pelos dois dorminhocos e seguindo até a saída do cômodo. — Volto antes das nove, só vou ajudar a abrir o café… _talvez_ eu traga um bolo.

Joohyun sabia que tudo aquilo era charme, e o sorriso não tinha como ficar maior.

— Eu sempre soube que essa pose de menina fria não ia ficar aí por muito tempo. Você é um bebê, Joy, aceita.

— Cancela esse bolo.

— Não, Jooooy! — gritou, vendo a garota já segurar o trinco da porta. Os garotos se mexeram ali no chão, mas, de onde Joohyun estava, não conseguia vê-los. — Bolo de sorvete?

Joy soltou um riso soprado.

—- Vou pensar no teu caso.

A água do café já fervia quando Joohyun viu a amiga cruzar a porta da frente. Voltou à atenção para seu café. Aquilo estranhamente mantinha sua mente ocupada. Quando tudo ficou pronto, ela colocou em sua caneca preferida, jogou um leite de amêndoas e separou duas torradinhas.

Se sentou em uma das baquetas com um sorrisinho involuntário no rosto. Tudo naquela manhã parecia comum. Usual. Era interessante parar para pensar que no dia anterior tudo parecia estar caindo aos pedaços. Num segundo tudo parecia quebrado e, no seguinte, estava recuperado. Era até estranho pensar assim.

Perdida em pensamentos, ela quase não ouviu o celular vibrar ali mesmo na bancada, puxou num movimento rápido com o susto que tomou e atendeu sem nem olhar para o visor, foi automático.

— _Oi?_ — murmurou de boca cheia.

— Joohyun? _É a mamãe!_ Bom dia. — A mulher disse num tom de voz um tanto alto demais para aquele horário, mas Joohyun não ligou, abriu a boca em um sorriso, mas antes de falar alguma coisa, acabou deixando-o morrer.

Fez uma cara emburrada mesmo que Taeyeon não conseguisse ver.

— Bom dia… disse que ia me ligar assim que chegasse… — fingiu um tom afetado.

— _Eu seeeei!_ Mas eu cheguei muito tarde e o checkin no hotel deu problema, acredita? Acabei dormindo assim que entrei.

— Mas tá tudo bem agora, né?

— Tá tudo bem agora! Vou sair em uma hora, tá tudo pronto e eu tenho tempo para ouvir as novidades. Como foi a sessão de filmes? Ajudou em algo com o bloqueio? E… — ela teve que sussurras — vocês viram _10 coisas que eu odeio em você_?

Joohyun teve que pensar por um tempinho, havia acontecido coisas demais naquela madrugada, não sabia nem por onde tinha que começar. Era muita informação para uma só conversa.

— Não, não vimos _10 coisas que eu odeio em você!_ E eu ainda não tentei escrever nada, então não faço ideia se ajudou. Provavelmente não. Mas, bem, no geral foi legal. Eu escolhi um filme, Yerim escolheu Meninas Malvadas _de novo_ e Baekhyun escolheu _O Clube dos Cinco_ porque Joy estava tentando ser legal… 

— Então não foi uma perda total. — a mulher comentou.

— Não. Pelo menos, não até agora, né…

— O que quer dizer?

— Baek acabou falando com a mãe dele. Sobre tudo. — falou num suspiro, e por um instante até pensou que a ligação havia caído por conta do silêncio. — Mãe?

— _COMOASSIMBAEKHYUNFALOUCOMAMÃEDELE_? E AÍ? COMO ELE ESTÁ?

A menina teve que afastar o celular do ouvido depois de quase largá-lo no chão com aquela gritaria não conseguia entender nada do que sua mãe berrava, tinha certeza de que todos aqueles gritos haviam acordado todo mundo ali. Só teve coragem de aproximar o aparelho dos ouvidos de novo quando estava segura de que os gritos haviam chegado ao fim.

—…e justo agora que eu não estou por perto!!! E aí? O que a Miyoung disse? O que aconteceu? Ele está bem? Tomou alguma decisão nível Baekhyun?

— Ele meio que fugiu de casa. — falou e sentiu que mãe poderia ter um infarto. — Não _fugiu pra valer_ , mas ele não esperou a mãe dele dizer nada. 

— E ele tá aí?

— Tá sim. Tá aqui dormindo… — comentou, mas bem na hora viu o menino se levantar do chão todo atordoado, mas definitivamente desperto. Parecia que já tinha acordado há um tempo. — Quer falar com ele?

— Eu preciso falar com ele! Dar um apoio de mãe! Ai, será que eu devo, Joohyunie? Diga que ele pode ficar o tempo que quiser. Na verdade, eu mesmo deveria dizer! Eu posso achar as escolhas que ele fez pra fugir de si mesmo meio ruins, mas mesmo assim!

Joohyun sabia que a mãe continuaria tagarelando o dia todo se deixasse, por isso estendeu o celular para Baekhyun, que estava ali parado sem entender bulhufas.

— Quê? — ele perguntou, deixando os cabelos bagunçados caírem no rosto.

— Minha mãe.

— O que tem?

— Fala com ela! — Baekhyun olhou aterrorizado dos olhos de Joohyun para o celular que ela estendia.

— Por quê?

— Ela quer falar com você!

Não era como se ele tivesse muita escolha. Sem o que fazer, ele apenas deixou que a amiga o entregasse o celular, torcendo para que aquilo acabasse logo.

— Alô… oi? — o rosto era envergonhado, tímido. Baekhyun sabia que a mãe da amiga sabia de tudo e por isso tinha vergonha. Precisava pedir desculpa por causar tanto tumulto e Joohyun via o arrependimento nos olhos do menino, então o viu saindo da cozinha indo sorrateiramente para os fundos da cozinha.

Ela não se incomodou, rodeou até a bancada e viu Chanyeol ali, sentado com os olhos acesos e em silêncio.

— Faz quanto tempo que vocês estão acordados? — ela perguntou, fazendo o menino quase pular. Notou que Chanyeol segurava a própria mão como se aquilo fosse manter o calor da mão de Baekhyun por mais tempo. Não era a mesma coisa, mas ajudava.

— Pouco. — Chanyeol se levantou e seguiu os passos da menina que, para dar privacidade a Baekhyun, pegou a garrafa de café e a levou para a sala de estar, colocando-a na mesinha de centro. — Cadê a Sooyoung?

— Foi ajudar a abrir o café. 

Os dois se sentaram no sofá grande, e no silêncio que veio em seguida — sendo quebrado parcialmente pelo som abafado na conversa de Baekhyun —, Joohyun rapidamente decidiu que seria uma boa hora para conversar com o menino Park que sempre havia sido mais espontâneo com seus sentimentos do que a irmã gêmea.

— O que acha que vai acontecer agora? — ela perguntou, mas por um momento Chanyeol nem parecia estar acordado.

— Como assim? 

— Com o Baekhyun… tudo tá parecendo bom demais, mesmo sendo incerto demais.

— Uma hora ou outra ele vai ter que falar com a mãe dele. — Chanyeol concluiu, pegando a caneca de Joohyun para dar um golinho de nada.

— Não se ela não quiser. Até agora ela não fez nada.

— Fala sério, Joohyun. A gente sabe que a mãe dele não é do tipo que não se importa. Eu vi as mensagens dela chegando e ela tentou ligar tanto que ele desligou o celular. Disse pra mim que descarregou, mas eu vi tudo. Ele não engana ninguém.

Joohyun não queria pensar naquilo. Tudo parecia tranquilo, estava tudo de volta ao normal. E ela sabia que era errado, mas não queria pensar na possibilidade da menor das coisas acabar botando tudo a perder. Tudo que era capaz de perturbar a paz do grupo era imediatamente bloqueado de sua cabeça. Ela sabia que não podia fazer isso, que era egoísmo, que tinha como resolver de outra forma. Mas não conseguia controlar.

— Bom dia, caí da cama. Literalmente. — a voz de Seulgi acabou a despertando de repente. Viu a menina ir até uma das poltronas para provavelmente continuar o sono.

— Yerim te empurrou? — Joohyun perguntou, mas nem precisavam na confirmação. Seulgi fez que sim com a cabeça, os olhos quase fechando.

— Ela fala muito dormindo. E se mexe. Conseguiu me chutar três vezes. — disse, o sono passando aos pouquinhos enquanto os olhos se arregalavam mais.

— Acho que ela não estava dormindo não. — Chanyeol riu, mas o foco da Kang já era outro.

— O Baekhyun tá falando com a mãe dele? — sussurrou.

— Não. Minha mãe ligou e pediu pra falar com ele. Eu tô curiosa, mas parece que o assunto é íntimo. E eu preciso tentar escrever alguma coisa… 

— Não tá mais com bloqueio? — Chanyeol imediatamente perguntou.

— Acha que consegue? — em seguida, Seulgi.

— Não. Mas eu preciso tentar… às vezes eu acho que tô insistindo demais. Sinto que eu só vou conseguir quando parar de insistir, mas como que isso faz sentido? Não faz!

— Sabe o que você precisa fazer? — Chanyeol disse de repente, como se tivesse tido a melhor ideia do mundo inteirinho. E obviamente, Joohyun ficou animada igual. — Andar.

— Andar? — ela murchou. — Como é que andar vai me ajudar com bloqueio?

— É simples. Vai te distrair. E quando você menos esperar, _bum!_ o fluxo vai vir. — explicou, todo orgulhoso e culto. — Eu vi isso numa thread no twitter.

— Eu vi essa thread também! — Seulgi comentou, já não parecia com tanto sono assim.

— Você tem twitter? — Chanyeol foi o primeiro a perguntar, mas para Joohyun foi quase como se um mais um se ligasse em sua cabeça.

E quando a possibilidade veio em sua cabeça novamente ela só pensou em todas as vezes que havia recebido mensagens, menções, aquele apoio sem tamanho que a fazia sentir cócegas no coração. Voltou os olhos novamente para Seulgi, que negava.

— Yerim me mostrou…

— Você é a Booyah, não é? — ela perguntou baixinho, mas foi claro. Chanyeol foi o primeiro a abrir os olhos em surpresa, de uma vez só. Seulgi pulou na poltrona e olhou para todos os lados, tentando fugir de alguma forma, mas não tinha como.

— Não. Olha... Eu posso explicar de uma forma bem coerente… — disse, preocupada demais que a amiga talvez a odiasse, mas Joohyun não estava brava, estava um pouco atordoada por causa da mistura de acontecimentos, mas no geral, não estava com raiva.

— Mas?

— Mas não vou…

Não era realmente uma surpresa, Joohyun estava apenas curiosa. Não tinha tanta certeza sobre aquilo e mesmo assim, chutando no escuro, sentiu que havia acertado o gol. Poderia ser algum tipo de brincadeira, mas seu coração batia tão rápido que ela nem sabia como que conseguia respirar direito.

_Se ela estava apaixonada por Booyah e Seulgi era Booyah, então…_

Mas não deu tempo dizer nada, ou pensar em nada. A porta de entrada de repente abriu e os três ali voltaram o olhar para ela. Sooyoung havia entrado de repente, segurava um bolo nas mãos e parecia exausta, nervosa. Cambaleou pela sala e colocou o bolo na mesinha de centro, sempre murmurando alguma coisa que nenhum dos três conseguia ouvir.

— O que aconteceu? — Joohyun perguntou, olhando para a porta, sentia algo estranho no ar.

— Ela tá lá fora. Foi até lá em casa e perguntou por ele… essa mulher é uma incógnita, não dá pra saber o que se passa na cabeça dela! — falou depressa demais e com o ar passando pelos pulmões descompassadamente. Joohyun sentiu até o último pelo no pescoço se arrepiar.

— Quem? — perguntou, mesmo que já estivesse claro.

— A mãe do Baekhyun. Ela tá lá fora.

* * *

_Olho novamente para a tela sem saber se aquilo poderia ser considerado um bom final. Mesmo estando em dúvida, escrever mais ou mudar pequenas coisas estava fora de questão, por isso envio tudo para betagem de uma vez e me levanto, sabendo que não demoraria muito até receber uma resposta, afinal, só faltava aquela única cena, tão pequena e tão difícil de escrever mesmo com todas as descrições possíveis. Como se cada palavra fosse mais uma confirmação, do tipo que ninguém precisa._

_E, sem querer mais pensar em tudo aquilo, me deixo embalar nos pensamentos, secretamente pensando em quando eu poderia avisá-los sobre o fim._

_O celular vibra em uma nova notificação assim que fecho os olhos. Quatro e meia da manhã. Rápido. Abro sem pensar e meu sorriso logo ilumina o quarto inteiro, tudo por causa dela. Sim, poderia ser considerado um bom final._


	8. 7. Plot Twist

7\. Plot Twist

**OCUPADA! NÃO PERTURBE @swagirene** **. 20 ago 18**

_meu deus eu não aguento mais escrever tem calos nos meus dedos eu não aguento eu não aguento eu não aguento_

**comeback da irene @justbeyeri** em resposta a **@swagirene**

_tenta descansar um pouquinho bebê :(_

**irene @swagirene** em resposta a **@justbeyeri**

_mas se eu descansar não vai dar tempo :(_

**irene @swagirene . 6 mai 17**

_não acredito que tá acontecendo tudo de novo……. tá acontecendo tudo de novo!_

**yeri @justbeyeri . 6 mai 17**

_EU NEM ACREDITO MEU DEUS KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK_

**irene @swagirene . 12 mai 17**

_será se esse é o tal final?_

* * *

Era sábado. Os resquícios de chuva da noite anterior haviam se transformado em um aroma meio agradável, o cheiro de asfalto molhado e orvalhado empestava as ruas . Ventava ainda, os galhos das árvores ao longo da _Haight Street_ balançavam, fazendo com que a melodia das folhas se misturasse ao canto dos pássaros que celebravam o amanhecer. Celebravam aquela manhã sem nem perceberem que a cantoria era como uma trilha sonora.

E, de repente, tudo acabou ficando sem som. Joohyun correu até a porta, sentindo um tremor estranho e incômodo nas pernas, foi questão de segundos até que tudo saísse de controle. Tudo saísse _ainda mais_ do controle.

Miyoung deu bom dia. A menina respondeu. E, como num lampejo de memórias, todos estavam novamente reunidos na sala de estar, o clima de festa havia ido embora e cada um estava jogado em seu canto, encarando o bolo de sorvete perfeitamente ajeitadinho na mesinha de centro. 

‘ _Todos’ mas nem todos. Faltava Baekhyun ali. E faltava de verdade. Era como se com ele saindo pela porta, tivesse levado uma pequena parte de nós consigo. Não era justo que ele carregasse todo aquele peso sozinho nas costas. Queríamos ajudar, mas parecia impossível._

Enquanto Joohyun encaravam Miyoung sem saber o que dizer — até porque a mulher não ajudava nem um pouco, havia um olhar pesado em seu rosto que a garota não conseguia decifrar — Chanyeol correu até a cozinha. Baekhyun havia encerrado a chamada com Taeyeon e o sorriso em seu rosto ia de orelha a orelha. Radiante.

Chanyeol até quis perguntar o motivo, mas não houve tempo. O garoto deixou o sorriso morrer aos poucos ao saber quem estava o esperando à porta. Gelou da ponta do dedão até o último fio de cabelo avermelhado.

E numa troca de olhares, sem usar qualquer palavra, Chanyeol envolveu a mão do Byun na sua, só se atrevendo a se mexer quando o próprio Baekhyun deu os primeiros passos em direção à sala de estar. Em direção ao que esteve evitando nas últimas horas. Era como caminhar em direção de seu destino.

— Ela parecia preocupada… e não estava brava… eu acho. — Joohyun tentou reanimar a todos, mas no fundo estava igualmente perdida e arrasada. Todo mundo ali sentia um misto de desespero. Havia passado tantas coisas pela cabeça da Bae que ela sequer teve chances de continuar a conversa absurda com Seulgi. Mas estava curiosa mesmo assim. E preocupada, em desespero e triste.

E mesmo que o assunto ‘ _meu santo bolo de cenoura, Seulgi é Booyah!_ ’ fosse instigante o suficiente, não havia muito espaço em sua cabeça para pensar naquilo naquele momento.

— Será que ele dá conta? — Yerim chegou a perguntar, ainda estava com os olhos pesados, cheios de sono. Havia levantado bem no meio da confusão toda, a tempo de ver Baekhyun e Chanyeol soltarem lentamente as mãos como se a distância lhes doesse.

— Talvez sim. Ele parecia bem… calmo. — Seulgi respondeu baixinho como sempre fazia, ainda deixando aquele ar de dúvida porque ninguém realmente sabia o que estava se passando na cabeça de Baekhyun quando ele foi em direção da mãe sem dizer uma palavra. 

— Mas é claro que ele vai dar conta! Ele sabe se defender. E é rápido. — Chanyeol falou, quase aos berros.

— Ele não foi lutar contra uma gangue, Chanyeol. Ele foi _conversar_ com a _mãe_ dele. — Sooyoung resmungou de volta. — O que me parece _bem_ mais perigoso. Mas _ainda assim…_

— Por isso mesmo! E eu sei que ele vai conseguir. A gente só precisa esperar. E aí vai ficar tudo bem de novo. — o menino tentou mais uma vez, pensou que talvez pudesse acreditar nas próprias palavras se falasse alto e claro o suficiente. Mas a voz saiu tão trêmula que foi impossível convencer uma única alma naquele lugar.

E Sooyoung foi a primeira a desacreditar do irmão gêmeo.

— Nem você acredita nisso.

Os cinco olharam para o bolo na mesinha de centro com pesar. Aquele deveria ser um bolo de aniversário, mas ali eles não tinham mais aniversariante. Toda aquela tensão, toda a dor da espera e ansiedade para saber o desfecho, tomada pelo nervoso de Baekhyun sobre a opinião da mãe, todo esse emaranhado de situações e sentimentos ambíguos pareciam cair como um balde de água fria sobre eles.

E mesmo que ninguém ali sentisse o mesmo que Baekhyun, sabiam que aquele vazio era uma prova de que todos ali se preocupavam muito com o garoto.

Joohyun lembrava claramente quando viu os dois meninos de mãos dadas indo em sua direção. Teve certeza de que Miyoung também havia notado, mas o pequeno sorriso no rosto da mulher apenas cresceu quando Baekhyun resolveu se aproximar mais.

Ele foi o primeiro que se afastou. Chanyeol o olhou nos olhos e como numa conversa muda, os dois se separaram e, pé ante pé, Baekhyun foi de encontro com a mãe que permanecia do lado de fora.

_Ele parecia tão distraído minutos antes. Tão feliz durante a conversa no celular que eu me perguntei aonde aquele sorriso havia se escondido. Fiquei inclinada a perguntar sobre o assunto, a curiosidade me matando aos poucos por querer saber o que havia feito com que Baekhyun ficasse tão leve. Queria aprender. Queria poupá-lo de voltar a se sentir perdido. Mas obviamente nada estava ao meu alcance. Pelo menos não naquele momento._

E lembrando daquele sorrisinho inicial, Joohyun se levantou balançando a cabeça para mudar de foco, não adiantava ficar ali encarando o bolo, eles precisavam se preparar de alguma forma para o que fosse acontecer em seguida.

— Eu acho que ele dá conta sim. — falou com um sorrisinho pequeno no rosto que dizia muito, Joohyun confiava em Baekhyun e sabia que todos ali deveriam confiar nele. Mesmo que ainda houvesse um pouco de desconfiança envolvida em toda aquela história, era nítido que além de arrependido, o menino estava disposto a fazer o que fosse preciso para que todos se sentissem bem.

E Joohyun estava mais do que disposta a fazer com que o melhor amigo se sentisse bem, pois ele parecia esquecer de si ao mesmo tempo que lembrava de todos.

— Ele não deu conta da última vez. — Joy resmungou. Tentava esconder dos amigos, mas aquele emaranhado de preocupações a deixava mais que chateada. Não era uma escolha agir como se não se importasse, era seu mecanismo de defesa agindo por si só. A dizendo que não adiantava insistir, que era tempo perdido. Não tinha mais jeito, não tinha mais salvação. No fundo ela sabia que tudo aquilo era bobagem, mas não tinha como impedir os pensamentos de irem e virem.

— Mas dessa vez ele vai. — A Bae interrompeu. — Porque ele entendeu que a gente está aqui pra ele. Entendeu que estamos dispostos a fazer qualquer coisa por ele.

Mesmo que soubesse daquilo, Sooyoung não fez muito além de revirar os olhos. Automaticamente. Mesmo que quisesse muito mostrar que havia entendido. Sempre havia sido teimosa, dar o braço a torcer, para ela, significava fraqueza.

— Nós somos a família dele, Joy. Ele precisa de nós, não dá pra simplesmente ignorar o que está acontecendo e fingir que não se importa, como você tá fazendo agora! Eu sei que você se importa, sua chata birrenta. — Chanyeol disse tudo aquilo num pulo, de mãos na cintura e olhar marcado enquanto até mesmo Sooyoung ficou de boca aberta. — Não adianta revirar os olhos e falar sobre tudo que ele fez, todo mundo comete erros e ele sabe que errou feio. Já pediu desculpas inúmeras vezes. E você até trouxe bolo pra ele hoje, para de fingir!

— A Bae que pediu, não olha pra mim! — tentou se defender, apontando para Joohyun que apenas deu de ombros, evitando botar lenha na fogueira, mas se recusando a apagar o fogo.

— Você deixou que ele escolhesse o filme quando era sua vez. — Seulgi argumentou, fazendo com que a menina se calasse.

Era muito mais do que ficar chateada por pouca coisa. Muito mais do que um bolo, muito mais do que um filme, muito mais do que um pedido de desculpas. Era muito mais que uma simples teimosia, embora muitas vezes parecesse somente aquilo. E foi por isso que Sooyoung não conseguiu fugir.

— Eu não quero te ver chorando enfurnado no quarto outra vez… pronto, falei, para de me perturbar.

— Eu… _EU NÃO CHOREI_! — Chanyeol rebateu na mesma hora, mas ninguém realmente comprou aquela desculpinha barata. Então o menino apenas se sentou ao lado da irmã gêmea, a abraçando pelo ombro, como costumavam fazer quando ainda eram crianças e ainda não brigavam tanto, embora as brigas sempre fossem tranquilas. Enfim sussurrou: — Não vai acontecer de novo, besta.

— Espero que não. Você faz muito barulho quando chora. — brincou, e dessa vez Chanyeol não fez questão esconder o chororô.

Os dois ficaram assim por um tempinho até que Sooyoung deixasse claro que foi o suficiente. As três garotas ficaram atentas, trocando olhares curiosos e desconfiados já que um momento como aquele entre os gêmeos Park era raridade.

— Pois bem, chorões, é hora de comer bolo! — Yerim comentou, já esfregando as palmas das mãos cheia de fome. Tanto que quase conseguiu ouvir seu coração (e estômago) se partirem em pedacinhos quando Joohyun puxou o bolo para si.

— Não, anjo. Eu vou guardar o bolo pra mais tarde. Pro caso do Baekhyun voltar.

— Mas por quê? — choramingou.

— Pra cantar _parabéns_ , ué.

— A gente já fez isso! — bufou.

— É a gente já fez isso. — Sooyoung confirmou.

— Eu sei que a gente já fez, mas não tinha bolo antes! Olha… — a menina respirou fundo, colocando o bolo de volta na mesinha de centro e indo pisando firme até a cozinha enquanto Yerim comemorava.

Tinha que tentar seguir aquele dia calmamente, não era como se tudo fosse ser destruído no fim da tarde. Ela tinha certeza de que Baekhyun voltaria ali sorrindo e feliz. Tudo voltaria a ser como antes, porém melhor. A calmaria de sempre, sem dramas, sem cobranças.

Mas também tinha aquela parte que achava que tudo daria errado, tudo explodiria e o mundo ao redor viraria um caos. Aquela parte martelava em sua cabeça e a fazia entrar em desespero. Foi por impulso que puxou o celular do bolso e tentou ver se havia recebido alguma coisa de Baekhyun, alguma ligação, mensagem, pedido de socorro, sinal de fumaça. 

Mas não havia nada. E era impossível relaxar ou se distrair diante daquela situação. Mas ela tinha que tentar.

Só que nada realmente parecia seguir ao seu favor. Quando levantou os olhos, viu que Seulgi se aproximava a passos lentos, tímidos, cuidadosos, quase como se pedisse permissão para entrar. E foi só ter certeza de que a Bae estava prestando atenção que ela decidiu que finalmente podia falar.

— Oi.. a gente pode conversar? 

Baekhyun não fazia ideia do porquê tinha saído da casa de Joohyun. Talvez estivesse emocionado demais, com esperanças demais. A noite anterior havia mexido tanto com ele que talvez estivesse louco. Não tinha outra explicação plausível.

Havia acontecido tanta coisa. Seus amigos o ajudaram a fazer o que estava tentando fazer ficando longe deles — seu pior erro cometido, ele tinha que admitir — e ele realmente se sentiu confiante durante a maior parte do tempo. Confiante, confortável, livre. Certo de que sempre teria um lugar para ficar, não importa o que acontecesse. 

Mas assim que saiu pela porta da frente, assim que soltou a mão de Chanyeol e abandonou aquele calorzinho que fazia seu coração se sentir em paz, assim que se distanciou da casa de Joohyun ele percebeu que sozinho não conseguia se sentir tranquilo. E mesmo que continuasse pensando que aquele momento não era assim tão importante, que aquela conversa não definiria sua vida, era impossível não se sentir em pânico.

Mas ele sabia, sabia que não importava a resposta de sua mãe, ele sempre voltaria para seus amigos. Sempre teria um lugar para comemorar seu aniversário e fazer como faziam todos os anos.

Ele sabia. Mas seu corpo parecia reagir em autodefesa, os calafrios, a tremedeira, o suor. Tudo parecia denunciá-lo.

Não sabia para onde estavam indo, mas durante boa parte do caminho o silêncio era quebrado apenas pelas pessoas na rua, os veículos que cruzavam as avenidas e o barulho costumeiro daquela parte da _Haight-Ashbury_ . Foi só quando alcançaram o _Panhandle_ que Baekhyun percebeu que estavam a caminho de casa.

 _Casa_ . Ele pensou. _Casa_. Não lar.

Miyoung andava a passos vagarosos que Baekhyun repetia. A mãe era bem mais baixa que ele e ainda assim o garoto se sentia pequenininho ao lado dela. Se sentia criança novamente, o menino que se escondia atrás da mãe quando ficava assustado. Mas ele já não podia fazer aquilo, porque a mãe o assustava mais que qualquer outra coisa. 

Percebeu que foi crescendo com uma falsa sensação de segurança. E por isso tudo virou de cabeça para baixo quando percebeu que não estava tão seguro quanto pensava.

Era complicado segurar as palavras. Algo estava preso em sua garganta, mas ele não queria ser o primeiro a falar. Era algo bobo e teimoso, mas ele sentia que não deveria dizer nada até ser preciso, afinal ela o havia procurado, _ela_ deveria ter algo a dizer.

E como se Baekhyun previsse o futuro, quando já caminhavam entre os bancos do parque a mulher suspirou. 

— O que aconteceu com suas roupas? — ela perguntou, o menino tentou encontrar algo de ruim naquele tom, mas era casual. E ele até estranhou. Casual demais.

— Joohyun me emprestou. As minhas estavam molhadas. Ontem choveu. — se embolou. Mas o peso que existia em seu peito amenizou um pouco. Ele só precisava daquilo, uma conversa calma, casual, tranquila. Mas sabia que tinha muito mais por vir.

Foi então que Miyoung parou e virou-se para vê-lo. Os dois estavam já no fim do parque quando a mulher levantou a cabeça para encarar bem o filho. Não se contentou em apenas ver seu rosto como o analisou por inteiro, Baekhyun sentiu o ar escapando de seus pulmões e teve quase certeza de que iria desmaiar.

— É… ela sempre usa esse tom de amarelo. Do tipo que dói nos olhos. — falou, voltando a caminhar.

Baekhyun acabou rindo junto, sem saber muito o que dizer. Ele esperava algo mais sério, menos descontraído.

E isso acabou martelando em sua cabeça até virarem na _Ashbury Street_ , passarem em frente à igreja e cumprimentarem algumas das senhorinhas que passavam por lá. Miyoung sorria pequeno enquanto seguia o caminho de casa e Baekhyun sabia que a mulher prestava atenção nas mulheres mais ao longe que pareciam empenhadas em fofocar sobre alguma coisa.

Foi então que finalmente escapou.

— Você não vai dizer nada? — perguntou com receio, e sentiu as pernas falharem quando a mulher o olhou buscando as chaves de casa nos bolsos da saia longa.

— Eu preciso dizer alguma coisa? — ela perguntou, pegando o menino de surpresa. 

— Então por quê…

— Fui te buscar porque você não respondeu às mensagens e nem atendeu às ligações. Tenho algo pra te mostrar.

Ela abriu a porta da casa, Baekhyun mordeu os lábios pensando se não seria mais seguro sair correndo e se esconder novamente. Havia fugido tantas vezes que já havia se acostumado à sensação de não concluir assuntos. Tinha uma coleção de coisas inacabadas e não pretendia dar um fim para elas. Mas uma pequena parte de seu instinto lhe disse que seria bom dar continuidade. Seria bom concluir aquele ciclo.

E foi pensando em tudo que seus amigos haviam lhe dito, que ele entrou em casa e foi recebido por Cotonete, que havia acabado de acordar de uma soneca.

Tudo ali parecia diferente, como se o ar fosse novo. Ele ainda e sentia esquisito, mas não era mais como se estivesse preso. Sentou no sofá, esperou que seu gato se aconchegasse perto de si e esperou pacientemente que a mãe voltasse para sanar a curiosidade que havia plantado na cabeça do garoto.

E quando voltou Miyoung tinha uma caixinha em mãos. Não era nada grande, mas tinha um bom tamanho. Acabou se sentando no sofá de frente para Baekhyun com a caixinha no colo, e mesmo que o menino estivesse doido para saber o que havia ali dentro — com medo do que quer que fosse antes mesmo de saber o quê — ele se contentou em esperar, enquanto afagava a cabeça de Cotonete, que havia voltado a dormir sem prestar atenção ao que acontecia em volta.

— Você sabe que nem sempre foi só a gente… eu não tenho tantas fotos do seu pai porque ele era meio chato com isso, mas mantive algumas coisas que eu guardei durante o tempo que ele estava em serviço.

Miyoung abriu a caixa e era um amontoado de papéis de carta amarelados e fotos antigas. Baekhyun sentiu a visão escurecer por uns momentos, o corpo estremeceu. Os dois nunca haviam conversado profundamente sobre seu pai. Pelo menos não em muito tempo. Baekhyun só soube sobre o pai quando ficou curioso durante o início da adolescência. Foi a primeira vez que Miyoung sentou-se com o menino e explicou que o homem era militar e havia falecido quando menino tinha apenas três anos. Havia mostrado algumas fotos, contado poucos fatos. E só.

O menino notou naquele dia que a mãe não se sentia bem falando sobre o assunto e por isso nunca o trouxe de volta. Por muito tempo ele quis saber mais sobre o pai, mas apenas se contentou com o que tinha até então. Não era muito, mas era bem melhor do que ficar no escuro.

O que ele não entendia bem era por que sua mãe escolheu aquele momento para falar mais sobre ele. Sentia que algo estava errado, não queria acreditar, mas era impossível não se pegar pensando naquilo. Ainda mais porque Miyoung parecia extremamente nostálgica segurando a caixa e olhando para todos aqueles papéis que Baekhyun, de repente, teve medo de saber o conteúdo.

Ele sabia que tinha muita informação ali. E ele não sabia se estava pronto para recebê-las. Não sabia o preço que teria que pagar para recebê-las.

— Geralmente eu ficava sozinha quando ele estava em serviço, mas eu não me sentia sozinha. Quando você nasceu ele deu uma pausa pra ficar com a gente, era arriscado porque precisávamos dos benefícios e queríamos te dar de tudo… tudo que você pedisse, tudo que precisasse. De tudo. Até que ele foi convocado novamente e… 

Enquanto a mulher falava, Baekhyun passava os olhos pelas cartas. A maioria continuava guardada no envelope e ele tinha medo de abrir. Quando voltou a encarar a mãe, viu que seus olhos estavam encharcados, mas ele não sabia se deveria interromper.

— E eu fiquei realmente sozinha. — ela continuou. Baekhyun procurou na caixa alguma foto que mostrasse o rosto do pai, mas sentiu sua visão enturvar também. Era medo, preocupação, tristeza, tudo por motivos distintos. Mas ele apenas ficou quieto para ouvir até o fim. — Mas eu tinha você. Meu pequeno príncipe. 

Ela sorriu. Sorriu e deixou algumas lágrimas escaparem, Baekhyun nem notou quando começou a chorar junto. Não entendeu o motivo e tinha medo de esperar mais um pouco e perceber que esteve certo. Mas também tinha medo de estar errado. 

— E como ele era minha única família antes de você eu precisei me virar sozinha. O meu salário lá em San Diego era péssimo, então com a ajuda de uma amiga eu consegui me mudar pra cá e começar de novo. A vizinhança aqui era boa, a escola não ficava tão longe, me parecia um bom lugar pra te ver crescer em segurança. Mas eu tive alguns problemas, e acabei entrando para a igreja. Me senti acolhida. Amada. Te ver crescendo era como uma faca de dois gumes, porque era como se cada vez fosse ficando mais distante e eu tentei de manter por perto o máximo. Não queria te deixar ir. Porque se ficasse pertinho de mim eu não iria te perder. Se eu ficasse perto o suficiente, ninguém iria te machucar. — ela mordeu os lábios, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido em angústia. — E só agora eu percebi que todo esse tempo eu que te machuquei.

— Não… você não me machucou… — Baekhyun tentou falar, acabou engasgando com as palavras percebendo que esteve tão entretido que não percebeu quando Cotonete saiu de seu colo, pulando para o outro sofá, só para assistir tudo quietinho, com os olhos redondos acesos.

— Mas eu deixei que te machucassem. Ontem eu vi o quanto você estava nervoso, como se esperasse o pior. Seus olhos gritavam em silêncio. Eu fiquei a noite inteira pensando que talvez isso não acontecesse se eu tivesse sido mais aberta com você. Não era pra você se sentir nervoso, eu deveria ser a primeira pessoa para quem você pensa em recorrer quando está triste, confuso ou inquieto. Mas te segurei tanto que você se afastou. E eu sinto tanto. 

Baekhyun baixou os olhos novamente para a caixa, não conseguia ler, estava exaurido, em pedaços, confuso. Ainda mais confuso do que quando estavam a caminho de casa. E a dorzinha estranha no peito continuava lá fazendo-o pensar e duvidar daquele momento. Só teve coragem para falar alguma coisa quando Miyoung pareceu ter acabado, e quando levantou os olhos, tentando enxergar bem apesar das lágrimas, sentiu o olhar de arrependimento da mãe que parecia fazer tudo ficar mais confuso.

— E o que tudo isso quer dizer? 

— Essas são as cartas que eu escrevi pro seu pai. A grande maioria nunca foi enviada… mas eu sei que ele recebe o recado de algum jeito…

— Mas por que me mostrar agora? Isso não vai mudar o que eu sou…

— Não é a minha intenção, Baekhyun. — ela disse, calma, e ternamente. Miyoung olhava para o filho como se nele fosse refletida toda a galáxia. E mesmo que as lágrimas ainda estivessem ali, ela enxergava seu rosto perfeitamente. — Eu estou mostrando tudo pra que você entenda que eu já perdi gente demais na minha vida. E eu não quero que você seja uma delas. Não quero que você fuja, meu filho. Não quero que pense que não está em casa, não quero que pense que não tem família. Somos só nós, e parecemos incompletos, mas o meu orgulho e amor por você é gigante. Não quero te ver indo embora por minha causa.

— Eu não vou. Não vou. Não quero ir. — o menino disse, sentindo as bochechas pesadas e a cabeça doer. Não queria ir. Era seu maior medo. Sempre pensou que ficaria sozinho, que não teria ninguém, sempre pensou que ficaria sozinho. E de repente aquilo não era mais um problema. Não era mais um problema. _Nunca foi um problema_.

Era difícil acreditar. Todo aquele tempo de angústia e preocupação voltaram de repente e as lágrimas não pareciam ter fim. E quando sentiu os braços calorosos da mãe o envolverem num abraço enquanto tentava acalmá-lo, ele se sentiu protegido.

Sabia que com seus amigos sempre teria um lugar para ir, mas _para ele_ que nunca teve muito, ter sua mãe o abraçando naquele momento era como alcançar o céu, descer em uma montanha russa, vislumbrar a mais bela aurora boreal. Não conseguia explicar, a sensação era aquela. Inexplicável.

Demorou um tempinho até que os dois parassem de chorar, Baekhyun sentiu um peso saindo de suas costas e de seu peito. Era bom encontrar o sorriso da mãe com os olhos sem mil pensamentos ruins, era bom sentir que estava finalmente em casa. E quando se sentiu bem para desfazer o abraço, puxou a caixa para si.

— Eu posso ler o que está escrito nas cartas? — perguntou, e não esperava que o rosto da mãe ficasse vermelho. Ela apertou a ponte do nariz, soltando um sorriso.

—- Pode. Tem muita coisa sobre você aí, não é justo esconder. — comentou, puxando Cotonete que decidiu tirar outro cochilo por ali.

Baekhyun levantou, puxando a caixa consigo até seu quarto, mantinha um sorrisinho pequeno no rosto com medo de tudo aquilo ter sido um sonho. Os olhos ainda ardiam e o nariz ainda coçava, mas ele se sentia bem, pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele se sentiu em paz.

— Baek… — ouviu a mãe chamar, num fio de voz, e automaticamente parou, era como um sussurro o fazendo acordar para a realidade.

— Hm? O quê? 

— É o Chanyeol, não é? — a mulher perguntou, ainda com o gato no colo. Tentou muito não rir quando viu o rosto do garoto ficar vermelho até a ponta das orelhas e correu para se trancar no quarto.

Miyoung suspirou soltando o risinho para si, afagando o gato ela percebeu que havia cometido erros demais. E que seria uma jornada até que seu filho a conhecesse realmente. Uma jornada que ela estava disposta a percorrer.

* * *

“ _Oi… a gente pode conversar? Pode conversar? Conversar?_ ” Joohyun ouvia a mesma frase se repetindo em sua cabeça em um looping doentio. Qual seria a melhor decisão? 

Dizer que sim, claro, não haveria problema em conversar sobre aquilo, haveria? Afinal, Booyah era somente uma leitora que gostava de ler suas histórias, gostava de lhe dar apoio, não era necessariamente uma sedutora que fez tudo aquilo intencionalmente para roubar seu coração e deixá-lo em pedaços.

Ela poderia sair correndo. Fugir, se trancar no quarto. Mas não tinha como fugir sem que Yerim, Joy e Chanyeol a notassem, os três continuavam na sala conversando alto e provavelmente comendo o bolo sem talher nenhum — e aquilo meio que a perturbava um pouco.

Enfim, encarou os fatos. Não tinha como escapar daquele momento, mas de maneira nenhuma poderia dizer uma palavra sobre ter uma _quedinha_ por Booyah. Afinal, _Seulgi é Booyah e Booyah e Seulgi são a mesma pessoa_. Ela não podia simplesmente admitir aquilo para Seulgi, podia?

— Claro que sim, eu sou burra. — respondeu impulsivamente.

— Hm? 

— Tava na cara. Eu que demorei pra ligar um ponto a outro. Afinal, quem mais teria tanta animação falando do que eu escrevo além de você? É praticamente impossível.

— Claro que não é impossível. — Seulgi se aproximou. Foram apenas dois passos, mas só aquilo fez com que a menina Bae arregalasse os olhos. — Não é impossível porque você escreve muito bem. Tudo que você escreve tem sentimento. É como se fosse real e estivesse acontecendo como um filme, bem na frente dos meus olhos.

E por um momento Joohyun se perdeu. 

Era claro em sua mente sobre o que conversava com Booyah. A pessoa do outro lado sempre lhe dizia palavras gentis, palavras motivadoras que a faziam querer sair da cama e escrever um capítulo novo na mesma hora. Era uma sensação diferente do que estava acostumada a sentir.

Mesmo quando Yerim lhe motivava ou Joy a pressionava, era completamente diferente. Seulgi sempre teve um poder diferente sobre ela e era estranho que ela não tivesse percebido que Booyah tinha exatamente o mesmo poder.

E na troca de olhares, quando a Bae se perdeu nos olhos delineados da amiga, ela percebeu que a _quedinha_ que sentia talvez fosse muito mais que isso. Talvez fosse maior que só uma vontade de conhecer, porque afinal, ela já conhecia Booyah. Já sabia sobre seus gostos, já conhecia sua história. Já sabia que a menina havia aparecido quase que do nada em sua vida e mudara completamente sua forma de ver o mundo, mesmo que sutilmente.

Joohyun conseguiu perceber que talvez aquele sentimento fosse maior. Talvez ela quisesse sentir a mão de Seulgi na sua. Talvez ela quisesse sentir o rosto de Seulgi no seu. Mas era muito para que ela assimilasse de repente, e não foi surpresa quando sentiu o rosto todo esquentar.

— Tá dizendo isso só por dizer. — tentou disfarçar, se afastando o suficiente para se sentar em uma das banquetas.

— Você sabe que não. Eu li cada uma das suas fanfics, li cada uma das suas histórias originais que você escreve e que nem a Yerim sabe que existem… 

— Todas horríveis e sem estrutura nenhuma…

— Todas incríveis. — comentou, apoiando os braços na bancada ficando frente a frente com a Bae. Nenhuma delas ouvia direito, mas os corações meio que já batiam em sincronia. Era como uma música tocada em conjunto. — E se você acha que eu falo isso só porque sou uma completa boba apaixonada, então você tá totalmente certa…

— O quê? — Joohyun interrompeu, piscando várias vezes se perguntando se realmente havia escutado direito. Nem mesmo Seulgi havia percebido. 

— O quê?

— O que você disse?

— Que… você é incrível..? 

— Não… — Joohyun não conseguiu segurar o sorriso, mesmo que não fosse hora para distrações. — Não isso… 

— Então o quê? — a menina piscou.

Joohyun já não sabia mais se havia ouvido corretamente ou se era apenas uma fantasia criada por sua cabeça, o que lhe parecia bem provável já que ela não estava pensando muito bem ultimamente. Tudo era sobre Baekhyun, Chanyeol, fanfic, medo e aflição. Mas aquele momento com Seulgi parecia tê-la transportado para outra dimensão. Era uma sensação de paz diferente, uma que ela talvez estivesse um pouquinho inclinada a explorar mais e mais.

— É tão injusto… — comentou, baixinho, vendo a Kang arregalar os olhos, em pânico.

— O quê? 

— Você. 

— Por quê? Eu… a ideia de fazer um twitter foi da Yerim, mas… eu não vou culpar ninguém, eu me mantive nesse anonimato porque eu sabia que você não levaria minhas palavras a sério se soubesse que era eu. Você acha que a gente só te elogia porque somos suas amigas, mas não é verdade. 

— Não deixa de ser injusto. — repetiu, tentando esconder a vontade quase incontrolável de sorrir. Aquela era mesmo Booyah. Era a mesma pessoa que conseguia fazer um sorriso brotar em seu rosto mesmo nos dias mais difíceis. E ela não poderia deixá-la ir embora.

— Eu só… — Seulgi tentou, mas Joohyun a interrompeu. As duas já estavam bem próximas e ela queria sentir como era ter a mão da Kang na sua. Por isso, puxou a mão da menina e a segurou. 

— É injusto que você tenha me feito de trouxa de graça. — segurou o risinho. — E é ainda mais injusto que eu não tenha percebido antes. É injusto que você consiga fazer as pessoas se apaixonarem assim tão facilmente.

Seulgi ainda teve um tempinho para erguer as sobrancelhas em completa confusão, mas como se ligasse um mais um acabou deixando rolar e sentiu até as pontas das orelhas esquentarem.

— Então… 

— Então… — Joohyun interrompeu. — só me elogiava como Booyah porque gosta de mim?

— Não! Quantas vezes eu preciso repetir? — em um pulo a menina deu a volta na bancada. Geralmente a diferença de altura entre as duas era de cinco centímetros. Mas com Joohyun sentada na banqueta as duas meninas tinham a mesma altura.

E como num impulso, Seulgi segurou o rosto da Bae com as duas mãos, olhando bem nos olhos dela como se quisesse passar segurança. Mas como a menina tremia da cabeça aos pés, era complicado fazer isso.

— O que tá fazendo? 

— Você é incrível. O que você escreve é incrível. Não importa se a inspiração são pessoas reais ou inventadas. Não importa se escreve capítulos gigantescos ou minúsculos, não importa se leva dois meses ou dois minutos pra escrever uma única página. Não importa se cria personagens do zero ou se eles já existem. Você faz magia, Joohyun. É magia.

 _Magia_. Joohyun pensou. E era exatamente aquilo que sentia quando olhava nos olhos de Seulgi. Completa magia. 

As duas permaneceram ali, no mesmo lugar, por um tempinho. Seulgi planejava continuar encarando Joohyun até que a menina entendesse a mensagem, queria expulsar todas as inseguranças da Bae, mas lhe parecia tão difícil quando ela mesma estava batalhando com suas próprias. Era um completo desastre, e ela quase desistiu até Joohyun decidir se aproximar mais.

Ela só precisou se inclinar um pouco para que alcançasse os lábios de Seulgi com os seus. Foi simples. Nem rápido demais nem lento demais. Foi como uma explosão. De olhos fechados, nenhuma conseguia ver ou ouvir nada além da festa que seus corações faziam em união, o sangue passando mais rápido pelas veias e a adrenalina correndo rapidamente em seus corpos. 

Ambas estavam nervosas e desajeitadas demais, mas não foi aquilo que as impediu de tentarem chegar ainda mais perto uma da outra, mesmo que fosse impossível. No fim, quando se afastaram, puramente pela curiosidade de voltar a olhar nos olhos uma da outra novamente, trocaram sorrisos, e mantiveram as mãos juntas, compartilhando aquele calorzinho bom que ainda sentiam formigando nos lábios.

— O que vocês estão fazendo? — ouviram Yerim dizer. A menina estava no pé da porta da cozinha e o primeiro impulso das duas foi soltarem as mãos, sorrindo e acenando.

— Nada… eu vim perguntar sobre a fanfic e… — Seulgi respondeu, mordendo os lábios. Não era segredo que a menina era péssima em mentir. E mesmo que tenha tentado se afastar, a distância entre as duas não ajudava nem um pouquinho.

— Tá… — Yerim semicerrou os olhos, desconfiada. — Os gêmeos estão indo pra cafeteria, o turno do Chanyeol começa daqui a pouco e a Joy precisa me devolver uns mangás que eu emprestei… tem certeza que tá tudo bem?

Joohyun mantinha o mesmo sorriso nervoso no rosto, o coração ainda palpitava rápido. Era inacreditável como ela nunca havia sentido tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Era como se ela pudesse explodir a qualquer momento! 

— Sim. Tudo de boa. — mentiu, com o sorriso aumentando ainda mais em sinal de seu desespero. Seulgi ainda estava por perto. Perto o suficiente para que ela ficasse nervosa, mas não tanto para que ela ficasse satisfeita. 

— E… vocês vem com a gente ou vão ficar aqui? Sendo esquisitas...

As duas meninas se olharam. Joohyun definitivamente gostaria de mais momentos a sós com Seulgi, mas sentia que ainda não era tempo. Baekhyun poderia dar notícias a qualquer momento, e a cafeteria sempre poderia ser o primeiro lugar que ele poderia procurar.

— A gente vai… — Seulgi respondeu primeiro, num fio de voz, voltando o olhar para Joohyun.

— É, a gente vai.

* * *

Joohyun sentia os joelhos tremerem mesmo estando sentada em uma das mesinhas dentro da _Parks’ Central Cafe_ , mas dessa vez ela não sabia dizer qual era realmente o motivo. Seulgi estava bem do seu lado, Sooyoung e Yerim a sua frente, Chanyeol estava no caixa com uma expressão que gritava preocupação e Baekhyun ainda não havia dado sinal de vida. Era quase impossível que ela conseguisse se manter calma.

Mas logo o tempo foi passando, o clima tenso amenizando, e a conversa entre as quatro foi fluindo, Sooyoung foi a primeira a falar, reclamando dos trabalhos escolares justo quando ela planejava sua mais nova e sangrenta _fanfic_. Aos poucos Joohyun foi deixando a preocupação de lado e se distraindo um pouco, até mesmo resolveu chorar pela pressão que colocava em si por não conseguir escrever nada. E logo quando o turno de Chanyeol acabou e os gêmeos trocaram de lugar, foi a vez do menino aparecer eufórico e preocupado sobre Baekhyun.

— Já é quase duas horas. _DUAS HORAS_. Quando é que ele vai aparecer, hein? — o menino batia tanto os dedos na mesa que talvez afundasse um buraco ali. 

— Ele vai aparecer uma hora ou outra, cara, para de drama… — Yerim decidiu se encarregar de segurar as pontas enquanto Sooyoung ficava no caixa, todo mundo parecia nervoso, até mesmo Seulgi que sempre esteve tão calma diante daquela situação toda no início.

— Se ele mandasse pelo menos uma mensagem ou algo do tipo… — Joohyun acabou falando, depois de verificar o celular pela trilionésima vez só naquele minuto. Sentia a barriga doer, mas não sabia se a culpa tinha sido do café ou da preocupação. _Talvez os dois._

— Mensagem? Eu não tô com meu celular aqui! — ele pulou. Verificou os bolsos e quando realmente percebeu que o aparelho não estava consigo, arregalou os olhos e correu para a porta dos fundos da cafeteria, se esbarrando na irmã gêmea que continuava de cara fechada no caixa.

Yerim revirou os olhos, provavelmente cansada de ter que ser a pessoa mais calma de todo o grupo. Joohyun se sentia estressada da ponta do pé até o último fio de cabelo e Seulgi a acompanhava, pois Baekhyun estando bem ou não, elas duas haviam se _beijado!!!!!_ Era muita coisa para que ela conseguisse levar numa boa. Já Chanyeol não tinha mais jeito, era o pior de todos, não se controlava um minuto e, talvez por causa daquela _coisa de gêmeos_ , Sooyoung parecia muito mais inquieta naquela tarde do que estava de manhã.

Durante o início da tarde aos sábados era comum que a cafeteria ficasse mais cheia, as pessoas começaram a chegar cada vez mais depois das duas, e com a cabeça ocupada, Joy conseguia não pensar muito sobre toda aquela confusão. Com o fluxo de pessoas aumentando, ela acabou trocando de lugar com outro funcionário para ajudar a anotar os pedidos, e aquilo até conseguiu distraí-la ainda mais, fazendo com que ela se sentisse calma o suficiente para não prestar atenção em mais nada ao redor.

Depois das duas da tarde uma pequena fila já se formava, pessoas de todos os tipos passavam por ali todos os dias, não era nada de novo ver uma galera meio hippie numa vibe meio _love and peace_ se misturar com a galera que parecia mais barra pesada, pessoas diferentes de misturavam no café todos os dias e ela se sentia bem vendo essa mistura de cores. Era uma boa distração.

— Próximo! — ela disse mais uma vez. Era provavelmente o que mais dizia durante seus turnos. 

— Um chá gelado de limão médio, por favor. — ouviu o pedido, anotou, passou para o garoto do caixa e mandou o pedido para o barista. Adorava quando não precisava fazer muitas perguntas sobre o tipo de pedido, mas quando foi entregar o chá para o cliente quase o derrubou ao ver os olhos caídos que tanto conhecia.

— Baekhyun! — ela disse, espantada, recebendo um sorrisinho de volta.

— É, as pessoas me chamam assim. — ele respondeu, pegando o chá. Usava aquele mesmo tom risonho de sempre. Aquele tom que ela já estava tão acostumada que revirar os olhos era quase um acompanhamento. 

E foi questão de segundos até que ela visse as três garotas na mesinha se levantarem afobadas.

Joohyun foi a primeira a reconhecer os cabelos alaranjados de longe, sentiu a garganta fechar e se levantou em um pulo. Foi correndo até ele junto de Seulgi e Yerim, e ficaram ali por um tempo, congestionando a fila.

— Baek, você tá bem? O que aconteceu? Tá tudo certo? _O quê que sua mãe queria?_ — berrou, diminuindo o tom de voz a cada sentença.

— Acha que ele deu conta? — Yerim perguntou baixinho a Seulgi, que somente encolheu os olhos, igualmente confusa. — Ei, você deu conta?

— Dei conta do quê? — perguntou, e logo foi a vez de Joy falar alguma coisa novamente.

— Muito emocionante, mas dá pra vocês voltarem pra mesa? Tá atrapalhando. 

Baekhyun deu um passinho para o lado, fazendo um coraçãozinho com as mãos. A menina revirou os olhos, mas não conseguiu controlar o sorrisinho que saiu sem seu consentimento. Aquele era o Baekhyun _de antes_. O mesmo pateta brincalhão que ela amava detestar.

Sooyoung geralmente conseguia esconder mais sobre seus sentimentos, Chanyeol, no entanto, nem mesmo tentou. Voltou para o café de celular na mão tentando muito achar alguma mensagem de Baekhyun por ali, sem sucesso, e assim que viu Baekhyun ao longe, sendo puxado por Yerim para que se sentassem na mesinha de antes, ele apenas seguiu seus instintos.

— Baek? — gritou, antes de correr sem sem ao menos tentar ver para onde estava indo.

Baekhyun só teve tempo para se virar e ver o Park correndo em sua direção, mas quando se deu conta já estava sendo agarrado num abraço apertado.

— Você tá bem? — ouviu Chanyeol murmurar bem rente ao seu ouvido, aquilo foi o suficiente para fazê-lo viajar por cinco galáxias diferentes. Sentiu a pontinha do nariz coçar e o cheiro de café que emanava do garoto que o abraçava encheu suas narinas pouco a pouco. O dia só ficava melhor.

— Tô. Agora eu tô. — respondeu de volta, no mesmo tom aveludado, correspondendo ao abraço do grandão sentindo os pés saírem do chão. Literalmente. 

Mas Chanyeol se afastou na mesma hora com um olhar preocupado.

— Como assim _agora_ , o que aconteceu....?

— Ah… nada, eu já estava bem antes. Mas agora tô melhor… por causa de vocês… — respondeu, desajeitado demais. Novamente, Chanyeol o puxou para si, num abraço mais e mais confortável. Era bom ter Baekhyun por perto novamente, era bom poder sentir que ela estava seguro e bem. Era bom que ele se sentisse confortável depois de muito tempo pisando em ovos.

— _VAI TRABALHAR, Ô PREGUIÇOSO!_ — ouviram Joy gritar da bancada, a fila já havia sumido e a cafeteria parecia mais cheia ainda. Até mesmo as mesinhas do lado de fora estavam lotadas.

— _TÔ NO INTERVALO, DÁ UM TEMPO._ — o gêmeo berrou de volta, se afastando do abraço e prestando atenção unicamente em Baekhyun mais uma vez.

O menino havia trocado de roupas, a calça de moletom e blusão amarelo ovo foram substituídas por uma calça de um tamanho que lhe servia e uma camiseta, ele segurava consigo uma sacola de papel e sustentava um semblante pacífico, leve, quase que livre de preocupações. Era quase como se sua imagem fosse completamente nova para todos ali. Baekhyun parecia novinho em folha.

— Conta logo o que aconteceu, garoto! Que aflição! — Yerim se limitou a dar um tapa no braço do menino, já havia pegado o chá de Baekhyun para si e o puxado até a mesinha, mas só quando todos se sentaram que ele resolveu falar alguma coisa.

— O que sua mãe queria? — Joohyun perguntou, mesmo que fosse uma resposta óbvia. Precisava de respostas concretas e precisas para que ela saísse daquele _loop_ de desespero. 

— Conversar. Ela me contou coisas sobre a vida dela que eu não sabia. Me contou que ela se preocupa, que meu pai me amava, que ela me ama… que ela não deveria ter me deixado criar uma imagem dela que não era real… — disse, sem realmente precisar explicar com mais precisão. O sorrisinho pequeno que nascia era o suficiente. — e ela me mostrou fotos de quando vivia em _San Diego_ …

— E o que isso quer dizer? — Yerim estalou a língua.

— Quer dizer que tá tudo bem, bebê. — Joohyun responder por Baekhyun.

— Tá tudo bem? _Mesmo_? — Seulgi perguntou, só para confirmar.

— Sim. Eu acho. Nah… tenho certeza. Parece que todo esse tempo era só a paranóia falando por mim. — deu aquele sorrisinho ladino que era quase sua marca registrada (e que ele finalmente se sentia bem o suficiente para mostrar) e continuou: — Nós conversamos sobre muitas coisas. Acho que eu me distanciei dela sem perceber, quis criar um muro que impedisse qualquer um de se aproximar, igual fiz com vocês. Desculpa _mesmo_ , gente…

— Chega de desculpa. — Chanyeol interrompeu, colocando a mão no peito. — Eu tô tão aliviado.

— Eu também. Eu nem sei o tanto de nervoso que eu passei desse meio tempo… — Joohyun deixou a cabeça cair no tampo da mesa.

— Esse aniversário sem dúvida foi memorável. — Baekhyun pontuou e Joohyun ergueu a cabeça quase instantâneamente.

— Ainda é seu aniversário!

— Sim?

— Bolo! A gente tem bolo lá em casa! A Joy levou, a gente precisa comemorar! Com velas e balões e música de aniversário brega! — ela bateu palmas, sem nem saber de onde havia tirado aquela empolgação depois de quase infartar de nervoso.

— Mesmo sem esse tanto de coisa, eu já acho esse aniversário o mais inesquecível. Não precisa de tudo isso, Joo…

— Sim, entendo… mas é que não importa sua opinião, ainda vamos cantar parabéns com velas e um bolo bonito. — soltou um sorrisinho, Baekhyun teria que comemorar aquele dia e no fundo ela sabia que ela queria muito, tinha medo do menino nunca mais conseguir ser o bobão de sempre como sempre foi, tinha medo de que ele não fizesse mais piadas ou arriscasse uma zoação diária. 

Mas Baekhyun se limitou a olhar de ladinho para Chanyeol, que continuava com a mão no peito, olhando de um lado para outro sem saber em quem prestava atenção.

— Mais tarde, então.. eu mesmo que preciso resolver umas coisas primeiro. — diz, mostrando um sorrisinho arrependido.

— Tudo bem! Ainda tá cedo, a gente arruma tudo e quando acabar, é só mandar uma mensagem pra gente se esconder e gritar “surpresa!”.

— Claro, e a gente vai ver _Mean Girls 2_ durante esse tempo. — Yerim continuou, sorrindo grande.

— Não, bebê, a gente não vai.

— É, eu sei.

— Hm… eu trouxe suas roupas também. — estendeu a sacolinha de papel para a menina, enquanto ela se levantava.

— Tudo bem. 

— Obrigado, Joo. Obrigado, mesmo. 

Joohyun sabia o que aquele obrigado significava, e sabia também que era muito além de uma palavra. Por isso ela pegou a sacolinha e com um olhar terno, puxou o menino para um abraço carinhoso, afagando os cabelos alaranjados e se afastando antes que deixasse uma lágrimazinha teimosa escorrer.

— É bom ter você de volta.

Assim que Joohyun, Yerim e Seulgi passaram pela porta, Baekhyun olhou para os lados, tentando disfarçar porque sentia que Sooyoung os assistia do balcão.

— Que coisa você tem pra resolver? — Chanyeol perguntou, tentando acompanhar e talvez entender o nervosismo repentino do garoto.

Mas Baekhyun, além de atordoado, parecia sério demais. Aquilo o revirava o estômago de uma forma que ele só tinha dois motivos para cogitar. Um muito bom e um muito ruim.

— Eu preciso te falar uma coisa. 

— O quê? — engasgou e arregalou os olhos. Não estava preparado para nada naquela tarde, tudo parecia deixá-lo nervoso demais, especialmente se viesse de Baekhyun.

— Aqui não. Tem muita gente em volta. — murmurou, sentindo o rosto ficar quente. — A gente pode ir pro seu quarto?

Em branco. A mente de Chanyeol ficou um completo breu. De repente o menino não conseguia mais ver, ouvir, falar, nem sequer respirar. Sentiu o peito bater feito louco e o suor frio descer pelas têmporas, não estava preparado. Era o mais lhe definia. Despreparo. Desespero.

— Ah… por quê? — perguntou, sentindo as mãos suarem e o nariz congestionar, não sabia nem onde estava naquele momento. Seu nome ainda era chamava Park Chanyeol? Ele não sabia responder.

— É que não dá pra dizer na frente de todo mundo, cara. É vergonhoso.

E dava para _ver_ o quão vergonhoso Baekhyun pensava ser o tal assunto, o rosto do menino estava vermelho do nariz até as orelhas e pouco a pouco Chanyeol ficava assim também. 

Também nem lembrava como raios haviam chegado em seu quarto tão rápido, mas logo que entraram, Baekhyun se fez em casa, sentou na cama do Park e esperou que o menino se aproximasse mais. Chanyeol estava estático como pedra, não sabia nem como conseguia se manter de pé.

— Eu… depois disso tudo que aconteceu eu percebi uma coisa — Baekhyun começou, sem nem esperar que Chanyeol se acalmasse ou se sentasse. — é meio…. arriscado, mas acho que a gente dá conta.

— Mas claro… claro que a gente dá conta. A gente dá conta sim! — gaguejou, Chanyeol ainda tropeçou nos pés antes de se sentar na beirada da cama oposta a que Baekhyun estava, tremendo por dentro de animação e ansiedade. 

— Então isso é um sim?

— Claro que é um sim! — respondeu, quase transbordando de alegria.

— Mas… topa mesmo? Não pode voltar atrás? — Baekhyun perguntou novamente, Chanyeol se perguntou por que um bendito pedido de namoro tinha que ser assim, tão devastador. Mas seu coração batia muito rápido, talvez mais rápido do que seu corpo conseguia aguentar.

— Eu já disse que topo.

— Pois é isso! Não tem mais o que falar, é só partir pra ação! — ele bate palmas. Chanyeol entra em choque mais uma vez.

O que “ _partir pra ação_ ” significava? Ele estavam namorando? Eles se beijariam? Eles ficariam sem roupas e jogariam baralho? O menino era um completo perdido, não conhecia nada sobre relacionamentos e tudo o que ele sabia sobre romance aprendeu lendo _fanfics_ um tanto quanto suspeitas. Agora estava num mato sem cachorro esperando por um milagre.

— É só a gente se organizar direitinho que terminamos em uma semana. — ouviu Baekhyun finalizar a frase e tudo só pareceu mais confuso.

— Terminar?

— Sim. A fanfic pra Joohyun.

Em somente um segundo Chanyeol se perguntou se poderia ser considerado um ser pensante, quis enterrar a cabeça num chão de concreto, quis soltar vários berros para o ar e, o sentimento mais forte, quis deitar no chão de chupar o dedo chorando como quando tinha cinco anos. O menino não sabia o que era pior de tudo aquilo, seu coração mixuruca sendo esmagado por suas próprias expectativas ou seus neurônios mixurucas tentando somar um mais um.

— Uma fanfic? Como assim uma fanfic, Baek? — teve que perguntar, também queria saber o motivo de todo aquele mistério se o foco de Joohyun sempre foi a fanfic. Não era segredo pra ninguém que a menina escrevia, afinal.

— Sim… por quê? Pensou em outra coisa?

— Não, claro que não. — mentiu, na cara lavada. — Pensei na fanfic mesmo. Mas, como assim?

Baekhyun deu de ombros, puxando um dos travesseiros do Park e o abraçando. Tudo ali tinha cheiro do Park Chanyeol, desde o tapetinho ao pé da cama até mesmo as cortinas. Tudo. E tudo o deixava mais relaxado. Mesmo que o próprio Chanyeol em pessoa o fizesse tremer nas bases.

— Eu meio que quero fazer uma fanfic pra ela. Pra me redimir, sabe. Por ter feito da vida dela um inferno dos últimos meses e por ter arrastado ela comigo pro buraco. — explicou, não tinha muito o que dizer. Ele havia influenciado um bloqueio criativo na garota, nada mais justo se ele a desse de presente algo que ela realmente gostasse.

— Mas… você já tentou escrever alguma coisa? — Baekhyun nem esperou o fim da pergunta, negou na mesma hora. — Então como vai fazer?

— Não custa nada tentar! Afinal, o bloqueio dela foi por minha causa, dar um presente significativo é o mínimo que eu posso fazer. 

— Isso não é verdade.

— É sim.

Chanyeol morde os lábios, estava mais calmo naquele momento. O coração batia em um ritmo normal e tinha certeza que a pressão arterial estava numa boa, o que ele sabia que não estava normal eram seus olhos que sempre voltavam a focar especialmente nos lábios do amigo. 

Ele tentava desviar, mas a visão sempre voltava para aquele lugar. Os lábios do amigo tinham um formato tão bonito, se mexiam de uma forma tão perfeita, era impossível não encarar. Mas ele teve que dar uma segurava, teve que balançar a cabeça para expulsar qualquer pensamento do tipo e pigarreou, só pra ter certeza de que não trocaria palavras quando falasse alguma coisa finalmente.

— Hm… então… você vai escrever uma fanfic pra ela… — começou a comprar a ideia mesmo tendo certeza de que no fim sobraria para ele. — e sobre o que é?

— Nós.

Chanyeol teria caído para trás se estivesse de pé.

— Sobre nós?

— Não. _Nós_ vamos escrever a fanfic. Juntos.

* * *

— Acham que ele tá mesmo bem? — Yerim perguntou, enquanto desciam a rua. O sol brilhava muito e ela sentia o suor grudando os fios de cabelos da nuca, tudo parecia desconfortável demais, mesmo assim ela se sentia em paz. Era complicado explicar.

— Acho que sim. Ele parecia diferente. — Seulgi falou primeiro, sentia que Baekhyun havia tirado um grande peso das costas e sem dúvidas estava certa. Agora só restava que ela também retirasse o peso que havia acumulado.

— Ele tá bem. Ele tá com um brilho diferente no olhar. Senti tanta falta das piadinhas chatas. — Joohyun disse em seguida, abraçada à sacola de papel. O coração parecia contente demais e, apesar de um tantinho confuso, ela nunca havia se sentido tão bem quanto naquele momento.

— Então, como essa _festa_ vai rolar? A gente tem balões? Confeti? Joguinhos? _Mean Girls 2_? 

— Sem _Mean Girls 2_ , bebê, eu já te falei. — A Bae disse novamente, mas de rabo de olho, espiava Seulgi, que puxou o celular de repente como se algo tivesse acontecido. E seu coração quase parou. — O que houve?

— Ah… nada demais. — forçou um sorrisinho. — Mas eu vou ter que ir em casa…

— Fugindo das responsabilidades da festa, hein, isso é bem a sua cara, Kang. — Yerim cruzou os braços, não estava realmente reclamando que a menina fosse embora, afinal, tinha sérias perguntas a fazer que Joohyun talvez só respondesse se a menina Kang não estivesse presente.

— Por que precisa ir? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Joohyun já imaginava o pior, temia não conseguir ter mais um momento sequer de paz.

— Meu irmão comeu um troço com leite sem querer, preciso passar na farmácia. — Explicou tentando não entrar tanto em detalhes. Não que precisasse.

Yerim teve que segurar a risada.

— Ih, ele tá se cagando todo, né?

— Pois é… eu vou tentar aparecer antes das seis. Não sei, assim que puder eu aviso. — disse, se despedindo e virando a esquina correndo, Seulgi morava um pouco longe dali, geralmente ia até a casa de Joohyun ou à cafeteria de bicicleta, mas naquela tarde ela estava sem meios de transportes para ajudá-la.

Teve que pegar um ônibus.

— Como sabe que o irmão dela tá se cagando? — Joohyun perguntou logo que Seulgi virou a esquina.

— Ele é intolerante à lactose.

— E vocês são _amiguinhos_ agora? — riu, sem nem tentar disfarçar.

— Não vem não, esse tom de mãe curiosa não funciona comigo, tá! — cruzou os braços, ainda fazendo um bico. — Uma vez ele tava de _piriri_ e eu ajudei ele porque tinha remédio na mochila. E a gente conversa, sim, é meio difícil evitar já que a gente anda com a irmã dele, né.

— Hm sei… entendi. — Joohyun ergueu as sobrancelhas, ainda mantendo aquele semblante brincalhão até as lembranças do beijo voltarem.

Ela havia beijado Seulgi. E havia sido seu primeiro beijo. Ela e Seulgi haviam se beijado. O tempo todo a sensação dos lábios da amiga tocando os seus era avassaladora, ela sentia o calorzinho sempre que lembrava e se lembrava sempre que piscava os olhos. Sentia o calor nas mãos, o friozinho na barriga, a montanha russa que eram os pensamentos. E então vinha o desespero.

Ela se desesperava por não saber o que acontecia em seguida. Durante aquela tarde as duas estavam muito ocupadas com Baekhyun para conversarem sobre o assunto, mas e depois? O que viria depois? O que aconteceria? Elas duas teriam uma conversa? Sentariam para discutir o assunto ou aquele beijo seria esquecido para sempre?

Joohyun não queria esquecê-lo. Sabia que seria impossível, mas mesmo que não fosse. Ela simplesmente não o queria esquecer.

— Tá, por que tá com essa cara? — Yerim não resistiu, assim que entraram na casa da Bae a menina deu com a língua nos dentes, Joohyun vinha fazendo caretas por todo o caminho e aquilo só deixava Yerim confusa e preocupada. E um tanto com medo.

— Que cara? — ela piscou, estava tão perdida em pensamentos que não fazia ideia do que se passava na cabecinha de Yerim, mesmo que a pequena sempre deixasse claro na cara lavada.

Yerim olhou bem nos olhos da amiga, captando bem cada pequeno milímetro de seu rosto só para ver se ela deixaria alguma coisa passar. Queria deixar que ela mesma surgisse com o assunto, não se sentia bem sendo a primeira a pressionar.

Mas talvez levasse anos para que Joohyun percebesse por si só, uma mãozinha sua já ajudaria bastante e evitaria uma boa parte do drama. Ela já estava cansada de tanto drama.

— Tá bom, para de fingir. O que tá rolando? — não aguentou, se jogou em um dos sofás e já mandou a pergunta de cara.

Joohyun sentiu as pernas falharem, os olhos se arregalaram e ela teve certeza de que seus pulmões haviam parado de funcionar por uns segundos. Estava em completo desespero.

— Como assim? — ela se virou, ficou de costas para Yerim enquanto fuçava a estante procurando (ou fingindo procurar) pelos balões que tinha certeza que estavam por ali.

— Tem certeza que vai continuar mentindo? Tudo bem, vou fingir que não tô chateada. — estalou a língua, por fora poderia manter a carinha de cachorro perdido, mas Joohyun conhecia a amiga o suficiente para saber que ela era o mal em forma de gente.

Foi por isso que a Bae se sentou no tapete, virando de lado para que pudesse procurar os balões e mesmo assim ver o rosto fingido da Kim, em um suspiro ela se perguntou se Yerim havia visto tudo. Só poderia ser aquilo. Yerim viu quando as duas se beijaram na cozinha naquela manhã, viu tudo e agora está querendo explicações. 

Viu tudo e agora quer saber por que raios ela não foi avisada sobre aquilo antes. Viu tudo e agora quer saber onde raios Joohyun estava com a cabeça por beijar uma Kang.

Ou talvez fosse uma brincadeirinha de mau gosto. Mas Joohyun não tinha como saber.

— Tá bom, você venceu. Mas ainda não faço ideia do que você quer saber.

— Como não? Quero saber o que tá rolando entre vocês duas, claro. — ninguém sabe como, mas a menina conseguiu botar as mãos na cintura mesmo estando sentada em uma posição de contorcionista. — Se você é iludida o suficiente pra achar que eu não percebi, Bae Joohyun, você está muito errada.

— Não tem nada pra perceber. — respondeu, por impulso.

— Joohyun…

— Tá bom! Tá, não tem como esconder, se você viu o beijo então não tem como esconder, dane-se, o negócio é que…

— Calma. Calma aí um pouco. Vocês se _beijaram_? — Yerim endireitou a postura e passou a piscar muito, não estava esperando por aquilo. Sentiu que as duas meninas estavam agindo estranhamente, mas não esperava… um beijo.

UM BEIJO.

E nisso foi a vez que Joohyun entrar em pânico mais uma vez.

— COMO ASSIM BEIJO? NÃO! NÃO ROLOU BEIJO NÃO! PARA DE PERGUNTAR.

— POR QUE VOCÊ TÁ GRITANDO? — Yerim devolveu.

— NÃO SEI! — ela recuperou o fôlego. Não havia mais para onde fugir.

— Mas e aí? Se beijaram? E agora? Como vai ser? — Yerim mantinha um sorrisinho sugestivo no rosto e Joohyun não queria de jeito nenhum olhar, era vergonhoso, estava completamente fora de sua zona de conforto e ela odiava sair do conforto. Queria tanto voltar para os bons tempos onde Booyah era apenas alguém qualquer na internet. 

Mas ela não queria esquecer o beijo. Era complicado demais.

— Nada. Não conversamos sobre isso. Mas agora que eu sei que ela é a Booyah acho que cedo ou tarde a gente precisa, né… — murmurou, num suspiro.

— É.

— Não tá chocada?

— Com o quê?

— Por ela ser a Booyah. — semicerrou os olhos, vendo o semblante da menina ir de calmo a uma expressão de falta surpresa.

— Ah, _sim! Claro que sim_ , nossa, ela _é a Booyah_?

— Não me convenceu.

— É, eu sei que não. — ela mordeu o lábio, respirando fundo e esperando que aquela notícia não fosse grandes coisas comparado a tudo que estava acontecendo ao redor. Era só mais um detalhe, afinal.

— Então? — Joohyun esperou, continuava sentada no chão com as perna cruzadas e sentia o frio na barriga aumentar, mas não sabia se era fome ou nervosismo.

— Eu que dei a ideia _._ Da _Booyah_ e tudo mais. Você acha que a Seulgi tem criatividade pra isso? Claro que não tem. Foi tudo ideia minha.

— QUÊ? 

— Foi ideia dela. — mentiu, pegando uma almofada para esconder o rosto só por precaução. — Ela não disse nada? Eu tinha certeza que ela iria me entregar.

— Ela disse que você deu a ideia do twitter…

— Sim. E do user. Ai, ela é tão irresponsável, como que deixa escapar um negócio desses…

Joohyun ajeitou os óculos no rosto e respirou fundo, puxou o saquinho de balões e se levantou vagarosamente, indo até o sofá onde Yerim estava e se sentando ao lado da amiga. A menina se tremeu nas bases, mas fingiu que estava tudo bem.

— Meu bem, eu não entendi. Como assim vocês estavam nessa palhaçada juntas e não me contaram?

— Eu só ajudei ela, ok? Ela parecia desesperada demais! — disse, revirando os olhos.

— Como assim, desesperada? — Joohyun ainda sentiu um friozinho na barriga, um sentimento estranho de que talvez borboletas batessem na parede de seu estômago, a deixando enjoada, mas não de uma forma ruim. Talvez estivesse dramatizando demais.

— Desesperada do tipo “ _como eu faço a Joohyun parar de duvidar de si mesma????_ ”. — mostrou a lígua, como se fosse óbvio.

— E me enganar foi uma boa ideia?

— Foi. Te fez ficar toda animada com _Macaron_ . E atraiu muitos leitores porque você sempre acabava falando dela por aí, tudo por causa da Seulgi. Da _Booyah_ , no caso.

Joohyun não poderia dizer que não era verdade, conversar com Booyah a deu forças e confiança para que ela saísse por aí falando sobre sua escrita sem motivo nenhum, não calava a boca um segundo na internet e até achava que irritava um pouco as pessoas, mas sabia que teria sempre alguém para ler suas histórias. Suas amigas, sua mãe e a bendita Booyah.

Que no fim das contas não era apenas Seulgi, era Yerim também, mesmo que a menina só tivesse feito parte daquela história tecnicamente.

— Também me fez ficar toda… boba por ela. — suspirou, não queria trazer mais problemas para aquele dia, mas era impossível não ter nós na cabeça por não conseguir achar uma saída para aquele impasse.

— Você pode falar a palavra se quiser. — Yerim segurou o riso.

— Que palavra?

— “ _Apaixonada_ ”. É isso que você está. E a Kang também. As duas estão. — brincou, rindo muito antes de levar uma almofada na cara.

— Não tô apaixonada. 

— Sei. — Yerim se escondeu por baixo de outra almofadinha para não correr o risco de ser golpeada novamente, mas com uma espiadinha viu que Joohyun estava ocupada demais refletindo sobre alguma coisa para que se ocupasse com qualquer outra coisa.

— O pior disso tudo é que eu não sei o que fazer agora. — levou as duas mãos ao rosto, em completo desespero. Nunca havia estado naquela posição, já havia escrito muitas cenas com personagens passando por dificuldades parecidas, mas _sentir_ , sentir _de verdade_ , era algo completamente novo. 

E desesperador.

Yerim conseguia sentir o nível de desespero da amiga, por isso se endireitou mais uma vez no sofá para tentar ajudar. Não era nenhuma _expert_ no assunto, mas talvez conseguisse fazer um trabalhinho como _coach_.

— Geralmente a gente precisa ver por um parâmetro. Do tipo “ _o que fulano faria no meu lugar_ ”. — concluiu, inventando aquela história do nada só para que Joohyun se distraísse. — Pensa em alguma coisa aí?

— O que um… personagem de comédia romântica faria no meu lugar…? — Joohyun disse, pensando em vários personagens de fanfics que havia lido, de filmes que havia assistido. Mas de repente nada parecia ajudar.

— Péssimo parâmetro. Fanfic não vale. Pensa no que o Naruto faria no seu lugar.

— Não faço ideia. Eu nunca vi Naruto. — murmurou, pensando se ainda dava tempo de correr atrás do prejuízo.

— É verdade… Hm… bem, então acho melhor não seguir parâmetro nenhum. Ou ignorar qualquer conselho suspeito. — Yerim deu de ombros, com uma ideia aparentemente genial passando pela sua cabeça. — Você pode acabar caindo em um plano maligno onde sua melhor amiga tem uma queda pelo melhor amigo do seu inimigo. E tudo acaba em merda porque todo mundo é teimoso demais.

Joohyun estava prestando atenção até aquele momento, mas a partir dali ela só decidiu que Yerim não seria de grande ajuda se não parasse com aquele papo esquisito.

— Bebê, eu vou ter que te ignorar agora porque esse conselho me pareceu suspeito. — resmungou. — E também porque eu não entendi o contexto.

— É uma fanfic que eu li.

— Você disse que fanfic não vale.

— É que depende da fanfic! Olha, tem outra. Meio que o cara principal vê o futuro e se apaixona por um carinha popular, é secundário, então não faz muita diferença. — Explicou, dando todos os detalhes necessários.

— E aí? O que acontece?

— E aí que tudo dá errado e ele acaba se apaixonando pelo presidente do grêmio que odeia ele.

— A gente tem grêmio na escola? — a Bae perguntou por pura curiosidade, já havia perdido o fio da conversa há tempos.

— Acho que sim… mas não sei quem é o presidente. Só que isso não é o ponto! — ela quase bateu palmas para que as duas voltassem a ter foco. — O ponto é que pode demorar, mas _no final_ todo mundo fica bem.

Joohyun deixou a cabeça cair para o lado, estava tão nervosa que havia roído a unha do polegar sem nem perceber. Não fazia ideia do que aquele conselho de Yerim significava e sentia que havia voltado à estaca zero.

— Mas quando é que a gente sabe que é _o final_? — perguntou, mas Yerim também não sabia.

— Boa pergunta.

— Eu não quero ter que esperar o final pra ficar bem.

* * *

_Mordo os lábios completamente aflita, Sooyoung mantêm aquele semblante mal humorado de sempre que ninguém — a não se Chanyeol — consegue ler. E com isso meu estômago revira, meus olhos ardem e eu me sinto à beira do abismo. Está tudo pronto. Eu consegui._

_Eu me comprometi a fazer aquilo e finalmente está feito._

_Mas tudo dependia da aprovação de segundas e terceiras pessoas, por isso não consegui dormir, por isso meus dedos tremem sem parar e por isso não consigo me aguentar._

_— E aí? O que achou? Tá tranquilo? De boa? — pergunto quando Sooyoung levanta os olhos finalmente._

_Ela tem aquele olhar misterioso que tanto odeio. É incrivelmente misterioso, e isso me causa angústia principalmente neste momento quando estou tentando ler suas expressões._

_— Tem certeza que não tá esquecendo de nada? — ela pergunta, com um sorrisinho._

_E eu caio por terra, não faço a mínima ideia do que poderia estar faltando ali._


	9. 8. Word War

8\. Word War

**irene @swagirene** **. 26 ago 18**

_eu…… acabei? EU ACABEI! EU ACABEI!_

**cadelinha da irene @justbeyeri** em resposta a **@swagirene**

_REÚNAM TODAS AS AMBULÂNCIAS EU ESTOU PASSANDO MAL_

**CADELINHO DA IRENE @parkour** em resposta a **@swagirene**

_EU TO PASSANDO MAL_

**cadelinha da irene @justbeyeri** em resposta a **@parkour**

_você não cansa de me copiar não, garoto?_

**irene @swagirene . 8 mai 2017**

_EU SÓ QUERO COMEÇAR LOGO ESSE NEGÓCIO_

**irene @swagirene . 8 mai 2017**

_não dá eu estou completamente DESESPERADA_

[15/01/2018] História: Bolo de Sorvete - _Capítulo Um_

Notas Iniciais por **@irene**

_Oi gente, tô de volta! Não sei nem o que dizer… passei um tempão acreditando que eu nunca poderia voltar a escrever e cá estou eu, foi um tempo difícil, mas eu consegui passar por ele e transformá-lo em energia para meus projetos, tanto com a ajuda de vocês quanto a ajuda dos meus amigos. E eu espero que vocês gostem de ler isso tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever._

_Vejo vocês nas notas finais! Boa leitura!_

_**[26/5 4:31 AM] Booyah <3:** tá perfeito!_

* * *

Aquele sábado não havia começado extremamente bem, o que já era de se esperar. Os sábados quase nunca carregavam o mesmo sentimento das sextas-feiras. Mas em um pouco mais de sete horas, tudo parecia ter mudado. Naquela tarde de sábado o sol passou a brilhar no céu azul e, mesmo que fosse um tantinho cedo, já era possível se ouvir os pássaros cantando no topo das poucas árvores altas que havia pela _Haight-Ashbury._ Poderia parecer uma tarde de sábado comum para a maioria dos moradores, mas definitivamente tudo parecia mais tranquilo.

E para Joohyun aquele sábado já poderia ser considerado perfeito.

Pelo menos até aquele momento.

Eram quatro e meia quando viu Yerim pegar no sono no chão da sala enquanto enchia as bexigas. Não estavam tentando fazer nada muito elaborado, mas queria que valesse o esforço. E depois de tentar, sem sucesso, acordar a amiga, Joohyun decidiu terminar tudo sozinha. Não havia tanto o que fazer de qualquer forma.

Havia bexigas nas paredes, na bancada, na mesinha de centro, penduradas no teto, no relógio e na televisão. Bexigas simples nas cores roxo, branco e verde. E quando finalmente acabou de organizar tudo — ainda olhando em dúvida para certas partes da decoração — a menina desceu da banqueta em que estava apoiada e respirou fundo quando a levou de volta até a cozinha.

Foi ali. Ela esteve ali com Seulgi. Há poucas horas. Ainda conseguia lembrar perfeitamente do momento como se o revivesse. O jeito que a conversa das duas havia fluído como nunca antes e o jeito que ela se sentiu amparada.

O jeito que seus lábios se encaixaram perfeitamente.

Um suspiro escapou quando os olhos da menina se fecharam e ela pensou ter sentido o cheiro de Seulgi. Percebeu que talvez quisesse trocar muito mais beijos com a Kang. Talvez quisesse segurar a mão da garota para sempre todos os dias. Estava tudo tão tranquilo, tão calmo em sua cabeça que ela quase caiu quando sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso da calça.

Talvez fosse Seulgi! Talvez fosse uma mensagem dizendo que ela estaria chegando. Ou avisando que ela não chegaria pois teve que ficar cuidando do irmão doente. Poderia ser Baekhyun também, poderia ser Sooyoung, poderia ser engano. Mas Joohyun não conseguia tirar Seulgi de sua mente.

— _Oi, meu bebê! Como estão as coisas? Que cara é essa?_ — Ela atendeu, logo vendo o rosto da mãe na tela do celular e o ar finalmente entrando em seus pulmões depois de prender a respiração. E o rosto em branco da menina deu espaço para que a Bae mais velha imaginasse os mais terríveis cenários que sua mente fosse capaz de criar. — _Me diz que não aconteceu nada ruim, minha filha, tá tudo bem?_

E por um breve momento, tudo o que havia acontecido voltou como um _flash_ na cabeça da menina. Tudo. Desde a noite anterior até o momento em que Miyoung havia aparecido por ali. O beijo. O momento quando Baekhyun saiu pela porta da frente e quando pediu chá gelado na _Parks’ Central Cafe_. O beijo. O momento onde todo mundo se reuniu novamente. O beijo. O momento onde ela saiu da cafeteria. O beijo. _O beijo_.

— _Joohyun?_ — Ouviu a mãe falar mais uma vez, ainda sustentando aquele olhar preocupado que ela detestava ver. — _Aconteceu alguma coisa, não aconteceu? Foi a mãe dele?_ _Me conta, eu tô morrendo de aflição!!_

 _O beijo_. Joohyun só queria dar aquela notícia para a mãe. O bendito beijo. Mas ela sabia que não era o momento ainda.

— Hm… a mãe do Baek veio aqui mais cedo… — disse, lembrando bem do choque quando a viu ao pé do batente da porta. — Foi bem quando vocês estavam conversando… então ele saiu com ela.

— _Saiu? Ele foi pra casa? Mas ele já apareceu, não é?_ — Perguntou, agitada. Joohyun sabia que todo aquele nervosismo e ansiedade por antecipação que ela tinha havia sido herdado da mãe. Por mais que Taeyeon sempre parecesse tranquila e serena, era facilmente tirada da calmaria costumeira quando algo, por mais simples que fosse, acontecesse.

— Já. Pelo que parece a mãe dele ficou numa boa. Eles conversaram e… parece que tá tudo bem de novo, eu acho... — precisou sorrir. — Ele tá com o Chanyeol agora e de noitinha vamos cantar parabéns. — Ela tirou o celular da frente do rosto para mostrar os balões pendurados em todos os lugares, e finalmente Taeyeon deixou o ar sair, a expressão preocupada dando lugar a um sorriso aliviado.

Mas então logo o sorrisinho sumiu, dando vez a uma expressão chateada. Quase como se ela estivesse triste.

— Ih, o que foi? — Joohyun perguntou, pensando se talvez aqueles balões estivessem guardados para outro tipo de ocasião.

— _Eu tô muito aliviada, e feliz também, claro. Mas talvez eu tenha me prendido demais na ideia de ele ficar morando com a gente por um tempo_. — Admitiu, culpada. Nunca havia pensado em ter mais filhos além de Joohyun, mas por um longo momento (que talvez tenha durado meses) a mulher achou divertida a ideia de ter Baekhyun por perto também. Por mais que o garoto fosse um tanto biruta e não conseguisse se expressar muito bem ou se organizar muito bem, sempre soube que ele e Joohyun eram como almas gêmeas. 

— MÃE! — Joohyun riu, talvez tivesse se prendido na mesma ideia. Queria poder sempre estar ao lado de Baekhyun para apoiá-lo e protegê-lo. Estavam juntos desde crianças e talvez aquela fosse a ligação mais próxima que ela já teve de um irmão.

Por mais que toda aquela ideia de ‘ _namorados de mentira_ ’ parecesse estranha, não havia outra pessoa que lhe deixasse mais confortável para seguir um plano completamente bobo como aquele.

— _Tudo bem, meu amor, eu vou te ligar mais tarde, tá bom? Manda um beijo pro Baek por mim_. — Taeyeon falou, olhando por mais tempo a filha pela telinha do celular. Talvez se culpasse um pouco por não poder estar presente durante aquele momento em específico, mas ela parecia estar se virando bem. Aquela era a melhor e pior parte de ser mãe. Ter que ver sua criança crescer. — _Te amo, meu amor._

Joohyun fez o mesmo, encarou a mãe por um tempinho até lembrar o que realmente precisava dizer. Algo que não podia esperar. 

— Mãe! — Disse, antes que fosse tarde e que a mulher fechasse a chamada de vídeo. — Tá muito atrasada?

— _Não. Quer dizer, um pouco, talvez… por que, aconteceu alguma outra coisa?_

— Não. — Respondeu rápido. — Sim. Na verdade...

— _O quê?_ — Joohyun viu novamente a preocupação nos olhos da mãe, a assistiu saindo do quarto do hotel às pressas enquanto ela tentava achar palavras para falar. — _Joohyun, meu amor, o que aconteceu?_

Até que ela simplesmente decidiu o simples e direto.

— Booyah é a Seulgi. Digo, descobri quem é Booyah. É a Seulgi.

Taeyeon entrou no carro e precisou piscar um pouco para digerir a notícia. Não é como se já não houvesse pensado na possibilidade, mas recebê-la assim sem mais nem menos havia sido uma surpresa. Não sabia como deveria reagir.

— _E como você se sente?_ — Perguntou, vendo as bochechas da menina se avermelharem. — _Tá bom, nem precisa responder._

— A gente se beijou — falou, sem esperar que a mãe se recuperasse.

Joohyun viu a mãe parar por um instante, encarar o nada e depois voltar a olhar para ela. Não sabia o que a mãe estava pensando — a mulher se culpava por não estar por perto ainda mais, e se perguntou se sua ausência foi o motivo que fez com que tantas coisas acontecessem ao mesmo tempo — e o rosto dela não dava nenhuma pista.

— _Seu primeiro beijo, Joohyun_. — Taeyeon tentou segurar, mas depois daquilo já poderia ver Joohyun indo embora, saindo pelo mundo para realizar sonhos. Aquela sem dúvida era a parte mais difícil. Não se cria filhos para si, se cria para o mundo.

— Mãe… tá chorando? 

— _Não. Não!_ — Ela estava. E provavelmente choraria ainda mais quando a ligação acabasse. — _Mas e aí? Como foi o primeiro beijo?_

— Não vou responder — fez bico.

Taeyeon soltou uma risadinha. Não importava quantos anos Joohyun tinha, se ela era uma adulta, adolescente ou um bebê. Aquela sempre seria sua filha, sempre seria sua criança. 

— _Vocês conversaram depois? Estão namorandinho?_ — Brincou, Joohyun revirou os olhos mais por força maior. Sentiu que deveriam ter conversado, mas tudo havia acontecido rápido demais.

— Não. A gente não teve tempo ainda.

— _E quando vão conversar?_ — a menina mordeu os lábios, sem saber o que responder.

— Boa pergunta.

* * *

Chanyeol arrumou tudo sozinho antes que Baekhyun aparecesse. Tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Organização em primeiro lugar, segurança também. Não era sua primeira vez fazendo aquilo e tinha certeza de que não era a primeira vez de Baekhyun. Também não era a primeira vez que faziam juntos, mas já havia passado muito tempo. Com um suspiro, o menino Park concluiu que tirariam de letra. Seria fácil.

Só precisava convencer o seu amigo.

— E o que é tudo isso, cara? — Baekhyun perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas ao aparecer na cozinha e se deparar com aquilo tudo. Tinha uma tromba enorme no rosto.

— Ingredientes!

— Tô vendo. — Revirou os olhos, impaciente demais para lidar com charadas. — Nós precisamos começar a fanfic logo, hoje mesmo eu acho que...

— _Nós_ — interrompeu, com um sorrisinho que nem ele sabia de onde vinha — vamos fazer um bolo.

O menino precisou parar por um tempinho só pra admirar a covinha que se formava ali, na bochecha de seu amigo. Mas depois disso, uma expressão confusa estampou seu rosto.

— _Agora?_

— Agora. — Chanyeol respondeu e a tromba no rosto de Baekhyun voltou a aparecer.

— E a fanfic? — Cruzou os braços para dar mais impacto, não funcionou muito bem já que Chanyeol estava certo que sua ideia era bem melhor.

— Você espera que a gente escreva uma fanfic agora? Isso nem faz sentido, cara!

— Faz sentido pra mim — teimou.

— Não faz! E você sabe bem disso. A Joohyun que é escritora, Baek. Não vai sair nada legal porque nós dois não escrevemos.

Baekhyun via um bom ponto ali, sabia que não era bem assim que as coisas funcionavam e que falhar na primeira tentativa era sempre o esperado. Mas não daria o braço a torcer, precisava pelo menos tentar.

— Tu nunca escreveu nada? — Perguntou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada e o sorrisinho de lado pronto para pegar o melhor amigo no pulo. E o menino pareceu cair de cara na arapuca, já que só com aquilo conseguiu engasgar.

Não sabia se foi por causa do sorrisinho de Baekhyun ou da acusação. E pelo visto nunca saberia.

— Não. — Pigarreou para ganhar tempo, mas o sorrisinho do Byun não diminuiu.

— Tem cara de quem já escreveu sim…

— Olha, eu acho melhor…

— Escreveu, né? — Baekhyun conhecia Chanyeol muito bem. Por isso sabia que o jeito do garoto coçar a cabeça, piscar, suspirar, olhar para todos os lados buscando uma saída, praticamente tudo era um sinal de que ele estava mentindo.

E Chanyeol não tinha como fugir.

— Tá bom… — admitiu, esperando que o amigo apontasse o dedo em seu nariz e gritasse alguma coisa, mas não aconteceu. Baekhyun só continuou em seu cantinho com os braços cruzados e a expressão de “ _eu sabia_ ” no rosto.

O que era bem pior, se Chanyeol tivesse que classificar.

— Tá vendo! Podemos fazer isso! — Concluiu sozinho, batendo a mão na mesa como se desse o veredito.

— Não. Eu não levo jeito pra isso, tudo que eu tentei escrever ficou ruim.

— A gente treina! Não sei, e isso pode ser coisa da sua cabeça. Me deixa ler e eu te falo se ficou ruim… 

— Não. A Joohyun vai gostar bem mais de um bolo do que de uma fanfic. — Dessa vez foi Chanyeol quem cruzou os braços, certo de que sua tática era melhor. Se Baekhyun era teimoso, talvez ele conseguisse ser dez vezes pior.

— Mas um bolo não tem significado nenhum. — Resmungou, quase cedendo. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não cozinhava. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não sentia o cheiro da massa assando no forno. E parecia tudo tão distante.

— Tem sim. Você sabe que tem. — E Baekhyun até sabia sim, mas sua cabeça trabalhava de uma forma naquele momento que ele só focava em uma única coisa, e essa coisa era fazer com que Joohyun ficasse feliz.

— Não sei não… eu acho que é simples demais...

— Até se a gente fizer junto? — Chanyeol perguntou, inclinando a cabeça um pouquinho e pegando um fuê, se perguntando se seria muito brega se ele o entregasse ao amigo como forma de selar aquele acordo.

No meio tempo Baekhyun mordeu o lábio. Não havia planejado muita coisa, mas a ideia de escrever uma fanfic estava em sua cabeça há tempos — aproximadamente quatro horas, o que parecia ser a eternidade — por isso a ideia de mudar tudo e entregar apenas um bolo simples não era lá muito agradável. Ele não queria dar algo que pudesse ser esquecido tão fácil.

— Eu queria algo que ela pudesse guardar. — Comentou baixinho, ainda absorto em pensamentos.

— Você pode escrever uma fanfic depois. Mas, acredita em mim, acho que ela ficaria muito mais feliz em guardar um momento do que uma história. — Chanyeol respondeu, e sem pensar direito acabou estendendo o fuê, um convite mudo e singelo para que Baekhyun o aceitasse na dança que seria assar um bolo.

E depois daquilo o Byun não tinha como dizer não.

Chanyeol não precisou de uma resposta verbal, assim que Baekhyun apanhou o fuê um sorriso nasceu automaticamente e os dois ficaram frente a frente, cada um em um lado da mesa, um misturando os ingredientes, o outro untando as formas. Quando um cansava, o outro ajudava e foi em um desses momentos que Baekhyun percebeu o quanto sentia saudades daquilo.

Não sabia dizer ao certo do que sentia mais falta, de fazer bolos, da ciência que era cada mistura, cada ingrediente, cada passo, ou de Chanyeol. Acabou concordando em silêncio que era tudo aquilo misturado e batido como na receita que os dois faziam. Era automático, espontâneo. E foi vendo o garoto bater a massa antes de colocar nas formas que ele percebeu que aquilo sim era um lar.

Por uns momentos sentiu o rosto inteiro pegar fogo, agradeceu por Chanyeol estar distraído colocando as assadeiras no forno, dando o tempo que ele precisava para se recompor. 

— Vai querer café? — Ouviu Chanyeol perguntar, aquilo soava como um ritual que faziam quando costumavam assar bolos com frequência na casa de Baekhyun. Chanyeol se encarregava de fazer o café e Baekhyun limpava a mesa. Os dois colocavam tudo na lava-louças e sentavam para conversar sobre algo de mais aleatório que se podia imaginar.

Dessa vez não foi diferente, o cheiro de bolo já enchia a cozinha e os dois estavam com as xícaras pela metade, mas ninguém ali estava conversando realmente. Os dois permaneciam em silêncio e, ao menos para Baekhyun, aquele silêncio não era ruim. Era o tipo de silêncio confortável em que se podia pensar em tudo e ao mesmo tempo em nada, era quase como compartilhar dos mesmos pensamentos mesmo que ele não quisesse tanto que o amigo soubesse o que andava pensando naquele momento. Seria vergonhoso.

Para Chanyeol, aquele silêncio significava mais do que só silêncio. Sua cabeça estava tão cheia de coisas que ele queria falar que era como se rolasse um escândalo a cada dois minutos, e só foi parar para pensar direito — ou entrar ainda mais no desespero — quando deu de cara com os olhos do Baekhyun.

E então percebeu que estava encarando o garoto fazia tempos.

— O que foi? — Baekhyun acabou perguntando, fazendo Chanyeol quase engasgar mais uma vez.

— Nada. — Respondeu, tentando olhar para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse os olhos caídos de Baekhyun. Mas não conseguia. Algo sempre o puxava de volta e ele tinha certeza que era aquele brilho novo. Aquele brilho diferente que os deixava ainda mais cativantes.

— Hm.

— É que tem alguma coisa diferente. — Acabou falando, e depois deu mais um gole no café.

— Diferente? — Perguntou.

— É. Contigo.

— Diferente como?

— Não sei. — Chanyeol sabia. Ou pelo menos fazia alguma ideia do que poderia estar diferente, mas seria muito egoísmo sair por aí falando e perguntando coisas justo no dia que Baekhyun havia mandado a real para sua mãe. E justo no dia do seu aniversário. Ele não podia fazer isso. Parecia errado demais.

— Talvez seja porque eu tenho dezesseis agora. Cara de adulto, né. — Se gabou, bebendo mais um pouquinho do café ouvindo as risadinhas de Chanyeol que parecia ter bebido café pelo nariz.

— _Tá bom_. Vai ver é só porque teu cabelo tá desbotado.

— Cala a boca, cabeção — retrucou, mesmo sabendo que o garoto estava certo. — Eu vou ter que aprender a pintar sozinho… pedir pra Joohyun fazer isso por mim de novo vai ser muita cara de pau.

— Olha, eu não acho. — Chanyeol levantou para colocar a xícara na pia e se segurou para não parecer desesperado. Não funcionou muito bem. — Mas eu posso pintar pra você.

— Pode? 

— Tranquilo. 

Baekhyun voltou a olhar para a própria xícara, já vazia, pensando se aquele momento poderia durar para sempre. Era aquele sentimento avassalador outra vez que o deixava sem voz e sem ar, ao mesmo tempo dando forças e enchendo sua visão de cores.

Então ele levantou também, só para entregar a xícara vazia para o Park.

— Tá. Você escolhe o filme da próxima _noite de filmes dos caras_ , então. — Disse, se apoiando na mesa e cruzando os braços mais uma vez, fingindo não se divertir com a expressão surpresa que Chanyeol fez sem nem perceber.

— Vai rolar uma _noite de filmes dos caras_ mesmo? Certeza?

— Se você quiser. — Deu de ombros, mas depois parou para pensar e o pânico veio com força. — Por quê? Você não quer?

— Não! Digo. Eu quero! Mas eu… — Chanyeol tinha muito a dizer, tinha muitas coisas que precisava falar, verbalizar, deixar Baekhyun saber. Mas sentia que nunca era a melhor hora. Não queria que tudo viesse num mesmo dia para Baekhyun, sentia que precisava esperar mais um pouco, só pra não enchê-lo de coisas e deixá-lo ainda mais sobrecarregado, mas todo minuto era como se sua cabeça funcionasse de uma forma estranhamente errada.

— O quê? — Baekhyun perguntou, querendo fazer alguma piadinha sobre o amigo estar agindo estranho naquele dia. Mas acabou se segurando, Chanyeol parecia realmente nervoso.

— Nada — respondeu, se afastando um pouco da pia. — É meio egoísta de se falar, esquece.

— Eu incomodei todo mundo durante meses. Você tem todo o direito de ser egoísta, cara de penico. E nem acho que é um ato egoísta realmente, é só… terminar as frases que começa porque eu sou curioso demais pra lidar com frase mal acabada — acabou fazendo uma careta.

No fim, Chanyeol voltou a encarar o Byun por um tempinho, sem saber realmente o que deveria fazer ou falar. Não tinha certeza de nada, não sabia o que deveria fazer para controlar ainda mais o que se passava em sua mente — e para parar de se culpar por parecer egoísta — então sua cabeça ficou em branco. E tudo o que ele fez foi dar um, dois, três passos.

Todos em direção a Baekhyun, que não teve tempo de pensar direito antes de sentir Chanyeol se aproximar o suficiente para que os dois sentissem a respiração um do outro.

E foi se inclinando um pouquinho que ele conseguiu alcançar com os próprios lábios a bochecha de Baekhyun, num beijinho rápido, simples, mas tão importante para ele que assim que se afastou precisou se sentar no chão para que Baekhyun não visse a vermelhidão em duas bochechas.

O menino Byun ficou parado por um tempinho, os olhos arregalados que piscavam e piscavam tentando assimilar o que havia acontecido, o coração batendo forte e a respiração pesada só contribuindo para que ele sentisse as bochechas esquentando vindo logo em seguida. E quando conseguiu se situar, viu que Chanyeol estava sentado no chão, encostado no armário de panelas, com as mãos no rosto.

— O que foi isso? — Perguntou mais para si mesmo num tom de riso, sentia a bochecha formigar um pouquinho e naquela sensação vinham muitas outras que ele nem conseguia explicar. O sorriso se abrindo cada vez mais por tentar somar um mais um.

No chão, Chanyeol só chorava por dentro por não ter conseguido botar em palavras ou em uma ação mais coerente. Mas seus lábios ainda sentiam a pele de Baekhyun, o que parecia a melhor coisa do mundo, pelo menos naquele momento, mas também significava que ele não havia feito o que queria ter feito.

— Foi o melhor que eu pude fazer, desculpa.

Baekhyun segurou um risinho para si e acabou sentando no chão ao lado do amigo que ainda mantinha as mãos no rosto vermelho, poderia esperar que Chanyeol terminasse de sofrer seu desespero pelo tempo que precisasse ou poderia fazer alguma coisa que ajudasse. Mas ele não sabia o quê.

— Fala sério. Eu sei que você pode fazer melhor. — Disse, mas então se encolheu novamente quando Chanyeol tirou as mãos do próprio rosto e o olhou surpreso. 

— Não, cara eu não consigo. Não consigo. Parece que eu tô na quinta série de novo! — Falou, com um desespero dentro de si que nem ele mesmo entendia muito bem. E Baekhyun acabou por levantar uma sobrancelha.

Afinal era meio que sua função jogar uma piadinha ou outra para acalmar os nervos da galera, mesmo que muitas vezes a razão do nervoso fosse ele mesmo, como naquele momento em que Chanyeol quase podia sentir as bochechas derretendo de tão quentes.

— Na quinta série? Quem você queria beijar na quinta série, doido? — Perguntou, piadista como sempre.

— Você.

— Mas na quinta série… — ele piscou calculando pobremente a idade dos dois e a situação em que aquilo poderia se encaixar, concluiu que da quinta série até ali haviam se passado uns bons anos — a gente era meio que criança…

— E daí?

— O que é que vocês estão fazendo aí? — Os dois olharam para a porta da cozinha que dava caminho para o corredor que levava até a cafeteria e bem ali estava Sooyoung. A menina tinha o avental do serviço nas mãos e os olhava como se fosse a coisa mais esquisita que já viu na vida.

Baekhyun rapidamente pigarreou um pouquinho, sentindo o coração vacilar e mesmo que seu primeiro impulso tenha lhe dito que ele deveria levantar, ficar sentado ali pertinho de Chanyeol parecia o mais certo a se fazer.

— Conversando. — Chanyeol respondeu, tentando não gaguejar tanto. Sooyoung revirou os olhos.

— A Bae acabou de me perguntar se vamos agora pra lá. E eu tô indo. — Os dois se entreolharam.

— A gente vai demorar um pouquinho. — Baekhyun sorriu pequenininho, os olhos espremidos brilhando ao encontrar os de Chanyeol.

— Tá… só não façam nada nojento na cozinha. — A menina comentou num tonzinho de riso para logo depois fechar a cara só de pensar na possibilidade. — Tô falando sério.

Quando a Park foi embora não demorou muito até que o cheiro de bolo enchesse o cômodo, junto de risadas, conversas paralelas e piadas bestas demais. Trocadilhos toscos demais e frases sem nexo algum. A cozinha se encheu de cores e de sentimentos que os dois acharam legal sentirem juntos. Não era mais angústia e desespero, era algo puro. Completo.

Os dois estavam parados ao pé da porta e Yerim os julgava dos pés a cabeça. 

— Vocês trouxeram um bolo… — já era a terceira vez que a menina repetia a mesma coisa e os garotos não conseguiam nem se mexer. Um passo em falso e seriam capazes de cair em um calabouço feito exclusivamente pela menina Kim. — Vocês _fizeram e trouxeram_ um bolo.

Eles não sabiam ainda, mas Yerim havia ficado a tarde inteira importunando Joohyun e quase implorando para comer um pedacinho que fosse do bolo que Sooyoung havia levado pela manhã, mas a Bae foi irredutível, o que deixou Yerim com a maior cara de choro pelo resto da tarde até Chanyeol e Baekhyun aparecerem com um _outro bolo_.

O que fez com que a menina batesse o pé, pegando o bolo e o levando para a mesinha de centro pronta para bater o parabéns mais rápido de sua vida para que pudesse comer logo. Havia acabado de lanchar, mas um bolo é um bolo.

— Pensei que não viessem mais! — Joohyun apareceu trazendo o bolo que estava guardado, no topo havia uma única velinha amarela acesa, e quando deu de cara com um segundo bolo na mesa de centro precisou piscar três vezes para ter certeza de que não estava vendo dobrado.

— Eles trouxeram outro bolo. — Yerim murmurou.

— Vocês trouxeram outro bolo? — Joohyun perguntou.

Chanyeol foi o único que levou a mão até os cabelos, tentando se justificar — tropeçando nas palavras e procurando respostas que nem mesmo ele sabia se existiam, já que o motivo de terem feito o bolo foi simplesmente para presentear a menina Bae, mas ele não tinha como explicar tudo aquilo sem Baekhyun. E Baekhyun parecia estar bem ocupado.

Desde o momento que haviam sido parados logo na porta de entrada por Yerim, o menino havia notado alguns balões pela sala de estar, e quando entraram, acabou vendo aquela decoração simples porém cheia de detalhes que acabou fazendo com que ele sentisse um calorzinho especial no coração. Um calorzinho importante que quase o fez procurar pela mão de Chanyeol com a sua própria. Quase. Antes que fizesse o que queria tanto, piscou e percebeu que tanto Chanyeol quanto Joohyun o encaravam. E ao olhar para os lados viu também Yerim e Sooyoung com os olhos semicerrados como se duvidassem de sua sanidade naqueles meros segundos.

E ele não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo.

— Gostei dos balões. — Sorriu bonitinho, sem saber que seu sorriso era quase como uma arma mortal naquele ambiente. Pelo menos para Chanyeol e Joohyun.

De maneiras diferentes, claro.

— Gostou? — Ela perguntou, o sorrisinho crescendo junto do dele. — Eu tentei pendurar mais, mas não consegui achar muitos balões…

— Assim tá perfeito. Eu gostei. — Baekhyun disse, fazendo Chanyeol e Joohyun sorrirem ainda mais, até as bochechas de ambos doerem e todos decidirem sentar ao redor da mesinha assim como naquela manhã, para comemorar o aniversário de Baekhyun. Com muito mais a ser comemorado.

— Cadê a Seulgi? — Chanyeol foi o primeiro a perguntar, olhando para os lados e esperando que a menina estivesse escondida em algum lugar; por ser pequena e silenciosa raramente ele prestava atenção na Kang, mas por algum motivo sentiu falta dela naquele momento.

Todos sentiram, na verdade.

— Ela tá cuidando do irmão que tá com diarreia. — Yerim resmungou. — Já posso comer?

— Não! — Joohyun quase gritou. — A gente precisa cantar parabéns!

— Mas a gente já fez isso. — Joy foi a próxima a interromper.

— Vamos fazer de novo. — Joohyun rebateu.

— Mas e se der azar? — Chanyeol continuou.

Joohyun só respirou fundo, não querendo começar um briga contra os gêmeos — por saber que somente Sooyoung tinha capacidade de derrubar todos ali sem usar o mínimo de força.

— Então… o que a gente faz? — Ela perguntou. Baekhyun mordeu o lábio, e bastou uma olhadela em direção a Chanyeol para que ele pulasse no lugar e empurrasse devagarinho o bolo com a vela acesa na direção de Joohyun.

— Apaga a vela e faz um pedido. 

Por um momento ninguém entendeu o que estava acontecendo.

— Garoto, o aniversário é teu! — Joy resmungou e, se não estivesse tão longe possivelmente teria dado um tabefe na cara do menino.

— É, Baek. Quem tem que fazer o pedido é você. — Joohyun empurrou o bolo de volta, e mesmo que tudo parecesse muito confuso, Baekhyun simplesmente soube o que seria a coisa certa a ser pedida. 

Foi quando ele juntou as mãos e fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo e enfim assoprou a velinha amarela.

— O que você pediu? — Yerim murmurou, curiosa a ponto de esquecer do bolo por alguns minutos.

— Eu pedi… inspiração — respondeu, ainda com as mãos unidas.

— Inspiração? — Joohyun levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Sim. Pra você continuar a sua fanfic. — Joohyun soltou um suspiro baixinho, era o que ela queria também. Mas tudo parecia distante demais para que se tornasse real. 

— Você pode pedir tanta coisa melhor do que uma fanfic chatinha… — ela resmungou, mas Baekhyun não queria saber de conversa.

— Eu prefiro a “ _fanfic chatinha_ ” porque quando você escrevia todos os dias dava pra ver a animação na sua cara. O quanto seus olhos brilhavam e o quanto você parecia mais contente… eu só queria te ver radiante de novo.

— _Brega_. — Sooyoung murmurou, fazendo com que todo mundo voltasse os olhares para ela. — Que foi? Vocês são bregas.

Joohyun revirou os olhos, contendo o pequeno sorrisinho que estava guardando desde o início daquele momento.

— Olha, Baek… valeu. Obrigada mesmo, mas acho que não vai rolar. — Ela encolheu os ombros, certa de que não havia mais esperanças. — Talvez um dia _beeeeem_ no futuro, mas acho que não tem mais jeito por enquanto.

— Mas vai acontecer, Joo. É meu aniversário, tem que acontecer. — Sorriu de volta, mesmo que nem ele acreditasse tanto em suas palavras. — E eu posso te ajudar. Posso começar a jogar _softball_ e aprender a usar termos do jogo pra te ajudar com o _Ben_.

— Na nossa escola não tem _softball_. — Yerim murmurou, cutucando a cobertura de um dos bolos.

— Eu monto o time!

— Tu nunca jogou _softball_ na vida, cara. — Chanyeol deu um tapinha no Byun para lembrá-lo de não exagerar. Mas ele já estava exagerando.

— Eu sei! Eu só… queria que tudo voltasse ao normal. 

— Mas já está tudo normal. — Joohyun começou, um sorrisinho nascendo de leve só pra avisar a todos ali que ela realmente estava falando sério. — Estamos aqui, comemorando o seu aniversário… sem a Seulgi, mas ela tem os motivos dela…

— Motivos fedorentos. — Yerim interrompeu. — Igual o irmão dela. A gente pode comer? 

— O ponto é que… — Chanyeol bateu na mesa para que todo mundo prestasse atenção. E funcionou. — O Baek queria escrever uma _fanfic_ de presente pra você. 

— Quê? — Joohyun arregalou os olhos. E todos os olhares alcançaram Baekhyun novamente, que se encolheu todo murmurando vários xingamentos diferentes em direção ao garoto Park.

— Não era pra ter falado disso, mané! 

— Tá. Se esse lance de fanfic importa tanto... — Joy falou, e todo mundo parou até mesmo de respirar para escutá-la. — E se a Joohyun escrevesse algo sobre dois manés que fizeram um bolo juntos e se sentaram no chão da cozinha pra ficar trocando saliva?

A menina levantou uma sobrancelha. Era obviamente uma provocação — e ambos sabiam disso porque podiam ter feito de tudo naquela cozinha, mas não haviam de fato trocado saliva, mas a informação não pareceu tomar importância já que o rosto dos dois enrubesceu na hora, fazendo Joy gargalhar baixinho enquanto as duas meninas ficavam chocadas em silêncio.

— Não foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. — Chanyeol começou, tropeçando em vírgulas, gaguejando em acentos e esquecendo a pronúncia das palavras. Não sabia nem o que era concordância naquele momento, podendo muito bem só ter jogado palavras ao vento.

— Mas até que não seria má ideia. — Yerim atropelou seu amontoado de palavras. — _Macaron_ meio que já era assim. Se vocês falassem coisas que ajudassem a fazer o bloqueio criativo sumir talvez possa dar certo.

— Mas vocês teriam que contar tudo pra Bae. Tipo, tudo. — Sooyoung cruzou os braços com aquele sorrisinho malicioso. Chanyeol nem tinha mais para onde correr, Baekhyun se sentia perdido. Os dois ainda sentiam as bochechas pinicando com a quentura, mas isso não atrapalhava as meninas de continuarem com aquele papo.

— E quem sabe o papo todo pode acabar ajudando a Joohyun a decidir como que seria o pedido de namoro de _Bendler_!!! — Yerim já havia esquecido o bolo, toda a sua atenção estava em _Benjamin_ e _Chandler_.

— Sim, claro. — Joy murmurou, era visível que não estava tão animada como Yerim, mas conhecia a história da fanfic, tinha que admitir, até que era gostosinha de acompanhar.

— Conta pra gente, Chanyeol. Como que tu pediu o Baekhyun em namoro?

Bastou Yerim fechar a boca para Chanyeol abrir a sua. O menino parecia ter entrado em curto circuito. Uma combustão instantânea. Não sabia mais como respirar ou como seus pulmões funcionavam. Se sentiu preso dentro de uma salinha minúscula, ou até mesmo numa caixa debaixo do chão. Havia sido pego de surpresa e quando prestou atenção direito — quando o ar voltou a circular normalmente em suas vias respiratórias — ele percebeu que seu rosto pegava fogo de tão quente. 

— Coragem acreditar que ele teria cacife pra pedir alguém em namoro. — Joy riu do irmão gêmeo enquanto o menino ainda sentia o rosto entrar em combustão.

Baekhyun ainda estava em seu juízo perfeito. Tudo estava no lugar e mesmo que ele sentisse uma pontinha de si completamente apavorada — por não ter outra palavra que pudesse lhe servir melhor — ele sabia que tinha uma forma de se livrar daquela situação rapidamente.

Era óbvio que Sooyoung estava brincando, jogando piadinhas provocativas para ver qual dos dois quebraria primeiro. Definitivamente Chanyeol. Enquanto isso, Joohyun permanecia calada, observando tudo com um sorrisinho que ele já conhecia bem. Parecia um sorriso comum e ele talvez estivesse confundindo as coisas, mas bastou um olhar trocado entre ele e a amiga para que ele tivesse certeza.

Estava feito.

E antes que Yerim pudesse lhe perguntar alguma coisa para deixar aquela situação ainda mais constrangedora, ele se levantou.

— Tá tarde, né? — Acabou puxando Chanyeol, que ainda mantinha as duas mãos no rosto sem ter como abrir os olhos depois de ter sido desgastado até o limite. Em vez de reclamar, ele apenas sorriu.

— Vocês não vão agora, né? Nem comeram o bolo! — Joohyun falou, mas nem saiu do lugar. Olhou para Baekhyun com aquele mesmo sorrisinho que o menino viu durante toda a confusão e se calou.

— A gente tem que ir… pra _noite de filmes dos caras_. — Baekhyun tropeçou nas palavras assim como tropeçou no tapete da sala indo a caminho da porta. Chanyeol apenas o seguiu, tentando se situar, mas só percebeu onde estava mesmo quando já haviam saído da casa e o vento da noite californiana bateu em seu rosto.

Dentro de casa, a paz reinou. Yerim correu para pegar uma colher e finalmente poder comer o bolo sem que ninguém a julgasse.

— Eu conheço essa cara. — Sooyoung comentou, depois de encarar Joohyun o suficiente para ter certeza de que algo estava rolando na cabecinha daquela pequena ficwriter.

Joohyun respirou fundo, como se aquela fosse uma notícia muito impactante — de certa forma, era.

— Deu vontade de escrever. — Falou. Yerim arregalou os olhos com a boca cheia de bolo.

— Vontade? VONTADE? — Perguntou, e com um aceno de cabeça Joohyun fez que sim.

— E você vai? — A menina Park perguntou, mesmo que aquele brilho diferente nos olhos já respondesse por si só.

— Talvez. 

Joohyun não queria pressa. Não queria parecer afobada e então acabar estragando tudo. Não havia decidido ainda. Não tinha muita coisa pensada. Mas o pouco que havia se passado pela sua cabeça era o suficiente para que ela conseguisse escrever três parágrafos explicativos o suficiente para que ela não esquecesse da ideia. 

E logo em seguida correu para o celular. Havia uma pessoa ali que merecia saber de tudo aquilo.

* * *

Chanyeol ainda não tinha entendido muito bem o que havia acontecido. Foi muito rápido para acompanhar, num minuto ele estava na sala de Joohyun ao lado de Baekhyun e do outro ele estava do lado de fora, vendo o labrador da vizinha da frente brincar dentro da casa com um brinquedo de borracha.

Mas uma coisa não havia mudado. Estava ao lado de Baekhyun. E mesmo que ele já estivesse acostumado com a companhia do amigo, naquele momento sentia que algo estava diferente. Algo quente, macio, devidamente envolvido em sua mão de uma forma tão calma que levou um tempinho para que ele percebesse que estava segurando a mão do menino ruivo.

Mas quando percebeu, foi como se todo o seu corpo pegasse fogo.

— Ah… foi mal. — Baekhyun disse. Nem lembrava direito quando havia agarrado a mão de Chanyeol, queria acreditar que foi um ato inconsciente, mas isso implicava algumas conclusões e pensamentos complicados que ele não tinha realmente vontade nem tempo para pensar com calma. Então ele respirou fundo, tentando ignorar as batidas rápidas e pesadas de seu coração frustrado.

— Hm… a gente vai mesmo ter a _noite de filmes dos caras_ hoje? — Chanyeol sentiu que já tinha perguntado aquilo muitas vezes, mas resolveu perguntar mais uma vez só pra ter certeza.

— Sim, Chanyeol. A não ser que você não queira, porque tecnicamente dessa vez é na sua casa. — O menino botou as mãos nos bolsos, se encostando no batente alto da calçada vizinha. Não sentiu vontade de sair desvairado pelas ruas enquanto sua cabeça e coração se sentiam confusos daquela forma.

Chanyeol, por outro lado, acabou se lembrando do porquê os dois haviam ido até a casa de Joohyun, e acabou ficando ainda mais confuso.

— Mas e a Joohyun? E o lance da fanfic dela? Pensei que quisesse que ela continuasse _Macaron_ … — coçou a cabeça sem entender mais nada. Não sabia se ficava triste ou feliz, de certa forma também queria que Joohyun continuasse Macaron, já era um leitor assíduo, apesar de fantasma.

Enquanto Chanyeol continuava confuso, Baekhyun apenas soltou um sorrisinho de quem está despreocupado — ele não estava, mas aquele pensamento o fazia pensar que sim — e depois daquele sorriso ele só suspirou.

— E eu quero. Acho que a gente conseguiu. 

— Como assim? Ela vai continuar? — Perguntou, achando que talvez tivesse perdido essa parte do diálogo. — Quando foi que ela disse isso?

— Não precisou dizer nada, cara. Eu vi nos olhos dela! — Soltou um riso. — Parece doido, e é doido, mas bem no fundo dos olhos dela estava escrito “eu preciso dar um fim nesta história”.

Chanyeol deixou os ombros relaxarem por um minuto, chutando uma pedrinha.

— Sério?

— Não. Tô confiando na minha intuição. — Deu de ombros, quebrando as esperanças do menino Park. — Mas não esquenta, a gente meio que é conectado assim mesmo. Igual a _coisa de gêmeos_.

Chanyeol fez uma careta fenomenal.

— Não chama a Joohyun de gêmea, cara, por favor. Falso ou não, vocês ainda chegaram a namorar. Que nojo!

Baekhyun riu alto, olhando o céu escondido por trás dos galhos das árvores altas. Chanyeol continuou chutando pedrinhas. Se aproximou pouco a pouco, bem devagarinho e foi ali se escorar no mesmo batente que Baekhyun. O friozinho na barriga fazia seus dedos tremerem e as borboletas no estômago dançarem ao som de uma música bonita que soava toda vez que Baekhyun sorria. E ele estava sorrindo.

— Quando é que você começou a ler a fanfic? — Baekhyun acabou perguntando depois de esperar por uma estrela cadente que não veio. 

— No geral?

— Não. A da Joohyun.

— Hm… eu recebi a notificação assim que ela começou o primeiro capítulo. Mas só comecei a ler quando ela postou o segundo. — Nem precisou de esforço para se lembrar de quando leu _Macaron_ pela primeira vez. Já tinha lido muita coisa daquela escritora _Irene_ , mas nada havia conseguido o prender tanto quanto aquela nova fanfic suspeita que com pouco mais de cinco mil palavras no primeiro capítulo havia conseguido ganhar seu coração.

— E… no geral?

— Um tempinho depois do _NANO_ do ano passado… ou antes… quando eu ajudei a Joy a redigir uma fanfic nojenta que ela tava escrevendo. 

— _NANO_?

— É uma parada em que a galera escreve cinquenta mil palavras em um mês — explicou. Baekhyun tomou um susto tão grande que acabou virando o pescoço com mais força do que deveria.

— Cinquenta mil? E o que ganham com isso? Prêmio em dinheiro? 

— Não sei. Sentimento de vitória, talvez? — O menino pensou e pensou, mas nunca ouviu a irmã gêmea comentar sobre qualquer prêmio. Talvez o _NANO_ nem fosse uma competição. Ele não sabia, precisava perguntar.

— Sentimento? — Baekhyun suspirou, enfiando o rosto nas mãos. — Deve ser tão trabalhoso fazer um negócio assim. E nem ganhar nada. 

— Pois é. Escrever fanfic é um trabalho ingrato demais. E se você visse a quantidade de gente que acompanha, mas não valoriza. É absurdo! Tem gente que já ameaçou a Joy no _Gato Curioso_ por causa de uma fanfic que ela matou um dos personagens daquele grupo lá de _kpop_ que ela gosta.

Baekhyun nem conseguiu responder, não sabia de absolutamente nada daquele mundo ou de como as coisas funcionavam, mas sabia que a internet era cheia de gente estranha e perigosa. Imaginou o quanto era difícil para suas amigas lidarem com aquilo periodicamente, mesmo que fosse um hobby, mesmo que fosse por diversão. 

— Acha que alguém já ameaçou a Joo? — Mordeu o lábio respirando fundo.

— Não sei. Espero que não. Eu gosto do que ela escreve. E do jeito que ela escreve — e com um sorrisinho, continuou: — Eu até comecei a ler _Doofer_ depois de começar a fanfic, pra entender as referências e tudo, mas eu gostei muito mais da história que ela criou do que da história original. Você já procurou _Doofer_? É muito sem pé nem cabeça.

Baekhyun acabou levantando os olhos novamente para as estrelas. O labrador da vizinha havia cansado de brincar e deitou na caminha que havia por ali. Talvez as pessoas daquela casa estivessem fora de casa, talvez já estivessem dormindo.

— Eu li tudo rápido demais. E depois reli. Acho que no começo eu julguei demais, não sei… fiquei confuso. — Parou, baixando a cabeça e virando o rosto para Chanyeol, que também olhava as estrelas naquele momento — mas gostei. Gostei porque fez parecer fácil.

— Fácil o quê? — Chanyeol desceu o olhar das estrelas também, e sentiu uma reviravolta no estômago assim que percebeu que Baekhyun o encarava.

— Fez parecer fácil _gostar de você_.

Chanyeol por um momento parou de ver, sentir e ouvir. Sua respiração acabou ficando pesada já que ele não conseguia acompanhar direito o ritmo do coração batendo acelerado. Mas em vez de falar qualquer coisa, ele tentou disfarçar. Tentou, só tentou mesmo, parecer um pouco mais confiante do que realmente era.

— E não é fácil? — Quase cruzou os braços, mas seria perigoso se mexer muito, estavam tão perto um do outro que, se seus braços se tocassem, ele poderia cair durinho no chão de tanto nervoso.

Baekhyun não percebeu — ou fingiu não perceber — então só deu de ombros.

— Sei lá… até uns dias atrás parecia a coisa mais difícil do mundo.

— Por que eu sou um cara? — Perguntou, com uma pontinha de amargura no tom de voz. Voltou a olhar para o cachorro que já parecia estar dormindo na casa do outro lado da rua. — Ou porque _Deus fez o homem e a mulher_? Porque, bro, além de ser estúpido isso é muito errado e antiquado. E preconceituoso.

Baekhyun voltou a sentir o peso do olhar de Chanyeol em si, e foi por isso que não conseguiu olhar de volta. Baixou a cabeça e encarou os tênis vermelhos que usava naquele dia sem ter coragem de dizer nada por um tempinho.

— Eu sei. E eu não deveria ter dito nada disso. Eu não penso assim. Acabei pensando em muita coisa e percebi que muito do que eu acreditava não me fazia nada bem. E por causa disso, acabou que eu não fazia bem para outras pessoas. — Suspirou, virando um pouquinho de lado, respeitando o espaço de Chanyeol (e também o seu, com um friozinho azucrinante na barriga). — Me desculpa?

Chanyeol fingiu pensar, colocou o dedo nos lábios e viu pelo canto do olho o amigo revirar os olhos com aquela atuação previsível. 

— Só se me contar por que gostar de mim era difícil… — pediu com um sorrisinho frouxo. Baekhyun revirou os olhos outra vez.

— Para com isso, eu sei que só tá me tirando!

— Não tô! É uma pergunta sincera, eu juro! — Levantou dois dedos na mão como se fizesse um juramento de escoteiro, por mais que nunca tenha saído do conforto da cidade grande para um acampamento de verdade. — Por acaso eu sou fedido? Eu tenho bafo? 

Baekhyun soltou um sorrisinho voltando a encarar a rua.

— Não. — Ele se virou mais um pouquinho, deixando que apenas o ombro esquerdo encostasse no batente. Estava frente a frente com Chanyeol. — Foi difícil porque você é meu melhor amigo.

Dessa vez Chanyeol quem revirou os olhos.

— Conta outra!

— É verdade! Foi difícil porque eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser em você ser meu melhor amigo e… — ele parou.

— E…?

— _Evocênãogostardemimdevolta._

— Quê?

— E você não gostar de mim. Do jeito que eu gosto de ti.

Chanyeol sentiu o coração pular no mesmo lugar várias vezes até que ele percebesse o que realmente estava acontecendo. Talvez eles já estivessem numa cena em looping, sentia que já havia dito a Baekhyun que gostava dele, mas sentiu também que não havia deixado claro. E só por via das dúvidas ele sentiu um empurrãozinho de coragem e respirou fundo, agarrando os ombros de Baekhyun tentando olhar no fundo dos olhos castanhos do garoto.

— Você é o meu melhor amigo. E eu gosto de você. Gosto demais. Gosto tanto que eu não consigo explicar em palavras o tanto. Gosto tanto que esse tempinho que a gente ficou distante foi quase como se uma parte tivesse sido arrancada de mim à força. Gosto tanto que eu quis te odiar por tomar decisões burras e mesmo assim não consegui. — Chanyeol acabou se perdendo. Se perdeu quando percebeu que os olhos de Baekhyun estavam bem próximos aos seus, se perdeu porque sentiu que os dois estavam próximos demais para que ele conseguisse sair dali ileso. Se perdeu porque sentiu a respiração de Baekhyun bater em seu rosto e se sentiu convidado. 

Baekhyun também estava perdido, perdido dentro dos olhos de Chanyeol e perdido entre os braços do garoto que ainda segurava seus ombros, perdido em pensamentos, perdido em pequenos arrepios que sentia quando o olhar ia dos olhos de Chanyeol até sua boca. E ela estava perto demais para que ele não a olhasse. Perto demais para que ele não a convidasse. Perto demais para que ele não se perdesse.

E calmamente, as respirações se misturaram, virando uma coisa só. Os cílios se movendo num mesmo embalo enquanto seus cabelos pareciam dançar junto da brisa leve que soprava. Ninguém ali tinha pressa, e por isso a primeira sensação foi como uma explosão, alívio, o sentimento de chegar em casa e ser abraçado com delicadeza.

Seus lábios se tocaram e Baekhyun imediatamente subiu as mãos para tocar o rosto de Chanyeol, tentando trazê-lo para mais perto, mesmo que fosse impossível. Sentiram um ao outro como nunca haviam sentido antes, e aquele ponto de vista era um tanto interessante. Cheio de curvas, arrepios, medos e audácia. Chanyeol estava preso ao chão mas sentia que poderia alçar voo a qualquer momento. Sentia as bochechas esquentarem e formigarem, seguindo o caminho que os dedos de Baekhyun tomavam, fazendo com que aquele momento mais parecesse sonho do que realidade.

Baekhyun chegou a se aproximar um pouquinho, abrindo mais a boca e deixando a língua ter mais liberdade. Foi quando sentiu a barriga doer de nervoso por nunca ter feito aquilo antes, tão nervoso e tão ansioso que se sentiu empurrando Chanyeol conta o batente e os dois quase bateram as testas. Deixou uma risadinha escapar entre o beijo apressado, e Chanyeol o acompanhou com um sorrisinho silencioso. Mesmo que parecesse estranho estar ali compartilhando um beijo — seu primeiro beijo! — com seu melhor amigo, ele se sentia confortável. Sentia que estava onde deveria estar. 

Os dois continuaram, afobados, tentando descobrir qual o jeito que suas mãos ficavam melhor naquela situação toda. Baekhyun desceu as suas até a cintura de Chanyeol que estava sendo prensada contra a parede, seus quadris se encostavam e tudo naquele momento tinha muito contato. Muito contato. Muita fricção. Muito sentimento. Era difícil respirar normalmente e nem aquilo foi empecilho para que os dois continuassem o beijo. Assim que Chanyeol notou Baekhyun o envolvendo pela cintura se sentiu derretendo pouco a pouco, nenhum dos dois se lembrava que estavam no meio da calçada ou que havia um labrador provavelmente assistindo a cena do outro lado da rua, completamente horrorizado. Só lembravam que estavam ali juntos. E que precisavam aproveitar cada segundo daquele momento, porque já haviam perdido tempo demais.

Chanyeol sentia as mãos dormentes, ainda sobre os ombros de Baekhyun, que o abraçava gentilmente pela cintura, e ao lembrar disso — Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun estava o beijando e abraçando sua cintura calorosamente. Baekhyun estava o beijando. Na boca. De verdade — ele não conseguiu. Um outro sorriso se projetou e Baekhyun riu junto, os lábios se separaram pouco a pouco depois do último sorriso que grudou no rosto de ambos os garotos, que se afastaram, logo abrindo os olhos para que guardassem aquele sentimento pra sempre. 

E Chanyeol guardou bem. Sentiu o rosto esquentar em níveis estratosféricos assim que viu o rosto de Baekhyun ainda bem pertinho do seu, o nariz meio avermelhado assim como as bochechas e os lábios — e ele não conseguia nem imaginar que aquilo havia sido culpa sua, não conseguia parar e pensar no que havia acabado de acontecer — que quando se deu conta do que havia feito, perdeu tudo. Deixou a cabeça cair e, ainda com as mãos segurando os ombros de Baekhyun, encostou a testa na curva de seu pescoço, sentindo que talvez tivesse ido longe demais.

— Desculpa… — mesmo se sentindo culpado, Chanyeol não havia pedido desculpas. Baekhyun sussurrou baixinho e quase vomitou quando Chanyeol ergueu a cabeça novamente.

— Desculpa pelo quê? — Perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas, preocupado com o que aquilo poderia significar.

Mas Baekhyun não sabia como responder.

— Por… por ter te beijado? 

— Mas eu te beijei também. — Respondeu, se afastando mais um pouquinho só pra cruzar os braços. — Mas… eu entendo. Você ainda precisa de um tempinho pra assimilar tudo e se acostumar com a ideia de gostar de mim…

O sorrisinho malandro brotou em seu rosto, Baekhyun soltou um riso revirando os olhos, o menino claramente estava zoando com sua cara e ele sabia bem que tinha seus motivos. 

— Eu não preciso mais de tempo nenhum. — Ele deu de ombros, virando o rosto para a rua só para ver se o labrador ainda estava espiando. O cachorro dormia. — Minha mãe já sabe que eu gosto de você.

Chanyeol apagou por um momento, sentiu a cabeça doer e as pernas bambearem. As mãos suaram de repente e seu coração parecia fazer o barulho equivalente a um foguete em lançamento. Ele não fazia ideia do que metade daquilo significava, mas sabia que era bom. Era bom porque o semblante de Baekhyun dizia que sim.

— Ela sabe? — Perguntou, com a respiração pesada. Baekhyun só riu.

— Uhum. Mas claro, né… se você quiser esperar eu tô disposto. — Disse, mas naquele tom de piada que deixava as coisas sérias um tantinho menos sérias. Era o tom de brincadeira que o deixava confortável, e mesmo que ainda se sentisse em casa perto de Chanyeol, não sabia bem o que aconteceria em seguida. Era como pular em um carrinho de montanha-russa com os olhos vendados. Não conseguia ver o caminho, mas podia sentir.

Chanyeol respirou fundo.

— _Eu não quero_. — Falou, tentando não engasgar. Baekhyun arregalou os olhos em pânico, e então o menino continuou. — Esperar! Foi o que eu disse, eu não quero, não quero esperar.

— Tu quase me matou de susto, cabeção! — Acusou, a angústia se esvaindo de seu peito lentamente. Com um suspiro, Baekhyun puxou a mão de Chanyeol para junto da sua, entrelaçou seus dedos e ficou quietinho sentindo tudo o que tinha para ser sentido. A brisa fazia tudo parecer um sonho, e mesmo que seus sorrisos também dissessem a mesma coisa, era real. Aconteceu.

Os dois se puxaram para mais perto, lado a lado. À medida que as estrelas brilhavam ainda mais, o vento parecia carregar uma brisa luminosa ao redor deles, o que fez com que o calorzinho que compartilhavam viesse a calhar.

— Sabe, é inconsciente, mas às vezes eu fico me perguntando o que _Bendler_ faria numa hora dessas… — Chanyeol murmurou, inclinando a cabeça um pouquinho para o lado, se permitindo se escorar ainda mais no batente onde ainda estavam, ficando quase da mesma altura que Baekhyun.

— Provavelmente não fariam nada. — Respondeu com um sorriso, deixando a mão de Chanyeol escapar das suas de propósito. — Mas a gente pode fazer alguma coisa. 

Chanyeol sentiu falta da mão quentinha de Baekhyun junto da sua, mas pensou se seria muita carência querer segurá-la de novo. Então só virou rapidinho para ver novamente o rosto do Byun. Ele o olhava.

— Tipo o quê? — Perguntou, sorrindo bem pequenininho, sem deixar muito na cara que sentia seu peito explodindo em mil fogos de artifício.

Baekhyun sentiu o rosto inteiro pegar fogo, e como os dois já estavam bem perto um do outro, não precisou se esforçar tanto para alcançar os lábios de Chanyeol com os seus, mais uma vez.

Daquela vez foi mais rápido, e um tantinho mais natural. Era como se eles pudessem ficar fazendo aquilo durante toda a noite. 

— A gente podia escrever uma fanfic. — Baekhyun disse, quando ainda sorrindo olhou para a rua. Logo se voltou para Chanyeol, que revirava os olhos, sorrindo depois, deixando a covinha bonita aparecendo para quem quisesse ver. — Ou… a gente podia…

Parou. Mordeu os lábios e decidiu que não deveria falar nada. Talvez um outro dia, talvez em um outro momento em que não parecesse que estava sendo muito apressado. 

— A gente podia? — Chanyeol insistiu, foi quando Baekhyun se desprendeu do batente e decidiu que estava na hora dois dois saírem dali.

— A gente podia começar logo a _noite de filmes dos caras_. — Mordeu a língua, sem saber muito bem o que dizer ou o que fazer, mas nem precisou de muito. Chanyeol o encarava meio estranho, não sabia para onde deveria olhar, ou se só deveria fechar os olhos.

E em dois segundos Chanyeol se aproximou de repente, Baekhyun retesou no mesmo lugar sem saber o que estava acontecendo — ou o que poderia acontecer dali uns segundos — mas o menino só meteu o dedo em seu rosto devagarzinho para puxar alguma coisa que estava presa ali, e então ele conseguiu soltar o ar que nem percebeu que estava prendendo.

— O quê? — Falou, quando viu Chanyeol todo sorridente com alguma coisinha pequena nos dedos. — É meleca?

— Que nojo, Baekhyun! Credo! É só um cílio. Faz um pedido. — Baekhyun arqueou uma sobrancelha. — Vai, cara, faz!

— Eu já fiz pedidos demais por hoje. Faz você.

— Mas é seu cílio. E ainda é o seu aniversário, tá no seu direito. 

Baekhyun revirou os olhos, seguindo pela calçada devagarzinho, se sentia meio que dançando no ar, o sorrisinho no rosto não permitiu que ele fizesse uma expressão cem por cento desgostosa com aquele pedido. Até porque ele não desgostou daquilo.

Ao longo da rua, Chanyeol o acompanhava o tempo todo murmurando que Baekhyun deveria sim fazer um pedido, e a cada vez que o menino dizia aquilo, o Byun tinha vontade de gritar. Queria sim, queria muito fazer um pedido, mas provavelmente soaria louco, precipitado, sem noção. Provavelmente seria deixado no vácuo em uma conversa verbal, o que lhe parecia bem triste.

Mas o menino Park não parou, viraram a esquina e ele continuou falando, seguiram pelas ruas que ainda estavam bem movimentadas e tudo o que Baekhyun ouvia era sobre como ele deveria fazer um pedido. E ele já estava tentado demais para aguentar mais uma palavrinha sequer.

— Só um pedido… só unzinho. — Pediu mais uma vez, sem se importar com os suspiros cansados do menino Byun, que não aguentava mais resistir à tentação.

— Se falar mais uma vez eu cancelo a noite de filmes e vou pra casa, tô falando sério. — Ele não estava, mas quis fingir que sim.

— Qual é! Por que não quer fazer um pedido? — Chanyeol o puxou de levinho, queria muito voltar a segurar a mão de Baekhyun, mas sabia que tinha que ir devagar a partir dali.

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio, voltou a andar pela calçada tentando não pensar em seus motivos. Mas todos eram bem vívidos.

— Não custa muito fazer um pedido, cara, vai. Só um.

— Não, Chanyeol, tu não tá entendendo…

— Só um e eu prometo que calo a boca pelo resto da noite. — Baekhyun parou mais uma vez, e então se virou para olhar na cara de pau do menino, sabendo que ele não faria a mínima questão de cumprir aquela promessa.

Então ele pensou muito, pensou mais um pouquinho e decidiu que deveria parar de pensar. Pelo menos por um segundo.

— Se eu fizer o pedido, você vai ter que tornar ele real. — Quis se certificar, Chanyeol engasgou um pouquinho, mas fingiu que tinha tudo sob controle.

— Claro.

— Promete?

— Prometo. — Sorriu, sentindo a barriga doer. Era comum que se sentisse nervoso, principalmente durante aquela noite em que tantas coisas já haviam acontecido. E foi assim que Baekhyun deu de ombros, esqueceu que deveria ter parado de pensar e apenas jogou tudo para o ar.

— Então namora comigo.

Chanyeol retesou dois passos e tentou olhar em sua volta só pra comprovar se aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. Baekhyun já sentia o estômago embrulhar, sabia que não deveria ter dito nada, sabia que havia se precipitado e ali estava pagando pelos próprios erros e carregando o peso de ser um grande emocionado.

— Não. — Chanyeol respondeu, e foi como se seus sentidos entrassem em curto-circuito.

“ _Ah, tá bom, tudo bem”_. Foi o que Baekhyun conseguiu responder naquela hora enquanto caminhava junto de Chanyeol até a casa do menino — pensando se deveria sair correndo por ter passado uma vergonha enorme daquela — levou bastante tempo para que ele conseguisse assimilar a rejeição, e foi aos pouquinhos que a dor de ser deixado de lado o atingiu.

Mas ele não disse nada, claro. E quando os dois meninos se trancaram no quarto de Chanyeol com pipoca, doces e refrigerantes ele não conseguiu prestar a mínima atenção no filme que o Park havia escolhido para aquela noite de filmes dos caras — que havia sido _Coraline e o Mundo Secreto_ , mesmo que já fosse de conhecimento geral o pavor de Chanyeol por animações do tipo.

E só quando o filme estava pela metade que ele sentiu uma vontade absurda de comentar sobre, comentar qualquer coisa, jogar alguma piadinha, falar como se não se importasse… mas ele se importava, e só percebeu o tanto quando teve que beber a coca-cola já sem gás para segurar as palavras dentro da boca.

Não funcionou muito bem, porque logo em seguida ele se ouviu dizendo:

— Por que?

— Hm? — Chanyeol estava com a cara escondida atrás da bacia de pipocas, não conseguia nem olhar na cara da própria Coraline sem tremer.

— _Por que_ … hm, deixa pra lá…

Chanyeol suspirou, tentando desviar a atenção do filme continuando aquela conversa sem nem saber o que lhe esperava.

— Agora vai ter que falar.

— Não quer namorar comigo por quê? — Baekhyun perguntou um pouquinho mais desesperado do que tinha a intenção de ser. Não queria colocar Chanyeol contra a parede, mas depois de tudo o que fizeram era meio chato receber um não (até porque ele sabia que Chanyeol gostava dele também!).

Mas o menino foi pego desprevenido. Acabou engasgando com a pipoca e demorou um bom tempo para se recuperar. Estava vermelho, a garganta doía e os olhos se encheram de água, mas Baekhyun parecia estar muito focado em não fazer nada além de olhar.

— Esquece, perguntei por perguntar. — Comentou, sem realmente acreditar nas próprias palavras.

— É seu aniversário. — Chanyeol respondeu. — É o seu dia, eu não quero que a gente comece a namorar num dia que é pra ser só seu, vai atrapalhar tudo!

Por um momento Baekhyun pifou. Somou um mais um e então teve a plenitude de soltar um sorrisinho soprado. 

— Me disse um não seco daqueles pra poupar o dia do meu aniversário? — Ele sabia que sim. Chanyeol levava aniversários muito a sério. 

— Meio que sim.

— Mas eu não ligo pra isso. — Murmurou, quietinho no canto morrendo de vontade de agarrar aquele menino no soco. Com a boca, claro.

— Mas eu sim.

Chanyeol tinha seus motivos e Baekhyun sabia bem disso. Sendo o gêmeo mais novo, durante toda a sua vida dividiu aniversários com Sooyoung, e para deixar as coisas um pouco piores, era no fim de novembro. A decoração quase sempre envolvia uma mistura estranha de uma data mais estranha ainda que os pais criavam no meio tempo entre Halloween e Natal. Pisca-piscas se misturavam com as cores mortas e abóboras, e assim eles comemoravam o aniversário dos gêmeos.

Chanyeol nunca teve do que reclamar, claro — afinal, aniversários eram sobre quem está com você —, mas ele imaginava que aquele sentimento tinha que ser geral. Todo mundo deveria amar o próprio aniversário, por isso sempre odiou quando qualquer um de seus amigos falava a maldita frase “ _eu não ligo para aniversários_ ”, porque ele tinha a capacidade de ligar por si mesmo e pelos outros.

— Na próxima vez me avisa então… achei que eu tivesse levado um fora _daqueles._ — Baekhyun resmungou, se sentindo meio patético e meio aliviado, o susto passou de uma maneira tão traumática que ele sentiu os olhos enturvarem. E logo o nariz congestionar.

— Você tá chorando? — Chanyeol perguntou, se virando pra ele o mais rápido que conseguiu, mas não tinha sinal de lágrimas, só um Baekhyun segurando o riso ao máximo que podia. — Tá rindo do quê?

— É de nervoso! Você sabe que eu tenho ataque de riso quando fico nervoso!

— Então para! Vai acordar todo mundo!

— Eu não consigo!

Baekhyun se jogou de costas na cama puxando o ar que lhe faltava quando finalmente parou de rir. Era engraçado porque ele nunca imaginou que estaria ali. Nunca imaginou que estaria ali numa situação como aquela e num contexto como aquele.

Nunca imaginou que pediria o melhor amigo em namoro e talvez, caso tenha sim pensado, nunca imaginou que seria rejeitado por um motivo tão… Chanyeol.

— Relaxa, você pode… me pedir em namoro amanhã. — Chanyeol murmurou, deitando ao lado de Baekhyun. O filme rolava e os dois apenas ouviam as falas quebradas, sem prestar atenção em mais nada a não ser um no outro.

Baekhyun soltou um riso.

— Hm, mas agora eu já não quero mais. — Retrucou com um bico teimoso. 

Que acabou dando lugar a uma expressão de total surpresa quando sentiu Chanyeol levantar de uma vez e se apoiar de joelhos na cama. E de repente o menino se viu deitado entre os joelhos de Chanyeol.

— Não quer mais namorar comigo? Eu sou uma piada pra você, cara? — Chanyeol tentou ficar sério, mas as risadas apareceram antes mesmo que ele pudesse calcular. Baekhyun ainda estava em choque, mas ocorreu de cair no riso mesmo que se sentisse um pouco estranho. Um estranho bom. Novo. Uns calafrios em partes do corpo que ele não havia sentido ainda.

— Tá, sai de cima de mim, eu não quero ser humilhado mais uma vez. — Continuou a brincadeira, e Chanyeol pegou o embalo.

— Hm, agora não tô com vontade. — Acabou mostrando a língua, e Baekhyun mostrou de volta, sentindo os dedos do pé tremerem.

— Não vou te pedir em namoro, mas posso pedir outra coisa? — Perguntou, meio sério, meio entre risos para talvez ficar menos nervoso. Na posição que estava Chanyeol poderia fazer de tudo com ele, então talvez fosse sensato apenas fazer mais um pedido. Ainda era seu aniversário.

— Pode.

Baekhyun olhou para os lados do jeito que conseguiu, tentando muito não entrar em colapso só por pensar se deveria realmente pedir ou não. No fim, acabou jogando tudo para o alto e só puxou Chanyeol pela gola da camiseta.

— Ia pedir pra me beijar.

— Seu desejo é uma ordem. — O tom foi de brincadeira, mas logo em seguida Chanyeol pescou os lábios de Baekhyun com os seus, se apoiando com as mãos para que não caísse em cima do garoto e o amassasse. Baekhyun, por sua vez, acabou puxando Chanyeol de todas as formas possíveis naquele momento, chegando ao ponto de deslizar os dedos pelos fios de cabelo escuros do garoto até se perder na maciez. Tanto os lábios quanto os cabelos de Chanyeol eram como veludo.

Nenhum dos dois soube dizer se foi calmamente ou não, mas se num segundo Chanyeol estava por cima, no outro os dois estavam frente a frente, deitados tão pertinho que a respiração se misturava em cores. Talvez o filme já tivesse acabado, talvez ainda estivesse rolando, mas eles não se importavam muito porque o melhor dos filmes era aquele que conseguiam ver nos olhos um do outro. 

E foi nessa quietude, nessa calmaria, que Chanyeol ouviu o seu relógio apitar uma vezinha só, e com isso, ele deu um sorrisinho abrindo os olhos para ver o rostinho sonolento de Baekhyun.

— Ei.

— Hm? 

— Namora comigo. — Ele sussurrou, Baekhyun já quase dormia, mas conseguiu arregalar os dois olhos de pura surpresa.

— O quê?

— Namora comigo. Tô pedindo.

— Mas eu pensei que meu aniversário era pra ser um dia só meu. — Resmungou, a voz já embargada pelo sono e os bocejos chegando para adormecê-lo.

— Sim, mas não é mais o seu aniversário.

— Hm? Como não? Que horas são?

— Meia-noite e cinco.

Baekhyun revirou os olhos do jeito que conseguiu, sem responder nada, só se arrastou um pouquinho para mais perto de Chanyeol, se aconchegando ali para enfim dormir. 

— Isso foi um sim? — Chanyeol perguntou, sem ter certeza de absolutamente nada.

— O meu sim você já tinha. Eu é que te pergunto, isso é um sim? 

E Chanyeol se aconchegou pertinho dele — talvez com um frio na barriga que ele não sabia muito bem como lidar — e fechou os olhos ao sentir a palma da mão de Baekhyun encontrando a sua, entrelaçando seus dedos e fazendo com que aquele momento parecesse infinito.

— Sim.

* * *

Aquela madrugada havia sido um terror. Por mais que a vontade de escrever estivesse ali, Joohyun ainda não tinha o que era necessário para continuar Macaron. Ela não sabia o que fazer em seguida, ela não sabia como deveria fechar aquele amontoado de finais que tinha em mente. E aquilo conseguiu atrapalhar seu processo de escrita, fazendo com que ela desistisse de tudo e apenas se juntasse a Joy e Yerim em um filme tosco que ela não conseguia prestar atenção.

E quando o dia nasceu, tudo pareceu piorar.

Joohyun finalmente estava sozinha — Sooyoung foi primeiro, precisando chegar a tempo de seu turno no café, Yerim foi algumas horas depois, falando algo sobre ter um compromisso — e mesmo que a paz e silêncio fizessem do lugar um ambiente perfeito para uma tarde de escrita, ela simplesmente não conseguia focar.

Ela levantou, limpou a bagunça da sala de estar e aspirou o tapete. Lavou todos os pratos e limpou a bancada da cozinha. Retirou os balões e colocou todos no quarto da mãe — as cores combinavam com toda a decoração do quarto, afinal — e no fim, completamente agitada, decidiu que um banho não seria má ideia.

Eram quase duas da tarde quando a menina descansou o prato, que ainda tinha um pedacinho do bolo de sorvete, na mesinha de centro. Olhava para a tela do notebook sem esperança de alguma coisa dar certo. Já havia tentado começar algo novo, recomeçar algo, continuar um plot esquecido, mas nada parecia funcionar. Parecia que alguma coisa estava faltando.

Até a campainha tocar.

Foi se arrastando até a porta, sem se preocupar com a calça do pijama enroscando nos dedos ou com o rabo de cavalo extremamente bagunçado, e quando a abriu era praticamente como ver o sol pela primeira vez.

— Eu tô dizendo, algum dia esse cachorro vai arrebentar aquele portão e me comer viva… — ouviu alguém dizer ao entrar rapidinho. Demorou alguns segundos para que ela percebesse o que estava acontecendo, mas assim que se deu conta de que era Seulgi, e do quanto estava com saudades pelo pequeno espaço de tempo em que não havia a visto, só se deixou abraçá-la apertado.

Seulgi retribuiu o abraço, era algo natural. Tirou as mechas de cabelo que caiam no rosto de Joohyun e se sentiu em casa ao se deparar com os olhos da menina atrás das lentes redondas dos óculos.

— O seu irmão tá bem? — Ela perguntou, se arrastando de volta para o sofá, mas dessa vez com a mão agarrada a mão de Seulgi.

— Tá… ele precisou tomar uns remédios e eu fiquei com ele a noite toda ontem, mas vim pra cá assim que pude. Vi você no _Twitter_ ontem, mandei mensagem avisando que vinha.

— Ah, às vezes eu esqueço que você é a _Booyah_ e a _Booyah_ é você! — Ainda parecia estranho dizer aquilo. Joohyun se jogou num dos sofás e buscou o celular na mesinha, ao lado do prato com o bolo. — Tá descarregado, eu nem percebi.

— Não tem problema, não. Eu só fiquei com medo do cachorro e… tá escrevendo?

Joohyun olhou mais uma vez para o notebook e soltou um grunhido de dor.

— Baekhyun me pediu pra voltar a escrever _Macaron_ e eu disse que iria… — ela soltou um suspiro, puxando de novo a mão de Seulgi para si. — Mas eu literalmente não tenho mais ideias. Todas sumiram.

— Não conseguiu escrever nada? 

— Consegui, mas não é de _Macaron_ , e é uma ideia ridícula da Sooyoung. Fora que tá muito ruim, cheio de erro ortográfico.

— Me mostra.

— Não. Tá ruim, já disse.

— Mas é impossível, você não escreve coisa ruim. — Seulgi soltou um sorrisinho, um daqueles que apertava seus olhos e os fazia sumir. Era como se o sol sorrisse bem na sala da estar da Bae, que não conseguiu se conter e acabou sorrindo também.

— Para de falar igual a _Booyah_. — Acabou fechando o sorriso num bico emburrado, que não durou muito já que a Kang se aproximou com sua mão livre para tirar aquela mesma mecha de cabelo teimosa que insistia em se agarrar à armação dos óculos redondos de Joohyun.

— Mas eu sou a _Booyah_. 

Joohyun semicerrou os olhos. Seu coração já havia lhe avisado antes o que era estar apaixonada, mas ali ela percebeu que era tudo verdade. O que antes parecia um jogo emocional onde ela apenas nutria uma paixão platônica por um leitor que foi cativado por suas palavras, naquele momento se mostrou real. Ela estava apaixonada pela pessoa que a fez se sentir bem no momento em que nada parecia melhorar.

Ela foi fisgada, e não fazia questão de resistir aos olhos pidões de Kang Seulgi. Pelo menos não naquela tarde.

— Tá bom, vou te mostrar.

Eram poucos parágrafos. Foram escritos vagarosamente enquanto Joohyun se lamentava por não conseguir escrever nada. Não tinha lá muitos erros ortográficos, mas não tinha tanta coerência também. E no fim, Seulgi colocou o notebook de volta na mesinha de centro com o olhar distante, como se pensasse muito em alguma coisa específica.

— O que achou? — Joohyun perguntou preocupada, não sabia se queria a verdade ou um elogio fajuto para que se sentisse melhor.

Em vez disso, Seulgi apenas respirou fundo, pensando em como organizar os pensamentos e vender aquela ideia.

— Lembra quando eu disse que essa confusão toda daria uma ótima fanfic? — Começou, Joohyun acenou com a cabeça, não fazia tanto tempo assim. — Por que não escreve? Isso aqui ficou ótimo, e combina com o drama todo.

A menina Bae puxou o computador de volta, lendo algumas frases soltas do que tinha escrito ali. 

— Não sei… é muito diferente de _Macaron_.

— Quem disse que precisa ser _Macaron_? Pode ser uma coisa totalmente nova, um _upgrade_ , com um novo nome, um novo plot, mas no mesmo universo!

— Você sabe que eu não tenho criatividade pra isso. — Resmungou, soltando muxoxos. E poderia soltar muito mais e reclamar muito mais se Seulgi não tivesse se aproximado de repente.

— Claro que tem. — Disse, segurando o rosto de Joohyun com as duas mãos, olhando bem nos olhos da menina. — E se precisar, eu ajudo. A gente pode até começar colocando um nome novo. Em vez de _Macaron_ pode ser _Bolinho de Chuva_ , _Rocambole, Torta de Morango_ …

E de repente, olhando bem nos olhos de Seulgi, Joohyun conseguiu ver. Conseguiu sentir. E conseguiu ouvir algo em si lhe dizendo exatamente o que deveria fazer.

— _Bolo de Sorvete_.

— Perfeito!

Para Joohyun escrever era tão bom quanto comer seu bolo preferido. E por mais que tenha passado o que pareceu anos em um bloqueio criativo, voltar a escrever naquela tarde pareceu simples. Seus dedos corriam pelo teclado e o sorriso de Seulgi crescia a cada risadinha que a menina soltava sem querer.

Estava imersa. E nada do que estava escrevendo ali era realmente a obra final. As palavras nasciam num roteiro bagunçado para que ela finalmente tivesse uma bússola lhe mostrando para onde ir, e quando finalmente seu estoque de informações se esgotou, ela parou de escrever e olhou para a tela com um misto de tristeza e vitória.

Era como o fim de toda guerra de palavras.

— Acabou? — Seulgi ergueu os olhos uma vez que percebeu que Joohyun já não digitava mais.

— Mais ou menos. Se eu for mesmo escrever sobre aqueles dois eu preciso de mais informações, mesmo sabendo de muita coisa do Baekhyun eu ainda tive que inventar algumas coisas — ela suspirou. — E eu sei praticamente zero do ponto de vista do Chanyeol...

Seulgi pulou no sofá onde Joohyun estava, só para dar uma espiadinha no roteiro.

— E se você fizer em primeira pessoa?

— A pessoa sendo o Baekhyun? Seria tortura!

— Então… — a menina pensou dramaticamente — uma intervenção. A gente prende os dois e pergunta tudo o que vai ser necessário pra escrever.

— Uma intervenção? — Joohyun segurou o riso.

— Um interrogatório.

— Vai me ajudar nessa missão? — Perguntou com um tom exagerado.

— Seria um prazer. — Seulgi completou. As duas sabiam que já estava tarde, sabiam que o tempinho que Joohyun escrevera fora, na verdade, horas. Mas era como se qualquer tempo que a duas passassem juntas fosse pouco demais.

— Precisa ir pra casa agora? — Joohyun perguntou, mordendo os lábios um pouquinho.

— Não. Quer fazer o quê?

— Quer ficar e ver um filme? — Convidou, sentindo como se seu peito queimasse. — A gente pode ver _10 coisas que eu odeio em você_ …

— Não. — Seulgi respondeu tão rápido que quase faltou ar.

— Não? — A Bae arregalou os olhos, sentindo o coração quase queimar.

— Seria traição! É o filme preferido da sua mãe e ela nem tá aqui. — Completou rapidamente, e então esperou que o rosto horrorizado e surpreso de Joohyun virasse uma carinha confusa.

— Outro filme, então?

— Outro filme tá bom pra mim.

Joohyun ainda sentia o coração doer, era estranho como alguém podia ter tanto poder sobre seus sentimentos daquela forma, e do mesmo jeito que ela se sentia com medo, se sentia feliz por ser Seulgi. Ela sempre havia estado por perto, mesmo sendo a mais nova a entrar no grupinho. Sempre havia sido uma boa ouvinte, uma boa amiga.

E Joohyun se perguntava se a Kang estaria disposta a ter algo além de amizade com ela.

O filme havia começado — uma comédia com a Kristen Bell no elenco, o que já fazia o filme ser ótimo —, mas Joohyun só se preocupava com as mil coisas que se passavam em sua cabeça; se perguntando se estava perto demais, se Seulgi podia ouvir o barulho estranho que seu estômago fazia, ou se talvez estivesse fungando demais naquele comecinho de noite. 

E Seulgi também estava presa nos próprios dilemas, esteve presa neles por um tempinho já, e a diferença é que ela escolheu colocá-los para fora.

— Me desculpa por tudo isso. — Seulgi murmurou de repente, sabia que não era o melhor momento, mas precisava pôr para fora.

— Pelo quê?

— Tudo. E por fazer _Catfish_. 

— _Catfish_? — Joohyun não conseguiu segurar a risada alta. Mas Seulgi parecia realmente se sentir culpada.

— Eu não pretendia ficar no anonimato por muito tempo, juro! Mas sempre que você recebia mensagens de leitores era como se fosse a melhor coisa do mundo. E eu queria te ver sorrindo assim todos os dias. Feliz todos os dias.

Joohyun se deixou levar quando se afastou um pouquinho para ver direito o rosto de Seulgi. O biquinho nos lábios a chamava para mais perto e ela não conseguiu contrariar. Beijou-a devagarinho e ternamente, como se quisesse fazer todas as suas dúvidas irem embora com um só beijo. Quando se afastou, ainda olhando nos olhos da menina, deslizou o polegar em sua bochecha, sorrindo, fazendo com que Seulgi sorrisse também.

Nada precisava ser dito realmente, as duas apenas voltaram-se para a televisão e se aconchegaram uma pertinho da outra, entrelaçaram as mãos e brincaram com as pontas dos dedos, ouvindo suas respirações e batimentos cardíacos que aceleravam cada vez mais. Até que o sono chegou mais cedo do que o previsto e as duas dormiram ali, enquanto o filme continuava em uma confusão espalhafatosa. Nenhuma das duas ouviu quando a porta da frente foi destrancada.

Também não ouviram quando Taeyeon avisou que havia chegado, nem quando a mulher riu baixinho ao se deparar com as duas dormindo juntinhas no sofá. Não acordaram quando ela puxou o celular da bolsa e tirou tantas fotos que seria capaz de encher um álbum inteiro. Continuaram dormindo tranquilas quando a Bae mais velha desligou a TV e foi até a cozinha tomar o seu precioso café depois de um dia cansativo.

* * *

A intervenção havia atrasado, por causa de provas e os preparativos para o baile de fim de ano letivo, e o grupo só conseguiu se reunir na Parks Central Cafe na tarde de sexta-feira. Joohyun e Yerim estavam em posição, as duas em frente à Chanyeol e Baekhyun durante o turno de Sooyoung, que assistia tudo tão entretida que parecia estar vendo o melhor filme do mundo.Não tinha como ficar pior.

— Então… _Macaron_ não tem volta mesmo? — Baekhyun perguntou, meio muxoxo meio confuso, se antes estava falando do quão tapado _Chandler Poole_ poderia ser, naquele momento ele se sentia um _Chandler Poole_.

— Não, maaaaas — Joohyun logo se adiantou — eu ainda vou escrever alguma coisa! 

— Mas não é _Macaron_? — Dessa vez Chanyeol retrucou, parecendo ainda mais emburrado que Baekhyun. — A gente nunca vai saber o que acontece depois do jogo de softball?

— Esqueçam o jogo de _softball_! Não existe mais, bola pra frente, deixem a Joohyun explicar! — Yerim tomou as rédeas da situação, Joohyun até ficou um pouquinho aliviada por Seulgi não estar ali, talvez as coisas ficassem ainda mais embaraçosas. 

— Tá, e o que vai ser? — Chanyeol perguntou, tentando esconder a careta. Sem sucesso.

— Vai ser uma outra fanfic de _Doofer_ , inteiramente baseada em vocês, igual a gente conversou no dia do aniversário do Baek. — Explicou, um pouquinho animada demais. Mas ela não conseguia controlar a animação só de pensar na ideia daquela nova história. — E é por isso que eu preciso de vocês para me contar tudo o que aconteceu… sobre vocês. 

E mesmo que tudo aparentasse ser um pouquinho suspeito, os dois meninos pareceram entender.

— É, mandem tudo. Desde quando você gosta do Baekhyun? — Yerim se adiantou, botando Chanyeol contra a parede, de surpresa.

O menino arregalou os olhos, sentindo logo o ar falhar por um instante. Pensou que se fizesse um pouquinho de drama a pergunta fosse deixada de lado, mas até mesmo alguns clientes do café o encaravam como se a resposta fosse de extrema importância. E meio que era mesmo.

— Desde a quinta série. — Baekhyun respondeu, fazendo Chanyeol engasgar ainda mais.

— Da quinta série? — Yerim abriu a boca dramaticamente, se estava naquela situação tinha que se aproveitar ao máximo dela.

— Não precisava me expor sem mais nem menos! — O menino tentou se defender, mas o rosto vermelho, os olhos esbugalhados e a voz embaraçada só fazia com que tudo ficasse mais engraçado.

— Mas eu não expus nada, é só uma informação que a Joo precisa saber! — Baekhyun concluiu com um sorrisinho danado que não permitia que o namorado ficasse bravo, um sorrisinho que não importava o momento, sempre fazia com que Chanyeol parasse tudo que estava fazendo para encará-lo.

E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

— Mantenham o foco! — Joy apareceu de surpresa na mesa do grupo, com um copo de chá gelado que Yerim tinha pedido mais cedo. Mesmo que não fosse sua função entregar os pedidos, ela fazia questão de acompanhar aquele circo mais de perto. — Eu ainda quero ter tempo de falar sobre a pouca vergonha que eu vi hoje de manhã.

— Que pouca vergonha? — Yerim quase explodiu em risadinhas maliciosas, fazendo Chanyeol ferver de vergonha.

— Você não viu nada! — Retrucou, mas Joy já havia voltado para o caixa e só lhe devolveu uma careta.

— Eu preciso mesmo saber algumas coisas no teu ponto de vista, Chanyeol. — Joohyun concluiu, puxando o caderninho que havia separado para reunir informações. — Me conta qualquer coisa que você se lembra, sei lá. Algo que possa ser importante pra história.

O menino Park precisou pensar um pouco, não sabia muito bem por onde começar, mas sabia que poderia buscar qualquer detalhe de qualquer momento de sua vida, já que em boa parte dela estava suspirando pelo seu melhor amigo mesmo antes de saber o que aquilo significava.

— Então… vocês se lembram daquela vez que eu falei aleatoriamente que gostava de um cara? — Perguntou, animado por conseguir reunir uma informação que não lhe parecesse constrangedora.

— Qual das vezes? — Yerim perguntou, genuinamente confusa. E pelo que parecia todos ali estavam também.

— Não foram tantas vezes!

— Foram sim. — Baekhyun rebateu.

— Bem, não é importante. Porque nunca foi verdade. — Disse com um tom orgulhoso. — Os caras nunca existiram.

— Como assim nunca existiram, você mostrava fotos! — Joohyun lembrava de mil fotos que Chanyeol jogava nos chats de conversa do grupo, sempre falando de um possível novo crush que na verdade nunca ia pra frente. E mesmo aquela história fazendo sentido por um lado, ela não conseguia entender.

— Você pegava as fotos no _Pinterest_ , não pegava? — Yerim perguntou num tom brincalhão, e Chanyeol respirou fundo. Já não aguentava mais aquela sessão de tortura.

— Tudo bem! Eles existem. Mas eu nunca gostei deles! Era sempre o Baekhyun. — Concluiu, num suspiro final. — Sempre que eu ficava triste eu inventava um crush novo pra fingir gostar já que eu achava que o Baekhyun nunca iria gostar de mim e… 

— Verdade? — Baekhyun perguntou, talvez mesmo com todo aquele tempo de amizade ainda não soubessem tudo sobre o outro. Mas aqueles pequenos detalhes faziam as coisas ficarem mais interessantes.

— Uhum. Sempre foi você torturando meu coração. — E com isso, se inclinou um bocadinho para alcançar os lábios do namorado num beijinho rápido.

— _Que nojo_. Já é minha vez de falar? — Joy apareceu novamente, dessa vez sem nenhum pedido para entregar, só o limpo sorriso maroto pronto para jogar Chanyeol na fogueira, a menina mal havia começado a falar, mas o irmão gêmeo já se tremia. — Hoje de manhã eu fui no quarto do Chanyeol avisar que estava na hora do turno e eles dois estavam praticando _o ato_ violentamente. No chão.

— _O ato_? — Joohyun quase gritou.

— O ato de se beijar. — Joy completou.

— Para de falar assim, Joy, eu tô te implorando! — Baekhyun pediu, já que Chanyeol não conseguia dizer uma palavra de tão vermelho que estava. Era como se estivesse paralisado na cadeira, grudado nela sem um pingo de força para se defender da irmã.

— Mas foi o que eu vi. — A gêmea mais velha retrucou, com um sorriso confuso, obviamente fingindo que não havia escolhido as piores palavras possíveis.

— Vocês dois tem _muuuuuita_ coisa pra me contar. — Joohyun soltou um risinho frouxo, ainda se recuperando do susto. Não sabia mais o que deveria escrever, sentia que talvez não fosse a melhor pessoa para colocar no papel a vida amorosa e complicada de seus melhores amigos. Talvez tivesse que inventar algumas coisas, modificar outras, retirar alguns detalhes, fazer o possível para que ela se sentisse confortável a escrever.

— Eu tomaria muito cuidado. Se for escrever tudo o que eles fazem, sua história vai virar uma pwp. 

— Para de mentir, Sooyoung. — Dessa vez Chanyeol conseguiu mostrar toda a sua indignação, mas era tarde demais, as bochechas ainda queimavam pela sessão gratuita de tortura.

— Se quiserem me mandar mensagens com os detalhe seria ótimo. Por mais que eu não precise dos detalhes detalhados… — ela acabou suspirando. — Isso é tudo culpa de vocês dois. Vocês que me pediram uma fanfic baseada nisso, então se virem. Eu preciso saber de tudo, sou péssima criando coisas do zero.

— Para de mentir você também. — Chanyeol falou novamente. — _Macaron_ tá aí pra dizer o contrário.

— _Macaron_ nunca vai ser finalizada.

— Não agora, mas quem sabe um dia você não olha pra ela e pensa num final? — Baekhyun completou, ainda cheio de esperanças.

Joohyun admirava aquele tipo de apoio, se sentia bem recebendo todo aquele amor. Se sentia bem por todo mundo parecer bem, e se sentia ainda melhor por saber que estava junto das melhores pessoas.

— Não. Ela começou errada, não faz sentido continuar. — Antes que prosseguisse, sentiu o celular vibrar em notificações, checou o horário só para comprovar o que já sabia. — Preciso ir, tô atrasada.

— Vai aonde? — Baekhyun perguntou, e Joohyun teve que pensar um pouquinho se embolando em possíveis desculpas esfarrapadas que poderia dar. 

— Eu vou encontrar a Seulgi pra comprar um presente pro pai dela… — explicou, sabendo que ninguém compraria aquela conversa.

— É um _encontro_. — Joy disse, com aquele mesmo sorriso malandro.

— Quê? — Os dois meninos disseram, a Bae já não tinha mais para onde correr.

— Não é um encontro! — Ela tentou se defender, mas sabia que não poderia ir muito além daquilo. Até porque ela nem sabia se era realmente um encontro, mas talvez ela quisesse que fosse um.

— Foi o Sehun que me contou, não adianta mentir. — Yerim disse, sorrateira. Encolhida no canto com seu chá gelado ela parecia nem estar prestando atenção, mas a verdade é que só estava esperando para dar o bote.

Joohyun ainda sentia as bochechas dormentes, provavelmente muito mais vermelhas do que ela conseguia imaginar, e tudo só pareceu piorar quando Chanyeol resolver fazer daquilo um circo maior.

— Espera, você tem um encontro com Sehun? Bae, ele é uma criança! — O Park mais novo já foi tirando suas conclusões precipitadas, de boca aberta.

— Não! Eu não tenho um encontro. — Joohyun tentava, mas não tinha para onde fugir. 

— É com a Seulgi. — Yerim completou.

Por um instante todo mundo pareceu calmo, já haviam notado o que estava acontecendo entre as duas meninas durante aquela semana — mesmo que nenhuma das duas tivesse mencionado algo para o grupo — não era difícil ver quando elas entrelaçavam as mãos ou trocavam sorrisos silenciosos, ou mesmo quando saíam juntas depois das aulas para fazer qualquer outra coisa longe dos olhos do grupinho. E por mais que tudo já parecesse bem, Chanyeol foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

— Elas têm um encontro e não é aqui? Que trairagem!!

— Eu fiz a mesma pergunta. — Joy completou, reforçando a indignação do irmão gêmeo.

— Podem perguntar o quanto quiserem, eu não vou responder nada. A fanfic é sobre a vida de vocês, não sobre a minha.

Rapidinho Joohyun puxou a mochilinha amarela e a jogou nas costas, correndo dali o mais rápido que conseguia. Era quase patético o quão rápido seu coração batia só de ouvir a palavra encontro. Então acabou se perguntando se por acaso Seulgi consideraria aquele passeio como um encontro. Elas ainda não tinham conversado muito sobre o assunto, mas não era como se tivessem pressa.

— A vida dela é uma fanfic todinha e ela nem sabe. — Joy suspirou, o tonzinho de voz debochado ecoando pelo café assim que Joohyun saiu do lugar.

— Ah é? — Chanyeol retrucou. — Você vai escrever?

— _Pfff._ Até parece. — A menina respondeu. E antes que alguém pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Yerim bebeu o restinho de chá gelado que havia em seu copo, fazendo barulho somente para atrair a atenção dos amigos para si.

— Eu que vou. — Concluiu, com um sorrisinho enviesado.

* * *

_Espero pacientemente. Já é hábito esperar. Por ora então eu apenas espero até receber o veredito final._

— _E aí? — Pergunto quando ela desgruda os olhos do notebook, é engraçado assistir alguém ler, mas também é um pouco frustrante._

— _Uau. — Ela diz, com o mesmo sorriso de sempre._

— _Ah, para com isso._

— _Eu amei. Descobriu o que estava faltando? — Ela pergunta, eu faço que sim. — E o que faltava?_

_Então eu volto algumas cenas até uma bem específica em que os dois meninos descobrem um novo lado de uma mesma relação, um novo contexto, novas formas e novos prazeres. O que não tinha antes era detalhes do toque, detalhes de alma, e talvez eu seja fria demais ao escrever cenas que exigem calor. No fim, consegui entender que vai além de apenas detalhes._

_Os sentimentos são o que realmente importa._

_Minha mãe acaba me devolvendo o computador e eu me entretenho nas pequenas letrinhas ali, pensando se eu realmente quero finalizar aquilo. Estive tanto tempo preocupada com apenas uma coisa que terminar tudo de repente parece radical demais. Mas as noites mal dormidas, o desespero, a dor e a frustração ao escrever eram o suficiente para me manter firme na ideia do fim._

_E por isso eu apenas desligo o notebook, dou um boa noite tranquilo a minha mãe e vou para o quarto. O amanhã pode esperar um pouco._


	10. Notas Finais

_ Notas Finais _

Era madrugada, tal como na primeira vez, mas os dedos da menina já não corriam pelo teclado do notebook. Seus olhos sim, corriam desesperadamente pela tela recheada de palavrinhas pequenas, havia finalmente terminado aquela grande jornada que lhe pareceu levar anos. — Havia sido apenas um, mas parecia  _ beeem _ mais exaustivo.

Pela primeira vez em meses ela se sentiu confiante o suficiente para desligar o computador sem preocupações, sentindo um vazio estranho no peito misturado ao alívio de ter dado um fim aos personagens que tanto valiam a pena. Era estranho pensar que esteve com eles durante tanto tempo e que talvez nunca mais fosse encontrá-los.

Era bobagem, ela sabia. Sempre poderia revê-los em outras pastas, outros documentos, outras páginas e outras fanfictions. Não havia porque se sentir daquele jeito.

Aquele era um sentimento estranho, porém impreciso. Havia finalizado o último capítulo tantas vezes que era difícil realmente separar os sentimentos de alívio, pressão, cobrança e saudade. Mas não tinha como escapar, era o fim. O fim que uma parte dela sabia ter demorado demais, enquanto outra parte pensava ser muito cedo para dizer um adeus tão pesado.

Ela suspirou. Deitou na cama lembrando das vezes que escreveu, às vezes rindo, às vezes chorando, mas sempre com aquele brilho incessante que transbordava na essência de suas próprias palavras.

O roteiro sempre estava por perto, detalhes que às vezes lhe faziam se sentir muito presa, mas sua especialidade era brincar com palavras, não foi tão fácil redigir cenas que ela julgava tristes, também não foi fácil descrever momentos e sentimentos que ela talvez nunca tivesse sentido. Mas no fim, era apenas ela.

Anotações e rabiscos que refletiam suas próprias palavras repassando sentimentos de forma objetiva, porém abstrata.

O final que havia visualizado no início acabou ficando para trás, havia escolhido um rumo novo, uma nova forma de contar uma história, e ela sabia que tinha um dedinho das amigas que sempre estiveram por perto dando dicas quando ela nem ao menos queria ouvir. 

Era o fim. Fim dos fins. Como ela havia prometido. E talvez não fosse muito para qualquer pessoa que lesse, mas ela estava pronta para mostrar aquele último pedacinho de céu para quem quer que fosse. Nunca se sentiu tão bem.

E era incrível como tudo só aconteceu por causa de dois garotos que perceberam aleatoriamente que conseguiam ver o universo pintado nos olhos um do outro.

* * *

Terminar  _ Bolo de Sorvete _ foi como fechar um ciclo. Joohyun não parou de pensar em todos os detalhes daquela história por muito tempo e só conseguiu descansar quando ela teve um fim. No fundo, ela sabia que aquele fim significava um novo começo, sabia que fecharia uma porta para si, mas que logo seria capaz de abrir outra.

Durante todo o mês de setembro, depois do último capítulo postado, ela ainda refletiu um pouquinho se deveria postar algo extra. Talvez devesse continuar narrando o namoro de Chanyeol e Baekhyun — na pele de Chandler e Benjamin — mas sentia que não seria justo. Não seria justo nem para ela, nem para seus amigos, nem mesmo para as novas ideias que surgiam em sua mente e imploravam para serem postas no papel.

E foi assim que, depois de um mês, nada mais foi posto no papel.

Havia passado mais de um ano desde que toda a confusão aconteceu. Os dois amigos atrapalhados — que agora, além de amigos eram namorados — haviam comemorado o primeiro aniversário de namoro, o que fazia Joohyun lembrar que seu aniversário de namoro com Seulgi estava chegando também. 

Lembrar que levara quase seis meses para que ela finalmente caísse por terra e tivesse a coragem de pedir Seulgi em namoro no ano anterior era absurdamente embaraçoso, especialmente por causa de todo o estresse devido a escrita e todos os dramas adolescentes envolvidos no processo.

E foi exatamente nisso que Joohyun pensou assim que abriu os olhos naquela manhã de outubro. Não sabia se havia sonhado ou se era só um pensamento recorrente que a fez se sentir nostálgica. 

Se espreguiçou, olhou para o teto e pensou em tudo o que havia se passado durante aquele ano em que ficou ocupada demais escrevendo uma história até que bem real para uma  _ ficção de fã _ . Todas as frustrações de Baekhyun, o feedback positivo que sempre recebia de  _ Booyah _ ; e então a queda. A briga entre Baekhyun e Chanyeol, seu  _ bloqueio criativo _ e então o  _ hiatus _ . Também lembrou em como as coisas foram tomando rumo pouco a pouco. Baekhyun conseguiu dar uma chance ao tempo e enfrentou o maior medo. Joohyun não havia conseguido uma  _ atualização _ para  _ Macaron _ , mas conseguiu reunir ideias para uma nova história, e quase como uma  _ ghost writer _ ela escreveu dias a fio, calmamente e sem deixar que qualquer outra pessoa visse. Não foi complicado montar o roteiro, o mais difícil era escrever tudinho sabendo o que havia acontecido; não é como se ela pudesse enfiar um  _ plot twist _ do nada, para deixar as coisas mais interessantes. No fim, suas ideias novas — mesmo as que modificavam um pouquinho a história — foram aprovadas, e ela conseguiu encher  _ Bolo de Sorvete _ de palavras, atenção e carinho em cada uma das  _ word wars _ em que participava.

E ali estava ela, depois de tudo. descabelada, sonolenta, com uma tremenda ressaca de escritor.

Bocejou. Ouviu barulhos vindo da sala e logo levantou, já sabendo que não conseguiria mais dormir. Até tentou enxergar o horário no relógio da escrivaninha, mas sem os óculos redondos não conseguia ver um palmo diante de si. Sabia que estava cedo, o que era estranho para ela — fazia tempos que não presenciava uma manhã de sábado, ao menos não antes das nove. 

Já sem sono, ela pulou da cama, seguindo o som da conversa animada no tom das vozes que ela conhecia bem.

—  _ Pá! _ … e ele foi atropelado. — Pegou a conversa pela metade, mas parecia que sua mãe e Yerim já estavam se divertindo bastante apesar do horário. — E ele acabou quebrando o braço.

— E o outro cara? — A mulher tinha os cabelos loiros presos num coque bagunçado e a caneca de café pronta para ser levada até a boca. Surpresa demais com a história que Yerim contava com tanto afinco.

— Ele ficou bem. Uns arranhões. Mas não é importante…

— Do que vocês estão falando? — Joohyun murmurou, chamando a atenção das duas. Yerim foi a primeira a pular da banqueta e saltitar em sua direção.

— Vai se vestir, mulher! A gente precisa ir pra cafeteria agora. — Falou, com aquele sorrisinho que sabia que seduziria metade do mundo se ela quisesse.

—  _ Bom dia _ pra você também. — Ela falou, indo até a bancada para dar um beijinho na mãe. — O que tá acontecendo?

A mulher encolheu os ombros.

— Ela não quis me contar. — Respondeu, tomando o restinho do café e se levantando para fugir de mais perguntas.

— Não tem nada pra contar! A gente só combinou de ir no café hoje cedinho, esqueceu? — Yerim tentou, tentou mesmo, mas sabia que poderia ser pega no pulo a qualquer momento…

— A gente combinou que seria de tarde. — Foi pega, Joohyun ainda franziu a sobrancelha para analisar bem a carinha de Yerim, mas a menina foi rápida.

— Mudança de planos. Se você desse atenção pras mensagens que eu mando  _ talvez _ soubesse sobre a alteração de horários.

Disso Joohyun não podia fugir. Lembrou que ouviu o celular apitando em mensagens na noite anterior, mas estava muito ocupada em uma maratona de filmes da Disney. Não dava pra simplesmente parar pra responder.

Não levou mais que dez minutos para que a menina se aprontasse. Escovou os dentes, prendeu o cabelo no rabo de cavalo de sempre e se enfiou em um moletom amarelo — estava começando a esfriar, então ela achou prático colocar meias amarelas também — e logo as duas saíram da casa das Bae, seguindo ao longo da  _ Broderick Street _ em direção a  _ Parks’ Central Cafe _ .

— Tá, me fala o que tá rolando, nenê. — Joohyun apelou, puxando a amiga que já não tinha mais os cabelos loiros compridos de sempre e sim pequenas ondinhas na cor vermelho vivo que iam até os ombros. 

E mesmo que ela parecesse ainda mais um bebê, não era como se fosse deixar que Joohyun a driblasse daquela forma.

E por isso que, em vez de negar novamente, a menina decidiu que seria um pouco mais estratégico fazer com que Joohyun pensasse estar no comando.

— Hm… eu vou dar uma notícia pra todo mundo hoje, é isso que vai acontecer.

Joohyun estranhou. Geralmente Yerim era bocuda e não guardava segredos.

— Que notícia?

— Eu vou contar quando a gente chegar! Aquele lance de compartilhar momentos bons com os amigos que eu gosto e  _ etecetera.  _ — Explicou, tentando não parecer muito fora do normal. Não sabia se conseguiria segurar por muito mais tempo.

— Entendi. E… você chamou a Seulgi também? — Perguntou, escondendo a pontinha de nervoso ao lembrar da pequena rixa que a menina tinha com a sua namorada. Claro que o tempo passou um pouquinho e novas coisas aconteceram, mas Yerim nunca havia admitido gostar da Kang.

E por isso que ela só revirou os olhos.

—  _ Sim _ , Bae. É claro que chamei sua namorada.

Joohyun sorriu sem nem perceber, mas então tentou morder os lábios para não parecer uma completa cadelinha.

— Cala a boca. Tá falando igual a Sooyoung. Que cara é essa?

Yerim quase pulou, ainda tinham que cruzar uma avenida interna até chegar na cafeteria, ela não conseguiria mais segurar.

— Eu convidei o Sehun também… eles já devem estar por lá.

— Ah, você foi falar com o Sehun ontem depois da aula, não foi? — A Bae perguntou, deixando o sorrisinho matreiro nascer e ficar por ali.

A menina Kim apenas suspirou, rendida. E também revirou os olhos, mas era só charme. No fundo ela meio que já queria ter entrado naquele assunto há tempos.

— Eu só fui perguntar uma coisa pra ele. Nada demais.

E na mesma hora Joohyun parou de sorrir, confusa.

— Perguntar o quê? Vai me dizer que pediu o caderno dele de novo?

— Não pedi. 

— Então perguntou o quê?

— Ah, nada demais… — ela riu um pouquinho enquanto puxava a amiga para atravessarem a rua. — Perguntei se ele, por acaso, não estaria interessado em namorar comigo.

E no momento em que as duas correram e passaram pela portinha da  _ Parks' Central Cafe, _ Joohyun abriu a boca num berro.

—  _ O QUÊ? _

Havia poucas pessoas ali, mas todo mundo — sem exceções — olhou para a menina, que foi correndo até a mesinha onde os amigos estavam, Chanyeol ao lado de Baekhyun, os dois sentados no banco acolchoado e Sehun estava ao lado deles, emburrado demais para exibir qualquer reação. No banco da frente estava Seulgi, e em pé com o avental da cafeteria na mão, estava Sooyoung.

— Contou pra ela sobre o namoro? — Seulgi foi a primeira a perguntar, vendo o rosto surpreso da namorada.

— Você sabia? — Joohyun perguntou, sentando ao lado dela enquanto Yerim puxava uma cadeirinha para ficar ao lado de Sehun, que mal ouviu o assunto recém começado e já estava da cor de tomate maduro.

— O Sehun me conta tudo desde o dia que ele teve aquela diarreia braba. 

— Cala a boca. Não conto não. — O menino tentou protestar.

— Ele conta sim. — Yerim retrucou, enfiando o indicador na bochecha do novo namorado. O que não era estranho, os dois já estavam se comportando daquela forma há meses, já era de se esperar que começassem aquele namoro cedo ou tarde.

_ E Yerim percebeu que, se esperasse por Sehun, seria beeeem tarde.  _

— Vocês também já sabiam? — Joohyun perguntou olhando para Baekhyun e Chanyeol que pareciam estar em seu próprio mundinho discutindo sobre heróis de webcomics esquisitas. 

— Sim. A Joy descobriu e acabou me contando. — Baekhyun comentou quase como se fosse um pedido de desculpas.

— E o Baekhyun me contou. O que é um absurdo porque eu literalmente sou irmão gêmeo dessa bruxa calculista! — Chanyeol reclamou, mas a irmã gêmea só deu de ombros.

Joohyun acabou sorrindo sem nem perceber, com o tempo o círculo de amizade havia ficado bem mais forte. Sooyoung continuava a mesma de sempre com sua opinião forte e desgosto por contato físico, mas a forma com que mantinha a amizade com todo mundo havia mudado para melhor. Mesmo que no fundo ela ainda fosse um tanto bruta em certos assuntos.

— E por que eu fui a última a saber? — A Bae reclamou.

— Aconteceu ontem, Joo. E eu ia contar pra todo mundo  _ hoje…  _ — Yerim começou.

— Mas ela mandou uma mensagem  _ pra mim _ por engano e eu só liguei dois mais dois. — Joy disse, toda sorridente (mesmo que o sorriso fosse cheio de sarcasmo).

— Que mensagem foi essa? — Joohyun perguntou só por curiosidade.

— Nem queira saber. — A Park resmungou, mas Sehun acabou tendo vontade de participar da conversa.

— Ela mandou print de um pornô que ela escreveu e pediu pra eu avaliar. — Falou, na cara limpa.

—  _ Yerim _ ! — Joohyun tapou a boca, exagerando de propósito só pra ver a amiga entrar em pânico.

— Eu precisava de uma segunda opinião! E nenhuma de vocês gosta dos couples que eu gosto! — Se justificou. — Mas a Joy mentiu na cara dura e fingiu ser o Sehun na cara de pau!

— Não fingi nada! — Joy retrucou, se segurando muito para não cair na gargalhada e assustar todos os outros clientes do café. — Só li a cena e fiquei chocada e então ela disse “ _ uiui agora que você é meu namorado cenas como essa serão frequentes _ ”. Então eu parei de responder e ela “ _ uiui Sehun? _ ”. Foi fácil demais.

— Eu  _ não _ falo desse jeito. — Cruzou os braços, fazendo bico como sempre fazia quando queria ser mimada. Mas meio que ninguém ali caía mais na lábia da menina.

— A pergunta é,  _ como _ você confundiu o contato deles... — Baekhyun perguntou, mas Yerim logo se levantou, interrompendo todo mundo e fazendo com que Joohyun percebesse que aquela reunião não era simplesmente para que o novo casal anunciasse o namoro.

Sem falar uma palavra, Yerim puxou uma caixinha da mesa do lado, colocando-a na frente de Chanyeol, que a segurou e empurrou um pouquinho para que ficasse no centro. Era uma caixinha de papelão, pequena, retangular, simples demais e mesmo assim Joohyun prendeu a respiração. Todos na mesa pareciam olhar para ela. Até mesmo os outros clientes espalhados pela cafeteria.

— O que é isso? — Perguntou, mas nem precisava ter perguntado, logo em seguida Chanyeol pigarreou como se tivesse preparado todo um discurso só para aquele momento. E ele meio que tinha sim.

— Seulgi disse que você tá com ressaca de escritor. — Ele começou, falando meio rápido como se não soubesse como parar, mas aos poucos foi pegando o ritmo e respirando mais compassadamente. — E eu não sabia o que é isso, mas Joy me explicou e a gente percebeu que talvez escrever  _ Bolo de Sorvete _ tenha sido um pouco frustrante já que era tudo real.

— Quase tudo. — Joy interrompeu.

—  _ Quase tudo _ — repetiu, fazendo careta — era real. E meio que isso era mais pressão em cima de ti.

— E por isso que a gente tava procurando um jeito pra pelo menos tentar  _ agradecer _ o esforço. — Baekhyun continuou, meio sem saber se estava seguindo o roteiro corretamente. — E eu até tentei escrever uma  _ fanfic _ , mas esse lance é difícil demais.

— Ficou uma porcaria, mas quando você começa a escrever é assim mesmo. — Joy continuou, com um sorrisinho mais terno do que irônico, o que era meio fora do normal.

— A gente meio que até pensou que você tivesse ficado insatisfeita com o final da sua fanfic. — Seulgi murmurou, mesmo sabendo que não era bem assim.

— Mas eu não fiquei. — A Bae até tentou falar, mas a Park não lhe deu chances.

—  _ Então _ , eu tive a ideia de fazer com que ela ficasse um pouquinho mais especial. Pelo menos pra você.

— A ideia não foi sua, Joy. — Baekhyun comentou, recebendo um beliscão de volta.

— Foi parcialmente minha!

— A ideia foi da Seulgi. — Chanyeol completou, fazendo com que Sooyoung aumentasse mais ainda a cara birrenta.

Joohyun ainda piscou várias vezes para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo, mas mesmo depois de olhar bem na cara de todo mundo ali, ainda se sentia confusa, meio perdida — talvez mais do que estava quando Yerim foi buscá-la em casa. E mesmo que todo aquele discurso tenha sido um tantinho suspeito, ela não sabia o que esperar depois de tudo.

— Sério, gente, eu ainda não entendi.

E foi só então que Seulgi se aproximou um pouquinho, só para conseguir olhar bem no rosto da menina, queria guardar todas as reações, todas as caras e bocas, todas as emoções e sentimentos que poderiam explodir a qualquer momento. Yerim também queria guardar tudo, por isso empunhou o celular e estava pronta para filmar qualquer coisa dali em diante.

— Abre logo! — Falou, empurrando a caixa ainda mais perto da Bae.

E então Joohyun abriu, prendendo a respiração, e logo que viu o conteúdo tudo em sua volta pareceu se afundar em lágrimas – que logo acabaram caindo em seu rosto numa mistura de sentimentos tão complexos que nem se ela tentasse muito conseguiria colocar no papel.

— Como… quando foi que vocês…. — gaguejou e se embolou em palavras, não sabia ao certo como deveria perguntar ou se deveria perguntar, seu impulso inicial foi procurar os braços da namorada e cair num abraço apertado. E logo os amigos se juntaram, todos embolados num abraço completamente exagerado. Até mesmo Yerim que estava ocupada com a câmera do celular, até mesmo Sooyoung que nem gostava tanto assim de abraços quentinhos.

— Lembra daquele dia que eu te chamei pra começar o planejamento pro  _ NANO _ e você disse que tava desanimada? — Joy começou, deixando de lado as caretas e bicos emburrados só por um momentinho. Joohyun acabou lembrando.

Era verdade que ela estava desanimada, e era verdade que ela achava que não conseguia escrever nada começando do zero, mas não esperava que Sooyoung fosse a pessoa a perceber tudo isso de cara.

— E acabou que a Joy disse que muitos escritores não conseguem escrever coisas novas até verem seu trabalho de forma concreta. — Chanyeol continuou. — Então a gente se perguntou que forma concreta seria essa, já que a fanfic já estava postada e todo mundo já parecia estar super animado com ela.

— E então a Seulgi deu  _ a ideia _ . — Yerim concluiu, ainda com o celular em mãos capturando todo aquele momento.

— Um livro. — Joohyun puxou o presente para mais perto.

Era um livro. Um livro nas cores rosa e turquesa, com um bolo de sorvete desenhado estampando a capa. Era pequeno, não devia ter mais que quatrocentas páginas. E era simples. Tinha seu  _ user _ do site de hospedagem na parte de cima e o cheirinho novo que ele tinha só a fez perceber o quanto aquele presente era único.

E por mais que já soubesse, aquilo confirmou mais uma vez que seus amigos também eram únicos.

— A gente passou um tempão revisando tudo. — Seulgi falou, baixinho do jeito que fazia sempre, quando a Bae voltou sua atenção para o livro. Ver aquele sorriso era o suficiente para que seu coração se enchesse de amor. — A Joy diagramou, Yerim fez a arte da capa, até o Sehun ajudou.

— E eu corri por todo canto com o Baekhyun pra encontrar uma gráfica que aceitasse o nosso trabalho meio pronto, mas quase todas tinham design próprio. — Chanyeol fez careta.

— No fim a gente encomendou pelo site de uma livraria, o frete era meio ruim, mas tudo conseguia ser mais barato que todas as gráficas daqui de S _ ão Francisco _ . — Baekhyun pontuou.

— Gente… — Joohyun tentou falar, mas não sabia quais palavras usar. O que era engraçado já que aquele livro estava cheio de palavras suas. — Eu amo tanto vocês.

— E a gente te ama também, mas para de chorar, garota, você vai molhar o livrotodo. — Joy fez careta, mesmo que qualquer curioso ali pudesse notar seus olhinhos brilhando de emoção.

Joohyun não parou de chorar, mas mesmo fungando e soltando algumas risadinhas — era impossível se manter firme com Baekhyun e Chanyeol falando sobre as aventuras de percorrer  _ São Francisco  _ em busca de um lugar para imprimir aquele único livro independente — ela conseguiu abrir o livro que parecia especial e frágil demais para que ela respirasse perto. Queria guardá-lo em um cofre, mas também queria mostrar para todo mundo.

Nas primeiras páginas ela sentiu aquele cheirinho especial de livro novo, e isso foi o suficiente para que o choro voltasse. Passou algumas páginas e viu suas palavras formando textos em  _ Bookman Old Style  _ — a fonte preferida de Sooyoung, e até fez sentido quando lembrou que foi ela quem havia diagramado tudo no fim — que pintavam as páginas amareladas daquele livro. Ela não sabia explicar aquela sensação, era simples, mas ao mesmo tempo excepcional.

Viu todos os capítulos, todas as quebras de páginas, todos os pequenos detalhes desenhados em páginas aleatórias como se aquilo fosse um diário. Todo o choro, todas as lágrimas, todo o drama, todo o amor que ela narrou contando a história de Chanyeol e Baekhyun enquanto os vestia de Chandler e Benjamin.

— Eu não sei nem como agradecer… — ela disse, ainda fungando, tentando deixar o livro longe de seu nariz para que ele não sofresse dano nenhum.

— Não precisa agradecer… — Seulgi disse, mas logo foi interrompida pelos demais.

— Por mim, você pode me pagar escrevendo pelo menos uma fanfic de  _ NCT _ pra mim, meu aniversário tá chegando. — Joy pontuou.

— O meu também. — Chanyeol completou, vendo Baekhyun soltar uma risadinha debochada. — Tá rindo do quê?

— Nada. Mas é óbvio que a Joo vai escrever outra fanfic de  _ Doofer _ , não é? 

Joohyun apenas suspirou, sem ter ideia do que fazer em seguida, só conseguiu voltar o olhar para seu livro. O livro de  _ Bolo de Sorvete. _ Tão único, tão especial que era como um pedacinho de cada um de seus amigos.

Enquanto todo mundo voltava a discutir, ela folheou novamente as páginas, indo do começo ao fim tentando lembrar do exato momento em que havia escrito aquelas palavras, e não foi tão difícil. Mas no fim, foi pega de surpresa.

Lá nas últimas páginas, onde geralmente estavam os agradecimentos do autor, estavam suas notas finais.

As notas que ela ainda lembrava claramente, notas que ela ainda sabia de cor.

* * *

_ [30/09/2018] História: Bolo de Sorvete — Capítulo Final _

_ Notas finais por  _ **_@irene_ **

_ É pessoal, parece que chegamos no fim. _

_ Acho que primeiro eu preciso pedir desculpas por ter parado com Macaron, sei que muita gente gostava, mas parecia impossível continuar. E esta fanfic acabou me mostrando que eu posso sim escrever mais coisas e me afastar do que eu já estava acostumada, isso expande horizontes, sabe? _

_ Sei que curiosos andam me fazendo a mesma pergunta e, sim, dessa vez eu tenho plena permissão de todos os envolvidos. E isso até me ajudou a fazer a história de forma mais fluida e natural, mesmo que as coisas tenham desandado e tudo acabou ficando um pouquinho diferente do que realmente aconteceu — mas isso é segredo! _

_ Sei que agradeço em todas as notas finais, mas eu preciso muito fazer isso bem agora, porque seria impossível terminar essa aventura sem a ajuda da minha amigona Sooyoung (@beyourjoy) por não apenas betar cada palavrinha, mas também dar sua preciosa opinião sobre o que poderia soar melhor para a história toda — mesmo que ela ache que tudo que eu escrevo seja um mar de clichê manjado. Preciso dizer um obrigada IMENSO ao meu bebê Yerim (@justbeyeri) por fazer a capa, banners, me encher de inspiração, alegria, dor de cabeça, por sempre me colocar pra cima e nunca me fazendo desistir com comentários no meio da madrugada — e com cobranças também. Obrigada a minha leitora assídua que me ajudou a organizar as ideias e anotar tudinho para que eu não esquecesse de nada, sim, é você mesmo Seulgi (@booyah) — que também é minha namorada!!!  _

_ E, claro, obrigada demais aos meus dois melhores amigos que tornaram essa fanfic possível. Baekhyun, como Benjamin Beckley (ele não tem @ aqui, mas o twitter é @basketbyun, expus!) e Chanyeol, como Chandler Poole (@parkour) que são a alma dessa fanfic todinha. Espero que tenha dado para entender que esses dois são completamente teimosos, mas que sempre se resolvem no fim de toda discussão. _

_ Escrever Bolo de Sorvete todinha baseada na história real dos meus dois melhores amigos foi muito complicado, e mesmo assim, muito gratificante. E eu espero que vocês tenham gostado dela tanto quanto eu. Foi um ano bem longo, mas pra mim valeu muito a pena esperar. _

_ Quero agradecer também a todos vocês que leram e que suportaram a espera, eu estarei sempre aqui para escrever mais sobre Chandler e Benjamin. Amo vocês, até a próxima! <3 _

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> É isto, eu espero que gostem!


End file.
